Isis
by ArtificialImagination
Summary: Alex's friend Paige accidentally brings Imhotep back from the dead. Oddly, Imhotep seems to know her... Complete.
1. Chapter One: And It Begins

**Author's Note**: Here we are again. The third (and final, I hope!) rewrite.

For those who have read this before, there are a few changes here and there to look out for. New scenes, changed details, and bit of personality tweaking, and new chapters. Also a couple new chapter names and most lyrics have been removed. Let me know what you think, please!

For those who have not read this before – Hi and welcome to Isis!

The first thing you need to know is that to read this you need to suspend disbelief every now and then. Some unrealistic things happen. But it's fanfiction, and Mummy fanfiction at that. So this is to be expected, right?

The second thing you need to know is that I took the previous twostories involving the O'Connell's (this was begun before the third movie) and set them in modern times, more or less. To where this story takes place in modern times, anyway. Or actually, about four years ago. This wasn't done on purpose at first, but I started this late one night on a whim as a young teenager and didn't realize I'd made it modern until I was a few chapters in. Oops?

And the last thing you need to know is that I sometimes suck at updating. Like hardcore. But since this is almost over, I don't think it'll be an issue for you.

Also, **please note** that most of my ending author's notes are the original versions. Get ready for some craziness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mummy. In case it wasn't obvious.

I'd like to thank **High Queen Crystal** for betaing the first few chapters for me. She's excellent, but I did the rest in a rush so she didn't get a chance to work on them. But these wouldn't be as good without her help!

Please read, enjoy, and review. Criticism is more than welcome and, in fact, is appreciated.

* * *

The sound of a pair of soft footsteps echoed in the dark, empty passageways of Hamunaptra. The faint light of two half-dead flashlight bounced off of the ancient red stone walls, revealing a pathway of sand and loose stones, as well as skeletal remains of rats that had become trapped so far underground. Two muted voices conversed with one another, one a light, sweet voice of a teenage girl, and the other a deeper, more confident young masculine voice.

"Are you sure about this, Alex?" the feminine voice whispered hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure," replied the teenage male. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh, I have a good long list for that," said the female, grinning in anticipation. "First, and what's definitely happening without a doubt, is that Jonathan will realize we've ditched the tour group, tell your parents, and we'll be put on restriction until we get back to England in two months. Or more likely, they'll just ground us for life."

"Too late to change that," Alex shrugged. "Next?"

"Second, we could bring a mummy to life. And not just any mummy, but one that's supposed to bring about the end of the world or whatever. I mean, your parents did it last time an O'Connell was here."

"Okay, Paige, first of all the last time my parents were here they _killed_ a mummy. It was only the time before that that they raised a mummy."

"Yeah, yeah," Paige sighed, rolling her dark brown eyes.

"Second of all, 'we' could not bring Imhotep back to life. _I_ could. _You_ can't read ancient Egyptian."

"Rub it in my face, why don't you?"

"And third, I couldn't bring him back anyway. The book is locked in a museum, and Imhotep's body is probably burned up by now – or whatever it is that they do in the ancient Egyptian's version of hell."

"You mean you don't know?" gasped Paige, raising a hand to her throat in a sign of disbelief. "I thought you knew everything."

"Shut up, Paige."

"Alex, in my experience, you never know. Anything that can go wrong, will. And anyway," she said, softly punching her companion in the arm. "I was doing the 'first of alls' first. So let me continue."

"Go on."

"Where was I? Oh, right. _Third_, we could get caught being in the forbidden part of Hamunaptra. This area is banned, and we could get, I don't know, thrown into an Egyptian prison or whatever."

"My family has immunity, since we, you know, saved the world a couple times."

"Well, _my _family doesn't, and I don't think immunity extends to house guests, no matter how many months I've stayed with you."

"Good point," Alex said, stopped and pointing his flashlight at Paige. "Any other worries?"

"Let's see," said Paige, then she stuck her flashlight in her mouth as she pulled her shoulder-length blonde hair into a high ponytail. She thought for a moment, and then took the flashlight out, pointing it at her tall, blonde friend. "Those man-eating beetle things, finding a mummy even if it _is_ still dead, getting lost in this place after our flashlights die and then getting trapped and dying of thirst or those flesh-eating bugs…"

"So you want to go back?"

Paige Woods raised her eyebrows at Alex. "No. Who said anything about turning back?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Then stop complaining."

"I just want to be able to say 'I told you so'."

After most of the sand and dangerous debris had been removed, the City of the Dead had become a popular tourist spot, as popular as the Sphinx and the Pyramids. Crowds of people came from as near as Cairo and as far as Australia, Canada and Japan. Hundreds of people a day came to take pictures of the ruins, and the lucky (or rich) few were allowed tours inside the city. Today, however, was considered a rather slow day. There were a mere three tours inside Hamunaptra, the last containing only thirteen people.

Jonathan Carnahan had been volunteered to take Alex and Paige on the last tour of the day so that Evy and Rick could take a romantic ride down the Nile, and then have a nice, quiet dinner in their hotel room.

Paige Woods was sixteen, and from America. Her mother Diana had grown up in Egypt, a childhood friend of Evelyn. Now that Diana and her husband Robert were going through a particularly nasty divorce – and since Paige managed to get herself into trouble on a daily basis at home – she'd asked her old friend to let Paige stay until everything was sorted out, and Evy happily agreed, hoping to get Alex some friends other then his books or inventions. But with Diana and Robert's inability to communicate or to compromise, the stay that meant to be only three months was looking as though it might last a year or more.

Not that Paige or Alex minded. They got along as though they'd known each other forever and they spent a lot of time hanging out, reading books and going to the movies or showing off to each other (Alex showing off his inventions, Paige showing off her acting skills). They also played cards quite a lot.

Alex O'Connell, now seventeen, had managed to talk his friend into ditching the tour of Hamunaptra to go and see the room where his mother had nearly died almost twenty years before.

"So," began Paige as they continued to walk down the corridor. "Where is this room you've been telling me about nonstop since I got here – oh, about three months ago?"

"It hasn't been _nonstop_," Alex said, again rolling his eyes. "And it's hardly 'little'. And it should be here somewhere…"

"Well, _that's_ encouraging," replied Paige, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And how do you know how big or little this room is? You've never been inside."

"My parents described it to – oh, here it is," grinned Alex, pointing his flashlight at…a wall, covered with faded hieroglyphs. "Or, it should be here."

Paige cleared her throat. "I told you so."

"Well," snapped Alex, "It should be here, which means it is here, probably just behind the wall. We'll be able to get in once we move it."

"What 'we'?" objected Paige, as she watched Alex set down his flashlight and canteen and put his shoulder against the wall, attempting to move it aside. "I'm just a poor, weak female."

"Yeah, that explains the bruise on my arm from where you hit me last week," Alex said, a bit out of breath. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"No, I think I'm good with just watching you. I've got some of that Desperate Housewives thing going on."

"You've never seen Desperate Housewives."

"I'm still good with watching. I don't want to break a nail," joked Paige.

"Oh, you're so helpful." It was Alex's turn to be sarcastic.

After a moment or two of watching Alex struggle with the wall, Paige sighed and set her flashlight and canteen on the ground beside Alex's and joined him in pushing against the wall.

"Honestly, what would you do without me?"

"Die, I guess," grunted Alex.

After about fifteen minutes of pushing with all her weight against the immobile wall, Paige slid down it, gasping for air. She wasn't exactly 'in shape'; the most exercise she'd done lately was dancing in their high school musical.

"Okay, this isn't going to work," Paige gasped. After another shove, Alex had to agree. But he refused to get this far just to be blocked by the wall. He was risking eternal grounding just to see this room, and he wasn't going to stop now. He collapsed beside Paige, sighing.

Paige looked over at him. "So what now? Do we just go back, or was there something else you wanted to see?"

Alex shrugged, glancing over at their stuff. Suddenly he had an idea. He crawled over and tossed Paige their flashlights, then grabbed their canteens. "Shine the flashlights there," he said, motioning to the edge of the wall they were trying to move forward. She turned on the flashlights and shined them both to where he'd pointed, but the half-dead lights didn't do much good. Still, he crawled over and began digging in the sand, praying he wouldn't shut off some booby trap or come across a mummy. Eventually he came to a solid rock floor. Grinning, he cleared the space around the wall a little more thoroughly. Then he took his canteen, opened it and poured the water all around the door. He spotted a gap at the bottom and peeked through it into a dark room, but he felt cool air coming from the other side. He opened Paige's canteen and began to pour water and pushing it through the crack.

"What are you doing?" Paige objected. "Don't pour all of it, you idiot, we don't want to die of thirst before rescue comes for us."

Alex looked up at Paige skeptically. "You do realize we aren't actually trapped, right?"

Paige shrugged. "It's more fun to pretend."

"That we're going to die?"

"I wanted the water anyway," Paige insisted, dropping the flashlight and taking her canteen from him, taking a defiant swig.

Alex glared playfully at her and stood back up. "Well, come on, let's move this wall."

"You really think the water's going to help?" asked Paige, setting aside the flashlights and canteen and standing up.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe. But clearing the sand out definitely should."

So Alex and Paige began pushing against the wall again, and after another minute of struggling with the wall, it finally budged a few inches. Paige and Alex used all their strength pushing against it, and eventually managed to push it far enough to slip through. Alex began to move through the gap, turning his head inward to get through without hurting himself.

"Pass me a flashlight," he said once he got in, unnerved by the complete darkness. Anything could be hiding in there.

"How dark is it in there?" Paige said, her voice uncertain. She was completely terrified of the dark. She hated it almost as much as she hated heights.

"Oh, it's not dark at all. Bright as day in here."

"Really?" asked Paige hopefully, peeking in. It was pitch black.

"No. Now hand me my flashlight."

Paige sighed and stuck her hand through, and felt Alex take the flashlight. She saw it turn on then disappear, then come back a moment later, shining in her eyes.

"Are you coming through or not?" Alex wanted to know.

"I'm thinking not," replied Paige. "I don't do well in dark places."

"Suck it up, this is awesome."

"No, I'd rather not."

Alex sighed in frustration. "Give me the other flashlight. I'll shine it where you walk so it's not dark anymore."

"What if the flashlights die while we're in there?"

"They still have enough power to last a while. We'll just be in here for a couple minutes, just to look around."

Paige hesitated, but then picked up her flashlight and handed it to Alex. "I'm going to regret this," she stated, handing her canteen over to him. Then she took a deep breath, and turned her body to the side, her head toward Alex, and then began slipping through the crack. The edge of the wall scraped the side of her face a bit, but otherwise she made it to the otherwise without harm. Alex handed her the flashlight and canteen, then began to look around.

He'd been right; it wasn't small, not in the least. His entire house – mansion that is – could have almost fit in the room. There were bits of debris around it – pieces of statues, blocks of something that looked like sandstone – but most of it was, amazingly, intact. There were statues of Osiris and Isis everywhere, and a few of Re. There was an altar in the center, with a pool of water nearby it, which eventually turned into a stream which disappeared underneath a wall.

With a small shout of excitement, Alex rushed towards the altar.

"Whoa!"

"Whoa what?" Paige asked, though she knew the answer.

"Are you serious? I already told you – my mom almost died there. You know, before she and dad got married."

Paige gasped dramatically, raising her free hand to her mouth, then placing it on her chest. "But then there would be no you! Whatever would I have done without you?"

"Die, I guess," responded Alex with a grin, before launching into the story he had told her a thousand times, of how Imhotep had captured and nearly killed Evy in his attempt to raise his girlfriend back to life, but then Rick and Jonathan and some guy called Ardeth had come to her rescue. "Not that Mom didn't have a few tricks up her sleeve herself, it's just that-"

Paige was bored before he had even gotten three words into his story. Toning out her best friend, she began to shine the dimming flashlight around, getting a closer look at the place. Sand, hieroglyphs, sand, a few statues of Egyptian gods, more sand; she really wasn't as into the whole Egyptology thing as Alex was. Sure, the history was kind of interesting, and the mythology seemed cool, but she wasn't obsessed like all the O'Connells seemed to be.

She walked up to one of the walls, looking at the symbols. An eye, a bird, a…squiggly line? She turned to ask Alex to translate, but paused when her eyes caught something on the wall to her right. Hieroglyphs like on all the other walls…only these almost looked new.

"Hey, Alex, look at-" she stopped speaking as she looked over her shoulder and saw the Alex wasn't listening. She sighed and rolled her eyes, and walked towards the writing. As she approached, it seemed to begin to glow deep red, and it glowed bright the closer she got. It was at that point she would have said something to get Alex's attention, if only she was aware that she existed. She had somehow forgotten about Alex, the room, the whole world…everything except the hieroglyphs. Slowly the dark red writing began to glow gold, and then a brilliant white. As she reached the writing, Paige knelt down in front of it. The sound of wind gathered in her ears, and she felt her eyes stinging from her hair whipping into them. And then words seemed to be dragged out of her mouth.

"_Let he who has been banished rise again into this world._

_I call him from the other side, from the underworld._

_Bring forth the only one whose powers rival the Gods._

_Bring him to where I am; bring the dead to the living,_

_Let me hear his words, let me speak to him,_

_I call him forth, bring him forth to me." _

The wind died down, and the glowing stopped. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder, and screamed as it pulled her away.

"Paige! What are you doing?" Paige breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Alex.

"I don't know, I-" she stopped suddenly, as she realized what had happened. She felt lightheaded…like she was going into shock. She didn't have time for that. She jumped to her feet. "Alex? What happened? I don't speak ancient Egyptian!"

"No, but I do. You basically just called Imhotep to us!"

"How?" wondered Paige, hearing the panic creep into her voice. She began to shake.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here before he gets here!"

Paige dropped down and grabbed her flashlight and canteen, swinging the strap over her shoulder. Alex grabbed her hand and dragged her to her feet. He dragged her along behind him, and she nearly fell trying to keep up with him. But they only managed to stumble forward a few steps when there was a loud _'crack!'_ behind them.

Paige and Alex turned, and shone their flashlights behind them. About ten feet away stood a tall, half-rotted corpse. The mummy.

Paige's jaw dropped automatically, but she closed it quickly and then swallowed hard. "Oh…my…" she whispered. "Al- Alex?" ige'

"Imhotep!" Alex cried, and continued to drag Paige away with him.

"Ihatep," Imhotep spoke softly, though his ruined vocal cords caused it to come out much rougher. He began to follow.

Paige hesitated, looking back. What was that emotion in his voice? He'd sounded almost hesitant. That wasn't very scary, was it? Not like a mummy at all.

"Come on, Paige!" Alex shouted, and she realized that she'd stopped running for a moment, even begun to drift towards Imhotep.

"Ihatep! Isis!" Imhotep sped up, beginning to catch up with them.

Paige turned and began to run, almost passing Alex though he was in much better shape then she was. Alex shone his flashlight from the ground to the way they'd gotten in. Suddenly the entrance seemed so very far away.

"Ihatep!" Imhotep cried again. "WAIT!"

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

RubyMoon: I don't speak ancient Egyptian. Just to make that clear.

Roselyn: No, really. –rolls eyes-

RubyMoon: Shh you. By the way – welcome to my Secret Place. Here is where I hide from everyone who wants to kill me, and there's quite a list.

Hayate: -appears- RubyMoon!

RubyMoon: Sadly, it's not very effective, since everyone and their sister knows where it is.

Roselyn: By a lake, up a tree that's beside a mountain, in a cave in the mountain.

RubyMoon: Thank you, Roselyn.

Roselyn: Any time.

Shin: -walks in-

RubyMoon and Roselyn: Oh, kawaii! –fawn over Shin-

Shin: RubyMoon-san?

RubyMoon: Yes?

Shin: Nakaru is on his way.

RubyMoon: o.o

Nakuru: -hops in and tackles RubyMoon- NAMESAKE-SAAAAAAAN.

RubyMoon: Erm…Nakaru…remember our…erk…talk?

Nakaru: ^.^

RubyMoon: Erm, well…please review!


	2. Chapter Two: Enter Imhotep

Alex stopped dead, shocked. He slowly turned his head back to face Imhotep.

"Alex?" Paige asked in panic, tugging on his arm. "Alex…Alex, what are you doing? Come on!"

Alex glanced at Paige, then back to the mummy. "He – he can't speak English!"

"Well, I guess he can now, so come _on_!" Paige gave Alex's arm one good yank, and he began to follow her toward the entrance. They pointed the flashlights toward the way out as they stumbled toward the exit, bodies sluggish from shock and fear. It was difficult to run full out when your heart is racing and muscles tightening and when it feels like your lungs are going to burst. Especially for Paige, who found it difficult to run at all.

Suddenly Paige felt two firm hands on her arm, jerking her away from Alex and the entrance that was only a few feet away. Imhotep spun her around and held onto both of her wrists tightly. Paige's flashlight hit the ground and finally died.

"Isis?" he asked, his voice somehow sounding more normal.

"Let me GO!" Paige screamed, trying to pull herself out of his grip. She pulled against him with all her strength, but he was abnormally strong. Well, of course, he was a mummy. She felt bile in the back of her throat as being touched by a being that was rotted. But then…was he rotted? She tried to take a closer look in the dark – the _dark_! – and it almost looked as though skin was growing on the corpse. He was becoming more…normal. The hands around her wrists already felt normal.

Alex only hesitated a moment before dropping his flashlight and rushing to Paige's side. First he looked at Paige, to make certain Imhotep wasn't killing her to restore his strength as he had to so many others. Seeing that Paige was alright, he began trying to pry Imhotep's hands off Paige's wrists, clawing at his fingers. Imhotep released one of her hands, but only to toss Alex aside six feet and then took her wrist again.

"Isis?" Imhotep asked Paige again.

Alex got back to his feet, only to fall to his knees again, gasping for breath. The air had been knocked out of him.

"Isis?" repeated Imhotep.

"I don't know who the hell Isis _is,_ now let me _go_!" Paige shrieked. She felt something wet on her face, and for a moment was scared the mummy had made her bleed somehow, but then she realized it was watery and salty. Tears. Tears of fear and pain…his grip was so tight she was certain to have bruises if she got out of this alive.

Imhotep seemed to notice the tears, and his grip loosened a little. That was strange. Why should he care if she cried?

Alex finally caught his breath and jumped back to his feet and rushed to Paige, trying to pry Imhotep's hands off Paige again. But once again, he was thrown to the side, even further away than before. This time he didn't stand back up. The second flashlight died, and the place was completely black.

"Alex!" Paige cried.

"Stay out of this, boy," Imhotep growled, glaring at him. "It has nothing to do with you."

Paige pulled with all her strength one last time but her hands didn't budge an inch. Giving a short frustrated scream, she gave up struggling. She tried to look at the mummy, but couldn't see anything in the complete darkness.

"Isis…it _is _you," said Imhotep softly, in shock.

"I don't even know who Isis _is,_ I'm **not** her!" Paige spat, tears streaming down her face as she panicked, feeling like she was drowning in the darkness. "Please…please let me go!"

Imhotep dragged one of her wrists and held it with the other in one hand, still strong enough that she could not pull away. With his free (and now completely human) hand, Imhotep touched her cheek. Paige shrieked and flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" she insisted, though he already held her in his grip.

"_You_ are Isis. You called me with the spell, the spell that only Isis could have called me with."

"I'm not Isis!" she insisted. "I'm Paige!"

"You do not…remember, then?"

"Remember _what?_"

Rather than answering her question, Imhotep asked another one.

"You…" he paused, seeming to search for the right words. "You are called Paige now?"

"My name is Paige, now LET ME GO!" She screamed, giving her wrists one good pull, but it didn't work.

Alex crawled forward and somehow managed to get his feet under him without falling forward onto his face. He stumbled forward, hands reaching out in front of him so he wouldn't run into anything. He stumbled over rocks and almost fell again, but steadied himself and walked forward until his hands reached Paige's shoulders. She jumped, screaming and trying to pull away from Alex before she realized who it was.

That's when Paige remembered that she had legs. Strong legs, too, from years of dancing. She gave Imhotep a swift kick in the knee. Imhotep was surprised enough to loosen his grip, and with Alex's help, she managed to pull away. Imhotep glared as Alex began to push Paige towards where he hoped the entrance was.

"I _will_ see you again," insisted Imhotep before he disappeared. They reached the gap in the wall and Alex pushed Paige through before following after her. Once they were both back in the dark corridors, Alex grabbed her hand and they ran forward another few minutes before slowly down.

"Stop," Paige insisted, collapsing against the nearest wall. "I can't go any further."

She was barely able to force the words out, and quickly grabbed her canteen and tore it open, drinking down almost the rest of the water. She handed the canteen to Alex, who gulped down what was left.

"So…what now?" gasped Paige, completely out of breath.

"I don't know," admitted Alex. "We'll have to find Jonathan and the tour guide, and then get back to the hotel and tell mom and dad. We might have to find Ardeth, he's always been involved with this stuff."

"Ardeth? That…Mad-head person?"

Alex glanced at Paige, or at least where he assumed Paige was. "No, Med-Jai. Where the hell did you get Mad-head from?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't know. That's just what I remembered."

Alex reached for Paige's arm and squeezed it softly, trying to reassure her. Whatever that had been in there – that Isis thing – it was…well, just weird. And Paige had never been around a mummy before. It was pretty terrifying.

Paige sighed. "What d'you think he meant by 'I'll see you again'?"

"What is sounds like, probably."

"Let's go," sighed Paige, putting one hand on the wall and walking forward. "I have to get out of this dark."

"There's some light over there," Alex motioned ahead of them. Indeed there was some light…faded and flickering like a flame.

The light slowly became brighter until a figure stepped from behind the wall. Paige screamed, sure it was the mummy, but then the figure turned and it was someone else. Someone tall with long black hair and tattoos on his face.

Alex frowned. "_Ardeth?_"

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Well, I hoped you liked the chapter! If so – and even if not – please review! Point is, I love reviews.

**Roselyn:** Whatever.

**RubyMoon:** Ja Ne!

**Roselyn:** For the Japanese-impaired, that's 'See you later'!


	3. Chapter Three: Questions

"Alex O'Connell," Ardeth Bey sighed as though he'd expected this. "What are you doing here?"

Alex glanced at their surroundings, surprised to have found Ardeth in a tunnel of Hamunapta. Though he should have expected it (the Med-Jai were, of course, charged with protecting Hamunaptra) he was still surprised. He'd never seen Ardeth actually in Egypt before. Then again, the last time he'd seen Ardeth he'd been about eight.

Ardeth was looking impatiently at Alex.

"My family is here for vacation," explained Alex. "Jonathan, Paige – my friend here, who's staying with us – and I are here on a tour."

Ardeth moved his torch around, looking behind Paige and Alex. He frowned.

"I do not see Jonathan or the tour guide," Ardeth pointed out. "Also tours are not allowed in this part of Hamunaptra. I myself dare not go any further – it is unstable."

"Unstable!" Paige glared at Alex, hitting him in the shoulder. "You didn't tell me that!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"We ditched Jonathan and the tour," Paige volunteered, and then winced as Alex elbowed her in the ribs.

"You should know better then that, Alex O'Connell," Ardeth chided Alex. Alex gave a weak smile.

"Well…it gets worse."

"Worse? How?"

"Yeah, well, um…" Paige began, smiling weakly. "I, er, that is, _we've_ been raising mummies back to life."

"What 'we'?" Alex demanded. "You're the one that read the spell!"

Paige turned to face Alex. "Well, you're the one who wanted to go in there in the first place!"

"But you-"

Ardeth held up his free hand to silence them and then spoke up. "This is not something to joke about!"

"I'm not joking," Paige insisted. "And it gets worse. I accidentally raised Imhotep."

"The-the Creature?" Ardeth looked a little pale. "That is not possible!"

"Actually, it is. She did it," Alex said, glaring at Paige.

"What?" Paige asked innocently. "It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"How?" Ardeth demanded. "The Book is-"

"I didn't use the book. I saw some glowing writing – hieroglyphs, I mean – nearby. It got brighter and changed colors as I got closer. I kind of…like, lost myself. It felt like nothing in the world existed but the writing. And then I felt myself talking, and then Alex shook me out of it."

"What did you say?" Ardeth demanded.

"No idea."

Alex decided to speak up. "She said something like 'I call Imhotep to me' and something about understanding him…which might be why he can now speak _English._"

Ardeth looked rather pale for a man who lived in the desert. "That is not possible."

"Are you missing everything we said?" Paige asked, frustrated. "We're not stupid enough to pull this as a practical joke! I know it's serious, I know I practically just doomed the whole freaking world, and I-"

Paige stopped abruptly, hearing a scratching sound coming from the walls. Alex and Ardeth seemed to hear it too, and they both looked around in panic.

"What's that?" asked Alex, pressing his ear to the wall to get a better clue as to what the sound could be. Ardeth reached out and jerked Alex away from the wall.

"Scarabs. Run!" Ardeth threw the torch behind them and it went out as soon as it hit the ground.

"But we're in the dark!" Paige panicked. "We could run into a wall, or snakes!"

"I know this place well enough," insisted Ardeth, grabbing both Alex and Paige by the shoulders and pushing them ahead of him. "And there are no snakes down here – the scarabs eat them!"

He pushed them ahead as he ran full out behind them, keeping them moving down the corridors. Paige screamed as the small scratching sound in the wall turned into an almost deafening sound behind them, meaning that a flood of the beetles were behind them, chasing them down. Ardeth shoved them down another passageway. Paige nearly tripped over her feet at the sudden turn.

"Jump," ordered Ardeth and the kids jumped obediently up in the air. They felt the top of some sort of debris scrap the bottom of their feet, and then they hit sand again when they came down. When Paige's body nearly gave out, Alex gripped her waist and dragged her along with him. Slowly the sound of the scarabs began to disappear behind them. As they turned another corner, they ran directly into something soft. Paige looked up at what was blocking their path, only to see a very shaken Jonathan holding a backpack and a bright flashlight.

"Jonathan!" Paige exclaimed.

"What?"

"Run!"

"From what?" asked Jonathan in a panic. "Run from what?"

"They're gone," Ardeth interrupted, sounding shocked. Paige glanced behind her. They were, indeed, gone.

"How?" Paige asked.

"What? What's gone?" Jonathan wanted to know, confused as usual.

"The scarabs," answered Alex, looking all around them, hoping the beetles wouldn't show up again. Jonathan flinched.

"Oh. Right," He looked at Ardeth. "What're you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Right."

Jonathan was not being near as chatty as usual. Even if he was scared, he'd be mumbling about something about gambling or finding riches.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked, concerned.

"Well…I kind of met those little buggers earlier, while the tour guide and I were looking for you."

There was silence.

Paige finally spoke up. "Is he…?"

"He made it out. Barely," Jonathan scowled. "We got separated, though."

"They have raised the Creature from the dead once more," Ardeth informed Jonathan.

"Well, you certainly waste no time, do you?" Jonathan shrugged the backpack off and held it out to Paige. "And I'm not carrying your stuff anymore." Paige took it with a roll of her eyes and slipped the backpack over her shoulders.

Ardeth was not amused. "You should leave immediately."

"Yeah, I'm sure we'd be glad to do that," Alex began, "But I really have no idea where we are."

"Neither do I," Jonathan added.

"Who's Isis?" asked Paige out of the blue.

Ardeth looked at her, frowning, with lines forming between his brows. "Who are you?"

"Paige Woods," she introduced herself, offering her hand. "My mom's one of Evy's old friends. Now, who is Isis?"

Ardeth ignored the offered hand, frustrated that these people didn't seem to see the dire situation they were all in. "Isis is the sister-wife of Osiris, the Goddess-"

"Oh, I know _that,_" Paige scoffed. "I mean someone Imhotep would have known. That's what he kept calling me…'Isis'."

Ardeth abruptly bent down to Paige's level, looking directly into her eyes. Paige squirmed as he seemed to be studying her.

"No…it cannot be," Ardeth finally said softly.

"What?" asked Paige, feeling nervous with the Med-Jai's gaze so intensely on her. "What 'cannot be'?"

Ardeth looked as though he would be crossing himself, if he were Catholic. "It simply cannot be."

"_What_?" Paige insisted.

Ardeth swiftly stood to his full height again. "You should leave immediately. I shall take you to wherever it is you are staying, but first I need to stop at the camp."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"Yes, yes, thanks a lot," Jonathan said sarcastically. Every time he ran into this guy, horrible things happened. He was less then pleased at finding him again.

Paige, however, wouldn't let up. "No. No way, no changing the subject. Who is Isis?"

Ardeth ignored her, taking Jonathan's flashlight from him and walking around the group to lead them down the corridor. Jonathan turned and began following immediately.

"Hey, I was-" Paige began, but stopped when Alex wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't bother. He'll answer when he's ready."

Paige sighed, but then allowed herself to be led away by Alex, hoping her questions would eventually be answered.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Ew. I don't like this chapter that much. Did you enjoy it? Please review!

**Roselyn:** You know, I love that little '2' in your name…

**RubyMoon:** Sush. I still deserve the name more then you do. Just because your name is 'Ruby'…his name is - ! –softer- Nakaru.

**Roselyn:** I still deserve it more. I'm more of a Ruby Moon fan then you are!

**RubyMoon:** Are not! I'm the ULTIMATE Ruby Moon and Card Captor Sakura fan! …okay, maybe not ULTIMATE, but neither are you. Besides, you've never written a CCS fanfic!

**Roselyn:** I HAVE – not. But you never finished yours. And anyway, I WILL HAVE THE TITLE OF RUBY MOON.

**RubyMoon:** Yeah, sure you will. –sarcasm- Anyway, please review everyone. Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter Four: The Way Back

Author's Note: Here's a brand new chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

Escaping Hamunaptra had been the easy part. The group had gotten to the surface to discover that the tour guide had either assumed them dead or left them for dead. The truck they'd taken there was gone. There was just Ardeth's horse.

"We can take a car from the camp," he reassured them.

"Since when do the Med-Jai drive cars?" Jonathan wanted to know, as he walked alongside the horse. Ardeth didn't even bother to look at him. Jonathan heaved a sigh.

It was hot, though that was an understatement. It was _burning._ Egypt in August wasn't the place to take an eight mile hike, with only two canteens of water – Jonathan's, and the one Ardeth had been carrying that everyone else shared. Jonathan also had a little silver flask that he drank from now and then, between sips of water.

Paige got the seat on the horse in front of Ardeth, mostly out of chivalry and partly because she looked like she was going to pass out. She clung desperately to the saddle, swallowing again and again as she tried to focus more on the fact she'd just brought a dangerous mummy back to life and less on the fact that she was fairly high off the ground.

Alex walked beside Jonathan, hands deep in his pocket. "We're almost there, right?" he asked, his voice solemn. The walk had given him plenty of time to reflect on his memories of his own time with Imhotep. His own, less-than-pleasant time.

"It's just up here," said Ardeth, motioning up the hill they were steadily climbing. Paige decided not to look away from her hands to check how close to the top they were. It didn't matter, though. A moment later the others could see the tops of black tents rising over the ground. A couple minutes later they were in the middle of a large clearing filled with tents pitched in a spiral shape, with a giant fire pit in the very center of it.

Ardeth jumped off the horse, and then helped Paige down.

"Wait here," he ordered, then disappeared into the closest tent to the fire. A short while later he exited with a large bag and entered the tent beside the one he'd come out of.

Paige, Alex and Jonathan tried desperately to pretend that the other Med-Jai weren't staring at them with looks of surprise, curiosity or outright hostility. Paige smiled weakly at one that looked about her age and waved. He spat on the ground and walked away.

"A friendly bunch, aren't they?" she whispered to her companions. Alex nodded enthusiastically, glaring at the young Med-Jai as he entered a far-off tent.

They didn't have to stand around awkwardly for long, however. A short while later, Ardeth reappeared with another Med-Jai that looked quite a bit like him, except with shorter hair and no tattoos. The other man took Ardeth's horse away.

"I have the keys," said Ardeth, holding them up to see. "We will drive to the river, where Kyan will take the truck back. We will take the next boat back to Cairo, and take a taxi from there."

"Who is paying for the boat and taxi?" Jonathan, of course, was very concerned about this.

"The Med-Jai have funds for times like this."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You mean when a couple of kids accidentally raise Imhotep from the grave and need a ride back to their hotel?"

A shadow of a smile from Ardeth. "Yes, something like that."

* * *

The truck had turned out to be an old, rusty red truck with only three seats in the front of the cab. Jonathan insisted on driving, which was fine with Ardeth since he apparently had little experience driving. Paige and Alex sat in the cab, while Ardeth and the other Med-Jai, Kyan, sat in the bed of the truck.

"Do you even know which direction you're supposed to be driving in?" asked Paige as she stared out the passenger seat window, wondering how it was possible that all of this part of Egypt looked exactly the same.

"Ardeth gave me some basic directions before getting in the back," explained Jonathan.

Alex looked from the dirty windshield to Paige's face. "Besides, he'd knock on the window to stop us before we got too far off track."

"But how would he know?" sighed Paige to herself. It felt like they'd been driving for ages and they hadn't gotten anywhere, and what if Imhotep was catching up to them? Was he really going to just let them drive off like this?

There was a sharp knock at the back window. Paige leaned over to look at Jonathan. "See?"

Jonathan ignored her and stopped the car. He rolled down the window and leaned out of it, not even needing to undo his seatbelt...because there weren't any. "What?"

"I have some food here," answered Ardeth. "Are you hungry?"

Alex frowned, turning to Paige. "Where'd he get food from?"

She shrugged. "Must be in the bag he brought."

The bag Ardeth had brought seemed to hold a lot of money (for the boat and such), along with a good supply of water. As the group got out of the car he handed the bag to Jonathan, who almost dropped it.

"What's so heavy in here?" he asked, beginning to peek inside. Ardeth seized the bag from him.

"You will see when we are with the rest of the O'Connell's," Ardeth insisted. He then handed out small packages of dried fruit and nuts. The group all hopped into the back of the trunk and began eating and taking small sips of water.

"It has to last us until we get to the hotel," insisted Ardeth. He had to insist they take small drinks, and take away Jonathan's small silver flask. Jonathan seemed to almost start crying when Kyan poured the dark liquor onto the sand.

"It dehydrates you, Uncle Jonathan," said Alex, patting him on the shoulder. Jonathan glared at him and took a big gulp of water in rebellion.

"It's so hot," Paige complained, closing her eyes and leaning back in the truck. "How is it so hot?"

"We ought to get moving again," insisted Ardeth. He wrapped up the rest of his food and put it back in the bag. "The wind will cool us off."

"The wind is hot, too," sighed Paige, opening her eyes just to roll them. "I'm actually looking _forward_ to getting back to England."

"Hey," objected Alex. "England's great."

Paige looked at him, shaking her head and sighed faux-sympathetically. "That's just because you don't understand."

"Understand what, exactly?"

"England is cold and wet. Always."

"Not _always._"

"It's been since-"

"We need to be moving," repeated Ardeth, some annoyance in his voice now. "Before the Creature comes for us."

That caught their attention. Paige and Alex hopped out of the bed of the truck. Jonathan fell out, then scrabbled to his feet and jumped back into the cab.

* * *

They made it to the river just in time to buy tickets for the boat. Jonathan and Paige shared one room, while Alex and Ardeth shared another. Paige laughed whenever she tried to picture Alex attempting to get along with Ardeth. Or maybe Ardeth trying to deal with Alex's snoring.

While the sun set, Paige leaned against the railing of the ship, thinking. There was a lot to think about. Her raising a mummy from the dead, the fact that this mummy brought about the end of the world, the fact that this mummy kept calling her 'Isis'. She hoped his asking her to confirm that she was called 'Paige' now meant that he wasn't calling her Isis the same way he'd called Mrs. O'Connell Anck-Su-Namun. If that was the case, she'd better run far and run fast...she had no intention to become a human sacrifice!

"Hey," came a voice behind her. Paige jumped, then turned and hit Alex softly on the shoulder.

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on someone when they're contemplating the end of the world?"

Alex laughed and rolled his eyes. "It's not going to be the end of the world."

"How do you know? He almost ended it twice already, didn't he?"

"Once," Alex corrected, leaning against the railing beside her, staring out at the sunset. "The first time it was just Egypt he almost destroyed. And both times we killed him before he caused too much damage."

"Like killing your mom and almost killing you?"

"He didn't almost kill me, that was the bracelet. He was actually taking me to the place that would stop me from being killed, though that _was_ only because he wanted to fight the Scorpion King."

"He was going to let that one guy kill you."

Alex sighed, exasperated. "Yeah, but the point is he didn't. We all got out safe and sound. He didn't get a chance to do too much damage. He won't this time, either."

Paige looked away from Alex, and faced the sunset again. "Do we even know what he wants this time?"

Alex hesitated. "Well, from the way he was talking when you raised him, I would guess..."

"What?" asked Paige, looking back at Alex, her brows raised just slightly. "You'd guess what?"

Alex didn't meet her gaze. "I'd guess he was after you."

She sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "Great. That's just what I needed now."

Alex wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Paige looked at Alex, not bothering to hide the fact she was about to cry. "How do you know that?" she asked sharply, though she reached up with one hand to grasp the one of his that was resting on her shoulder.

"Because," he said, and then smiled arrogantly. "Us O'Connell's are expert mummy-killers. Imhotep will be back in his grave before you know it."

Paige smirked. "Yeah, but with his luck, he'll be back up sometime next week."

Alex didn't reply. Paige glanced back to him, and his eyes were distant.

"...What is it?" she whispered, lines of worry appearing between her brows.

"It's just..." he started, then stepped away from her so he could run his fingers through his hair in frustration. "This is a _new_ spell you used to raise him. The other two times it was the same spell, one that was attached to his curse to raise him."

"Why would someone have a spell meant to raise a monster to life?" Paige asked rhetorically, turning to lean against the railing and look at Alex. "Isn't that sort of counter-productive?"

Alex shrugged. "_I'm_ just wondering if the old spell will kill him."

Paige turned white. "Wait...so...there might not be a way to get rid of him?"

He laughed, and grinned. "Now, I didn't say that. There's always a way."

Paige stared at him blankly, her look saying 'I know you're faking this optimism, cut it out'. Alex's smile slowly faded.

"Well, we'll still find a way. Ardeth should know how."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We'll raise every mummy we can find until we find one that knows how to get rid of him."

"...And then Imhotep has an army of undead."

Alex put both hands on the railing and leaned against it. "Well, not really. Only the priests do what Imhotep says."

"And what do we do with the other mummies we raised?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I don't know, it was just an idea."

Paige sighed again, looking over her shoulder at the water. Things weren't sounding too good...not good at all.

"Paige." She turned her head to look at Alex again. He held her gaze steadily. "It's going to be fine. I promise."

She smiled a little. "Yeah. I know," she said as she hugged him. "Super Alex to the rescue."

"Yeah, that's me," grunted Alex. "Now, what do you say we get some sleep?"

Paige nodded. "Alright. I'll save the freaking out for tomorrow."

Alex laughed, pulling away from Paige but leaving one arm around her as they began to walk towards their cabins. "Good deal."

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon**: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	5. Chapter Five: Who Is Isis?

The candlelight reflected off of the fine china. The china was set for two people on a small, round table with a white tablecloth, two tall white candles and a vase with wildflowers in it. On one plate was steak, a baked potato and corn. On the other plate was fish, fresh greens and rice. In beautiful glass cups was fine red wine, which was almost purple-black in the darkness. In each of the two high-backed chair sat a person. One was Rick O'Connell, dressed in a nice suit (though with no tie and the top couple buttons of his dress shirt undone), and in the other was Evelyn O'Connell, dressed in a gold cocktail dress. Their left hands were clasped together on top of the table, their right hands raising their glasses.

"To us," Evelyn announced the toast.

"To time alone," added Rick.

Evy smiled. "Amen to that."

As they pressed the rims of the glasses to their lips, the hotel door swung open.

"Oh, good," came Jonathan's voice. Rick and Evy looked over to him in time to see him pull the wine bottle out of the ice bucket on their table. He walked over to the couch and collapsed on it, beginning to drink directly from the bottle.

"Jonathan?" asked Evy in surprise. "What are you doing back so early? Where are-"

And in came Alex and Paige. Paige flipped on the light so that the couple could see the kids tracking in dirt and mud across the beige carpet.

"Careful!" exclaimed Evy, standing up and leaving her cloth napkin on the table over her fish.

"We're going to have to pay for that now," grumbled Rick, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay, why are you back so early?"

Paige looked sheepishly at Alex.

"Well, um-" Alex began, but then another figure walked in through the door.

Ardeth Bey.

"Oh, great," sighed Rick. "This isn't going to be good."

Ardeth looked solemn. "Miss Woods-"

"Paige," she corrected automatically. "Miss Woods is my sister."

"...has brought the Creature back from the grave."

"It was an _accident!_" she insisted, putting her hands on her hips. "I didn't mean to!"

"How did this happen?" Evy wanted to know.

"Perhaps we should sit..." suggested Ardeth, motioning to the couch where Jonathan was setting aside the empty bottle.

"...wasn't that full just a moment ago?" asked Rick.

Evy sighed, and headed for the couch.

They all managed to, relatively calmly, take a seat in the living room to hear Paige repeat her story of what had happened. Alex chimed in now and then to state what he'd seen her do, or hear her say, or to speak from the perspective of someone who had seen Imhotep before, so he could point out all the things that were unusual.

"So, let me get this straight," said Rick from his place on the couch, "Paige – without knowing how to read ancient Egyptian, I might add – read a new little...spell, or whatever...off one of the walls in the _City of the Dead_ and brought back Imhotep? Is that true?"

"That is correct," confirmed Ardeth.

"Great," said Rick, smirking. "Question. If Imhotep is supposed to have his soul eaten in the Egyptian underworld, why is he able to come hang around earth?"

"I do not know," Ardeth admitted.

"And he can speak English because the spell specified he could?" Evy looked to Paige for confirmation.

Paige shrugged. "I have no idea what I said."

"Basically," said Alex. "Technically it was basically 'let me hear him, let me talk to him'."

Evy frowned. "Now, why would someone include that in a spell written thousands of years ago?"

"Why would someone write a spell to raise a mummy to bring about the end of the world?" Paige repeated her question from the night before. "Why would someone include superpowers as part of a curse? Why is it that the Egyptian gods _obviously_ exist – if Imhotep exists, then they must – but no one worships them and they don't communicate with us? How about-"

"How about we focus on one question at a time?" suggested Rick, though he had to admit they were some good points.

"I have a question," said Alex, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "If it's a new spell, how do we get rid of him?"

They all seemed to turn towards Ardeth as he flipped through an ancient-looking, fur-bound book, the other item that had been in the bag. Ardeth answered without looking up. "We'll try using the Book of Amun-Re first. If it fails..."

"What?" asked Paige. "What happens if it doesn't work?"

"We'll just find another way," insisted Rick.

"We don't even know if he's immortal this time," Evy said, trying to reassure Paige.

Alex leaned forward in his chair, looking to the right where Ardeth sat on the loveseat. "What is that, anyway?" he asked, pointing at Ardeth's book.

"It is a book from my ancestors. In the time of Seti they would draw pictures of those the Med-Jai were to protect."

A few lines formed between Paige's brows as she frowned in confusion. "Why would they need that?"

"There were many to watch, many to protect. And there were very many Med-Jai at that time, so they drew pictures so all would know who to closely watch over. A book was given to each Med-Jai."

"I suppose that makes sense," Jonathan muttered, taking a sip of his brandy.

Paige nodded. "It does," she agreed.

"But why are you looking through it?" asked Alex.

Ardeth seemed irritated by all the questions. "There is a picture here of a young girl named Isis..."

"Oh!" exclaimed Paige. "So you're finally going to tell us?"

"Yes," Ardeth replied.

Rick and Evy glanced at each other. They both knew very well that Imhotep calling you by a name not your own was never a good sign.

Evy opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Ardeth turned the book around to face them. Evy's mouth hung open, Rick tensed, Alex closed his eyes tight and Jonathan gulped down the rest of his brandy.

"What?" asked Paige, seated beside Ardeth. Ardeth turned the book to face her.

Though the drawing was quite faded and the details were difficult to make out in places, she could tell it was a drawing of a young girl about her age, with beautiful, wavy blonde hair cascading past her shoulders and large innocent dark brown eyes. She had a smooth, heart-shaped face with high cheekbones, an almost Greek-looking nose (though smaller) and a wide, full pink mouth. The girl in the drawing looked just like...

Paige turned pale. "Oh my God," she whispered. "That's me."

Alex jumped off his chair and went around the loveseat to stare at the picture. "What does this mean?" he asked Ardeth.

Ardeth slowly drew in a breath, and then said hesitantly.

"Isis was Imhotep's concubine."

Paige turned even whiter, then leaned over Ardeth's shoulder to get a good look at the picture again.

"You know the world is coming to an end when an ancient concubine looks more innocent than a high school student," she said weakly, attempting to make a joke.

Ardeth carefully closed the book. "It was rumored that Imhotep fell deeply in love with her and-"

"Wait, wait," said Rick, holding his hands up with palms facing Ardeth to stop the Med-Jai from continuing. "Wasn't Imhotep in love with the Pharaoh's concubine? Isn't that what started this whole mess?"

"Yes," Ardeth answered.

Evy leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and placing her chin on top of her folded hands. "So he was in love with two people?"

"Well, quite a busy chap, wasn't he?" commented Jonathan, rewarding him with a few glares.

"As I was saying," Ardeth continued, "He fell in love with Isis. Apparently the night Seti was killed Imhotep was going to leave Ank-Su-Namun and request to marry Isis-"

"Why would he do that if he was willing to come back from the dead for Ank-Su-Namun?" asked Evy.

"These are all rumors," Ardeth explained, sounding a little irritated at the interruption.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" demanded Rick.

"As I said, these are all rumors," sighed Ardeth. "None of it has been confirmed. Besides that, it was not relevant to our situation."

"Not relevant?" exclaimed Rick. "It would have been-"

"Hey!" shouted Paige, waving her arms over her head. "Reincarnated concubine over here wants to know the story!"

Rick and Evy closed their mouths, leaning back against the couch.

Ardeth drew in a slow breath. "Imhotep was going to request to marry Isis, since marrying her would make it so he would no longer be able to be High Priest, since the High Priest must be completely dedicated to the Gods. Unfortunately, when Nefertiti sent the guards in after Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun he assumed it was Isis – we do not know why – and he had her executed while he was Pharaoh."

Evy's eyes went wide. "You mean Imhotep was a Pharaoh? When?"

"Only until the princess would marry. Seti did not think it appropriate for a woman to rule Egypt."

"Sexist," muttered Paige under her breath. She was feeling more and more depressed as time went on and she learned more and more about her situation. The storm that had started outside didn't help matters any.

Evy ignored Paige's comment. "But after Imhotep killed Isis, he realized his mistake, didn't he? That's why he hates me – that is, Nefertiti so much."

"Yes," replied Ardeth. "If the stories are true, then he blames Nefertiti for Isis's death, as well as Anck-Su-Namun's."

"But then why did he raise Anck-Su-Namun instead of Isis, if he was so in love with her?"

"We do not know," Ardeth sighed. "As I said, we cannot confirm any of this. They're just stories passed down with my people. Fact can get lost through time."

"So...what?" asked Paige, pulling her eyes off the storm outside. "Am I Isis?"

"It would seem so," replied Ardeth.

"That's great," sighed Paige, speaking sarcastically. "I don't even believe in reincarnation, and now I find out that I'm some dead priest's concubine. Alice'll _love_ this."

"Who is Alice?" asked Ardeth.

"My older sister," replied Paige, standing. "I need a shower."

And with that, she walked down the hall without another word.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**Roselyn: **-yawn- Boring authors notes.

**RubyMoon:** No, don't say-

**Mannen:** RUBYMOON-CHAN! You're DEAD!

**RubyMoon:** Meep. –hides under table-

**Mannen:** …I can see you there, you know.

**RubyMoon: **Er…someone? Help? Sasame? Yukito? Hoto – I GOT IT! NAKARU!

**Nakuru:** -skips in- Yes, Namesake-san?

**RubyMoon:** See that little boy there? He's annoying me. Make him go away.

**Nakuru:** -picks up Mannen and walks away- C'mon, kid, you're coming with me. I'm sure Sakura would like to play with you.

**Mannen:** No! No! Put me down! Goh! Kei! Hayate! Himeno-neechan! HELP!

**RubyMoon:** Arigato! Thank you! –gets out from under table- Please review. –smiles- Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter Six: Relief and Panic

The steam from the shower filled the hotel bathroom. Hot water clung to the grey marble walls of the shower, and the clear plastic door. Paige's eyes were closed so the only things she heard was the sound of thunder and lightning and rain falling outside, and water falling inside, as well as her plentiful sighs.

She sighed again as she washed her hair. So...she was an ancient concubine. A concubine to one of the most evil things in existence...

She shuddered, not wanting to think about it. She reached out to the clear crystal-looking handle and turned the heat up until it began to turn her skin pink. Then she began to rinse her hair.

This was Paige's favorite way to deal with things; she liked to wash away her problems. The steam from the heat seemed to wrap her up in another world, far from reality, sort of like when she used to hide under the sheets on her bed. Her mind was clearer in the white warmth, so she could think of a good solution to her problems, or daydream them away.

Of course, she also enjoyed shopping. Maybe tomorrow she could get all dressed up, maybe wear that new red dress she'd bought, maybe get some gifts for her family in America and her friends in England, maybe get some new shoes, maybe...

Paige shook her head, hard. She must be in denial or something to be thinking about going on a shopping spree at a time like _this!_

_No reason to be in denial, _thought Paige sarcastically. _You just rose a mummy from the dead and you are his ancient concubine he fell in love with. No reason to be in denial at all!_

She sighed, but had to admit: she always did have difficulty facing her problems. She preferred to escape them in any way possible: Daydreams, romance, music, getting into a little more trouble.

She put conditioner in her hair as thunder roared. She really needed to de-stress, and the thunder was making her nervous. Making her wonder if maybe those plagues were coming, like maybe fire was about to start falling from the sky, or maybe the water she was showering in would turn suddenly to blood, and –

**Boom!** A huge explosion of thunder, a loud crack of lightning, and the lights went out, leaving her in pure darkness.

Paige felt a scream rip from her throat. She scrambled to open the shower door, but her hands kept slipping from the water. She reached for the water faucet handle, putting her head under the waterfall of the shower as she reached down and turned it off. Once the water was off it was easier to get a grip on the handle, and she threw the shower door open. As she tried to get out she tripped over the ledge of the shower. She hit the floor hard, hitting her head on the counter on the way down. The top of her foot stung where it'd scraped the edge, the knee that had taken her weight was throbbing, and her forehead practically screamed with pain. She gave a short cry and touched her forehead and felt something sticky. Blood. She reached up and grabbed the counter of the sink and pulled herself up.

She jumped when she heard three heavy knocks on the door.

"Paige, are you alright? I heard you scream!" came Alex's muffled, worried voice on the other side.

"Hold on!" Paige exclaimed as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She ran out of the bathroom, and straight into Alex.

"Alex!" she cried as she buried her head in his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"It's dark!" she exclaimed.

"Well, the lights went out."

"Thank you Sherlock!" Paige screamed in annoyance, even as she held the towel up with one hand to wrap another around Alex.

Alex patted Paige's shoulder awkwardly. "So what scared you?"

"I hate the dark!" she said, burying her face even further into Alex's chest. She didn't want him to see her crying, and in her panicked state of mind the solution was to cry into his chest. "And...and I hit my head. It's bleeding."

Alex pulled away, frowning. "Let me get some flashlights."

"Don't _leave_ me!" exclaimed Paige, her free hand tugging on his arm.

"Just wait here, okay? It'll only take a second."

He walked into his room and came back a minute later with two flashlights and a white robe. He handed one flashlight to Paige, let the robe hang on his arm and tilted her face up. He aimed the flashlight at her forehead, making Paige wince and close her eyes.

"It's not bad," Alex diagnosed, "Head wounds just bleed a lot. Just change into the robe and then I'll clean this up."

Paige sniffed. "Thanks."

Alex walked around her and into the bathroom, and Paige stepped into her room to change. When she was finished Alex was in the living room, clearing away a game of solitaire off the coffee table and setting down a bowl of water, a washcloth, and a bandage.

"Where is everyone?" asked Paige, trying to sound calm.

Alex motioned for her to sit on the couch, then he dipped the washcloth in the warm water and carefully began to wipe the blood off her forehead. Paige winced as it stung.

"Sorry," said Alex, wiping a little more gently. "Ardeth said something about Isis having a diary. Mom said it was probably in the museum, so they all went to get it. Ardeth wanted to stay, but I told him I'd handle it. He agreed that the chances of Imhotep coming after us so soon were slim. Besides, I know how to handle a gun."

Paige decided to ignore the last comment as Alex rinsed the washcloth, turning the clear water a pale pink. "That Ardeth guy is kind of weird, isn't he?"

"Yeah," agreed Alex, placing the bandage over the cut on her head. "I only knew him for a couple hours before Imhotep kidnapped me, but he does seem kind of odd."

Paige sighed, looking around and spotted the cards.

"Wanna play a game of poker?"

Alex laughed as he picked up the bowl. "Sure, nothing else to do."

As Alex went to the kitchen to clean up the 'medical supplies', Paige set the flashlights facing each other on either side of the table so that they could see the table. Alex came back and sat on the floor across from Paige. He grabbed the cards and began to shuffle them.

"If I win..." he began, then rolled his eyes up and he tried to think of a good bet. They never bet money...not only did they not have much, but it was much more interesting to bet pranks or chores. "You have to prank call Fiona, claiming to be Imhotep."

Paige's eyes widened, and she laughed. Fiona was her best friend, besides Alex. They'd met the first day Paige began to attend Alex's school. Alex had taken her to see the soccer game, and Fiona was the goalie. They met when Fiona chased after the ball that had been kicked too high and hit Paige on the head.

"Fine. But if I win, you have to tell Ardeth you want to become a Med-Jai."

"Sure thing..._Isis_," said Alex, snickering.

"You also have to never call me Isis again."

"Deal."

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Please review!


	7. Chapter Seven: Imhotep Plans

Deep in the City of the Dead, an immortal man leaned against a wall decorated with hieroglyphs, hands folded in front of him. His head was tilted back slightly, his eyes closed tight.

_Paige,_ thought Imhotep. That was _her_ name now. It didn't seem a bad name, though it was very unfamiliar to him. It might be a common name in these times...there was no way he could be certain.

He was left with a thousand questions, but no answers. How was he raised from the Underworld? How could understand the language now? Most importantly, what was he to do now? He would ask the Gods for answers, but he was no longer a priest. And the Gods and he were not exactly on friendly terms.

The last question, at least, he could answer for himself. He owed Isis his immortal life, for taking her innocent mortal one. But since she was afraid of him (how could he blame her for that?), it would be difficult to make her understand what he was offering, impossible to make her accept it. Restoring her memories as he had with Anck-Su-Namun's reincarnation might be a possibility, though she might end up hating him worse.

But how to even make her willing to accept those memories? She had to be willing to accept them for the spell to work, she had to _want_ to see who she had once been. Was it possible to make her willing?

Imhotep opened his eyes as an idea came to him. He could always send her a vision of one of his own memories. He hadn't done it before, but he was certain it was one of the powers he had now, and with a little incantation it should be simple. He would have to save his strength so he would have enough power. And he would have to know which memory to send. A good one, of course. Nothing too personal, though, that may upset her further. He could use the one where he'd nursed her to health after...no, no...there had to be something better. Memories of her in agony would not do.

Something from the very beginning, then. It was best to tell a story from the start, after all. So it would have to be one of the first. But which one?

Imhotep sighed. This would be more difficult than he thought.

He sat up from the wall and walked slowly forward, now lost in memory. Not only of his mortal life, but his two supposed 'immortal' ones. Now that so much time had passed, now that he'd seen Isis again, he had to wonder...why had he followed Anck-Su-Namun so far, when he had been ready to leave her for Isis?

Of course, that answer was simple. He had thought he would never see Isis again, and even if he had, she would despise him. Anck-Su-Namun had been his first love, and that had made it so he'd never been able to completely fall out of love with her. At least, not until the very end, when she had abandoned him to be dragged down to the Underworld.

He could not blame her for that. If he had truly loved her, he would not have wanted her in danger. He would not have asked her to risk her life to save him. It really wasn't fair to ask that of her, when she was only his second choice.

Now that he could understand this language, he knew that the O'Connell man had been asking his wife to run, not to save him. It was obvious he loved his wife very much...more than Imhotep had ever loved Anck-Su-Namun. He had never loved her as much as, perhaps, he should have. But then she'd never loved him much, had she? She'd used him for protection and power, and he'd known that all along. Even if she had loved him, she didn't love him enough to not use him to feed her lust for power.

And yet he could not hate her. She _had _loved him, even if it was a small amount. No, he did not hate Anck-Su-Namun. He did not love her. He did care what had happened to her...that was a question he would have to find the answer to later. He still had to decide which memory to send to Isis. Paige. He also had to come up with a plan to make her willing to accept her old memories.

Did he really wish for them to be returned? If they were, she might hate and fear him worse. He was not certain if that was something he could withstand. If she hated him, it would destroy him.

But he really didn't have a choice. He had returned from the dead, and would protect her, one way or another. If she despised him, then he would simply protect her from a distance. She had a right to the memories of her past life, a right to understand why he would always watch over her.

That was decided, at least. But how to make her accept them? What memory to send her in a vision?

A faint smile crossed his lips as he remembered the very beginning, the first time he had seen her. The memory was filled with gold...yes, that was the perfect memory to send her. That was one question answered.

And, in memory, he thought of another answer. How to force her to accept her memories. This answer did not make him smile. But how else to make someone who ran from you willing to accept your help?

He would need assistance to move through this modern world undetected, as well as...as...

Imhotep frowned. It wasn't the loveliest of plans, but at least it was a plan.

Now he had somewhere important to go.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Please review!_ –smile-_


	8. Chapter Eight: The Diary

"I win again," Paige smirked, showing her cards to Alex.

"Shut up," he groaned. He grabbed her cards and began to reshuffle the deck. He now owed Paige cupcakes, doing the dishes for her for a week, two loads of laundry and a massage. "Honestly, you are way too good at this."

"I know," Paige laughed, leaning back in her chair. She watched Alex shuffle the cards for a while. "But you're a better singer than me, so be glad."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, right. You got the lead in Aida. I got a side part."

"Only because Ashton is a lucky son of a-"

The door opened, interrupting Paige at just the right time.

"We've got it," Evy announced as she walked through the door. "It needs some translating, but we have it."

The others followed in after Evy, all in various states of emotion. The most common was 'irritated'.

"What happened to your head?" Jonathan demanded, seeing the bandage she had.

Paige groaned. "The lights went out during the storm, while I was in the shower. I tripped and hit my head."

She gave Alex a sharp look that said 'that's all they need to know'. Alex whistled innocently.

"Oh," said Jonathan, then, reassured that the mummy hadn't broken in and knocked Paige on the head, he changed the subject. "It was pretty entertaining, watching Evy argue with the curator."

Paige giggled, picturing Evy waving her finger at some grumpy old man. "So, where is it?"

Evy set down a glass box behind them on the dining table. Inside the box was a stack of papyrus, tied together with something like string. The papers looked incredibly fragile.

"I'm going to go to a lab of some sort to open it," Evy said, "So I can translate it. I just needed to grab a few things."

Evy set the glass box down carefully onto the coffee table and left the room. Paige moved closer to the diary, kneeling on the floor beside it and resting her head on her hands, which were on dark wood surface of the dining table. She stared intently at it, thinking. In another lifetime, this yellow stack of paper was hers. The writing on it was hers. It was so strange that something so ancient belonged to her. Her in another life, where she had different friends…a different _family_…

"Alright, let's go," said Evy, coming back into the room and carrying a black bag that was probably filled with things to take care of such a fragile artifact.

"I will stay," Ardeth announced. "The Creature has had time to begin tracking us down. If he appears, I will get the children back to the Med-Jai camp."

"Alright," said Evy as Alex and Paige looked at each other. Ardeth probably wouldn't make the best babysitter.

"Uh, Mom..." Alex began, but Evy had already started talking.

"We'll be back tonight," she said.

"You stay here with them, Jonathan," Rick insisted.

Jonathan looked at Ardeth, then back at Rick. "No way," he said, quickly exiting the room. Rick rolled his eyes then looked at Alex.

"You be careful," he insisted. "There's a gun in the hall closet-"

"Rick!" Evy objected.

"And you know how to use it. Just in case," Rick finished, pretending his wife hadn't spoken at all.

"I got it," Alex said, nodding.

Evy sighed. "Be good," she said. Rick emphasized this with a death glare as he followed her out.

And now Paige and Alex were alone with Ardeth. Silence stretched on for what felt like forever. They stared at each other, wondering what on earth there was to say.

"So, um…Ardeth," Paige began slowly, walking back to the couch and collapsing on it. "Would you…like…to…play…cards?"

Alex stared at Paige like she had grown another head. Paige looked over to him.

"…What? Do you have a better idea?"

"No," Ardeth answered Paige, "I do not."

"Ardeth," said Alex sharply.

"Yes?"

"I want to be a Med-Jai," he announced. Paige giggled.

Ardeth's eyes narrowed. "...What?"

"Nevermind. Do you think we'll be able to leave here soon?" Alex asked Ardeth, trying to change the subject.

"...I do not know," said Ardeth, "Why?"

"Paige and I were going to be in a show before our parents decided to come here."

Paige sighed. She had really wanted to be in that play, but once Rick and Evy had made up their minds, there was no changing them. They'd insisted that during the school year was the best time to go, and this was the only time they could get a private tour for the next year.

"We were in it from the beginning," she explained. "We learned everything, and then for the last few weeks of rehearsal – just review, really – we were dragged out here. We're going to miss the show next week if we stay as long as Evy and Rick planned. And it's an international competition, too, in Paris."

"I don't know," Ardeth sighed. "I do not know how long they plan on remaining. I hope it is not long."

"Oh," Paige said, sounding a little disappointed. "Okay."

There was another awkward silence.

"Well, tell us more about Isis," requested Paige.

"There is not much more I can tell you."

"Try."

Ardeth sighed. "She came from a small, poor family that lived near the Nile. When she was fourteen they sent her to the palace hoping that Seti would have her as a concubine."

Both Paige and Alex gave him blank stares.

"That is sick," Paige finally said.

"Well, not really," Alex said, though shakily. "That was acceptable then."

"It's still sick."

"If the Pharaoh accepted her as a concubine he would support her family," Ardeth explained.

"Still sick."

"Let's move on," Alex sighed.

"Because of the rarity of her hair the Pharaoh decided she must be meant for a specific reason. The High Priest – Imhotep – was who he decided she must have been sent for, since Imhotep had served in very well both as Priest and as a medicine man testing his army. As I said, there is not much else I can tell you."

"Huh." Paige looked as though she regretted asking.

"So, uh...I think I'm going to watch some TV," Alex said.

"Me, too."

* * *

Nearly twenty-four hours later, Paige stared at the notebook that Evy had translated Isis's diary into.

She smiled and said it out loud.

"Isis's."

"What?" Alex asked, who was sitting next to her on the bed, watching her watch the diary.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Huh."

"It's way too hot," Paige complained.

"Yeah, it is."

"Think we can turn the AC up?"

"No, dad doesn't like it cold."

"Okay." Paige continued to stare at the diary.

Alex sighed, frustrated. "Are you going to read it or stare at it all day?"

"I'm not so sure I want to," Paige confessed. "After talking to Ardeth earlier, I...it felt weird. Like I'm talking about somebody else, but that somebody else is me. And who I was...I don't like it."

Alex sighed and shifted to lay on his stomach. "Well, I know what you mean. It can't be fun. But...don't you want to know what happened? It might give us a hint of what Imhotep wants from you."

Paige sighed. She didn't like mysteries, and not knowing what Imhotep really wanted from her was driving her crazy. At least the first time Evy had known he wanted to sacrifice her...as bad as that news was.

"You're right," Paige replied, but all she managed to make herself do was poke the diary.

She remembered when Evy got back.

"_They wouldn't let me translate it!" _she had exclaimed, angry. _"Like I wasn't good enough to do it!"_

Instead a team of Egyptologists had translated the book. Paige was actually relieved. Who Isis was...it was who she was, sort of, or had been...and having someone else read her diary felt...wrong.

Sighing, Paige slowly reached out and picked up the notebook, then slowly opened to the first page.

"Gonna read it out loud?" Alex asked.

Paige shook her head. "No, it's...private."

Alex nodded, understanding. "I'll go get us some ice cream. Strawberry, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Alex rolled off the bed and onto his feet, and then left the room, closing the door behind him. Paige watched the door shut, then took a deep breath and began to read.

_Today I am fourteen years. My parents gave me this small book to record my thoughts and actions in, and to practice my writing. I have barely learned to write and read, so my words may not be right._

_Today my thoughts are sad. My parents want me to leave home and go to the Pharaoh and become his concubine so that they may be supported. I want to help my family. I want to serve my Pharaoh. But I do not want to leave my older brother. He is very good to me and protects me. I love him. _

_He says perhaps he will go with me and try to become a Med-Jai. I would like that very much._

_I must help mother prepare dinner. I will write more later so I might get better at it._

Paige turned the page.

_Interesting,_ she thought. Though what, exactly, was interesting she couldn't tell. It was just fascinating reading this record of an ancient girl's life. Her in a past life.

She took in a deep breath and was about to continue reading when she heard the front door open and close.

"Who's leaving...?" she asked herself softly.

"ARDETH!" she heard Alex yell. She heard what she assumed was the coffee table crash against a wall, and then something softer crash against another wall.

"Ardeth!" Evy yelled now. "Alex, no! RICK!"

Paige jumped out of her bed and ran to the door, then slowly opened it a crack. Ardeth was just standing from where he had been thrown, and Evy was trying to keep Alex away from something. She heard the click of a gun – Rick's, most likely – and then saw who was causing the commotion.

Imhotep had found them.

Paige slammed the door shut and put a chair against it like she had seen done in movies, then ran to her bed. She had packed her suitcase earlier that day since Ardeth had suggested they leave the country. She threw the diary into it then closed the suitcase and headed for the window. She'd climb out the fire escape then tell the front desk to send security up, if they hadn't already.

But she only made it halfway to the window when the door was almost broken open. She dropped the suitcase and ran into the closet and closed the door. She grabbed a wire hanger and bent and unbent it until it was one long wire stick.

Of course, by then the door had been blown off it's hinges.

When she heard the loud 'BANG!' Paige choked back a scream, and then began to hold her breath. She tried to think of a plan, but it was too late! The door to the closet opened. The first thing she saw were Imhotep's eyes. His eyes that weren't full of evil like she expected, but rather...

Paige jabbed the hanger into his left eye.

"Aghh!" he cried out in pain, his hands going to his eye and the hanger stuck into it. Paige almost threw up, but instead she pushed past Imhotep, grabbed her suitcase, and ran out into the living room. Rick was just throwing an unconscious Alex over his shoulder, who then woke up and pushed himself back on his feet. Ardeth was standing from a pile of wood that was all that was left of the coffee table. Evy grabbed their suitcases, and they all ran out the door, praying they'd be able to out-run Imhotep.

They were only halfway down the hall when they heard the door to their room fly open.

Imhotep was following them.

* * *

_**RubyMoon's Secret Place**_

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Er...

* * *

_**Imhotep's City of the Dead**_

* * *

**RubyMoon:** -smiles- That's better.

**Imhotep:** -eyebrow raised- What are you doing here?

**RubyMoon:** Erm...hiding.

**Imhotep:** From whom?

**RubyMoon:** ...-sighs and counts on her fingers- Goh, Hayate, Mannen, Yue, Nakaru, Erik...I think that's it! Wow, the list is pretty short now.

**Imhotep:** That's short?

**RubyMoon:** For me? Yeah.

**Imhotep:** And _how _long, exactly, were you planning on staying here?

**RubyMoon:** Actually, I was thinking of making this my new secret place. You know, with all the scarabs and mummies and you, of course, not many people may look for me here. –holds hands out in front of her, making a square shape- I think with a little decoration...some paint, maybe, and nice furniture...this place could look fantastic! How do you feel about eggplant?

**Imhotep:** ...Out!

**RubyMoon:** -drops hands and whines- But whhhyyy?

**Imhotep:** OUT!

**RubyMoon:** Okay, okay, we can forget the eggplant. How about –

**Imhotep:** OUT!

**RubyMoon:** But they'll kill me!

**Imhotep:** Do I care? Out!

**RubyMoon:** -sniff- Fine! But don't expect me to come and visit ever again!

**Imhotep:** Sounds good to me.

**RubyMoon:** ...that didn't quite work out the way I pictured it.

**Imhotep:** -evil glare-

**RubyMoon:** Fine, I'll go see if Erik will hide me.

**Phantom Phan 1:** Yeah, right.

**Phantom Phan 2:** Good luck.

**Imhotep:** MORE of you? Get OUT!

**RubyMoon:** I think he means it this time. Let's go! –runs away with Phantom Phan 1 and Phantom Phan 2- Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter Nine: Paris

_A group is only as fast as its slowest member._

Paige couldn't remember where she'd heard that, but it came to the front of her mind now.

The problem? Paige's group was six; Imhotep's was one. Not to mention the suitcases.

She suddenly realized that horror movies weren't very credible. Yes, if your life is in danger you _should_ drop everything and run. But after you get away – then what? You'd have no clothes, no money to buy clothes (or to buy anything at all) and no identification. So the only choice Paige could see was to run like hell while carrying the suitcase. At least she was better off than Evy.

As she turned the corner, Paige ran her shoulder into it. The sharp pain brought her back to reality.

Imhotep was trailing them. The staircase wasn't an option anymore...if anyone was on it, they wouldn't be able to get around fast enough. So they had to run for the elevators.

If they didn't reach the elevators in time – ten feet ahead! – Imhotep would catch them. He was eight feet behind.

Nine feet to the elevator. A girl was trying to get into her hotel room. Jonathan knocked her to the ground trying to get past her. Imhotep gained another foot.

Eight feet to the elevator, Imhotep seven feet behind them. Ardeth grabbed two of the suitcases from Evy, which stalled them, but made Evy much faster then she had been.

Seven feet to the elevator, Imhotep six feet behind them.

That wasn't counting how long they might have to wait for the elevator. And Imhotep was gaining speed. At this point it would be impossible to get away. And what would Imhotep do to them when he caught them?

Six feet to the elevator, Imhotep four feet behind them.

Someone was opening the door ahead of them. As Evy ran past, a man who looked like he could beat up Arnold Schwarzenegger stepped out of his room, blocking Imhotep's path.

"Ihatep!" Imhotep shouted. Beside her, Alex snorted.

Five feet to the elevator, Imhotep seven feet behind them.

Paige's lungs were burning, worse than she could ever remember. But then, she never had to run for her life from an undead mummy before. The worst she'd done was repeating an ensemble dance number for _Annie_ back home.

Four feet to the elevator, Imhotep six feet behind them.

_I better have lost weight doing this_, Paige thought, trying to force her body to move faster. Her lungs burned, her muscles ached and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She risked a glance behind her, and noticed Imhotep had been able to get around the body builder.

Three feet to the elevator, Imhotep five feet behind them, but gaining speed again.

Jonathan reached the elevator first and hit the 'down' button.

Two feet to the elevator, Imhotep three foot behind them.

The doors opened, and luckily no one was inside. Jonathan darted in, followed by Alex, Rick, Paige, Ardeth and finally Evy. Jonathan hit the 'close doors' button. They watched as Imhotep's face slowly disappeared. Before the doors shut, they saw him turn and head to the staircase.

For the first ten seconds, all that could be heard was heavy breathing. Even Ardeth was out of breath.

"Plan?" Paige finally managed to choke out.

"Get to a cab before Imhotep gets downstairs," Rick said.

Everyone nodded. They were too tired to think of anything else.

Floor two. Only a couple more seconds to catch their breath. This was going to be difficult.

"We're lucky the elevator didn't stop on another floor..." Paige mumbled between gasps for air.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ardeth picked the fallen suitcases up again, and Rick took the ones from Evy. Jonathan pushed his way to the front of the elevator.

Floor one.

_Ding!_

The doors opened.

Jonathan shot out of the elevator and through the lobby towards the front door. Rick ran to the front desk and shouted "I'm checking out!" so loudly that Paige was sure people on the top floor could hear.

Ardeth pushed Paige ahead of him, and stayed behind her until they made it outside. Jonathan had already managed to hail two cabs. Ardeth threw the suitcases into the back, and then sat beside Paige in the first cab, with Alex on the other side of her. Rick raced out of the hotel and put his suitcases in the back of the other cab as Evy and Jonathan got inside.

"Where...?" Alex began to ask, leaning out the window.

"The airport!" Rick yelled before getting inside.

The doors to both cabs closed.

The doors to the hotel opened, and Imhotep came outside.

His eyes locked with Paige's.

The engines to the cabs roared.

Imhotep took two steps toward her cab.

And then they drove off, leaving Imhotep behind.

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally here," Paige said, putting her suitcase down next to the bed.

"Neither can I," Alex agreed, sitting on the bed directly next to hers. Of course, he wasn't staying in the room with her...she was sharing with Evy. But Evy was in the room opposite Paige right now, talking to Ardeth about how to destroy Imhotep...again.

"It's lucky the bathrooms are in the rooms themselves here...most European hotels don't do that," Alex commented.

"Yeah...wait, why is that lucky?"

"Because otherwise the whole floor would be waiting on you."

"Hey!"

"You have a nice view of the rooftop," Alex said, changing the subject. He stood and walked around to the window. He hesitated a moment, then stood on the furnace. "You can see the Eiffel Tower from here."

Paige stood and pulled Alex off the furnace and onto the bed, then stood on it herself. "Hey, you're right. Just the tip of it, though."

"First, OW! And second, yeah, but you can still see it..."

"I guess," Paige hopped off the furnace and landed on the bed beside Alex.

She bit her lip for a moment before deciding to say what was on her mind. "So, what do you-"

_Ring._

The phone rang. Alex rolled over and answered it.

"Hey! My room, my phone!" Paige objected too late.

"Hello?" Alex said, sticking his tongue out at Paige. "Yeah. Hi, Miss Vibberts," Alex greeted their drama teacher. "Yeah, we did call you earlier." A pause. "Oh, it was?" Another pause. "Oh. Cool." Another. "Yeah, sure, we'd love to." Alex turned to Paige. "Hey, you remember the role of Amneris, right?"

"Um. Duh?"

Alex rolled his eyes as he spoke into the phone, "Yeah, we remember our roles." Pause. Alex nodded, through the person on the other line couldn't see. "Sure. Yeah. We'll be there." Pause. "Okay, bye."

"Well?" Paige asked.

"Well what?" Alex asked.

"Don't make me hurt you."

Alex grinned. "Rehearsals are at the concert hall at six PM."

Paige smiled and pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!"

"We have our parts back, only because Sheries sick and Damian couldn't come. The understudies were kind of freaking out a bit, too."

"Yay!" Paige paused. "Er, I mean…poor Sherie and Damian." she corrected herself.

"Sure," Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't you roll your eyes at me. I'm the Pharaoh's daughter, you're just the Nubian slave."

"Yeah, but I don't care what you say, Amneris."

"I can have you executed for that Mereb."

They broke out laughing, falling onto their backs on the bed. Paige looked over at Alex, who was smiling at her.

"Well, go see that we have transportation, Mereb."

Alex hit her arm lightly and left.

* * *

As Paige strolled down the aisle she looked at the fantastic architecture. Notre-Dame was huge; but it was strange that they had tourists walking through while there was mass going on. Paige sighed and paused to look at a particularly beautiful statue. Everyone else had already left the cathedral (except, of course, for Ardeth, who insisted on staying twenty paces behind her at all times). She was almost a quarter of the way through. The only two had seemed very interested was her and Evy…however, Evy had taken much less time. Paige stopped and studied each piece, but her thoughts weren't entirely focused on the architecture.

It was finally hitting her that she had had a past life, and it had much to do with Imhotep.

She regretted not spending more time reading that diary. Not just because she'd technically stolen it from the museum in Egypt, but because might hold some kind of secret for getting rid of Imhotep...or, at the very least, some sort of secret about herself. There were things she'd always wondered about.

Paige sighed, and turned to continue walking.

And stopped dead.

Was that...?

But, no. It couldn't be.

Yet he looked amazingly like him. A few feet ahead of her, in the white shirt and black pants, and black coat…?

Oh, shoot. He'd seen her staring at him. But that look in his eye...

It _was_ him! It was Imhotep!

He began walking towards her. What should she do? Stay still? Walk away? _Run_ away?

She didn't have to choose. Ardeth was by her side, pulling her to the side and around Imhotep.

If he'd wanted to, Imhotep could have taken a few steps and grabbed her. Her heart began to pound in her chest, and in her mind's eye, she could see him reach out and grabbing her arm roughly (like he had taken her wrists the first time they met), and pulling her away from Ardeth, and dragging her out of the cathedral, kicking and screaming while the mass-goers stared in shock, not quite knowing what to do…maybe some would try to help her, but Imhotep would only –

…But none of that happened. He let them pass.

Ardeth and Paige walked until they were in the sunlight again. Paige blinked her eyes a few times to get them used to the sunlight. It amazed her that it had been so quiet. Weren't confrontations supposed to be loud, rather than silent?

"Hey, what happened?" Alex asked, worried. Paige realized she was breathing heavily, and terror and tears were on her face. She forced herself to slowly draw in a breath, and slowly release it.

"I'll tell you on the way to rehearsals."

* * *

"But how on earth could Imhotep could have figured out we were here?" Alex wondered.

"No idea," Paige sighed. They were sitting in her room again. They had barely convinced Ardeth they had to stay for the play. It was a drama competition, and they were needed - they couldn't just drop out. He didn't like it, but he let them go to the rehearsal, at least. "But if he knows we're in Paris, he might know what hotel we're in."

"Or what room," Alex said, giving a scared glance at the window. Paige turned. No, Imhotep wasn't there. But she'd be locking the window and closing the drapes that night.

"Don't panic me like that," Paige said, turning back, releasing a sigh of relief.

"Hey, it's true," Alex said. She stood up. "I guess I better head back to the room now. We've got to get some sleep. The play is in two days and we're going to be drilled at rehearsals."

"Yep. Goodnight, Mereb."

Alex smiled.

"Goodnight, Amneris."

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon**: Well, I'm sorry it was so short and stupid. Review it anyway! I'm gonna leave it at that. So...Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter Ten: Lunch in Paris

Author's Note: A little flashback to my life when I originally rewrote this: "I'm lazy, blah blah blah…I'm busy, blah blah blah…I backed into the house with the car and broke the house, blah blah blah…"

* * *

Alex's eyes popped open suddenly as a loud beeping sound woke him. He repressed a groan and turned off the alarm clock, and then glanced to his left to see if he had woken up Ardeth. He wasn't even in his cot.

"Must've just gone for a morning run, or something," Alex mumbled to himself.

Alex slipped out of bed and grabbed some fresh clothes from his suitcase and went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his hair and teeth, and used some of the cologne Paige had gotten him for his birthday. After dressing, he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his script and wallet, and left the hotel room and headed across the hall to Paige's room.

He planned on waking her up, ducking all objects thrown at his head, and dragging her out of bed and out into Paris so they could have breakfast out in the city, maybe do some sight-seeing. They'd be spending the night locked up in a theatre, after all.

He had taken out the extra key he had stolen from his mother and was about to use it to open the door when he heard voices inside.

"I know you're worried, Ardeth," Paige sighed, "But they _need_ Alex and I. The performance is _tomorrow night._ We can't back out now!"

"I am not worried about Alex," Ardeth replied. "The Creature is not after him, he is after _you."_

"Like he's even going to know where I am!" Paige exclaimed, frustrated.

"He knew you were in Paris, did he not?" Ardeth countered, "And you say this competition is popular. That means he _will _find out that you are in this competition, and _will_ easily capture you tonight."

Paige was silent for a moment. "He can't get to me with all those people there. Someone would catch him."

Ardeth sighed. "How will it hurt him if hundreds of people see him capture you? He is not a normal man. He does not care who sees him or not…he knows no one can stop him."

"Unless he doesn't have his powers...this spell was different, remember?"

"We cannot know that for sure, it is better to not risk your life."

Paige was silent again, seemingly trying to come up with a comeback.

"Look," she practically shouted a moment later, "I'm performing tonight, and that's it! You are not my parent…I mean, I don't even know you! How _dare_ you tell me what I can and can't do!"

"_I_ am the only person who can protect you from the Creature," Ardeth said, almost growling. "But if you do not care about your own safety, there isn't much I can do to save you. If you prefer, I will take this up with Evelyn, who _is_ responsible for your safety. Perhaps she will have you sent home."

Paige let out a loud growl, and there was a 'bang' as she threw something against the wall.

"FINE! Let's compromise," Paige said. "I'll talk to the director about letting you backstage. But I am going to perform…if I have to run away to do it!"

Silence. Alex bit his lip, wondering if he should try knocking now…

"Alright," Ardeth said, sounded defeated. "That will be acceptable."

Alex stumbled backward as the door swung open and Ardeth left, not even seeming to notice Alex. Paige stepped forward, her arms folded and her face scowling. She was about to slam the door shut when she noticed Alex.

"Nasty fight," he commented.

"Hm," Paige responded, spinning around and going to sit on her bed. Evy had already gotten up and left with Rick to see the city.

Alex hesitated, and then said, "But you know…he's right. You are taking a big risk here."

Paige rolled her eyes and groaned. "Not you, too."

Alex held his hands up, palms out, in a defensive gesture. "Hey, I'm just saying. I like you better here than in the hands of a mummy."

"Uh…huh." Paige gave him a blank stare, and then turned to look at the TV that had some French kids' show on. "So, what's with the script?"

Alex was confused for a moment until he followed her quick gaze to his left hand, where he held his script.

"Well, the show's tonight," Alex said. "I thought we could practice."

Paige nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Over breakfast."

Paige glanced at Alex, then down to her pink-and-white striped pajamas. "Uh?"

"Well, you can change first."

Paige rolled her eyes at him again. "Gee, thanks for the permission." She sighed. "I really don't feel like going outside."

"Oh come on," Alex tried to persuade her. "We're going to be stuck inside almost all day. Why not go out and see Paris before then?"

"Think Ardeth would let us?"

"Does Ardeth have to know?"

"What if Imhotep finds us?

"Paris is a big city. We avoid Notre-Dame, I think we'll be safe."

Paige bit her lip softly, considering what Alex said.

"Okay, okay," she finally agreed, "Just give me a bit."

She walked over, shoved Alex out, and closed the door.

Alex smiled.

* * *

"I think I've found the flaw in your plan," Paige explained as they walked out of the subway tunnels.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Neither of us speaks any French."

Alex paused for a moment, looking back at Paige, who had raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hm," he responded, frowning. "You're right."

Paige observed his disappointed face and felt a bit guilty for being such a spoil-sport. Just because she had a fight with Ardeth, that didn't mean she should take it out on Alex. Besides, it had mostly been _her_ decision to come to Paris.

Paige forced a smile. "But I'm sure we can figure something out."

Alex smiled, too, and he and Paige continued their search for breakfast.

Unfortunately, a few hours later, they still hadn't found a place to eat, and it was noon. They had, however, managed to pick up a charm bracelet, a deck of cards, a miniature jewelry box with the Eiffel Tower on it, and a couple of shirts.

"Okay, now it's time for lunch," Paige complained as they walked down the street.

"We'll find something soon," Alex said.

"Okay, Alex," Paige began, "You refused the crepe stand, the diner-type place, the small restaurant and the McDonalds. When did you become so picky?"

Alex bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, then answered, "Since I met you, I guess."

"Are you saying that I'm-" she stopped mid-sentence.

"…Paige?" Alex stopped, and turned to look at Paige. She was staring to her right, her mouth open and her face turning white. He followed her gaze, terrified that Imhotep had appeared, but was confused when all he saw was a large, beautiful building.

"What is it?"

"Th-tha…that's…"

"That's…?"

"_The Paris Opera House._"

Alex eyes widened, not in shock, but in horror.

"Oh, no."

Paige grinned.

"That's where the Phantom of the Opera is written about," Paige practically drooled.

"Yeah…that's….great." Alex wasn't as enthusiastic.

"Can we go?" Paige asked, dancing around Alex to face him.

"…does it sell food?"

Paige frowned. "Well, no…but.." she glanced around the square, looking for something she _knew_ was there. Over there was a bank sort of place, over there was a man taking pictures of people and trying to sell them, and over there...

"But _that_ does." Paige pointed to a place beside the Opera. Alex looked over and saw a beautiful place, with the sign _Café de la Paix_ over it. "It was built by the same man who built the opera house…it's awfully expensive though, so maybe we should-"

"Paige," Alex interrupted.

Paige turned her gaze from the _Café_ to Alex. "What?"

"You forget where I live."

"…England?" Paige asked, confused.

Alex shook his head. "No, I mean…in a _mansion._ I think I can manage to afford a café." Then Alex winced. "And…._maybe_ a tour of the Opera."

Next thing Alex knew, he was being tackled.

"You are my _bestest_ friend in the whole wide world!" Paige claimed, her arms around Alex's neck.

"Yeah, thanks," Alex said. "Can I breathe now?"

"Oh! Sorry," Paige let go of Alex's neck then dragged him over to the café. She started to pull him across the square to the café, chatting all the way.

"Did you know that back in the eighteen hundreds, this place had kings as guests? Like the Prince of Wales, and the Shah of Iran…OH! And after the war, the Allied troops marched past it. OH! OH! And it was just restored, so now it'll look a lot more like it did when it opened…" she paused. "Oh wow."

"What?"

Paige pointed to a flyer that was hung outside a nearby shop. It advertised something in French, with a translation in English and Chinese underneath. 'The International High School Drama Competition'.

It gave away the details of the place and time of each show and which school hosted it, as well as the names of the leads. Paige and Alex's names had been written in.

"Isn't that awesome?" Paige asked Alex. Alex nodded.

"I didn't realize this was such a big deal."

Paige nodded in agreement, and then continued her monologue about the café, still dragging Alex along with her. She only stopped once they had walked through the front doors, when her mouth hung open in awe at the beauty of the café.

Paige and Alex decided to sit in the indoor terrace, which had a glass ceiling and another whole wall of glass. It was bright and cheerful, but also very elegant. There were large, beautiful Roman-type pillars, and the ceilings were beautifully carved into, with parts gold, parts marble-white, and beautiful pictures painted on it. The tables were small and round and made of beautiful dark wood, with two chairs to a table. It was strangely small, but that just made it feel more welcoming and cozy.

Paige and Alex were seated and given menus, which they looked over quickly.

"I am so hungry," Alex complained.

"Me too," Paige agreed, though she decided she probably wasn't as hungry as Alex. He was a teenage boy after all, and she was too excited to eat.

A few minutes later a waitress took their orders. Alex ordered 'Soupe a l'oignon gratinee' and 'Panini volaille et tomate', a cheese-topped French onion soup and chicken and tomato panini. Paige decided to be daring and ask for 'Rosace de melon, jambon des Aldudes' which according to the waitress was 'melon and country ham from Aldudes'. She also ordered a 'Croque-Monsieur'- a toasted ham and cheese sandwich - just to be safe. Alex ordered an Orangina to drink, Paige asked for Perrier mineral water.

"I hope they're fast," said Alex.

"Well, it looks pretty empty here," said Paige. "But between waiting for our food and eating it, it better take half an hour."

Alex gave her an odd look. He was afraid to ask, but he did anyway. "Why?"

"Because," explained Paige, "If you're in here for half an hour, you're supposed to see someone you know, even if you're from the other side of the world."

"…are you serious?" Alex asked.

Paige laughed. "Well, obviously I don't think it's true, but it'd be interesting, wouldn't it?"

Alex nodded. "Well, considering everyone from the drama team at school is here, it could happen."

"That's right!" Paige smiled. "That would be so incredible. I hope it's Fiona."

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Alex smiled, too. "You could listen to her complain about having to be on stage."

Paige laughed. "Well, she does still get to do makeup."

"Why on earth is she so scared of being on stage? She's in drama club!"

"I dunno," Paige shrugged. "She told me she just hoped to stay in the background and do costumes and such."

"So she's not a drama queen like you?" Alex laughed.

Paige gave Alex a glare, and after a moment Alex stopped laughing and started glaring back. Both of them glared into the others' eyes for almost a full minute, when Paige broke out in laughter and blinked about twelve times in a row.

"Okay, you win," she admitted. "Maybe I am a bit of a drama queen at times."

"At _times?_"

"_Okay,_" Paige sighed. "Always."

"Thank you," Alex laughed.

From there they chatted about a thousand things…Paige's home in America, sports, music, books, school, and their dreams of the future.

"You seriously want to be a librarian?" Paige asked in shock as their food arrived.

Alex thanked the waitress, and then nodded. "Why not? My mother was one."

Paige sampled her salad before answering. "Well, yeah, but you always seemed more like your father to me."

"Really?" Alex asked in surprise after a sip of his coke. "You think I'm that…"

Alex let the sentence drift as he watched Paige struggle with the cap of her Perrier bottle.

"That what?" Paige asked as she shook her hand to relieve the pain, glaring at the bottle as though her death glares would scare it into opening.

Alex repressed a laugh and took the bottle from Paige and opened it easily. He poured it into her glass and put the bottle back on the table. Paige stared at him in shock.

"Let me guess…" Alex began. "You loosened it for me?"

Paige grinned. "Yes. And thanks."

"You're welcome," Alex smiled. "So, should we…what _now?_"

Paige had stopped mid-sip to stare past Alex at the door. Alex turned to look…

_Imhotep._

"It's been half an hour…" Paige murmured.

Alex shifted his chair, putting his back to the door and hoping to hide Imhotep's view of Paige.

"What is Imhotep doing here…?" He mumbled in shock.

"Um. I'm guessing he's going to eat?" Paige said, trying to lighten the mood.

Alex glared at her. Obviously, he didn't think this was the right time of humor. "What if the reason he came in was because he saw you and-"

"Alex? There are no windows towards the street where he could see us from. And we know he wasn't in the square…oh, wow."

"What?"

"He's holding the flyer…."

Alex glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, Imhotep – dressed in a nice suit…how strange – was holding the flyer for the High School Competition. Alex turned around.

"Don't lean over me to look at him," Alex snapped. "I'm trying to think of a way to get you out of here without him seeing us."

Paige sighed. "Ardeth is so not going to let me do the play now…"

"…We don't have to tell him," Alex frowned. He didn't like the idea of the risk, but…

Paige's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked, sounding incredibly excited.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. But we still need to get _out._"

Paige glanced over Alex's shoulder again. "He's being led to another part of the café…" she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What?"

"I thought Ardeth originally told your parents 'He will never eat'…"

Alex fought to keep back a smile. "I guess he doesn't have his powers, then. There haven't been any plagues in Egypt, either."

She nodded. "True."

Alex carefully watched as Imhotep walked past, not seeming to notice them. As soon as he was past them, Alex caught the attention of their waitress.

"We need a check," he said softly. "Now."

"Please," Paige added with a smile.

* * *

Alex and Paige walked slowly back into her hotel room, after managing to sneak in without Evy or Ardeth noticing…both of which had been arguing in Arabic.

"Since when does Mom know Arabic," Alex muttered under hit breath, and then froze.

"What?" Paige asked, slipping into the room behind him, and then froze.

The room had been torn apart. Not the room itself…the beds were fine, the television was untouched, even the minibar seemed to be okay, though missing a small bottle of some sort of alcohol.

But Paige's things were thrown about the room. Her clothes lay over the bed and all over the floor, books were left open, some with pages ripped, others with the binding ruined. The window to the room was left half-open.

"We were going to tell you," came a voice behind Paige and Alex. They both spun around to face Evy. "Someone broke in and searched your things."

"Obviously," Paige muttered. "Did someone call the police? Or…Sûreté…whatever the police are here?"

Evy shook her head, and then pushed her curls out of her face as she spoke. "No, we didn't. That would make leaving here much slower."

"I am NOT leaving without doing the show first! It's tomorrow nigh-"

"We're just changing hotels, Paige," said Evy, putting a hand over Paige's mouth.

"Did they take anything?" Alex asked.

Evy nodded. "Yes."

Paige took Evy's hand off of her mouth. "What?"

"The diary."

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** I know it kind of…petered out about the middle. Sorry. I sort of got stuck, and just forced myself to write it out. Oh well. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Show

"Stupid…freaking…GAH…"

"Are you-"

"CRACKERS. SNICKERDOODLES."

"…I don't think using fake curse words are going to help much, Paige."

Paige had been mumbling under her breath about the missing diary since leaving the hotel. Things hadn't gotten much better since they had gotten backstage. In fact, they had gotten _worse_ after Paige's zipper got stuck.

"Would you prefer I use real curse words? Because I really can, you know," Paige glared over her shoulder at Alex as he went around to help.

"Why aren't you in the girl's dressing room getting help from, I dunno, a girl?"

"Because," Paige made a face, "They all hate me."

"Why would they hate you?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Because I'm some American chick who came to visit the famous Alex O'Connell, joined the drama club, and then took the lead role in the biggest high school drama competition in the world?"

Alex finished zipping up Paige's dress, thanking God he hadn't caught the gold silk.

"I am not famous, my parents are," Alex mumbled. "And not everyone hates you. Fiona likes you."

Paige grinned. "Yeah, but I think that's because Fiona is incapable of disliking anyone. She's basically the nicest person in the world. And Fi's American originally anyway."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Oh, and speaking of Fi, now that you have your costume on you need to go get your makeup on. Room two."

Paige grinned and took off for the room around at the other side of the stage. She nearly slid off her feet when she came to a sudden halt at the door, but when she regained her balance she swung it open and seized a tall brunette.

"Fi!" she shouted in delight.

"Paige!" the brunette exclaimed equally joyously, throwing her arms around Paige's neck. The girls both laughed and, after a minute or so, released each other.

"How was the trip to Egypt?" Fiona asked. The two hadn't seen each other since Paige had left for Egypt, since Fi hadn't been able to make it to the rehearsal the day before.

She led Paige to an office chair that sat in front of a mirror and a long counter that had all different kinds of makeup set up. Fi pushed Paige into the chair.

Paige took in a deep breath, trying to come up with a way to best sum up her 'vacation' in Egypt. "It was…exciting."

"That's it?" Fiona asked as she pulled back Paige's hair and clipped it out of her face. "What did you see? And why are you back so early…?"

Paige grinned. "Long story, I'll tell it to you later."

Fi frowned. "Okay…promise?"

"Promise. Now, makeup me." Paige gave her brightest smile.

"Yes, oh great Amneris," Fiona grinned, and then sighed. "I can't believe I got roped into being on stage."

"You're the only one who can dance well enough to be Nehebka."

"Oh, honestly. I'm a _soccer player._ And…_Nehebka…_what a strange name," Fi said, shaking her head slowly. "But who am I to be talking? I have three first names as a full name, and each of them are unusual."

Paige frowned. "I know Fiona Bianca, but what's your middle name?"

"Camille...spelled like _Cah-meal, _but pronounced _Cah-mee_."

Paige laughed. "I understand. My sister's real name is Blanche, you know, French, _Blaw-nish._ But everyone says it _Blanch._ It annoyed her to the point where she just decided to go by her middle name, Alice."

"I can see how that would be so annoying. I really – oh, sorry!" Fi winced and took a step back after poking Paige in the eye with the eyeliner. "I usually don't do that…but normally I'm not chatting with one of my best friends."

Paige laughed despite her eye throbbing in pain. "It's okay. I'll shut up and you can finish the makeup…and then finish with yours!"

Fi smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I've been a bit distracted." She turned to look herself in the mirror and then rubbed what little eyeliner she had on under her dark blue eyes. "I didn't even do it right."

Paige smiled at Fi encouragingly. "Don't worry…it'll be fine. I know you'll do well…you practiced hard enough!"

Fi nodded, a small smile appearing on her pale pink lips. "Okay, thanks."

"And if you really need it, I have lavender oil and peppermints in my bag in the dressing room."

"Thanks," Fiona laughed.

"Okay, so…ready to finish my makeup?"

Fi nodded and grabbed the eyeliner. "This time, don't talk."

* * *

Costumes were on, makeup was caked into place, the sets were ready to be moved on stage at any second, the stage crew were whispering last-minute directions to each other, and the cast was standing to the left of the stage, standing in a circle, and holding hands, right-over-left. Miss Vibberts – the director – was finishing up giving last-minute instructions to the cast.

"And for heavens' sake, Brian, _try_ not to start using a fake Scottish accent again!" Miss Vibberts sighed. "Well, just try to have fun everyone, okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads, though most were still frowning, trying to decide if it was too late to fake sick. The rest had a determined look on their face, trying to figure out exactly how to win their beloved drama teacher first place.

"As you all know, I'm leaving the school after this performance," she said, and released Alex's hand momentarily to show off her small engagement ring. "So this is our last energy circle. Remember, when you feel someone squeeze your hand, think positive thoughts and pass them to the person next to you and squeeze their hand. Okay, so, ready and…"

It started. The positive energy flowed quickly around the circle, and when Miss Vibberts felt Fi squeeze her hand, the whole circle turned out.

"Break a leg!" everyone whispered to each other. Paige received a bear-hug from Fi, and then a pat on the back from Alex before walking onto the stage and finding her place before the curtain rose.

She took a few deep breaths as she heard the overture end, look to her right to see 'Radames' hand his cell to Alex, and to her left to see 'Aida' mouth 'break a leg'. Paige smiled at her, and then cleared her face of emotion as she faced forward and the curtains began to open.

Beat.

'Aida' began to wander on-stage with a group of 'tourists', including Fiona.

Beat.

'Radames' wandered on, also with a group of 'tourists', only this one included Alex.

Paige tried to examine the audience as she listened to her song begin, but couldn't see anything beyond the first row of seats with the stage lights in her eyes. She'd try to find Evy and the rest later, when she moved forward a bit.

'Radames' and 'Aida's eyes met. And now it was time to begin. She took a deep breath, and sang the first line, a bit of song about love stories.

Paige continued to sing as she walked forward, walking through the groups of people, and around the 'exhibits'. Once she had gotten close to the edge of the stage 'Aida' and 'Radames' made a quick exit, and Paige searched the crowd. No…no….wait, there! Was that Jonathan? No wait…Jonathan wasn't bald. …But then why did they look so famili-

Paige had to force herself to keep singing and not scream in shock. Imhotep! He was here, watching…and there was no way she could leave now!

Paige reassured herself by looking briefly towards the backstage entrances and seeing the security guards, and by looking over at Ardeth. No one would let Imhotep in. She'd be fine…

After singing the last soft line of the song, Paige smiled softly in relief. The show would end, and she and Alex would escape with the others to England, and Imhotep would be left without a clue where they went…

_Focus, it's time for the hard part!_ Paige reminded herself. The next line introduced the beginning of the story in a strong pop-rock tone. She sang her heart out, focused on using every bit of technique she had learned through years of voice lessons. This part had to be strong, powerful…belted out. She sang about the Nile and Egypt's determination to own it, even if it meant war with Nubia. And then she 'Oh'd with all her might, and quickly left the stage. Alex there was to meet her, and her frowned at Paige's worried look.

"What?" he whispered.

"He's here."

"Paige!" Miss Vibberts hissed at her during intermission, while Paige had been standing near the water fountain.

Paige turned from the script to face the director in surprise. Two girls standing nearby stopped their hushed conversation to listen in.

"A man was caught wandering backstage. We don't know how he got there, but when we asked him who he was looking for he gave us your name." Miss Vibberts look worried. "We told him he could talk to you after the show. Did you tell your family no one could come backstage…?"

Paige nodded, frowning. Had it been…?

"Was he…bald and dark-skinned?"

Miss Vibberts shook her head. "No, he had brown hair and fair skin, and green eyes. Wore a brown coat...?"

Paige shook her head. "I don't know anyone with brown hair and green eyes."

Miss Vibberts nodded. "I'll tell security to keep an eye out."

"Thank y-"

"Paige!" came another hiss, but this time it came from Patrick, the stage director. "You're on!"

Paige smiled in apology at Miss Vibberts, then took off out of her seat and ran onto the stage, narrowly avoiding Alex.

* * *

As she caught her breath and waited for the curtains to open, Paige took the moment to think. A man had come backstage looking for her? And it wasn't Imhotep? But who would want to talk to her besides…?

Paige bit her bottom lip gently as she thought. Maybe it was someone who was helping Imhotep, someone who had given him clothes and showed him how to live in the modern world…

That thought was scary. Who would help a few-thousand-years-old mummy adjust to modern life? What kind of person…or under what kind of threat…

The curtains opened and Paige blinked a few times in the bright stage lights. She watched as Imhotep slowly smiled at her. She swallowed hard, tore her gaze away, and began to sing again.

At the end, she sang a short, sweet tune about peace and undying love, and then Paige stepped back onto the pedestal she has began the show on, and watched as 'Aida' and 'Radames' slowly wandered back onstage in their tour groups, met each other's eyes, and froze. The curtain fell.

Paige stepped off the pedestal and took a few steps forward and to the left, then took Alex's hand on her left and 'Radames's hand on the right. The curtain opened. They bowed. Paige's eyes found Imhotep's, and she continued to stare as he met her gaze. He was one of the first to give a standing ovation.

The curtains closed, and Paige grabbed Alex and dragged him backstage, and into the girl's dressing room. Luckily, it was still empty.

"Hey! What-"

"Someone was looking for me," Paige whispered, covering Alex's mouth with her left hand. "They got backstage somehow. And it _wasn't_ Imhotep."

Alex stared in shock.

"We need to change, get our things, find everyone and leave. I'm sure you saw Imhotep in the audience. He knows we know he's here."

Alex nodded and removed Paige's hand from his mouth.

"I'll go change," he said, then turned and dashed out of the dressing room. A small group of girls laughed as they watched him leave the room, as they entered it.

Paige quickly slipped out of her dress and back into her normal clothes. She left the dressing room and checked on her props, put her costumes away, and said a quick 'see you later' to Fi. She ran back to the dressing room and opened her bag to make sure she had everything.

She gasped as she realized she _did_ have everything…plus a long, rectangular black velvet box.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** I hope you enjoyed it!

**Goh:** I know I did.

**RubyMoon:** -sweatdrop- Well, this is why I always have a backup plan. –hops into a car- DRIVE, MARCO! DRIVE LIKE YOU'VE NEVER DRIVEN BEFORE!

**Marco:** …Why like I've never driven before?

**RubyMoon:** …Because I don't really want to die.

**Marco:** -rolls his eyes- Gee, thanks. –drives off-


	12. Chapter Twelve: Reflections

**During the show**

Imhotep leaned back in his seat, his attention turning away from the actors on the stage and instead observing the audience around him. How strange the world had become. In this new world people turned their hair unnatural colors, raced to incredible speeds in dangerous metal…_things_, and had created weapons far more perilous then anything he had seen in his time.

Of course, not all was bad. Architecture had advanced so far that buildings could stand even higher then the pyramids, and medicine seemed to be able to cure diseases that would have killed someone slowly and painfully when he was alive. He only hoped…

Imhotep's attention turned back to the stage when he heard Isi – _Paige's_ voice. It was extraordinary how different this character Paige was playing was from how Isis had been. And, really, how very different Paige was from Isis. Isis had been quiet, modest, unbelievably sweet and timid.

Paige had so much more confidence then Isis ever had…and that was good to see. It was good to know that in this life she accepted her talents easier. She did seem very sweet, but it was accompanied by a sort of…roughness. Isis would have stopped running away long ago, but Paige wouldn't let anyone tell her what to do.

Imhotep tried not to laugh. Paige wouldn't have survived if she had been in Isis's place. Seti wouldn't have stood for Paige's stubbornness. Seti would have had to have broken Paige's obstinacy, something that would have been laughable to think about having to do with Isis. Isis had almost been too obedient for her own good.

Imhotep's small smile then turned to a frown. _Isis._ How he had loved her. But then, how could he claim to love her, when he hadn't bothered to listen to her? If only he had taken a moment to remember exactly how obedient Isis was nothing terrible would have happened. Isis would have been alive, at least. Everything wouldn't have ended happily...but he wouldn't have murdered his greatest love. If only he had paused a moment to remember how submissive Isis had really been.

Imhotep shook his head slowly to shake the tragic images from his mind. There was no going back and fixing it. All he could do was make up for it, by protecting Paige as best as he could.

But he didn't want to simply _protect_ her. He wanted to be near her…to hold her, to be given another chance to love her. He knew it was ridiculous…even when (_especially_ when!) she got her memories back, she wouldn't want him near her. But it was pleasant to dream about it…to think that maybe, possibly, she would forgive him and want him near her.

His smile returned, but then Imhotep sighed.

Before all that, he would have to return her memories. He knew…or hoped…his plan would work. He just needed the person he had hired to do the job right, and then eventually he would have Paige within his control.

…He just hoped that, somehow, she would be able to forgive him.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon: **I think…I think I lost him!

**Roselyn:** …by coming back…here.

**RubyMoon**: Hey, I'm writing this, I can escape however I want.

**Roselyn:** O…kay. Who were you running from?

**RubyMoon**: Hayate. He's fast. Well, I hope that chapter wasn't too horrible. Sorry for the shortness…that's just how it worked out. Oh, well. Anyway. Ja ne, all!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: After the Show

**After the show**

Paige slowly pulled the box out of her bag, and then sat down in the nearest chair before opening it. When the velvet lid was pulled back, it revealed a bit of black satin cloth that covered…well, whatever was underneath it. Paige slowly pulled it away, and her eyes widened.

Underneath the satin sat a golden necklace. It had three strands of small, flat, round gold 'beads' directly beside each other. Paige was almost tempted to remove the necklace and put it on…but then she remembered who the giver probably was. Such an ancient-looking necklace…it had to have been him.

And who knew what sort of curse the necklace might have on it?

She quickly put the silk back over it, closed the box, and threw it into her bag. She was just closing up her bag when Alex came up to the door of the girl's dressing room. A few of the girls glared at him as he stepped inside, but he ignored them.

"Ready to go, Paige?" he asked. "Remember, we told them we'd meet them behind the theater."

Paige nodded and swung her bag over her shoulder, and stood. They walked out of the dressing room together and through the backstage crowd.

"Are you leaving?" Miss Vibberts asked as they reached the back door. Alex and Paige both nodded.

"Oh. Well, good show," Miss Vibberts complimented them. "And don't forget about the awards show, and the cast party afterwards. Tomorrow night."

"We won't forget," Paige smiled.

Miss Vibberts gave them both quick hugs (Alex tried to squirm out of his), and then walked off to congratulate Fi for not passing out onstage. Paige and Alex left the building, nervously glancing around to make certain Imhotep wasn't there yet. Thankfully, he wasn't.

"Think they rented a cool enough car for a couple of stage divas?" Paige asked, trying to avoid the question she needed to ask for at least another couple of minutes.

Alex made a face. "Isn't 'diva' a word for girls?"

Paige shrugged. "Actually, I don't know."

Alex rolled his eyes and took a seat on the curb, placing his bag to his left. Paige sat on the other side of him and placed her bag at her feet. They sat in silence for a moment, each lost in thought, though each also observing closely the shadows around them and the small parking lot in front of them. Alex and Paige were terrified that Imhotep would appear at this moment when they were most vulnerable...while Rick, Ardeth, Evy and even Jonathan weren't able to protect them.

Paige nearly screamed when a man ran out of the shadows, but calmed down when she saw it was a red-headed teenager coming to the back door to greet his girlfriend. Paige watched them walk away and began to shiver, both from the fear and from the cold. Alex took off his coat and handed it to Paige.

"Thanks," Paige said, still sounding a bit shaken. She pulled it up and wrapped it around her front.

They were both silent for a moment, until Paige spoke again.

"So…do you think they know?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Do I think who knows what?"

"Your parents, Jonathan and Ardeth. Do you think they know Imhotep was in the audience?"

"I have no idea," Alex sighed. "Maybe. They might have seen him on the way out."

Paige bit her lip. "Do you think Ardeth will kill me? You know, in case he knows Imhotep was here?"

"Let's just say you're going to have to stand a nice long lecture on protecting one's self from the Mummy, and it all has to do with keeping a certain Med-Jai nearby."

Paige sighed. "Yeah, well…"

"RUN!"

Paige jumped up in surprise and searched the parking lot. There – coming around the corner of the theater- was Imhotep.

Paige managed to grab her bag before Alex grabbed her wrist and took off towards the cars. Imhotep noticed them and began to follow, chasing quickly after them. Alex and Paige zig-zagged through the cars trying to lose him, but it was impossible…he could easily spot them.

"Down!" Paige shouted, shoving Alex to the ground and falling to her knees. Then she lowered her voice. "He can't see us on the ground."

Alex nodded and then led the way forward between a silver car and a red one.

"Paige?" Imhotep called out, but the rest of his words were drowned out by screeching tires. Paige and Alex looked up.

A dark blue van turned the corner and drifted out a bit. Through the windshield they could see Rick behind the wheel and Evy turned around to yell at someone…most likely Jonathan.

"Make a run for it!" Alex shouted, pulling Paige to her feet and dragging her behind him as he shot off for the van. Imhotep was close behind and gaining speed…soon he'd be able to reach them.

The car screeched again as it stopped suddenly and Ardeth threw the door open.

"Get in!" he ordered as Paige and Alex approached the car.

Alex pushed Paige in ahead of him, then jumped in behind her. She felt Imhotep's fingers brush against her shirt…

And then Ardeth shut the car door, barely missing Imhotep's fingers.

"Drive! Go, go!" Jonathan shouted. Paige lurched back into the seat as Rick hit the gas.

Through the back window, she could see Imhotep begin to run in the other direction.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** This chapter is also very short and it isn't fantastic…but at least it's here.

**Roselyn:** Yay for you. Now, when are you going to run away?

**RubyMoon:** …what?

**Roselyn:** At the end of every RubyMoon's Secret Place, you have to run away from somebody.

**RubyMoon: **Uh, not when anyone's chasing me.

**Roselyn:** -grin-

**RubyMoon:** …What did you do?

**Imhotep:** -walks in-

**RubyMoon: **-shock- But…but you're supposed to be my friend, Roselyn!

**Roselyn: **The only way to prove I'm Nakaru's biggest fan is by getting rid of the competition.

**RubyMoon:** …Crackers. –runs away- Ja Ne!


	14. Chap 14: Atop the Eiffel Tower, Part 1

"_How_ does he keep _following_ us?" Jonathan asked, speeding up to pass Paige.

They had driven the van back to the hotel and parked when they realized that the Mummy had followed them, with his _own _car. After wondering where he had managed to get a car (and a driver), they got out and ran for the subway, hoping to lose him there. Luckily, they made it to one just in time (Jonathan, being the last one on, had nearly gotten his coat caught in the door), but when they turned they saw Imhotep...watching them closely before they sped out of sight. They'd gotten on the wrong train...this one only had one other stop in this direction. They either had to get off at the next stop, or hope Imhotep wasn't waiting for them on the way back.

They jumped off the train and ran up to street level, but a few moments later Jonathan noticed Imhotep behind them.

_How did he get behind us so fast? _Paige wondered, but she didn't have enough energy to come up with an answer. He was only twenty feet behind them, and she was tiring fast. Her lungs screamed in agony, she could feel the muscles in her legs tightening. How would she be able to get away? And why were they running anyway? That was something Ardeth had never explained….if he was supposed to be 'in love with her', then why run? He wasn't going to hurt her, was he? Perhaps Ardeth had thought she would know already….

Paige glanced behind her again….he was getting closer. Why wasn't anyone stopping him? Wasn't it obvious they were being chased? Perhaps the people they dodged as they ran down the street simply thought that _they _had done something to _him_…or they thought not to get involved. But if-

Paige screamed as her legs gave out. The palms of her hands started burning from the abrasions. Her eyes were glued to the walkway and her eyes were watering in pain…she could hear Imhotep getting closer and closer…suddenly she was lifted off the ground…she opened her mouth to scream, but then saw who it was: Ardeth!

"Ardeth-"

"Silence!" he demanded as he ran. Paige wrapped her arms around his neck in order to make certain she wouldn't fall. She glanced over her shoulder: Imhotep was gone!

"Ardeth!"

"I said-"

"He's gone!"

Ardeth did not stop running, but he glanced over his shoulder. She was right; he was no longer pursuing them.

Ardeth paused, and turned, his eyes searching every inch of everything within his vision….he still didn't see anything. Still not certain, he turned and continued running.

"Do you think we lost him?" Alex asked, slowing to a walk and looking over his shoulder.

"I think so," Paige said, as Ardeth gently set her down. "Thanks, Ardeth."

Ardeth stretched his arms slowly, hiding a wince of pain. "You're welcome," He said, and then began mumbling something in his own language. By the look on his face, Paige assumed it was either 'Children should not call adults by their first names' or 'You need to lose some weight'.

"Well, that was a workout I didn't need," Jonathan complained.

Evy gave him a glare before slipping her bag off her shoulder and taking out the map.

"Well…according to this, we're right…" she flipped the map over a few times. "Here. Which means the Eiffel Tower should be…" she paused again, her eyes squinting in the darkness. She suddenly looked up and pointed to a museum across the street. "There."

"Where is it?" Alex asked.

"You'd think it'd be big enough to see over a museum," Rick muttered.

"Let's go see it," Paige suggested.

"Like I said: You'd think that it'd be big enough to _see_-"

"I do not think that it is approp-"

"I am _way_ too tired to-"

"It is way too dangerous to-"

After listening to Ardeth interrupting Rick, and Jonathan interrupting Ardeth, and Alex interrupting Jonathan, Evy decided it was her turn.

"I think it's a good idea."

The four men turned to stare at Evy, but Paige smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Evy asked, and she began walking towards the crosswalk, Paige following.

"Hey. Wait up!" Alex called after them, and then the rest of the group followed.

* * *

"Six. I only want six!" Jonathan insisted. Paige and Alex rolled their eyes. Uncle Jonathan should have learned some French on the plane.

"Move, Jonathan," Rick said, pushing Jonathan out of the way.

"My, you're polite," Jonathan grumbled.

"Jonathan?" Rick said, turning to face Jonathan. "Shut up."

"Like I said: polite," muttered Jonathan, but then he did as he was told.

"I can't wait!" Paige said excitedly.

"You can't wait," Alex repeated in an unbelieving tone. "We were just chased by a three-thousand year old mummy who's after you, and you can't wait to go to the top of a tower?"

"It's not just ANY tower!" said Paige, disregarding everything else Alex said, "It's-"

"Aren't you afraid of heights?"

"…oh. Yeah," Paige whispered. She now glanced around her, feeling a little nervous.

It was kind of nice outside. Yeah, sure, it was cold. Paris in winter had to be cold. But it was peaceful, too. Snowflakes were gently falling from the star-lit sky, the fountain a small distance away was beautiful at night, being lit up by different-colored lights. The only sound was soft, murmuring voices and shoes on the stone walkway, and traffic quite a ways away. Paige could imagine that nothing bad had happened in quite some time…that everything was perfect.

That was, until:

"Umm…pardon my interruption…" Jonathan said, staring at the walkway from the museum to the tower. "But…who is _that_?"

Paige looked up, along with everyone else.

"It is the Creature," Ardeth said in his usual mysterious way. Rick looked back at the man who was having trouble printing tickets, and then Imhotep, and then to the stairs which had been blocked off.

"Come on," He said, running to the stairs. The others followed close behind.

"Er…Rick-um, Uncle Rick, Mister Rick…whatever," Paige sighed, "I think this is a bad idea."

"I have to agree there," Jonathan said quickly.

"Yeah? Well, too bad. It's the best chance we've got," Rick said, breaking the lock. A few French guards noticed and began to run towards them, but Rick and the others were already heading up the stairs.

"This is really dangerous!" Paige noted, doing her best not to look down. She gulped and looked behind her. The guards were lying down, unconscious, and Imhotep was catching up with them quickly. Rick noticed, too.

"Damn. Alex, you and Paige keep going. We'll distract him."

"We will?" Jonathan asked, but everyone stopped him from continuing as they turned around.

"But-" Alex began.

"Go!" Rick demanded. Alex and Paige continued climbing the steps. The higher they got the more cold and windy it became, and Paige began to feel herself losing her balance.

"Move," Imhotep said, stopping as he reached Rick, Evy, Ardeth and Jonathan.

"No," Rick said, putting his fists up. With a wave of Imhotep's hand, Rick was hanging onto the handrail of the Tower. Ardeth jumped to grab Imhotep as Evy tried to pull Rick back up, but Imhotep merely grabbed the Med-Jai's wrist and led him over the edge, so that he was hanging by the handrail, too, which was now beginning to shake. Imhotep glanced at Jonathan. Jonathan stood in thought a moment. If he tried to jump Imhotep, he'd simply end up handing off the edge. Then who would help Ardeth up? That handrail was looking mighty fragile...it probably wouldn't hold another person.

And Imhotep would get by anyway…

Jonathan smiled and stepped aside, letting Imhotep through.

"Jonathan! What are you doing?" Rick objected.

"You let the Creature pass!" Ardeth shouted.

"Argh, Jonathan!" Evy complained. "Help Ardeth!"

Meanwhile, Alex and Paige were climbing up the steps as fast as they could. Alex glanced back, and noticed that Imhotep had already passed his family. Making a quick decision, he turned to face Imhotep.

"Keep going, and don't look down!" he shouted to Paige. Paige paused and looked back.

"Alex-" Paige cried.

"Keep going!" Alex shouted. Paige bit her lip, but turned and continued up.

Imhotep slowly approached Alex.

"Step aside, boy, this has nothing to do with you," He growled.

"It has everything to do with me!" Alex shouted over the wind. "If it involves Paige, it involves me!"

Imhotep's eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched.

"Move, boy! I don't want to kill you!" he shouted.

"Yeah, _there's_ a change!" Slipped out before he realized what he was saying. Getting a grip on himself, he said:

"I won't mo-" Alex was interrupted by being lifted into the air.

Imhotep moved Alex around until Alex stood behind him (Alex screaming when, for a moment, there were no stairs under him), and then he continued after Paige.

Paige glanced behind her when she heard Alex screaming. No! He had gotten past Alex, too! _What did he want?_

She kept running, Alex's words running through her head:

_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down…_but she nearly tripped so often she found that she had to look down to make certain her foot would land on a step. And when she looked down, she froze, and sunk to her knees. It was so high! It was so high! She couldn't breathe! Her stomach knotted with fear. She swallowed hard, twice. She clung to the bar that connected the handrail to the steps, not even able to bring herself to back away from the edge. Somewhere inside her a voice was yelling: _Run! Run! He's after you, run!_ But she was numb from terror. It was so high…

She heard the sound of footsteps slowing, and stopping a few steps behind her. She couldn't look to see who it was…her eyes were locked on the ground…she couldn't look, she couldn't look….if her eyes moved from the ground, she'd fall, she _knew _she'd fall…

"Isis?" a distant voice said. The wind was blowing so hard, it was going to knock her off the tower, and she'd fall, she'd fall… "Isis, look at me."

"No," she whimpered, tears streaming down her face. She remembered now: the Mummy was right beside her! And it was so high up! She finally closed her eyes and clung to the cold metal harder. If she held on, she wouldn't fall. As long as she didn't move…

"Isis - Paige. Look at me."

"No, no…" she whimpered again. "If I look, I'll fall." In the back of her mind she realized how stupid she sounded, how childish…but she didn't care…it was so high! If she fell, she would manage to scream a whole sentence before she died…

"No, you will not, Paige. I will not let you." The voice sounded oddly full of compassion….should she look? Her stomach was in knots…was that only because of the fear?

"Paige…"

She let her eyes open a crack, but all she could see was how far below her the ground was.

"It's so high…" Paige finally noticed the tears falling down her face. She couldn't remember being so afraid…

"Paige…take my hand."

"No. If I let go, I'll fall," She insisted.

"No, you will not. I promise you will not fall. I swear it."

Paige glanced over at him. Imhotep's hand was extended, and his eyes were oddly intense…

Paige swallowed hard and slowly released the bar-which was shaking-with one hand. She slowly extended that shaking hand to his, and he took it, firmly enough to reassure that he wouldn't let her fall, but gently enough as to not hurt her. His other hand wrapped around her waist to support her as he slowly helped her stand. She was shaking from head to foot, and the wind was so strong she was afraid she'd be blown right off. But he was holding her so close she knew there was no chance of that. Her heart was racing…

And then she remembered – it was the Mummy! It was the Creature! Paige screamed and pulled away, her back hitting the handrail hard. She heard a crack, and she felt herself continue falling, when she should have stopped…

She screamed as she saw Imhotep's face getting further away…she reached out to grab the platform…

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Uh…

**Erik's Underground Lair**

**RubyMoon:** BETTER!

**Erik:** …you _again?_

**RubyMoon:** Erm…yeah.

**Erik: **_Why_?

**RubyMoon:** Because Imhotep wants to kill me.

**Erik:** -blank stare- Who?

**RubyMoon:** A few thousand years old powerful dead guy.

**Erik:** -raises an eyebrow- Why?

**RubyMoon:** Um…I plead the fifth?

**Erik:** This isn't America.

**RubyMoon:** Oh. Right. Um. I hid from the Leafe Knights in his little underground-lair thing?

**Erik:** …what is it with you and hiding in other peoples' underground lairs?

**RubyMoon:** It's the best place to hide!

**Echo:** RubyMoon-oon-onn!

**Erik:** Apparently not.

**RubyMoon:** You're not going to kick me out…are you?

**Erik:** Of course I am.

**RubyMoon:** Nooo…MEEP -dives behind Erik as Imhotep comes down the stairs…well, first as a sand cloud thing, then human-

**Erik: **_Who are you?_

**Imhotep:** …

**Erik:** Answer _now._

**Imhotep:** I am Imhotep, High Priest. And you?

**Erik:** I am Erik, Opera Ghost.

**Imhotep:** -stare-

**Erik:** -stare-

**RubyMoon:** -shiver-

**Erik:** Are you going to leave?

**Imhotep:** Not until I get RubyMoon.

**Erik:** No, you are leaving now.

**RubyMoon:** I LOVE YOU ERIK!

**Erik: **_Silence!_ I am only doing this because I want _him_ out, and _I_ get to handle you _myself._

**RubyMoon:** -gulp- Well, I guess that's better Imhotep…

**Imhotep:** -growl- I suggest you move.

**Erik:**-whips out his Punjab lasso- Make me.

**RubyMoon: **Bad idea!

**Erik:** SILENCE!

**Imhotep:** -glare-

**Erik:** -glare-

**RubyMoon:** -cower-

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Chap 15: Atop the Eiffel Tower, Part 2

Paige screamed as she felt the fingers of her left hand slip past the platform…but then she cried out in pain as she caught herself with her right hand, and swung back and forth, dislocating her shoulder.

Rather then let go as was her instinct against the pain, she gritted her teeth and gripped the platform harder. Slowly, she pulled herself up enough for her to grab the platform with her other hand. Tears sprung to her eyes…she wasn't strong enough to lift herself up! Then she remembered: Imhotep! Surely he wouldn't let her fall…or would he...?

She felt her grip slip a little and she screamed, kicking her feet wildly.

Meanwhile, Imhotep had taken a brief moment to debate. He'd save her, of course. But should he use his powers? It would be the quickest way…but certainly the more frightening. He didn't want to risk making her more afraid...

Paige let out a strangled cry as her grip began to slip. He hands were sweaty from the fear of heights...and now she was hanging onto her life with the tips of her fingers.

"Help!" she cried, looking up at her white fingertips. She watched as they released the edge of the platform, took in a deep breath to scream...but realized she'd only fallen a foot. She was floating in midair.

It didn't take long, though, for her to soar upwards, for her feet to be put back on the platform, for Imhotep's arms to wrap around her and pull her back from the edge.

She had thought she was shaking before, but now she felt as though she would fall apart. Her heart pounded so hard and so fast she thought it would pound right out of her chest. Her body ached and her shoulder screamed out in pain. She wanted to say 'thank you' or something, but all she could force out of her mouth was 'Uhhh…ahhh…ohhh', and even _that_ was shaky. Without thinking, she moved closer and clinged to him. It wasn't that she trusted him, or that it was her way of thanking him…it was her natural instinct to stop herself from falling again.

"PAIGE!" she heard someone cry out. She stepped away from a stunned Imhotep, and saw Alex and the others running up the steps. She walked away from Imhotep to hug Alex.

"Al-al…Alex," She stuttered.

"Where is the Creature?" Ardeth demanded. Still shaking, Paige turned to look behind her, only to find that Imhotep was gone.

"He-he w-was right h-here," Paige said.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. "I saw you hanging off the edge!"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine."

"Did he…?"

"N-no. I fell by m-m-myself. He h-helped me b-back up."

"…The Creature…?" Ardeth asked.

"Y-yes."

"Well, we can marvel over that later," Jonathan said. "First I think we should go before the police arrive."

"Good idea," Rick said and turned to go down the stairs. Paige began to follow, but then something caught her eye.

"W-wait," Paige said. The group turned to face her as she pointed to where Imhotep had been standing. Sitting there was Alex's coat and bag that they had left behind at the theater.

"…Weird," Alex said, but he went over and picked them up anyway. They began down the stairs, but when Paige fell over from shaking so hard for the third time, Ardeth picked her up. Paige thanked him quietly, and they continued down the stairs.

* * *

"Okay," said Paige, much calmer now, "Let me get this straight."

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

"We're in Paris, right?"

"Right."

"So," Paige glanced around her. "Why are we eating at McDonalds?"

Alex shrugged as he stuffed another french fry in his mouth. Paige looked over to Evy.

"Don't ask me. Last I remember we were heading towards the café on the corner."

"We're here because I want something American," Rick said. "I went to the Eifell Tower-"

"Eiffel Tower," Paige corrected.

"-or whatever, and now I want some real food."

"Yeah, because, after all," said Jonathan, "Who wants to eat slugs?"

"You know, they serve things besides snails…" Paige said, but shrugged it off. It was almost worth missing authentic French Cuisine for seeing Ardeth attempt to eat a quarter pounder.

"I still say we should have gone straight to the hospital," Evy said, concerned.

"I would have starved to death first," Said Paige.

Jonathan pushed away his now empty box of McNuggets.

"Okay, I'm done."

Evy set aside her 'salad'. "I am, too."

"Let's go," said Rick, making his burger wrapper into a ball, then picking up his cup and throwing them both away. The rest followed suit, and they all left the restaurant, walked down the street, went down the steps to the subway, went to their stop, than headed for the right stop, got lost, then found the right one about fifteen minutes later.

"Whew! Who knew it could be this confusing?" Jonathan asked.

"And those annoying accordion players didn't make it much better," sighed Rick.

"Hey!" Paige objected. "I liked the accordion players."

"Which is why we had to stop you from giving all your money to them," Evy said scornfully. Paige hid behind Ardeth as the subway came. They stepped onto the over-crowded subway and looked for somewhere to sit down. Alex and Paige raced for the one spot left, but Uncle Jonathan got there first.

"Age before beauty, chaps," he said with a smirk.

Paige and Alex frowned and grabbed the long metal bar and looked around. In the back of the car was another of the 'annoying accordion players' with greasy black hair, sitting next to Jonathan was a pretty woman with a red coat, behind Paige was a man in a long brown trench coat and brown hair, and next to him a gothic teenage boy, and a handsome middle-aged man tried to flirt with Evy before Rick gave him a glare. Paige sighed and gripped the bar with her left hand and wincing at the pain in her right shoulder as the doors closed and the subway jerked forward.

"Ow!" Paige exclaimed as she felt something sharp against left arm as she ran into the Goth boy. She looked over at them and mumbled an apology in French.

_Must have been the boy's spiky belt,_ Paige cringed. She was intensely relieved when the doors opened and she rushed out as soon as she could.

"Paige?" Alex gave her a weird look as he stepped off the train.

"You are bleeding," Ardeth said as she seized Paige's arm.

Paige looked and rolled her eyes. "It's just a pinprick. I ran into some kid's spiky belt."

"It must have been incredibly sharp," Evy said.

"Yeah, yeah," Paige said. "Can we just we just get to the hospital? My shoulder is REALLY starting to throb."

Rick nodded and they headed out of the station.

* * *

_So we told them that I had been trying to do a flip and that was how I dislocated my shoulder, and he just gave me this weird glare. And then he fixed my arm. Ow. And then we went back to the hotel and went to sleep. Today we went to the Lourve. It was AWESOME! I loved the Mona Lisa and the Venus de Milo, but you know what I REALLY REALLY want? The Crown Jewels. It was just so…sparkly. You know me and my weakness for sparkly objects._

_Anyway, I have to go. I'm at the awards show….thing for the play. We're going to find out if we won in a few minutes, and if I'm not there Miss Vibberts will KILL me! Wish me luck!_

_Love, your sister,_

_Paige_

Paige closed the letter and put it in her purse. Most of the letter was true. Of course she left out the part that said how she'd really dislocated her shoulder, or how it'd taken hours to convince Ardeth and Rick and even Evy that it would look suspicious if they left right then.

Standing, Paige pulled her hair into a pony-tail, and then left the crowded dressing-room for the even more crowded hallway.

"Oi, Paige! Over here," Alex waved. She joined Alex, Fiona and Miss Vibberts at their spot right beside the stage.

"Did I miss anything?" she whispered.

"No," Alex said. "They just made a long speech about how wonderful it is that we've all come together to unite in the Arts or whatever, and translated it into French. They're announcing winners now."

"Shhh!" spat someone behind them. Paige gave her a withering glare then turned her attention to an old man opened an envelope at a podium in the center of the stage.

"Third runner-up…the American arts school _Robert Lee_ in their performance of…Into The Woods."

There was mild applause and the leads – all six of them – came out, along with their director. He said a few words about how grateful they were for the opportunity, and they walked off the stage.

"Second runner-up…the French arts school _Lierre Hall_ in their performance of…The Phantom of the Opera."

Paige looked at Alex in confusion as to why such a good play had only gotten second runner-up and he explained with a shrug,

"The chandelier started to fall in the middle of _Think of Me_."

Paige laughed as the leads and their director accepted the trophy. She crossed her fingers. They were either the first runner-up, in first, or they hadn't made it at all. She decided to hold her breath too, just for good measure.

The Phantom leads slowly walked off the stage.

"First runner-up….the English arts school _Oaks High_ in their performance of…Aida." Paige released her breath and felt tears prick her eyes. It wasn't that she was unhappy about being the first runner-up…but it meant Miss Vibberts would never see the first place trophy on her shelf.

Sherie, Damian and Paige stepped out with Miss Vibberts who was obviously forcing a smile. She gave a thank-you speech, and a short 'I'm retiring' speech, and they walked offstage.

"Well, I guess Rosethrone wins again," Alex sighed. Paige nodded sadly and turned her attention back the stage.

"And our first place winner is….the German arts school _das Theater_ in their performance of…Jekyll and Hyde."

Paige jumped up and down cheering, but her cheer couldn't be heard over the audience outside. If she hadn't won, at least Rosethrone hadn't placed!

"They must have butchered Les Miserables!" she shouted to Alex.

"What?" Alex asked, not able to hear her.

"They must have butchered Les Miserables!"

"What?"

"They must have butch-oh, NEVERMIND!" Paige rolled her eyes.

"Let's go find Dad!" Alex said, grabbing her wrist and leading her out of the crowd. Once outside, they sat on the curb waiting for Rick, Evy, Jonathan and Ardeth who had said they'd meet them out front with the car.

"Man, its cold," Paige said before coughing.

"I guess it's a little chilly," Alex observed. Then he grinned. "Then again, you Yankees aren't used to cold weather."

"Oh!" Paige said, punching Alex's shoulder. "You only THINK you can tease me and get away with it."

"Ow," Alex said, rubbing his shoulder. "I guess I should have known better by now."

"Yeah, you should have," Paige said before coughing again.

Alex and Paige stood as the car pulled up.

"Get in," Evy said once she rolled the window down. "We're going home."

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Please review!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: A Long Flight

"Achoo!" Paige sneezed loudly, but it could barely be heard over the plane engines.

"Bless you," said the boy sitting next to her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

She continued to flip through the in-flight magazine, going through what had happened.

After getting into the car, they sped off towards the airport. After being assured that all her things were in the back, Paige asked why they had to leave so suddenly. In response, Rick handed her a newspaper. She couldn't read the title, but it was pretty obvious what it was about: It was a picture of her handing off the Eiffel Towers, with an inset photo of them running up the stairs. They left Paris right away to avoid a lawsuit.

Luckily, they made it onto the plane without trouble. Unluckily, Alex had beaten her to the window seat, and some woman was sitting next to him (since they had gotten their tickets so late, Alex and Paige had to sit in different rows). However, her luck was still pretty good, since her seat was right behind Alex's row. It was still the aisle seat, but the boy sitting next to her was her age and pretty cute.

The boy had thick black hair that was a little spiked with gel, and grey eyes, and his style was sort of like a classy Goth (at least, compared to spike-boy from the subway), with a tight black shirt and a dressy black trench coat, and baggy black cargo pants. Actually, the pants were pretty cool. They had two pockets on each side, with silver zippers that contrasted with the black. There were also zippers for the two front pockets, and she assumed there would be two for the two back pockets. There was one long chain that hung on his left side, from one belt loop to the next, and another one on his left side that also hung from his belt loops, however, this one skipped a loop in the middle. And there was another chain on his right side, that hung from a belt loop and ended in his pocket (he said that at the end of the chain was his wallet, which seemed a good idea since Paris had a lot of pickpockets). The top of his left ear was pierced with a silver stud, but that was it on piercings. He was cute enough for her to overlook the fact that he was wearing more eyeliner then she was. His name was Josh and he was seventeen (the age she'd be in a few days), and also from America, but from Texas.

"So," he said, "Why are you going to England? And why were you in Paris?"

"Oh, I was in Paris for a musical theater competition my school was in. I'm going to England with my friend Alex and his family. I'm staying with them."

"Yeah? Why?"

Paige paused and looked back down at the magazine, laughing softly. "Well, my parents are…going through a pretty nasty divorce right now. My older sister decided I couldn't handle it and sent me to stay with Alex's Mom." She looked at him and laughed. "My Mom and his Mom were friends when they were younger. My Mom used to live in England until she met my Dad, and they moved to New York."

"…oh." Josh said. "I'm sorry...about the divorce."

"Oh, that's OK. I've been expecting it for years now. I'd caught…" her voice caught in her throat. She cleared it roughly. "I'd caught Dad cheating on Mom a few times when I was younger, but I kept it secret because I didn't want them getting a divorce. Mom found out last year and kinda snapped…though who could blame her, really? She shouted at him all the time, and then started shouting at my sister and me. Dad claimed he'd fallen in love with the other woman, so Mom filed for divorce." Paige gave a weak laugh. "Though I think the main reason I was sent away was because I got into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Name it. I shoplifted, dated the wrong guys, even got a tattoo."

Josh raised an eyebrow. In a frilly pink dress and the designer white coat Evy had bought her when she arrived in England, she didn't exactly look like she was tattooed. "Where?"

"The side of my left hip. And before you ask, it's a red rose with a bass clef and a treble clef forming a heart around the stem," said Paige, turning a little red.

"At least it wasn't a skull or something," commented Josh.

"I guess," sighed Paige. "Anyway, right before Mom filed for divorce I started dating the biggest 'bad boy' on the block. He was part of this gang...I thought it was just sort of a gang of friends. I knew they stole and stuff, but I thought that was as hardcore as it got. I mean, as far as I knew at the time, they mostly just looked out for each other…and each other's girlfriends. But of course it turned out I was wrong." She decided to stare down the aisle instead of looking at Josh for this part. "He asked me to drop off a bag of cocaine at his 'friends' house and said I could keep the money they gave me. I broke up with him then and there, and went to the police. A bunch of his friends said I was lying and he got away, but apparently drug dealers didn't trust him anymore. He swore revenge. His friends kept following me around and vandalizing the house and beat me up a couple times. They even killed my dog, though I couldn't prove it. So that's another reason why I was sent to stay with Alex's family." She looked over at him and laughed, realizing she was ranting. "There's my dramatic story. More then you wanted to know, huh? I guess I got carried away."

Josh shrugged. "Nah. I'm used to listening."

"So, why are _you_ going to England?"

"Nothing half so interesting," Josh said. "I'm just an exchange student. I wanted to go to Japan, but I can only speak English."

Paige laughed. "But you were in Paris?"

"Yeah, I missed my first flight and the only other way to England that day was from New York to Paris to England."

"Oh," Paige said, and coughed a moment later.

"Hey, you want a cough drop?" Josh offered and he began to dig through his carry-on, a black backpack.

"Oh, um…yeah, thanks. My throat is kinda sore," She laughed. "Maybe I'm getting sick."

"Don't breathe on me, then," He said as he handed her a cough drop. She took it and stared at him blankly for a moment, until he said: "I'm kidding."

"Oh!" Paige said, laughing. "Right." She opened the cough drop and popped it into her mouth.

_Ding!_ The seatbelt sign turned dark. A voice came on the speakers.

"The pilot has turned off the seatbelt sign. If you wish to move about the cabin, please do so now. We ask that if you choose to remain in your seat, to please keep your seatbelt on for safety reasons. Thank you."

Josh took off his seatbelt and stood. "Be right back," He said and slid past her. Paige moved out of the way as much as she could to let him pass. Paige held back a laugh. He kinda smelled like vanilla ice cream.

She glanced across the aisle at Ardeth. It looked like he was glaring at her, but she couldn't really tell the difference between that and his normal look.

"Let me guess," She said. "'Don't talk to strangers', right?"

Ardeth sighed and looked forward. It was a while before he said anything.

"I am sorry about your parents," He said, finally.

Paige sighed. She felt bad about snapping at him now.

"Thanks," She said. She tried to think of something to lighten the mood. "Do you ever wear anything besides that black thing?" she paused, and then narrowed her eyes at him. "…you HAVE changed out of that first one, haven't you?"

"Of course," Said Ardeth, but he didn't say anything else.

"…what's with the tattoo on your forehead?"

"It is the sign of the Med-Jai. It means I am the leader of my tribe."

"…oh," Paige said. She faced forward again. Ardeth made boring conversation.

Ardeth sighed and faced forward, as well. He was too busy thinking to talk. Why had the Creature saved Paige? Why not simply let her die? It did not seem right. It WASN'T right! The Creature was evil incarnate. He had to have some plan involved…some sort of personal gain. Perhaps he'd use her as a sacrifice to raise Anck-Su-Namun once more? Or, if it was Isis he wanted, perhaps he had found a way to erase her memory and restore most of Isis's.

Ardeth couldn't think of anything else that trip, besides what the Creature could possibly have meant by saving Paige's life. And perhaps he was the smart one.

Alex had traded seats with the woman so he could play poker with Jonathan (Jonathan now owed him six hundred dollars), Evy and Rick were arguing about where to take their next vacation, and Paige was now talking with Josh again. At least, she would have been, if Ardeth hadn't interrupted.

"…but Rosethrone lost at least, so-"

"Paige."

Paige rolled her eyes and looked at Ardeth.

"Yes?"

"Hand me a piece of paper and your pencil."

Paige frowned in confusion, but then she opened her carry-on and grabbed her notebook and pencil and handed it to Ardeth.

She turned and smiled at Josh's confused look.

"He's…uh…Rick's friend. Rick is Alex's father."

"What is with the tattoo-"

"Don't ask."

Paige turned to look at Ardeth when he tapped her on the shoulder. He held out the notebook and pencil. She took it and looked at it.

"What are you, a high school kid? Passing notes?" she mumbled. She read the note.

_What did the Creature say to you on the tower?_

Paige sighed and hid the message from Josh. "One moment," She said, and then began writing.

_Nothing really. He just told me to let go of the bar and promised I wouldn't fall. _Paige laughed a little. His promise was…half-broken. Deciding to answer his next question before he could ask it, she continued, _He took my hand and wrapped his hand around my waist to support me. When I fell, he used his powers to bring me back up and I clung to him because I was scared that I'd fall again._ She passed the notebook and pencil back.

"What was that about?" Josh asked.

"Nothing," Paige said, slipping her hair over her shoulder like she had seen her sister do when talking to a cute guy, making sure to turn the rose pin she had in her hair towards him. He gave the same half-smile that her sisters' future boyfriends gave after her hair-flip. This was going well.

"So…maybe we'll see each other in England," He said.

"Yeah…" Paige said. "Maybe."

_Tap, tap._ Paige turned to growl at Ardeth.

"What?"

He held out the notebook and pencil.

"Hand it to Evelyn and Rick."

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes, and handed her notebook to Alex. "Pass this to your parents."

Alex barely looked at the notebook as he passed it to Rick. Rick read it, and then handed it to Evy who also read it, then tore the paper out and handed it back to Alex, who handed the notebook to Paige. Paige looked at the blank paper, sighed, and put it back in her carry-on. She didn't know what Ardeth had written, but Evy and Rick had stopped arguing about their vacation and started talking in hushed tones.

Paige frowned, and then glanced at Josh.

"What…-"

"I don't know..." Paige said. "And, it's probably better that way."

Josh shrugged. "…okay."

Paige winced as the six-year-old boy sitting behind her kicked her seat. This was going to be a very long flight.

* * *

**Erik's Underground Lair**

* * *

**Erik:** -glares-

**Imhotep:** -glares back-

**Tumbleweed that looks strangely like cardboard:** -blows by-

**Coyote:** -howls-

**A sound:** -crunch crunch-

**Wind:** -blows by-

**Tumbleweed:** -blows by-

**Coyote:** -howls again-

**Spurs:** -clink clink-

**Waterfall:** -rushes-

**Erik: **_RUBYMOON_! _**SILENCE!**_

**RubyMoon, cutting out cardboard tumbleweeds, clinking spoons against each other with a fan next to her and a CD player of wildlife sounds:** Uh…right. -turns off fan and CD player- Sorry.

**Erik:** I ask you _again_ to leave, Monsieur.

**RubyMoon:** Did you miss the part where he came down as sand?

**Erik:** Ruby-

**RubyMoon:** Shutting up.

**Imhotep:** Give me RubyMoon.

**Erik's eyes:** -narrow-

**RubyMoon:** Gee, all this fighting over me?

**Erik and Imhotep:** -look at her-

**Erik:** Perhaps…we have better things to do then fight.

**Imhotep:** -nods and approaches RubyMoon-

**RubyMoon:** Uh…why are you two looking at me like that? Somebody…help…!

**Two familiar voices**: We'll save you!

**RubyMoon, Imhotep and Erik: **_What?_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy or the song Paige is parodying – it's Home from Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

The door of the mansion swung open, and Evy, Jonathan, Rick and even Ardeth walked in, wincing. The reason followed in behind them and shut the door. Alex was standing beside Paige laughing as Paige continued her song.

"_Is this home?_

_Or have I walked into the wrong house?_

_It looks like_

_My house but who really knows?_

_Oh, but then,_

_I remember it isn't really _

_My house._

_It belongs to my best friend Alex,_

_But I'm staying with him._

_And now_

_I can't think_

_Of a way _

_To end this song_

_So, the eeeeeend!"_

She had been singing her version of 'Home' from the stage show of _Beauty and the Beast_ since they had reached the outskirts of London. It had taken her a while to come up with most of the words, since she was tired and jet lag stupid. In fact, being jet lag stupid was the reason for the song. It was also the reason why Alex stood beside her, laughing so hard tears was coming to his eyes. They dropped their luggage in the entry-way by the other antique-looking suitcase and all headed for the kitchen, being thirsty from the however-long-it-had-been-that-seemed-forever drive to the house. Jonathan had poured Evy, Rick and himself some scotch, Ardeth had drunk half his glass of water and Alex and Paige had their arms around each other and were singing drinking songs and pretending to be drunk while drinking their Mountain Dew, when they all stopped.

"Um…wasn't that-" Paige started.

"Why is there an extra suitcase in the entry-way?" Evy asked no one. They all stood and walked back the hallway to examine the suitcase.

"Whose-?" Rick started, but a voice interrupted them.

"It's mine," Said a trim blonde young lady as she came down the steps. Her voice was sweet and very soft. "I hope you don't mind, but I was very tired from my flight so I went upstairs and slept in Paige's room."

Rick, Ardeth, Alex and Jonathan looked very confused, but Evy smiled.

"Of course I don't mind, Alice," She said. Paige ran up to her and wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Alice!" she screamed into her ear.

"Paige, hello," She said. "Can you not scream in my ear?"

"OH! Sorry!" Paige pulled away. "I mean…" and she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Sorry."

"Who is that?" Rick demanded.

"It's my sister!" Paige exclaimed. "Alice!"

"That's your sister?" Jonathan asked doubtfully.

"Yes!" said Paige. Jonathan leaned over and whispered to Alex, "How old is she?"

"Who, Alice? Eighteen. Why?"

"Damn. She looked older. Never mind."

"What is she doing here?" Rick asked sharply.

"Oh, you," Evelyn said and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"No, it's alright. He deserves to know why I broke into your house," Alice laughed lightly. "I came to check up on Paige…with everything that's going on, I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"That's my sister, always checking up on me," beamed Paige.

"…and to take her home in two weeks."

There was a short silence. "_What_?" Paige asked in shock.

"The judge wants us to sit in court. It's about custody."

"Oh," Paige said softly. "Right."

"She cannot leave," Ardeth said, surprising both Alice and Paige.

"Why not?" Alice demanded, looking the strange man up and down. It was obvious _she_ didn't understand the tattoos on his face, either.

"Because your sister is in danger."

"What?" Alice asked, turning to Paige. Paige forced a laugh.

"Oh, you know those Med-Jai. Always joking around."

"Med-jai? What is…?" Alice asked, and then headed down the stairs to look Ardeth face-to-face. "What are you talking about, 'danger'? What has she gotten herself into now?"

"Hey-" Paige began to object, but Alice turned to her and said,

"You _do_ get yourself into trouble quite often. You may not mean to, but you do."

Paige shrugged. "I guess that's true."

Alice turned to face Ardeth again. "What do you mean '_danger_'?"

Jonathan looked up from where he was digging through a large bag of nuts he had purchased at the Charles de Gaulle airport before they left Paris. "He means, 'She has a three thousand year old dead chap after her.'"

"Jonathan!" Evy exclaimed.

Rick, on the other hand, grabbed Jonathan by the back of the neck. "Jonathan, why don't we have a little talk in the parlor?"

"Oh, well, I-" Jonathan began, but then he was being dragged off by Rick. "Oh, well, okay."

Alice watched Jonathan and Rick disappear into the other room, and then faced Evy.

"What did he mean? 'Three thousand year old dead man'?"

"Well…you see…he really means that…oh, bother." Evy ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

"It's too late to cover it up now, Mom," Alex said, and Paige nodded in agreement.

Evy hesitated, and then smiled at Alice.

"Would you like to take a seat? This could be a while."

* * *

Alice sipped her tea slowly, looking very much like a statue made of white stone. Her expression was unreadable, and she was pale and she lifted the cup to her lips in sharp movements.

"…Alice?" Paige asked.

Alice set the cup aside and slowly stood. She looked each of them in the face, ending with Paige. Then she looked back at Evy, who had told most of the story. Then she spoke slowly.

"I think you are all stark raving mad." Then she added, looking at Ardeth, "_Especially_ you."

Paige jumped up. "_Alice!_"

"**No**, Paige!" Alice said, grabbing Paige by the wrist and dragging her away from the others towards the staircase. "This was a bad idea. I'm taking you home _now. _Go upstairs and pack your things."

"NO!" Paige yelled, slipping from Alice's grasp and running up the stairs into her room. She locked the door and flung herself onto the bed. She wouldn't leave, she _wouldn't!_

She listened to the noises downstairs. They were angry voices, but after a while they got softer. Still, Paige wanted to drown them out (she didn't even want to THINK about what they were saying). She flipped her CD player on and hit play, hoping her CD was still in there. When she heard the first lines of music, she fell back on her bed and gave a deep sigh, coughing a little afterward. She closed her eyes and listened to Alannah Myle's calming voice. She listened to the first verse of Black Velvet and began to relax.

Paige hit pause when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

Paige stood and walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it just enough to let Alex in before shutting it and locking it.

"You know, I still don't get why you like that song. You don't even like Elvis," Alex pointed out.

"I like him alright…"

"Paige…have you been crying?" he asked.

Paige frowned. "No. I sort of want to, but I haven't. Why?"

"Your eyes are bloodshot," He said. "And your face is red."

"Is it?" Paige asked, walking a few steps to look in the mirror on the back of her closet door. It was true. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were _very _bloodshot. "Wow."

"Are you feeling alright?" Alex asked, placing a hand on Paige's forehead. "Huh…you're a little warm."

"I am?" Paige asked.

"Yeah."

"I do have a slight headache…and I've also been feeling a little sick to my stomach…but I thought I was just air sick…and car sick…"

"I guess you have the Flu or something."

"I guess so," Paige sighed. "It's also a little hard to breathe. I think I'm congested."

"Sounds like the Flu to me…not that I'd know or anything."

Paige frowned and raised her right sleeve. "Do you think _this_ could be a symptom?"

Alex examined her arm. There was a large, raised red bump on her arm. "Does it itch?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's a bug bite or something. Or maybe you have Chicken Pox?"

"I've already had it," Paige said. "And I don't think it's a bite. I have it in other areas, too. Around my chest and stomach and I think there's one on my back."

"We should tell your sister."

Paige pulled her arm away from Alex and sat on the bed and crossed her arms. "I'm _not_ going back down there."

_Knock, knock_.

"Paige? Open the door, please." It was Alice.

"Great timing," Paige mumbled.

"Paige, please. They showed me the newspapers talking about the first time he was raised. I believe you now. Please open the door."

Paige looked at Alex, and spoke softly. "Why isn't this common knowledge? I mean, your family is famous over here."

Alex shrugged. "I guess Egypt was afraid the other countries would call it crazy? I think maybe American news sources called it a publicity stunt or something."

Paige sighed, and then stood and unlocked the door, then went into the bathroom that was connected to her room and closed and locked _that_ door.

Alex rolled his eyes and Alice sighed as she stepped into the room. She walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Paige?" Alice asked. "Paige, look I know you're mad, but-" She paused when she heard vomiting noises coming from the bathroom. "Paige? Are you okay?"

After a moment Paige opened the door. She looked much paler, and shaking. She gripped the doorframe to keep herself standing.

"Paige?" Alice asked, concerned.

"I don't…I don't feel very good," She stuttered, and then collapsed.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place...uh...Erik's Underground Lair, that is.**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** -dashes to her saviors- YAY!

**Erik:** You…but…you cannot…

**Imhotep:** This...cannot…

**Rick:** Oh, it is.

**Raoul:** And we can.

**RubyMoon:** -hugs Raoul, then goes to hug Rick, pauses and the ammo on his shoulder, then shakes his hand- THANK YOU!

**Erik: Return her at once** or you shall regret it!

**Rick:** -aims his gun- Oh, we will, will we? –snorts- Bring a lasso to a gun fight.

**Erik:** -growl- _Why_ would you save _her?_

**Raoul:** Because she's a fan.

**RubyMoon:** And a defender of sorts!

**Rick:** -mumbling- Nice job you did of defending yourself…

**Imhotep:** Why would _you_ defend her?

**Rick: -**shrugs- Nothing better to do. Besides, it's become my job to defend people from you.

**Imhotep:** You believe_ you_ can defeat **me?**

**Rick:** I can once RubyMoon remembers something.

**RubyMoon:** Remember wha-OH! -jumps behind Rick and Raoul and picks up and large gold book and starts reading in Ancient Egyptian-

**Imhotep:** NO! -approaches them-

**Rick:** -shoots him-

**Imhotep:** -ignores it-

**RubyMoon:** -speed-reads-

**Imhotep:** -pushes Rick aside-

**Raoul:** -steps in front of RubyMoon and aim his gun at Imhotep's head-

**Erik: WAIT!**

**Everyone:** -freezes and looks at Erik-

**Erik:** RubyMoon can't read Ancient Egyptian.

**RubyMoon:** …oh. Yeah.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Confusion

"Okay, I'll see your dishes and raise you arranging the books in the library, in _alphabetical _order," Paige said, writing it down on the piece of paper.

Alex sighed. "I fold."

"Hah!" Paige smiled and pushed the pieces of paper with chores written down on them towards him. "You get to do the dishes, take out the trash, mop the dining-room _and _clean my room. All when I tell you to."

"Blast," Alex mumbled as he picked up the cards and put them back in the box. Paige laid back down in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"_I want to go outside,_" She moaned, looking to the other side of her bed. "I'm _FINE_."

"I still think we should wait another day," Alice said, barely looking up from her book.

"But I've been in bed a WEEK, and all I did was collapse _once_. I was tired. Running away from a Mummy does that to a person."

Alice sighed and shut her book.

"I tell you what. You get something important to do, and I'll let you go."

Paige sighed, and then looked at Alex. "Alex, you want to hang?"

"'_Hang'?_" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. He sat down next to her again.

"Hanging out with Alex doesn't count," Alice said.

"Darn," Paige crossed her fingers. "Let something come up, let something come up…"

_Ring. Ring._

Paige picked up the phone that sat on her bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hi…Paige?"

Paige repressed a squeal. In a fit of insanity, she had given Josh her phone number and called him 'cute for a Goth' before they left the airport.

"Hi, Josh! What's up?"

Alice looked up from her book again. "Josh? Who's Josh?"

"Not much. Uh…I was wondering if I could drop something off for you," Josh asked.

"What?" she asked.

Josh laughed. "Oh, just something. I think you'd like it."

"Okay."

While Alice kept demanding to know who Josh was, Paige gave him the address and hung up.

"Josh is a guy I met on the plane. He's from Texas, he's an exchange student, and he's giving me something," Paige said, and then flung the covers off, and stood.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed. "I did **not** tell you that you could get up!"

Paige stomped her foot and rolled her eyes before turning to face her sister. "Look. I'm _fine._ Want me to walk a straight line or something? I mean, gosh, Ardeth even says I'm well enough to walk around, and he's the most protective person I've ever met!"

Alice hesitated then sighed. "Fine. But if you-"

_Ding-Dong!_

"Hold that thought!" Paige exclaimed, and then raced Alex out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs and she had almost beat him to the door when Jonathan appeared out of nowhere and opened it.

"Darn!" both Alex and Paige exclaimed.

"Oh, hello, Josh," Jonathan greeted the person on the other side of the door. "I guess you're here to see Paige, huh?"

"Josh?" Paige asked, and then shoved Jonathan out of the way. Sure enough, there he was. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Magic," Josh answered, completely serious. They stared at each other a moment, then Josh broke a smile. "I called earlier, while you were asleep, and asked Mrs. O'Connell. I thought I'd surprise you."

Paige laughed. "That's awesome. So, what is it you wanted to give me?"

"You told me you were turning seventeen 'in a few days', being tomorrow, so I thought I'd give you a present."

"You didn't have to!" Paige exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know," He said, then handed her a flat, rectangular-shaped object wrapped in black paper with a silver bow. "_Also,_" he started, and then held out an unmarked video tape. "Don't watch it until tomorrow. And promise you won't laugh _too_ hard."

"Okay..." Paige said, giggling slightly.

"Well…I guess I ought to go."

"I guess so."

"Yeah."

"Yeah…"

"Well…bye, then," Josh said, after a brief pause.

"Goodbye," Paige said.

There was silence. And more silence. And more silence…

WHAM! Alex slammed the door shut.

"Hey!" Paige objected.

"What?" Alex asked innocently. "You said goodbye."

Paige growled and opened the door, but Josh was already most of the way to the cab.

She sighed and closed the door, then headed for the sitting room. She set the gift on the coffee table then sat across from Evy, Rick and Ardeth (who were discussing where Imhotep might be). Alex plopped down beside her.

"Paige," Ardeth said, facing her. "I think we should be prepared. Imhotep may try to attack us."

"Well," Jonathan said, walking into the room from the parlor, a drink in his hand. "Attack _us,_ kidnap _you._"

"Kidnap me?" Paige said in surprise. "You think he'd do that?"

"He is capable of anything," Ardeth said in response. There was a brief moment of silence, when Alice said from behind them:

"Well. If _that_ isn't ominous, then I don't know what is."

Alex, Paige, Rick and Jonathan laughed.

"I don't think it's very funny," Evy said, glaring at Rick and then looked over Paige to Alice. "Paige could be in serious danger."

"You don't think I take that seriously?" Alice asked, now defensive. "She's my sister!"

While Evy came up with a cutting remark and stood to stand in front of Alice, Alex leaned over to whisper in Paige's ear.

"Well…how much do you want to bet that this is how a lot of our time to be spent from now on?"

"What?" Paige asked in confusion as Alice raised her voice.

"I don't think Alice and Mom are going to EVER get along well."

"I guess not," Paige mumbled.

"Okay, enough!" Rick exclaimed. "We have bigger problems then you two fighting."

"What was that you said?" Evy asked, spinning to look at Rick. Rick stumbled and tried to come up with something to cover up what he had said, but Ardeth stopped him from having to think too hard.

"O'Connell is correct. Imhotep may appear at _any moment_."

"Okay…now I'm a little freaked out," Paige complained, and then eyed darkness outside the windows suspiciously. "Isn't there something we can do to stop him?"

"I'm afraid not. We should probably leave."

It seemed that no one liked that idea.

"But-" Paige started, when Alex interrupted.

"No way-" Then Alice said,

"I just-"

"I am not-" Jonathan complained.

"You can't-" Rick commanded.

"Well, I-" Evy objected.

"Wait a minute," Rick said suddenly before Paige could start again. "Maybe he has an idea."

"But, sweetheart," Evy said, suddenly acting very…'romantic'. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We just got home. Don't you want to settle down a bit first?"

"Yeah, don't you?" Jonathan added. Rick turned to look at him.

"Why are _you_ suddenly so keen on staying? I thought you'd want to keep as far away from trouble as you can."

"Well…you know me, the adventurer." Everyone, including Alice, stared at him. "Well…and there's a card game tomorrow night."

Rick, Evy, Alex and Paige rolled their eyes and sighed at the same time.

"_Anyway_…I don't think it's half as bad as you're trying to say," Paige said. "I mean, if he wanted to catch me, wouldn't he by now? All he's done is given me a necklace, and he saved me from falling off the Eiffel Tower."

"What? Falling off the Eiffel Tower? What do you mean?" Alice asked, in shock. "You never told me anything about that!"

"Uh…" Paige said, clueless as to what to say.

"Can you say 'stalker'?" Alex said, referring to what Paige said.

"Say what? Stalker?" Paige asked, suddenly feeling strange. "You think he's stalking me?"

Everyone was silent as they stared at her.

"Duh, huh?" Paige asked them. They nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay then."

"This is all the more reason we should leave," Ardeth reminded them.

"Well, does he even know where we live?" Evy asked Ardeth.

"If he does not now, he soon will."

"Besides that, Mister…um…Med-Jai," Alice stuttered, "We still don't know how well Paige is yet. I don't think she should travel until we're certain."

Paige groaned. "We're certain already!"

"I am in agreement with you sister, Paige," Ardeth said. "We are not certain if the illness will come back."

"But didn't you just say…" Jonathan began.

"But I still think we should leave. It is the safest possible plan."

"Bah," Paige mumbled as she crossed her arms. "You thought I was fine until Alice said otherwise."

Only Alex heard her, and he glanced at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I think that Ardeth might be right, for once," Rick said. Evy opened her mouth to object, but Paige interrupted:

"Well, fine! But tomorrow's my birthday. Can we at least wait until after that?"

Silence for a moment, and then Ardeth and Rick mumbled their agreement.

"Good. Now. I'm going to bed, and tomorrow I want no one telling me I have to be careful of Imhotep. Because that's sure to ruin the day. So if anyone wants to warn me _again_, you better do so now." She paused a moment. "Good. G'night."

"Night!" everyone but Ardeth called after her as she headed out of the room and up the stairs.

Everyone sighed and glanced at each other. There was silence as they all suddenly felt like there was something they were forgetting.

Jonathan sighed again. "Does anyone else feel like they forgot something really…?"

"Yes," Alice said as she scratched her head.

"What is it we could have forgotten?" Evy asked out loud. Rick shook his head.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Alex said, a grin slowly forming on his face. "I'm not forgetting anything."

While Jonathan glared at him Alex put his feet on the coffee table, knocking Josh's present to Paige onto the floor.

Everyone sat still.

"…anyone need a ride to the store?" Alice asked suddenly, before walking into the entry-way to get her coat.

"Yes," Jonathan, Rick and Evy said, following her.

Alex laughed. "You guys forgot to get her a present, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Alex," Jonathan said as he searched his wallet for any sign of money.

"Even her _sister_ forgot!" he asked, turning around to face Alice as she put a red scarf around her neck.

"Like your Uncle said, Alex…" she glared at him. "Shush up."

"That's not what I-"

"I'll go with you," Ardeth said, standing.

"You forgot, too?" Alex asked him. "Or do you just not give presents?"

"The Med-Jai give gifts, but they usually cannot be bought from a store. It is usually a family heirloom, passed from father to son." Ardeth answered. "Or, if given between friends, something made."

"…so you forgot."

"No, I did not."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Suuurre. See you later."

"Go to bed soon, Alex." Evy said as she opened the door.

"I'm not a kid anymore!"

"We know that, Alex," Rick said, as he headed out. "Go to bed soon."

The door shut behind him. Alex sighed and collapsed onto the couch.

* * *

**Erik's Underground Lake**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** -looks from Imhotep, who has tossed Raoul aside, to Erik, and back again, then back to Erik, then back to Imhotep- …**HEEEEELP! **Help, help, help, help, help! HEEEELP!

**Erik:** -winces- Would you _be quiet?_

**RubyMoon:** No. -looks at Rick and Raoul- Aren't you supposed to be saving me?

**Raoul and Rick:** Working on it. -they stand-

**Imhotep:** -grabs RubyMoon's throat-

**Goh:** -poofs in-

**Readers:** …'_poofs in_'?

**RubyMoon:** Shut up.

**Goh:** I had a thought.

**RubyMoon:** -bites tongue to stop from saying something sarcastic-

**Goh:** If RubyMoon dies, we don't appear in anymore author's notes. Which is kind of like dying for me, since I'm not written into anything else.

**Erik:** -sighs- Yes, you are.

**Goh:** I am?

**Erik:** Fanfiction.

**Goh:** …I have my own fanfiction?

**Erik:** Yes.

**Goh:** Bye. -poofs out-

**Readers:** …_'poofs out'?_

**RubyMoon:** -choked- Shut up!

**Imhotep:** -keeps choking RubyMoon, while being shot by both Raoul and Rick-

**Rick:** -gets an idea, then aims gun at Erik- Imhotep! Stop or I'll shoot your friend!

**Erik:** -tears gun from Rick's hand and throws Punjab lasso over his head- …we are not friends.

**Raoul:** -shoots at Erik, but is out of ammo-

**Rick:** -choked- THAT'S WHY YOU CARRY EXTRA, MORON!

**Evy:** -pops out of nowhere and grabs The Book of the Dead- Let her go or I'll…mortalfy you!

**Imhotep:** -disappears in a puff of sand-

**Raoul:** Mortalfy?

**Rick:** -still choking- …little help here!

**RubyMoon:** Looks like I need some back-up…HEY! PHANTOM PHAN 1, PHANTOM PHAN 2!

**Phantom Phan 1:** Yes?

**Phantom Phan 2:** You called?

**Erik:** …No…you wouldn't…

**RubyMoon:** -points at Erik- GLOUMP!

**Phantom Phan 1 and Phantom Phan 2:** -run after Erik-

**Erik:** -releases the Punjab lasso and runs- I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, RUBYMOON!

**RubyMoon:** -looks around- I think this'll make a nice new Secret Place.

**Rick:** -breathes-

**Raoul:** Now what?

**RubyMoon:** -thinks- …I KNOW!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Happy, Happy Birthday

_He was surrounded by Priests. They walked through the hall, walking towards the throne-room. The hall had no roof, so that when the sun shone onto the gold that filled the hall, it would shine so brightly that it would show all those who had the honor to approach it that the owner was as great as the Gods._

_On each side of the hall stood statues resembling the Gods, and the one which held the place of honor to the right of the magnificent doors which led to the throne-room was the statue of Re. Standing in front of the statue was a young girl…possibly one of the new concubines. Imhotep was shocked for a moment; her hair was golden! She must have been one of the Pharaoh's favorites. She appeared to have been examining the architectural work of the statue...Imhotep almost smiled. A concubine who admired fine architecture? That was unusual…and a pleasant surprise. _

_However, as he neared he saw her eyes moving from right to left. Was she…reading! Her head snapped around and she looked directly into his eyes. Her brown eyes had a panicked look to them…she had been reading! Imhotep's eyes narrowed to her. He knew he should report this…but for some reason, he did not want to. He could not blame someone for wanting to learn. He, after all, had always been a priest, and therefore was not expected to know anything other then what was necessary for being a priest. However, he had learned architecture and medicine as well. _

_This was the only chance he'd give her, he decided. If he saw her reading again, he would report her. He broke eye contact with her as he passed, and kept his eyes locked ahead of himself until he walked through the doors at the end of the hall._

* * *

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**!"

"Ahhh!" Paige screamed and jumped, falling out of the bed and hitting the floor hard, elbows first. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Alex mumbled, and offered a hand. She took it and he pulled her off the floor.

"No problem."

"So…" Alex said. He aimed his fist at her like he was holding a microphone. He made his voice sound loud and more mature. "Paige Woods, you just turned seventeen. What are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to Disneyworld!" Paige exclaimed loudly. She paused, then said, "Actually, I'm going downstairs for Alice's chocolate-chip Belgium waffles with homemade raspberry syrup, which is much better then Disneyworld."

"What?" Alex asked, shocked. "Better then _Disneyworld?_ NOTHING is better then Disneyworld."

"You've never been to Disneyworld."

"Point being…?"

"Race you downstairs!" Paige screamed as she ran past him.

"Not fair!" Alex shouted, chasing after her. Paige laughed as she ran down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice said cheerfully as she put a plate on the table and headed back to the kitchen to pick up another of the plates that sat on the counter.

"Thank you," Paige said and picked up two of the plates. She lifted one to her nose and closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Two chocolate-chip waffles with raspberry syrup and whipped cream, fresh raspberries garnishing each plate. The scent was wonderful and reminded Paige of happy times at home.

She headed to the table and set the plates down. Alice followed and set the rest of the plates down.

"You cheated," Alex said as her arrived at the kitchen.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not," Paige argued with a smirk. "It's my birthday, and I can say if I cheated or not."

Alex stuck his tongue out at her.

"When's breakfast?" Jonathan asked, wandering into the kitchen.

"There's Uncle Jonathan for you, he always knows when there's food ready," Alex muttered.

"What was that?" Jonathan asked.

Laughing, Alice answered Jonathan's question,

"As soon as the rest come downstairs, we can start," She walked back into the kitchen and picked up glasses of apple juice.

"They better get up soon, or it'll get cold," Paige complained.

"That's true!" Alex said, bending over the dining-room table to take in a deep breath of the waffles. "Mom and Dad better get down here soon."

"And Ardeth," Alice reminded Alex. "Don't forget about him."

"What about me?" Ardeth asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Paige said happily. Ardeth looked at her strangely for a moment, and then took a step forward.

"Your eyes…"

"What about them?" Paige asked.

"They are red…" he examined them a little more closely. "…And slightly dilated."

Paige walked into the hallway to look in the mirror. Ardeth was right; they were a little bloodshot…and dilated.

_No, wait, _she thought. _They aren't dilated anymore._

"That's strange." Paige said, walking back into the kitchen. "They aren't dilated anymore."

Ardeth looked into them. "You're right," He said, sounding worried.

"What is it?" Alice asked, walking up next to Ardeth.

"I've only ever seen eyes like that after my Evelyn had a vision of her past life," Ardeth explained. "What did you dream about, Paige?"

Paige frowned. "I don't know," She said. "I can't remember."

"Strange," was all Ardeth said.

"What do you think is-" Alice started, but at that point Rick and Evelyn walked into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Evelyn asked.

Paige walked around Ardeth and Alice and sat at the table.

"Waffles. Now sit down so we can eat already!"

"This one's from me," Alex said, handing Paige a square-shaped blue package. They were all gathered around the coffee table as they had been the night before, but this time, luckily, there was no arguing other than 'my gift first!'.

"Awesome," Paige said, smiling as she took it. She quickly unwrapped it. "The Complete Symphonic Recording of _Les Misérables! _Thanks, Alex!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It's no big deal, especially since I didn't go out to buy it last night."

"SHHH!" came from everyone around him, except Ardeth.

Paige laughed. "Well, at least you guys remembered _before_ I asked if we could open presents."

"Mine next," said Alice, handing Paige a thinner, bendable rectangular package that was also wrapped in blue, with an added purple ribbon. Paige took it and unwrapped it, after a bit of trouble with the ribbon.

"The Complete Phantom of the Opera. Aw, thank you, Alice," Paige said, as she flipped through the book containing all things Phantom. "Who's next?"

"I'll go next," Evy said, and then passed Paige a small, rectangular black box with a purple ribbon around it. Paige opened it, and then gasped. Inside were four tickets to _Aida_, which was coming to London in two weeks.

"Evy – er…Aunt Evy?" Paige frowned. "Whatever. It's wonderful! How'd you get the tickets so fast?"

"While everyone else was in the store, I was on the phone. I went and picked them up early this morning, which was why I was late in getting up," Evelyn explained. "There's one for Alice and whoever she wants to take, and one for you and whoever you want to take."

"Thanks." Paige said with a large smile, which soon faded. "But…aren't we leaving before then?"

Ardeth nodded. "Yes, but Evy convinced me that it would be alright to come back. It _would_ be safer to keep on the move."

"Awesome!" Paige exclaimed, and then she looked at Rick. "Okay, I'm _dying_ to know what you got me."

Rick handed her the oddly-shaped box, shaped almost like a boomerang. It was obvious that Evy had made Rick wrap it, since the purple paper was sticking out in odd places and it had been taped to death.

Paige struggled for a minute with the tape, and Alex had to get her the scissors to cut the ribbon, but she finally managed to open the box.

"A _gun?_ You think a _gun_ is an appropriate gift for a seventeen-year-old?" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, with Imhotep running around trying to get at her, I thought it might be useful," Rick defended himself.

"It was a very wise gift," Ardeth told Alice.

"You _agree_ with him?" Alice exclaimed. "She's too young for a gun!"

"No one else has to know she has it," Rick said.

"You let him give that to her?" Alice asked Evy. Evelyn nodded.

"I thought it might be helpful, though I don't think she should keep it until she knows how to use it."

"But-"

"Alice!" Paige exclaimed. "Can you fight about this later?"

Alice opened her mouth to object, but then sighed instead. "Fine."

"Open mine next," Jonathan said, handing her a small purple bag. She opened the bag and pushed past the blue tissue paper until she pulled out a bookmark with hieroglyphs on the left, and the letter translation on the right.

"It's a hieroglyph translator," Jonathan said.

"It's a bookmark," Paige said, raising an eyebrow at Jonathan. "But okay. Thanks, I needed a new one."

Jonathan nodded, thankful he had gotten away with such a cheap gift.

"So, what did _you_ get her, Ardeth?" Alex asked.

"It is not wrapped, since the Med-Jai do not wrap their gifts," Ardeth said as he reached down beside him to search through his bag for the present.

"Oh, Ardeth, you didn't have to get me anything," Paige said. "I just met you, and besides, you've already saved me like…" Paige tried to remember how many times it had been. "A lot."

Ardeth looked over to her. "We are friends, are we not?"

Paige blinked. "I guess, yes."

"Than I ought to give you a gift," Ardeth said. "Besides, I wanted to."

"Awww," Paige said, touched. "Now I feel sorry for making fun of your tattoos behind your back."

Everyone laughed lightly as Ardeth pulled his present out of the bag and handed it to Paige.

"It is a statuette of the god Re. It was formed to resemble the statue which stood outside the Pharaoh's throne room," Ardeth explained. "It was made by my ancestor, and passed down from father to son for centuries."

Paige barely heard him. "I've seen this before…" she said softly, staring at the golden statuette.

"That is impossible. The statue it resembles was destroyed many centuries ago."

"No, I mean it, I've…" Paige stopped, as suddenly her dream came back to her. "Oh, my gosh!"

"What is it?" Alice asked, concerned.

"I just remembered my dream!" Paige looked at Ardeth, "You're right, I think it was a vision. …_Weird_."

"What was it?" Ardeth asked, leaning towards her.

"I – no, not me…I think it was Imhotep," Paige seemed confused for a moment. "It was like I was in Imhotep's body, seeing through his eyes and hearing his thoughts. He was walking down this hall, and…" she stopped.

"And…what?" Rick asked.

"And I saw _myself._ Only I was more…timid? I think it was Isis. And anyway, at first Imhotep thought she was looking at the statue of Re beside these tall doors – which I _think_ led to the throne-room – and then he realized that she was reading. He was angry and shocked, but he decided to let her get away with it that _one time_ because he could understand wanting to know things," Paige talked very quickly. "This is _so_ freaky!"

"He must have sent you one of his memories," Ardeth said, standing. "That means he must be near-by. We should leave at once."

"HEY!" Paige exclaimed, jumping up. "We all promised not to talk about Imhotep today! I know, I started it, but…I really don't want to leave, at least not _today_. What's the difference between leaving today and leaving tomorrow morning?"

"The difference is that you could be taken in the night."

"If Imhotep's here, he must know where we are. If we leave, he'll know anyway. Just…" Paige sighed in frustration. "How about we leave tonight? Is _that_ a good compromise?"

Ardeth sighed, then nodded and sat back down.

"Okay," Paige took in a few deep breaths to calm herself, then sat back down and looked at the statuette in her hands. "If this has been passed from father to son for so long, then maybe you should keep it to pass to _your _son one day."

"I will probably never have a son," Ardeth said. He didn't sound sad, just as though he was stating a fact. "And if I ever do, there are other things I can pass on to him. I believe that _you_ should have this."

Paige smiled faintly. "Thank you, Ardeth."

"Well, you haven't opened Josh's gift yet – aren't you wondering what's in it?" Alex said slowly.

"Yeah," Paige said, and she set the statuette aside. She picked up Josh's gift and carefully unwrapped it, and then smiled. "A book on Egyptology." She looked through it a bit. "Awesome. It's about people looking for Osiris's tomb…and it has these cool little fold-out things."

After a moment, Paige set the book aside and picked up the tape Josh left her. She walked over to the next room and turned the TV on, and popped the tape into the VCR. The others followed her. Paige sat on the couch as Josh's shirt appeared on the TV. He backed away from the camera and sat on a stool, then picked up a black electric guitar with flames shooting up it. He strummed it a few times, and then he hit a few strong cords in a row. He was a very good guitar player.

"I hear you're seventeen," He sung. He may have been good at playing guitar, but he was almost tone-deaf. Paige laughed as he played the same cords again.

"Well, I'm seventeen, too," He played deeper cords this time, and then he sung, going further down the scale with the guitar:

"Will you go to the movies with me?" He set the guitar aside, and picked up a large piece of paper and held it up to the camera. It read: 'Call me!' and then listed his phone number. He then set the sign aside and walked up to the camera to turn it off. The movie stopped, and everyone (except Ardeth and Rick) laughed.

"Can I?" Paige asked Alice and Evy. Evy nodded right away, but Alice hesitated a moment before nodding. Paige reached over and grabbed the phone, then dialed Josh's phone number.

The phone rung three times, then Josh answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Josh!" Paige said, still laughing. "I just saw the tape."

"Hey, I said don't laugh _too hard._"

"Sorry," Paige said, trying to swallow her laughter.

"My Dad always told me to be creative when you're asking a girl out, so I thought, 'What's more creative then a song'?" Josh explained. "Of course, I forgot that I can't write lyrics…or sing."

"That's okay," Paige said.

"So will you?"

"Yeah! When?"

"Tonight at six okay?"

Paige looked up to Alice. "Can I go at six?"

"Be home by ten thirty, so we can leave at a decent time," Alice told her. Paige smiled.

"Six will be great, but I have to be home by ten thirty."

"Sounds good to me. We'll decide on a movie when we get there."

"Okay."

"I have to go now. My host family has something against cell phones."

Paige laughed. "Alright. See you later, Josh."

"Bye."

Paige hung up.

"So…what do we do now, O Queen?" Alex asked, plopping onto the couch beside her.

"Uh…" Paige thought for a moment, and then smiled _wickedly_.

* * *

Paige held her gun out ahead of her and leaned against the wall as best she could. She coughed a couple of times, not liking the smell of the air. The lights were almost blinding her…she'd have to trust her other senses if she was going to get out of this OK.

She drew in a sharp breath as she heard footsteps behind her. She listened closely as Jonathan tried to shoot the intruder. She decided to count to three, then attack.

_One…_

"Paige, look out!" Alice shouted. Paige looked to her right – a man's gun was aimed at her chest! Paige quickly aimed her gun and fired.

_Two…_

"Ah!" she heard Jonathan call out as he was shot. She couldn't wait any longer. She spun around the corner and aimed at the first person she saw.

"Paige!" Alex complained. "I'm with you, remember?"

_Lucky he called out when he did, or I'd have shot him!_ Paige thought.

She looked at the intruder and gasped in shock.

"_Ardeth?_" she said in surprise. She jumped back around the corner as he raised his gun to shoot her.

"Alice…it's Ardeth – help!"

Alice rushed over, barely managing to avoid getting shot by another intruder. Paige raised her gun and shot this new intruder.

Ardeth turned the corner at the same moment Alice raised her gun – and they shot each other.

"Alice!" Paige cried out. "Alex, help!"

"Can't!" he called back. "Dad just shot me."

"No!" Paige called out. Suddenly, her gun began to beep. She spun around the corner and shot Rick. But then out of nowhere, Evy appeared. She calmly raised her gun and shot Paige.

"Argh!" Paige cried out in frustration. "No!"

The gun stopped beeping, and the lights stopped flashing. Paige sighed.

"Darn it."

"Better luck next time, Paige," Evelyn said as she began walking down the ramp.

"Well, we did pretty well," Alex said, patting her on the back. "We defended our tower until the very end."

"Yeah, but your Mom just beat me," Paige said as she began down the ramp. She put the laser gun away.

"Okay, I'll admit it," Alice said as she caught up with Paige. "Laser Quest was a pretty good idea. But did we _really_ have to play four games in a row?"

"Yeah," Paige said happily. "I had to beat Rick _once._"

"Did you?"

"I think so."

Alice dropped back to walk with Ardeth and Jonathan.

"What time is it?" Paige asked Alex.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

Alex sighed and looked at his watch. "Three-thirty."

"Awesome. Only…" Paige paused to think. "Two and a half hours until my date!"

"Yeah. Great," Alex said sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" Paige asked as they exited the playing area. She stopped by the vending machine to get a soda.

"Nothing," Alex said quickly.

"No, seriously?"

"Seriously?

"Yeah."

"I think you're going a little fast," Alex admitted. "You just met the guy a few days ago-"

"A few _weeks _ago."

"Maybe _a _week ago. But you've only talked to him a total of – what? – eight hours? Maybe less?"

"Your point is?" Paige asked as she opened her soda.

"My point is that you don't know that much about Josh. Is he who he says he is?"

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Is the Goth boy really a Goth boy? You're sounding like Ardeth."

Alex mulled over that a moment, and then laughed. "You're right. I'm probably just paranoid over all that stuff with Imhotep."

Paige nodded as a lady who worked at Laser Quest stood on a seat nearby.

"It's time to hand out the scores. In first place is…'Librarian'."

Alex and Paige laughed over the applause at Rick's face as Evy walked up and took her scorecard.

"In second is…'Serpent'." There was light applause as Rick took his scorecard, glaring at Evy.

"In third is… 'Snowgirl.'"

"_Alice_?" Paige said in surprise. The lady then began to call out random names.

"Ace!" she called out and Jonathan got his scorecard. She then called out other names, and then got to,

"Mumkiller!" Paige grinned.

"It was _supposed _to be _Mummy_Killer," Alex grumbled. Laser Quest people were infamous for messing up names.

"Queen!" Paige walked up to the lady and grabbed her scorecard, and while she walked back to her spot beside the soda machines the lady called out,

"Ardeth!"

"He is _so_ boring," Alex said. Paige laughed a little, but she had more respect for Ardeth now that he had given her something that obviously meant a lot to him.

"Can we go now?" Rick asked. Paige nodded. The group of them walked around the rest of the people and out the door. It was dark already and raining heavily. Evy, Alice and Alex opened their umbrellas and the rest tried to get under, and then they headed for the car.

"So, good birthday so far?" Alex asked Paige as she clung to his arm.

"Yup!" Paige laughed. She glanced around the parking lot, trying to be able to see where the car was through the thick rain. She couldn't quite see it, so she decided to let Alex lead her. She glanced around one last time, then stopped dead, nearly making Alex trip.

"What is it?" Alex asked, following her gaze. He didn't see anything but a car's lights turning on.

"…Nothing." Paige lied. She had been almost _certain_ she had seen Imhotep, but it was impossible to tell through the rain. Besides, she didn't want to be dragged off early. She licked her lips; they were rather chapped. "So, did your parents decide where we're going now?"

"Alice suggested going to New York, since you need to get back there anyway…you're lucky the court was nice enough to not make you fly while you were that sick."

"Oh, yeah," Paige said, suddenly depressed. "Way to rain on my parade."

"It was already raining, anyways," Alex said as they reached the car. He opened the door for her so she could get in before he closed the umbrella. She thanked him and climbed in.

* * *

Paige examined herself in the mirror again. She wore a black halter-top and a pink 'leather' miniskirt that went halfway to her knees, and black heeled sandals.

"…I don't like it," She announced.

"Amen!" Alice agreed. "It shows off too much skin, and you'd be _freezing_."

"It's about time you decided you didn't like it," Alex sighed. "You've been wearing it for fifteen minutes!"

Paige stuck her tongue out at him and walked back to her wardrobe. He rolled off the bed and onto his feet.

"It's just the movies," he said, walking up behind her. "How dressed up do you have to be?"

"_Just _dressed up enough," Paige answered him as she began to go through her clothes.

"I don't get it."

"You're a guy – you never will," Alice said, looking up from her book. She sat in the chair beside the bed where she had practically lived while Paige had been sick.

Paige took a few things out of her wardrobe, trying to keep Josh's personal tastes in mind, and went into the bathroom and changed again. She came back out after slipping on some shoes and looked in the mirror.

"That's...better," Alice said hesitantly. Paige nodded in agreement. She now wore a robin's egg blue peasant top with black floral print and a sort of corset front with a ribbon tie. Over this she wore a black leather jacket with ruching at the sleeves. She also wore a full black skirt down to just above her knees, as well as a necklace in the shape of a heart with a rainbow on it, rainbow jeweled hoop earrings and she carred a 'snakeskin' clutch that was black and rainbow. Her shoes were black heels with a bunch of colorful fake crystals covering the bottom halves of them. She'd bought all the rainbow stuff when she was a rainbow for Halloween last year, and brought it with her to freak people out her first day of school...but it didn't look too bad. At least, she didn't think so.

Paige glanced at her watch, and then rushed back into the bathroom to apply some dark blue eyeliner, mascara and dark pink lipgloss. She combed her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail with a black hair tie. She exited the bathroom and stroke a pose.

"You look good," Alex admitted.

"Thanks," Paige said.

"When do we get cake?" he asked.

"When Paige gets back," Alice said as the doorbell rung. Paige squealed excitedly and then raced Alex down the stairs. Unfortunately, he beat her to the door.

"Hey. Josh," He greeted. "You clean up well."

Paige looked over Alex's shoulder and nearly gasped. Josh's hair was slicked back a bit, and the makeup was gone and he was dressed in a nice _white_ dress shirt, and a black dress jacket that was left open. He wore the same sort of pants as before, but it actually looked pretty nice.

"Hey," he said. "Thanks."

"Hi, Josh," Paige said as she pushed around Alex. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am," he said, and then added, "You look really pretty," He paused, then said quickly, "_Not_ that you didn't before, it's just…"

Paige laughed. "Yeah, I know. And thanks; you look pretty good tonight, too."

"Have fun," Alice said, finally making it down the stairs.

"We will. Bye, Alice!" Paige said.

"Bye," Alice and Alex both said, and then Alice shut the door.

Paige and Josh walked to the cab that was waiting. Josh opened the door for her, and Paige smiled and thanked him. She carefully got in (the muscle pains must have been from playing Laser Quest so long), and thanked him. He got in after her and shut the door. He reached around her and picked up a yellow rose he had gotten for her.

"Happy Birthday," he said, handing it to her.

"Aww," She said, taking the rose and smelling it briefly. "Thank you."

_This is going to be great,_ she thought.

* * *

Paige sighed happily as she and Josh waited in line for popcorn. Her hands were shaking a little, but that was what happened after playing laser tag for so long. Or maybe she was just a little nervous?

_That's probably it,_ she thought.

_Ring, ring._ Josh's cell phone went off. Josh frowned and took it out of one of his pockets.

"I thought I turned this off…" he looked at the number, and then answered it.

"Hello?" he paused for a moment. "Yeah, sure," He handed it out to Paige. "It's for you."

Paige frowned and took it. "Hello?"

"Paige?" Alice said, sounding panicked.

"Yes, Alice, what's wrong?"

"Are you feeling muscle pains? Shaking?"

"…Yes, why?" Paige said. Her hands her shaking even harder now…it was hard to hold the phone. A knot was growing in the pit of her stomach. It was obvious that if Alice was calling, it was bad.

"I found out what it was. I studied it when I was in High School, back when I was into Egyptology."

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"A long time ago, when Seti was the Pharaoh, there was a war that was about to break out. In order to be sure that his army was strong, he spread a disease through the men. There were three stages. The ones who did not beg for death near the end of the third stage was given a cure – which, surprise – was made by Imhotep."

"What are you saying?" Paige asked breathlessly, though she already knew. The knot in her stomach grew tighter, and she winced slightly at the pain.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked. Paige nodded sharply and held up a finger to symbolize that she needed a minute.

"I'm _saying_ that we think that Imhotep found a way to re-create the disease, and for _some reason_ that we don't know he gave it to you."

"The boy on the subway!" Paige exclaimed.

"That's what they tell me. We think he might want to trade or _something_ like that. If he wanted to kill you, there are easier ways. And there's the fact that only Imhotep has the cure…"

"Is there any other way to cure it?" Paige asked fearfully.

Alice was silent for a moment. "…Ardeth doesn't think so. Only Imhotep knew how to make it." She finally said.

Paige gasped, but in pain. She dropped the phone, but her knees hit the ground before the phone did. She gripped her stomach. The knot had become a terrible cramp.

"Paige?" Josh asked in concern. People looked over at her, worried. "Paige, are you okay?"

"No!" she managed to choke out. "I need to go home."

"I should take you to a doctor-"

"No!" Paige cried out. "I need to go home."

Josh nodded. He picked up the phone and said a quick goodbye to Alice, and then he called for a cab.

Paige tried not to cry – and failed – as Josh helped her to her feet and out the door. That was when everything went black.

* * *

**RubyMoon's New Secret Place**

* * *

**Radio: **_Jack be nimble, jack be quick! Jack go __**under**__ limbo stick!_

**Raoul:** …Why are we doing this?

**Rick:** -mumbles- Shut up. Remember: It was this or _Apples to Apples._

**RubyMoon**: LIM-BO!

**Evy:** How's the limbo staying up?

**RubyMoon:**-looks at the floating limbo stick- No idea. Maybe this place is magic?

**Erik:** It is.

**RubyMoon:** Really? That's co- WHOA! -hides behind Raoul- What are you doing back here?

**Erik:** I sent your Phantom Phans after Gerik.

**RubyMoon:** ...DARN IT, how could I miss that?

**Erik:** I'll make you a deal.

**RubyMoon:** YES! Deal. What deal?

**Erik:** Give me back my lair and never contact me again in any way, shape, or form.

**RubyMoon:** What do I get?

**Erik:** You get to live.

**RubyMoon:** …Good deal. –runs-

**Erik:** RUBYMOON!

**RubyMoon:** What?

**Erik:** The radio.

**RubyMoon:** Oh. -grabs the radio and the limbo stick- The party is moving to my old secret place! -runs out-

**Rick:** …Can we stay here?

**Evy:** …Please?

**Erik and Raoul:** No.

**Rick and Evy:** …we're going back to London.

**Erik:** -eyes Raoul-

**Raoul:** …I'll go with you.

**Rick, Evy and Raoul:** -leave-

**Erik:** -sighs-

**Echo:** -sighs-

**Erik:** taps his foot

**Echo**: -foot tapping-

**Erik:** …Now it's _too_ quiet. -sighs again- Maybe I should find that Imhotep character…

**RubyMoon:** -shouts behind her- JA NE!


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Sickness

Paige sat up against her will, in a fit of coughs. Alice moved from her spot in the chair and sat on the bed beside her sister. She patted Paige gently on the back and sent a worried look in Alex's direction. Alex was sitting on the bed on the other side of Paige.

When Paige finished coughing, she lowered her hands from her mouth. Little droplets of blood rested in her hands. Paige made a face and grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood from her fingers. Alice didn't seem too alarmed; Paige had been coughing up blood since she had gotten home from the movies two days ago.

Paige collapsed on the bed and tried to take in a deep breath, but it was difficult, whilst being so congested. Alice placed her hand on Paige's forehead, and then quickly pulled her hand away, wincing.

"You're burning up," She said. "That is _it_! I don't care what Ardeth says about them not being able to do anything, you are going to a hospital! I should've taken you as soon as you started coughing blood..."

"Noooo," Paige groaned. "Car ride…I can't take." She hadn't been able to talk in full sentences very well, a result of the high fever.

Alex looked at Alice. "Explain what this is again, please? I never quite understood."

Alice sighed while she placed a cool wet washcloth onto Paige's forehead. "Well, when a war broke out while Seti was Pharaoh, he decided that only _truly_ strong men could be in his army. So he had Imhotep – who was the expert on all things medicine – create a disease and a cure. The disease had three stages. The first was fairly bad, sort of like the Flu. Seti made his men work through that, to make certain they were strong. That's what stage Paige was at when she passed out the first time."

"I don' like passing out…" Paige mumbled.

"The second stage makes you think you've gotten better. You're able to move around more, and almost all your symptoms are gone. But then comes the third stage. The third is…really, really bad."

"Obviously," Alex muttered.

"The men that were given the illness were never told that there was a cure. The third stage was so horrible, that if the strong men who were going through it begged for death, they were given a cure, but not allowed to serve in the army."

"But, wait…" Alex interrupted. "If those strong men begged for death, then Paige…"

Alice nodded, as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened, and Josh came in. His hair wasn't gelled, and he wasn't wearing any makeup. He had on simple black jeans and a black T-shirt. There were dark circles under his eyes...obviously he hadn't slept properly since the date.

"Josh!" Paige cried out in panic. She quickly pulled the covers over her head and yelled, "Look at me – DON'T!"

Josh gave her a small, sad smile and approached the bed.

"Hey, Paige. How're you?" he said.

"Sick," Paige answered simply. She didn't want to open her mouth for too long.

"So I heard. I'm sorry for just showing up like this, but Mrs. O'Connell said I could come up and see you."

"She's very sick, Josh," Alice said, standing. "We're going to be taking her to a hospital soon."

"How sick, exactly?" Josh asked, worried.

"Incredibly sick. We don't…" Alice couldn't speak anymore. Her throat had closed up, and she went and sat back down in her chair, fighting back tears.

Alex stood and led Josh out of the room.

"Josh," he said as soon as they were out and the door was closed. "We don't want to talk about it in front of Paige."

"What is it?"

"Paige…" Alex swallowed hard, not wanting to say the words. It just made everything so…_final_. "Paige-Paige could die."

Josh shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't believe you," He said.

"It's true," Alex insisted. "Someone's been after her."

"Who?" Josh demanded.

"I can't explain."

"Why not?"

"Look, it's a long story, and we don't have the time," Alex sighed in frustration.

Josh looked away, not wanting Alex to see the tears in his eyes. "What does she have?"

"That's part of the long story."

"Tell me _something_," Josh snapped, frustrated. "How did she get this?"

Alex swallowed hard. He didn't want to do this, but...Josh was likely to...go crazy or something. He understood, Alex would go crazy, too. "Someone gave it to her."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that yet."

Josh sighed, then looked back at Paige's door. "Can I see her in the hospital?"

"I…I don't know. You can try."

Josh nodded. "And will you explain everything then?"

Alex hesitated, and then nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, then." Josh took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He opened the door to Paige's room and stuck his head inside. "I'm going now, Paige. See you later, 'kay? Get better soon."

"Bye, Josh!" Paige yelled, still hiding underneath the covers.

Josh closed the door, and walked passed Alex and down the stairs.

"Bye, Mrs. O'Connell. Thanks for letting me come," Josh said as he sped past her. He was out the door before she managed a reply. He rushed to his host family's car and got in, and then managed to turn on the engine before he lost it. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel three times and cursed loudly several times. Then he laid his forehead against the steering wheel and began to sob softly. He stayed in that position for nearly fifteen minutes before he pulled himself together and took out his cell phone. He dialed hurriedly, and waited until someone on the other end picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" came a deep, rough teenage voice.

"It's Josh."

"Hey Josh. What you callin' for? Get yourself into trouble already?" the voice laughed loudly as though it had just told a hilarious joke.

"Nah, man," Josh hesitated, thinking about what he was doing. Was revenge worth all the risks he was about to take? What would happen if…?

"What is it, then?" the voice asked, a little annoyed at the long pause.

"I need some help."

"You know me and the other guys are always here to back you up. What do you need? Some cash?"

"Do you think Don's parents can afford to send the boys out here?" asked Josh.

"Don's parents could buy the White House. Why? What's up?"

"I met a girl."

"Always the ladies' man," The voice said, laughing again.

"Someone is trying to kill her."

"Well, now, we can't have anyone messing with your girl," the voice said, serious now. "Need some backup?"

Josh hesitated again. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"We'll just gather what we need and be out there in three days, then."

"Thanks," Josh said, relieved now that he had made this decision.

"No problem, Josh," said the voice. "Don't worry…we'll make this guy regret ever coming _near_ your girl."

* * *

Alex stepped back into the room once he had his emotions under control. Paige was out from under the covers, and Alice was trying to get information out of her.

"Come on, Paige, concentrate. What are your symptoms?"

"Naus-naush…" Paige's eyes narrowed as she tried to concentrate. She was talking better, but it almost sounded as though her tongue was swollen, and her words were a little slurred. "Nausea. Obviously. And I'm congested with a really bad headache. My lips are really chapped, it hurts to talk, and muscles hurt so much it hurts to move, and I'm really, really cold."

"Your eyes are bloodshot, and you're very pale," Alice said, worried. She sighed and looked at Alex. "I'm going downstairs to tell Mrs. O'Connell that we have to go to a hospital. I'll be right back."

Alex nodded, and Alice left.

"Al-Alex?" Paige asked, her voice cracking. It was very painful for her to talk, her throat dry and rough.

"Yes?" Alex asked.

"Do you think I'm gonna die?"

Alex hesitated. How was he supposed to answer that? Tell her the truth? _'Yes, I'm worried you're going to die. So worried I feel sick, like _I'm _going to die.' _

"…No."

Paige gave a rough laugh. "Liar. You hesitated."

"Er…that's because…" he sighed. What could he say?

"I don't think I can make it to the hospital," Paige said, as though she were stating a simple fact, such as 'the sky is blue'.

"Then we'll get a doctor to come here," Alex answered quickly.

Paige shook her head. "It's not the same, and you know it."

"It's still better than nothing!" Alex snapped, frustrated, and then felt immensely guilty. Snapping at his best friend, who might be…on her death bed. What kind of friend was he?

"Do you think Imhotep would let me die?" Paige asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Alex didn't answer right away. He thought about Imhotep; his encounter with Imhotep, what his parents had said of theirs', and this encounter so far. In the first two, Imhotep was either destroying Egypt or about to take over the world. On the other hand, he had been doing that for the woman he loved.

Did he love Isis enough to save her, even if he had made her sick in the first place (for some unknown reason)? Or had he found a way to force Paige out of her body, so he could have Isis, and only Isis? Was Isis and Paige the same person?

…Did Imhotep love Paige, too?

"Alex?" Paige asked.

Even if he didn't, he still loved the person Paige used to be. If he was capable of love, that is. He wouldn't want to lose her, either.

"No," Alex finally answered. "I don't think he would."

Paige let out a sigh of relief. "Good. So, then, we don't have to worry. He'll show up with a cure, see how sick I am and show up with the cure, and give it to me."

"You said 'He'll show'…" Alex sighed. "Nevermind."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best friend a person could ever have," Paige told him, sincerely, looking into his eyes with a slight, weak smile.

Alex forced a smile and he felt tears sting his eyes.

"Right back at you, Paige," He hesitated. It was now or never. "Paige?"

"Mmm?" Paige asked, fighting back another wave of nausea, and closing her eyes to force back a headache.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Or – tell you, rather," Alex forced out.

"Mmm?"

"Well…" Alex felt his throat close up, and he took a few deep breaths to regain his courage. "I know Josh likes you now, and you like him, but-"

The door opened.

"Ready, Paige?" Alice asked, stepping into the room with Rick and Ardeth behind her. "Evy is getting the car ready."

Paige shook her head. "No. I can't go. I'm too…" she cut off, leaning over the bed and grabbing a bowl right in time before she threw up.

Alice walked over to sit next to her on the bed, stroking her sisters' hair to comfort her until Paige was done. Alice took the bowl and went downstairs to clean it.

Alex, Ardeth and Rick stared at Paige with pity, as she stared at the floor. Suddenly, Paige burst into tears. Ardeth and Alex rushed to her side, as Rick stood awkwardly by the door.

"I don't want to die," she sobbed.

"You won't," Alex assured her, wrapping his arms around her as she threw hers around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"But…but…" Paige stopped crying long enough to take in two deep breaths to stop herself from suffocating. "Imhotep won't…I just realized…it doesn't matter…if I have the cure or not…"

"The Creature won't care if she's alive or dead," Ardeth explained, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "He can take her either way. Dead…dead is easier."

Alex stared at Ardeth in shock. Was he right? Of course. Of course he was. Imhotep could just raise her spirit from the Underworld, and keep her locked up with him forever. So _that_ was his plan. That way he could have Isis without the complication of also having Paige.

"But…" Alex said, trying desperately to find some other explanation. "But Imhotep loves her, wouldn't he want her to not be in pain…?"

"I do not think the Creature is really capable of true, unselfish love. If he wants her with him, he will have her with him, no matter what it costs her."

Paige began to sob even harder. Ardeth checked her ridiculously high fever and her pulse, which was weak. He forced Paige to lie down again.

"Paige," he said seriously, a hint of panic in his voice, "You _must _stop crying. You are weakening your body."

Paige nodded and tried to calm herself. She drew in several deep breaths, but found she couldn't calm down. So she turned to her best source of comfort.

"Alex, hit-hit play on the CD," Paige said, weakly.

Alex nodded and stood and walked to the CD player as Alice walked back into the room. Ardeth stood and walked up to her, and Paige didn't notice that he placed a comforting hand on Alice's arm.

"Tell Evy to bring a doctor," He said in a hushed tone.

"Why? Aren't we taking her to a hospital?"

"She's too weak to survive traveling."

"You mean…" Alice began weakly. "If she went for a simple car ride, she'd…?"

"Yes. She would die."

Tears ran down Alice's face.

"But-but she seems so much stronger!"

Ardeth shook his head sadly. Alice gave a sad nod and headed out of the room, with Rick following.

The song on the CD player began to play then. A light, comforting male voice sung softly, singing of forgetting fear and embracing comfort and light.

Alex smiled faintly. He wished he could say those sorts of things to Paige. He should have had the strength to tell Paige those things, but he didn't.

Paige was already asleep. She was shaking and mumbling, and her face was sheet-white, and even her lips were pale. There were lines between her eyebrows as she winced against the pain – even in deep sleep, she felt it.

Alex may run out of time to tell her how he really felt.

* * *

The song had been left on repeat. The doctor had come and gone – he had hardly needed ten minutes before he decided he needed a specialized team. Evy and Rick explained to him (and proved) where the disease had come from, and the doctor had been even more certain.

"_I have some good friends who went to America to practice medicine, as well as a few others here. I'll call them – they'll be here tomorrow – and we'll do our best to find a cure," _he had said.

But then, he had added gravely,

"_But I don't want to give you any false hope. If this is from where you say it's from, chances are some of the vital ingredients for a cure wouldn't exist anymore. And if nothing modern works, then there isn't much we can do, besides making her more comfortable."_

And he had left, cell phone glued to his ear while he began to call up a team of nine other doctors.

The sun had long since set, and Alice slept in the chair beside Paige's bed. Paige had woken up to her favorite part of the song, and noticed that the window had been blown open by a large storm that raged outside. Rain had begun to fall through the open window, soaking the white carpet just below it.

Paige groaned as loud thunder made her headache even worse. She wanted to wake Alice up and ask her to close the window, but she didn't want to bother Alice – she so desperately needed the sleep – and it would have hurt to speak, anyway.

A strong wind blew in and threw the shutters up against the house. Paige jumped, but Alice only groaned in her sleep. The wind blew into the room, specks of dust in it.

…or was that sand?

_No way,_ Paige thought. _He wouldn't..._

Nevertheless – against her will – the 'dust' slowly began to form together, to create a person.

"No," Paige cried weakly as Imhotep finally appeared. She reached out to try to grab onto Alice's nightgown, but couldn't quite reach. "Al-_Alice._"

But her voice was too soft. She couldn't wake her sister, couldn't warn her that Imhotep was in the room, ready to spirit Paige off.

Imhotep slowly approached the bed, and sat beside Paige. She leaned as far back into the bed as she possibly could, her heart racing.

"Get away from me, you _bastard,_" she choked out.

He reached a hand out and touched her forehead gently. He frowned faintly, and moved his hand before Paige attempted to scream. He covered her mouth quickly and looked into her eyes sharply.

"Scream and I will not give you the cure."

Paige gasped (at least, as much as she could with her mouth covered). Imhotep removed his hand a second later.

"Wha-" Paige's voice failed. She swallowed and tried again. "What do you want?"

"You," Imhotep answered. Paige's eyes narrowed in confusion and fright. "I will give you the cure on one condition."

"What condition?" Paige asked slowly, though she already suspected what it was.

"You live out the rest of this lifetime with me."

Paige couldn't speak. Her mouth moved, but nothing came out.

Would he really let her die if she refused?

"What if I say no?"

"Then I will not give you the cure," Imhotep said simply. "And you will die, and I shall bring your spirit back from the Underworld, and you shall live out eternity with me, rather than only this lifetime."

Paige almost felt her heart shake, and she swallowed again, and considered the situation. What could she do? Either way…

"Rick will stop you. He has before."

"I thought you might say that," Imhotep said. He was smiling. "However, the one I tried to raise from the dead was not someone _he_ cared about before. Who is to say his emotions will not control his decision to stop me?"

He was right. But…there had to be some way out this situation!

"Do I have to decide now?"

"You have until tomorrow night. By the next morning, it will be too late," Imhotep informed her, no longer smiling.

Paige went even paler. She'd die…that soon? But she wasn't ready! There had to be a way out of it, some sort of cure…something! She couldn't die – she couldn't!

"I…I'll tell you tomorrow night."

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** I know, I know. The medical stuff in this chapter is not realistic in the least. But I made the disease (and this part of the story) up when I was about twelve, and it was kind of important to the plot, so…meh. It's fanfiction.

**Roselyn:** -whistles- I'm bored.

**RubyMoon: **Things are awfully quiet around here since I came back. I wonder why?

**Roselyn: **Meh. I guess we'll find out later.

**RubyMoon: **Right. Well – review, please, everyone, even if I don't deserve it! Ja Ne!


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: The Cure

"Oh, God, no. Not yet," Alex panicked, and began shaking Paige lightly. He had been sitting beside her on her bed for the last three minutes, repeating her name, but she hadn't responded. Three minutes may not seem like that long normally, but it felt like an eternity as he sat there, feeling how ice cold she was, and seeing how pale she was, wondering if she was dead.

"Paige!" Alex shouted again, giving her one hard shake. After what seemed an eternity, Paige opened her eyes and groaned. Alex lifted her up for a hug. "Don't do that again!"

"What?" Paige asked weakly, attempting to smile. "Sleep?"

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, slowly letting her lie back down.

"As well as a person who's dying can be, I suppose," Paige said with a cough. "Oh, but I have to tell you, Imh-"

The door opened suddenly, and Alice walked into the room, carrying a tray with saltines, a bowl of chicken broth, and a glass of water.

"Morning, Paige. Some storm last night, huh?" Alice asked, trying her best to pretend it was just a normal day, although her voice was laced with worry.

Paige nodded as Alice set the tray down in front of Paige. Alex helped her sit up and Alice handed her the spoon. Paige was about to tell them what had happened last night, but then decided that food was more important as she felt sudden stomach pains. She tried half the glass of water and eight spoonfuls of broth, but couldn't choke down any more after her stomach twisted. She put aside the spoon and fell back on the bed.

Alice sighed and moved the tray to the bedside table.

"You really should eat more then that."

"I can't, and I don't, because-"

Ardeth walked through the door at that point, followed by Rick, Evy and Jonathan.

"How is she?" Ardeth asked Alice, as though Paige wasn't even in the room.

"You know, I can tell you how I feel myself," Paige said, trying to sound strong, but failing when her voice faltered.

"Don't speak," Ardeth commanded her. "You need to save your energy."

"But-"

"I think you should listen to him, Paige," Rick said.

"We don't want you getting any worse," Evy agreed as she sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"But, I-"

"You heard the doctor, Paige," Jonathan said as he closed the bedroom door, "You need to rest."

Paige closed her eyes, and took in a few deep, slow breaths.

"Yes, like that."

Paige opened her eyes suddenly, and spoke as quickly as she could,

"Imhotep-came-last-night-and-made-me-an-offer."

Paige caught her breath in the moment of silence where everyone tried to understand what she had said.

"…What?" Alex asked, in shock.

"Imhotep…showed up…last night…during the…" Paige paused, to completely catch her breath. "…storm and make me an offer."

Another moment of silence. Paige closed her eyes, just wanting to sleep now.

"What offer?" Alice asked suddenly. She sounded as though she would burst into tears at any moment.

"If I…go with him, and…live with him my…whole life, he'll…give me…the cure."

Alice burst into tears, and choked out an excuse as she rushed from the room. Evy stood and followed behind her, calling Alice's name, tears forming in her eyes. Ardeth sighed, Alex couldn't look at Paige and instead stared at the bookcase across the room, Rick looked incredibly angry, and Jonathan decided to take Evy's seat by the bed.

"We have to stop him," Rick said.

"How?" Paige asked weakly.

"There has to be some way. We'll get the book back."

"There is no time for that, O'Connell," Ardeth said. Paige's heart missed a beat when she heard the defeated note in his voice.

"Of course there is," Rick insisted. "We can work fast…"

"There isn't time, Rick," Paige said, fighting tears. She knew if she cried, she'd lose the strength she needed to survive. "Imhotep told me I'll be dead by tomorrow morning."

"I'm going to go check on Mom and Alice," Alex choked out, before he fled the room. Paige tried to reach out to stop him, but she lacked the ability to move very far.

"So what – so what does this mean?" Jonathan said, his voice sounding a bit weak. "She just goes and lives with Imhotep?"

"Of course not! _Why are you nodding your head?_" Rick spat at Ardeth. "We can't just let her go with him!"

"We have no choice," Ardeth said softly. "However…however, we may be able to save her later."

Paige frowned, not understanding.

"I get it," Jonathan said. Rick, Paige and Ardeth stared at him in shock. "What? I can be the intelligent one sometimes."

"Okay, then, tell us what he meant," Rick demanded.

"We use Paige as a distraction, a way to keep him busy to give us time to find the book."

There was a long moment of silence as Rick and Paige tried to imagine how it would work out. It could be difficult and dangerous – especially for Paige – but it was their only hope.

"Well, I guess that could work," Rick said, sounding defeated. "But what if he decides to kill Paige?"

"He won't," Ardeth said. "He wants her alive, otherwise he wouldn't bother giving her the cure."

Paige nodded. "It's a good plan."

"You're fine with this, then?" Jonathan asked, surprised. Paige choked down a small laugh, remembering how weak it might make her.

"I'm scared to death…" she paused to marvel at the irony of that phrase, "…of going with him. I mean, once he has me, what does he plan on doing?" she hesitated, and then decided it was a question worth answering. She looked at Ardeth. "Wait, what _does_ he plan on doing?"

Ardeth shook his head slowly. "I do not know. He may wish to return your memories of your previous life."

Paige sighed. "Great. Well, anyway. As scared as I am to go with him, what other choice do I have? This way, I have hope of being saved."

"You do realize that it isn't guaranteed we'll be able to rescue you? He may be able to stop us. After all, it is a miracle we've defeated him before," Jonathan stated.

Paige nodded again. "Yeah, I know. But like I said – what other choice do we have?"

"So it's decided, then?" Rick asked. Paige nodded. "I'll go tell Evy to start looking for where the book ended up, then."

Rick left the room, and Ardeth followed him. Paige looked at Jonathan, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Kind of awkward, isn't it?" Paige commented.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Being with someone who you may never see again, either through kidnapping or death." When Jonathan looked away and didn't respond, Paige continued. "I can imagine. What do you say to someone in that situation? _'Gee, I'm sorry you're going away. I'll miss you, and by the way, can I have your CD player?'_" Paige laughed lightly.

"Well, you're not leaving just yet," Jonathan said, still refusing to look at Paige.

"No, not yet, but I will be soon. We may as well get this out of the way."

Jonathan refused to look at her still. Paige sighed and forced herself to sit up.

"Look, I can tell you aren't a person who is great with goodbyes, so why don't we just say _'See you later'_?"

Jonathan finally looked over to her, a sad expression on his face that just didn't fit. Paige forced a smile and held her arms out for a hug. Jonathan moved from the chair to the bed and pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, you're my favorite not-really-my-niece," He said as Paige wrapped her arms around him.

"And you're my favorite not-really-my-uncle." She giggled softly. "And yeah, you can have my Poker collection."

"Including the lucky card deck?"

"Including the lucky card deck."

Jonathan patted her on the back and pulled away. "Great."

The door opened and Alice came back in, holding a box of tissues. She took the seat beside the bed and set the tissues by Paige.

"Ardeth told me the plan," She said weakly.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"What other choice do I have?" Paige asked weakly. "Just make sure you all find that book and come after me well-armed."

"We don't even know where you'll be."

Paige shrugged, and then fell back on the bed. "Well, I'm sure you'll find me. We'll probably end up in Hamunaptra."

"That's what Ardeth told me."

Jonathan was a bit too uncomfortable, so with a quick smile at Paige he stood and left the room.

"So…will you tell Mom and Dad?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to," Alice sighed. "What a story this'll make. I doubt they'll believe me."

"Who knows – maybe they'll get along well enough to fly back here and chew you out for telling lies."

Alice laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

There was a moment of silence, where neither could talk. They both thought of their parents, and how they'd react if they knew what was happening. Would it tear them further apart, or bring them closer together? Would they blame each other for this?

Would they ever see their parents again?

"Could you say goodbye to them for me?" Paige said weakly. "And tell them I love them. Even though they've put us through hell."

"Through hell and back," Alice laughed dryly. "Yeah, I'll tell them."

Paige yawned. "I'm so tired already."

"Well, you've been using up all the strength you have," Alice said, standing and wrapping the blankets around her little sister. "Go back to sleep. I'll try to wake you before that horrible Imhotep person gets here."

Paige nodded, and closed her eyes. A second later, she was asleep.

* * *

"Paige."

Paige groaned, not wanting to wake up yet. It was so nice there, in the dark oblivion. Nothing was wrong in her dreams – she was at home, healthy, with her parents. They were all happy together, and were about to go to the movies. Why should she want to wake up and ruin all that?

"Paige, it is time for you to make your decision."

Page's eyes snapped open. Imhotep stood a few feet from her bed. She looked around the room quickly, but didn't see anyone. It was dark already…why hadn't Alice woken her up earlier? Was she alright? Had Imhotep done something to her? Oh, no – had he figured out their plan?

Paige swallowed hard and decided to pretend as though nothing were wrong.

…_besides the fact that I might be dead soon, of course, _Paige thought, and then forced a weak smile.

"Like I have any other choice?" Paige was surprised at how difficult it was to speak. She felt as though her chest were closing in, and her throat was so swollen she had to choke down air.

"What is your decision?" Imhotep asked again.

"I'll go with you. But I want time to say goodbye to everyone first, and pack, and…things like that."

Imhotep hesitated, seeming to consider her request. Slowly, he nodded, and walked up to the bed. From somewhere inside his robes he produced a modern-day syringe, with a sort of green-looking liquid inside it.

"I shall only give you ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!" Paige exclaimed. Or, she would have, if she could speak that loudly. As it is, she could barely whisper _'Ten…?'_in a harsh tone.

"Yes," Imhotep said pulling Paige's right arm out from under the blankets. "Ten minutes. That is all."

"Why...-"

"Because in fifteen minutes you shall be unconscious. And by then we should be on our way back to Egypt," Imhotep informed her. He then slowly pushed the needle into Paige's flesh.

She gave a soft hiss of pain and closed her eyes as Imhotep began to inject what Paige hoped was the cure. A second later, the needle was removed and she felt soft pressure where the needle had been. She opened her eyes and saw Imhotep's finger on her arm. He pulled his hand away, and Paige winced. Suddenly there was a shot of pain going up her arm. She shook her arm to try to get the pain to stop.

"The pain will end in a moment," Imhotep informed her as he stood and put the syringe back into his robes. "I shall leave the room now. I will be back in ten minutes to take you away. You should have enough strength to stand after the pain ends."

Paige nodded, refusing to speak to him or look him in the eye. She felt a sudden wind and heard the windows open, and then suddenly the wind was gone. She looked back to where Imhotep had been standing a second ago, but he wasn't there. She sighed and shook her arm again, but the pain only spread to her chest, and an intense headache began. She winced, and squirmed against the pain. She groaned as suddenly she had muscle pains spreading across her body. She couldn't breathe, and the pain was getting worse. Had that actually been the cure, or was he killing her? She tried to scream for Alex or Alice, but she couldn't work her vocal chords. She thought she was going to die.

But a moment later, the pain faded away, along with all the symptoms from her illness. Paige stayed in the bed to catch her breath, enjoying being able to breathe without feeling like she'd cough or vomit. She took in a few deep breaths, and then jumped out of bed. She didn't have much time.

"ALICE! ALEX! ARDETH! JONATHAN! EVY! RICK!" she screamed as loudly as she could, and was happy to find that she could actually scream this time (even if it left her short of breath). She jumped out of bed and pulled her suitcase out from under her bed. She ran to the dresser and started pulling clothes out when her bedroom door burst open. Alex stumbled into the room, followed by a tired-looking Alice, and then Ardeth, Evy, Rick and finally Jonathan.

"What? Was he here?" Alex asked.

Paige nodded and rushed back to the suitcase to throw the clothes in. She then went to her bookshelf and started grabbing random books.

"Yeah. He gave me the cure, which is why I look so much better. I only have about seven minutes to pack and say goodbye. We're going back to Egypt, but he didn't say where exactly we were going."

Alice burst into tears again. Ardeth put a comforting hand on her arm as Evy walked over to help Paige pack a few books. After the books, Paige threw in her favorite stuffed animal, and was tempted to pack a few CDs when she realized that there'd be no point. Her personal CD players' batteries would probably be dead already. She was about to close the suitcase when she paused. She threw open the nightstand and grabbed the statuette of Re Ardeth had given her for her birthday and put it in the suitcase. Then, she slowly pulled out the gun.

"Rick?" she looked at him. "Think you can tell me how to use this in the space of one minute?"

Rick left the room suddenly.

"Um…bye?" Paige said, staring at the door. She heard him open a closet door and rummage through it, then come back, holding ammo. He showed her how to use the gun, and then Paige repeated what Rick had shown her.

"Good," Rick commented as Paige put the gun and ammo in a slightly hidden pocket in her suitcase. "If he attacks you – or one of his priests – you can shoot them. It may not work for him, but bullets work alright against the priests."

"Thanks," Paige said, suddenly feeling a knot in her throat. She wrapped her arms around Rick and gave him a big hug. "You better save me, though. I'm guessing there's a lot more I have to learn then basic loading and firing."

"Sure is," Rick said, awkwardly giving Paige a hug. She pulled away and Rick escaped to the other side of the room, a determined look on his face. Paige then gave a large hug to Evy, who had begun to cry.

"Don't worry, Paige," she whispered into Paige's ear, "We'll save you. If he doesn't take you to Hamunaptra, we'll still track him down. We know where the book is, and it shouldn't take us too long to get it."

Paige nodded and pulled away. "Thanks for everything, Evy. Or Aunt Evy. Or whatever."

"Evy is fine," She laughed, wiping tears off her face. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Paige nodded, and then walked up to Ardeth.

"We will save you," He insisted.

"I got that," Paige laughed. She gave him a hug (he didn't exactly hug back, but he put a hand on her shoulder). "Thanks for saving me all those times."

He laughed, a little sadly. "I will see you again."

"Right," Paige said, sighing and pulling away, and facing Alex.

"Say goodbye to me last," He insisted, his voice cracking. Paige rose an eyebrow.

"Um...okay," she said, and then faced Alice.

Alice bent down and threw her arms around her sister, sobbing. Paige fought back tears for a few minutes, and then failed. She felt a few stray tears fall down her face, even through she had managed to stop them for the last seven minutes.

"I love you," Alice cried.

"Love you, too, Alice," Paige cried. "Don't forget to say goodbye to Mom and Dad for me."

Alice nodded. "I'm so proud of you."

Paige laughed lightly. "Thanks. I'm pretty proud of you, too."

"I'll miss you."

"I don't plan on being gone long enough for you to miss me."

"But what if…?"

"No," Paige insisted. "I'm going to be fine. I have to be."

Alice nodded, holding her younger sister tighter.

"Okay, Alice. I have to say goodbye to Alex now," Paige choked out, past tears and lack of oxygen. Alice nodded and pulled away, and wiped the tears off Paige's face.

"See you later, sis."

"See you," Paige laughed, and then faced Alex. "Okay, you're last."

"What about Jonathan?" Alex asked, looking at Jonathan nervously.

"We already went through this," Paige said, and then looked at Jonathan with a forced smile. Jonathan just nodded his head.

"Oh," Alex said. He hesitated, then took Paige by the hand and dragged her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Alex closed the door.

"I…I like you," He managed to get out.

"I like you, too, Alex," Paige laughed. "Why do you think you're my best friend?"

Alex shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant…" he sighed, then took a step closer to Paige. Paige was about to ask what it was he _did_ mean, but then Alex did something she didn't expect.

He leaned forward, and kissed her. It didn't last long, only about six seconds, but it was long enough for Paige's heart to stop, and then begin racing. When Alex pulled away, she felt herself wanting to kiss him again. But she pushed that thought out of her head – this was her _best friend!_

"Al-Alex," Paige forced herself to speak. "I…how long?"

"Forever," Alex said. "Since about the first week you got here."

"Wow," Paige whispered. "Um, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," Alex sighed. He refused to look her in the eye until Paige stepped into his field of view.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"If I had known, I wouldn't have gone on and on about Josh."

"Yeah," Alex said. "But, you didn't."

"Now I do."

"Yeah."

She wrapped her arms around him, and held him tight. She wished she had known this earlier. But what would she have done with the information? Would she have gone out with him? Would it have destroyed their friendship?

…_Do I like Alex back?_

She didn't know, and she would have given anything to know. She would…

Suddenly, everything started to go black.

"Goodbye, Alex. And, uh…catch me," She managed to say.

"What?"

She couldn't answer. It was getting harder to think. She wondered, briefly, where she would be when she woke up.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Please review! Ja ne!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: The Plan

"Paige?" Alex asked, catching her in his arms before she hit the floor. He gently laid her down and moved a few strands of blonde hair out of her face. He checked her forehead – she didn't have a fever…she wasn't sick anymore. But then why did she pass out? Had…had _Imhotep_ done something to her?

Alex leaped up from the floor and ran to the tub and grabbed a washcloth off the side of it. He quickly jumped over the sink and ran cold water over the cloth, and then went to Paige and squeezed the water onto her forehead. She didn't move. He tried wiping the cloth over her face, tracing from her forehead, down her cheeks and even across her lips. Nothing. He threw the washcloth aside and cupped his hands under the still-running water, and began splashing water onto her face. She didn't even wince. Alex fell to his knees and checked her pulse…it was normal.

He was about to run out the door for help when he heard commotion from the other room. His father and Ardeth were shouting at once. He heard Jonathan yelp and his mother curse, and Alice sobbing steadily in the background. Suddenly, the bathroom door was thrown off its hinges. Alex flung himself over Paige and looked up at Imhotep's emotionless face.

"Move," Imhotep said simply.

"Like _hell_," Alex responded. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Imhotep, but he could at least make it a tiny bit more difficult for him to kidnap Paige.

Imhotep took a single step forward, and then took Alex by the back of his shirt and lifted him up. Alex choked for a moment, and then he was flung into the shower curtain, and fell down into the tub. Alex winced as the back of his head hit the wall and his eyes teared up. All he could do was watch as Imhotep bent down and picked Paige up, the way a groom would pick up his bride.

Alex struggled to get to his feet. He felt himself falling over, but he used his weight to propel himself forward. He was worried he was too late…there was a sudden gust of wind and Imhotep was dissolving into sand. Alex reached forward and grabbed onto Paige's shirt. Imhotep roared in anger and held onto Paige tighter and pulled away – hard. Paige's shirt tore and Alex fell backwards. A moment later, they were gone. Alex looked at the doorway, and then at the fabric he held in his hand. Paige's sleeve.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Evy asked, rushing into the bathroom. Alex looked up and nodded.

"Are they…?"

"Yes," Evy said. "They're gone. We need to get ready."

Alex nodded and stood, and then stuck the sleeve into his pocket.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked.

"The museum in Cairo. They have the book on display there, and with your mother's influence they might let us borrow it," Rick said.

Alex nodded. "So, what? We get the book, hope they went to Hamunaptra, and if they are there when we get there, hope something in the book will stop Imhotep?"

"That's the plan."

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon: **This chapter is short and it sucks, but at some point I had to realize that there was nothing I could do to make it better. I tacked on a pathetic ending and called it a day.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Ring of Fire

Author's Note: Please visit the Isis Trilogy website, found in my profile! There you can see fantastic graphics, some Egyptian mythology, vote in polls, look at the gallery, and join the newsletter! The newsletter will contain updates, bonus scenes and material, extra polls, contests, alerts and maybe even a giveaway or two!

* * *

_Where am I? _Paige wondered, her eyes fluttering open. It was too dark for her to see anything, even her hand directly in front of her eyes. She tried to use her other senses.

It was cold, yet humid. She could almost feel sand on her tongue as she breathed the stale air in deeply. It smelled horrendous - like rancid water, decayed flesh, inches of dust and decayed linen. Her eyes stung at the dirt and dust that landed in them. She tried to move her hands to rub her eyes, only to find she couldn't. She had solid, icy shackles around her wrists and ankles. She was chained down, onto something rough and warm…or at least, warmer then the room around her.

She must have been in Hamunaptra – it felt like a tomb. And what other tomb had an altar with chains? She couldn't think of any others, but she didn't study Egyptology as much as her sister had.

Paige struggled with the chains for a few minutes, but didn't manage to make them any looser. She took in another deep breath to yell – but who would come? Imhotep? She didn't want to see _him._ So she closed her mouth, and began to think. What else was there to do?

First she thought of the plan. If everything went well, the others should be there to save her in a day or so. What would she do until then? Play nice? Imhotep would suspect something. He probably already did.

What was the point in fighting everything, fighting against Imhotep while she was here? She'd only be miserable. Of course she would be miserable either way, but at least by playing nice she might stay one his 'good side'.

But what _exactly_ did Imhotep have planned?

Sighing, Paige surrendered to the fact that she wouldn't be able to figure it out until he told her. Instead of making herself panic with thoughts that the others wouldn't make it before something terrible happened, she began to think about the room she was in, it's history – most recent being when she had raised Imhotep from the dead again. And then when the O'Connells was there, before Alex was born – even before Evy and Rick had gotten married. That alone felt strange, but then it occurred to her that there was over three thousand years of history in this room, including what was probably one of Imhotep's worst memories – when he was caught before managing to raise Anck-su-Namun from the dead.

That raised another question. Why her? Why was Imhotep trying to get Isis back when he had fought so hard for Anck-su-Namun? Surely he loved Anck-su-Namun more! Maybe it was because Anck-su-Namun had abandoned him? Or maybe he had always loved Isis more? But if that was true, why bother with Anck-su-Namun at all?

It was so confusing, and Paige felt angry. He was doing all of this…this ruining of her life…so he could have _Isis_ back. He was _insanely_ selfish – but what else did she expect from someone like him?

He was ruining Paige's life for Isis – someone she wasn't. She **hated** this. He didn't care at all for Paige, but she was dragged into this anyway, just because of someone she _had been_, over a thousand years ago. Someone she didn't know.

And another reason to be angry – _she was chained to a sacrificial altar!_

Paige tried to look around the room again. Her eyes were slowly adjusting – she could see outlines of statues and pillars and walls. She sighed and laid back down, actually hoping Imhotep would be back soon, just so she could find a way out of the shackles and rub her wrists down with ice – if she could get any.

Suddenly, she heard movement. Her heart jumped in her chest, and her breath caught in her throat. She wrestled against her restraints to look around. Suddenly, a fire was lit ahead of her, and slowly, other places around her were lit with fire.

_I guess they're like large, tall circular fire pits,_ Paige figured, seeing the fires being built up higher. After they were all lit, she could see better – and could tell that she was now in the middle of a ring of fire.

"Shit," she mumbled, cursing uncharacteristically. She sat up further, trying to get a good look at who was lighting the fires. She screamed when she saw that she was surrounded by at least twelve mummies.

"Holyshitgetawayfromme!" she shouted as one approached her. She rolled onto her side trying to get as far away from it as possible, but it grabbed her forearm and pulled her closer. She was considering biting its wrist (but what good would that do, and besides, _yuck!_) when all of a sudden she felt her wrist freed. She pulled her arm away and looked to her left when she felt her other arm freed. Both ankles were freed at the same time, and she jumped to her feet, swaying for a moment. She wasn't used to standing.

_Probably because I lived in my bed for a few days,_ Paige decided. And then she noticed that she wasn't wearing _her_ nightgown anymore. Instead, she wore a flimsy white dress that bared her shoulders and had extra fabric hanging straight down the middle – the cliché 'Egyptian garb'. Now she felt extremely disturbed.

"Okay, whose idea was this!" she exclaimed to herself, more than to the mummies. The mummies turned, and one by one left the room.

Paige looked around her, at the ring of fire, and suddenly had a song jump into her head. The beginning of Ring of Fire from Johnny Cash played in her head, singing of a burning love and sinking into a ring of fire. She hummed with the tune, and then laughed hysterically. She couldn't explain the sudden Johnny Cash outburst, but she supposed it could have just been that she needed to release the stress she had been under the last few weeks – or actually, about a month.

_Have a really been running from Imhotep for a month now?_ It felt only like a week! It was unbelievable.

Suddenly, the door/wall the mummies had left through opened again. And in stepped, of course, Imhotep.

Paige instinctively ducked down, trying to hide behind the flames. But what was the point? He knew she was there, he'd put her there. He probably saw her duck down, and could most likely see her through the flames. Besides, there was no avoiding him. She swung her feet around, stood on the ground and walked towards him. She decided to be scared later – and be pissed off now. Nevermind she was being pissed off at someone who could tear her limb from limb in a second.

"Why am I in different clothing!" she was blushing bright red.

"Your other clothing was filthy. And I did not change you – I got a servant to do so."

Paige paused, still feeling awkward and pissed off, and trying to process the idea of a _servant_ changing her. Besides, where had he gotten the servant? And was this servant a man or a woman?

…well, that didn't seem as important as the next problem.

"What the _hell_ was that, chaining me to that…table-thing? What, do you think I'm going to try to get away? Where in the _hell_ would I go, we're in the middle of the _fu_-"

"I was concerned you may wander, and many of the places you might have wandered are dangerous."

Paige hesitated. "…Oh. Right. Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"You were unconscious."

"…Point being?"

Imhotep looked confused, which looked very strange on his usually stoic face.

"Nevermind," Paige sighed. Now that she was more embarrassed than pissed, she noticed a large, gold book in his hands. "That's not…?"

"The Book of Amun-Re? Yes, it is." Imhotep walked passed her, and Paige followed.

"What are you going to do with that?" Paige asked, a note of fear in her voice. She wasn't sure what that book could do, but if Imhotep wanted it, it couldn't be good.

"I am going to restore your memories."

"My memory is perfectly fi – oh. The Isis thing. Right," Paige sighed. She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

Imhotep knelt beside a small pool of water a few feet away from the altar, and placed the book in front of him. He then looked up at Paige.

"Kneel beside me."

"So not going to happen," came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

_Oh, well._

Paige began backing away as Imhotep slowly began to stand, and then took off running when he took a step towards her. She was running as quickly as she could, but her lungs were already burning before she made it halfway across the room. Being deathly sick had not been a good way to keep her in shape. She didn't even make it to the door when Imhotep grabbed her by the arms and jerked her back. She screamed and jumped up and back, leaning against him as she had seen people do in movies. When he continued dragging her back, she fell to her knees and forced him to drag her. Unfortunately, it was far too easy for him.

"This shall be much easier if you do it voluntarily," Imhotep grunted, sounding very frustrated.

"**_You. Wish,_**" Paige spat, trying to throw her feet behind her and dig them into the sand. All resolve to play nice was gone, she wasn't going to let him do some freaky voo-doo on her!

She gave another small scream when her jerked her backwards, and threw her onto her knees, beside the pool of water and the golden book. She winced, but began to immediately stand again. He put a hand on her shoulder and firmly forced her back down.

Paige immediately leapt back to her feet, grabbed the book as she stood. She tossed it into the lake before Imhotep could react, and then ran as fast as could she away from him. She heard Imhotep walking into the lake and would have sighed with relief if she hadn't been so busy running.

She ran out of the room, sliding through the small opening in the wall and hurried down the tunnels she and Alex had explored together before all this began. She felt tears rush to her eyes – if only they had stayed with the tour guide, none of this would have happened!

Paige took a sharp turn into a room she didn't recognize, and missed a step that was invisible in the darkness. She fell forward, hitting the ground hard.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she felt her elbows burning from the abrasions. She struggled to her feet and continued running through the blackness, hoping Imhotep hadn't caught up yet.

Paige had only managed to take a few steps before her foot caught something and she fell. She tried to stand again but her foot was caught in something long and hard. She bit her lip to stop from screaming in pain and fear. She hoped she hadn't gotten her foot caught in a mummy or something.

Since she couldn't run anymore, she began to crawl. It was ridiculous, but she was desperate. She didn't want those memories – _couldn't_ have those memories! They could change who she was…it would be like _dying._

Suddenly, the room was filled with a blinding light. Paige blinked a few times before realizing that torches had lit themselves…and that the light was reflecting off of thousands of pieces of gold.

The room was filled with thousands upon thousands of treasures…offerings to the Egyptian God of the Dead, Osiris. There were great golden statues, and golden coins, and jewels that Paige hadn't expected to see in an ancient Egyptian tomb. Skillfully painted boxes spilled over with necklaces of gold and bracelets of gems, and there were little shining statuettes like the one Ardeth had given her which rested on other boxes that held even more treasures.

Paige looked down at her leg and saw that it had been caught by a long necklace made of gold coins. Paige untangled herself and then looked around herself in awe. She had never seen anything quite so…incredible.

After observing the room a moment longer, her eyes finally found Imhotep, standing at the entrance of the room, looking down at Paige with a look of pity. She scowled and tried to stand, but her knees were aching from the cuts on them. Paige winced and slowly sat down.

Imhotep strode forward to Paige and offered a hand to help her up. She glared at him instead and tried to stand on her own again. When her knees gave out halfway up, Imhotep's arm quickly wrapped around her waist to stop her from falling.

"No! Don't touch me!" Paige fought against Imhotep, trying to get him to let go, but he didn't budge.

"If I let go of you, you will fall and hurt yourself again," he answered gently.

Paige couldn't help herself…she started to sob. Everything was so overwhelming…she had been avoiding all these horrible emotions for too long.

Her parents were divorcing. Her ex-boyfriend wanted her dead. Imhotep. The memories that might destroy her and to top it all off, _her knees and palms stung like hell._

Paige buried her face into Imhotep's chest…it was easier to cry against an object. When, after a minute, his other arm wrapped around her shoulders, Paige began beating his chest with her fists. She didn't want _his_ comfort…he just happened to be there. What she wanted from him was for him to go away forever!

"Paige…"

"**NO!** No! I don't want…I _don't_…" was all she managed to get out.

"Paige."

"Shut _up!_" she screamed so loudly her throat was raw. "_SHUT UP!"_

He wisely decided to stay silent, and allowed her to continue to pound her fists against him. She tried to pull away from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. After another minute or so Paige finally gave up and let him keep her on her feet. When she'd cried herself out almost ten minutes later, she pushed away, and he let her. She turned away from him and wiped the tears off of her face and felt herself blushing. Having an emotional breakdown in front of a mummy wasn't exactly on her 'to do' list.

Paige froze when she heard movement behind her, and tensed when she felt something cold suddenly around her neck. She looked down and saw that Imhotep had placed a necklace on her. She examined it as she felt him tying the back together. It was made of long, flat, rectangular fragments of amber that had been rounded at the edges. The amber was a rich, deep honey color, with spots of it that looked pale green. It was…incredibly beautiful…and incredibly heavy.

Paige turned to look at Imhotep curiously.

"It belonged to Isis," Imhotep explained. "Therefore it belongs to you."

Paige stared at him in shock for a moment. It was hers?

She looked down at the necklace and ran her fingers over the amber, thinking of how ancient it was…thinking about how she had worn this necklace before, in another lifetime.

It was just too strange!

"But...if it belonged to Isis, what is it doing here?" Paige asked hesitantly.

"Isis gave many of her belongings to Osiris as an offering," Imhotep explained. "If you come with me, you will see why."

Paige shook her head violently. "No! I won't!"

"Yes, you will. There are many things you will understand better if you just let me show you."

"But if – but if-"

"What?"

Paige sighed and slowly shook her head. There was no way out of this, it was obvious. "Nevermind."

Paige shrieked when Imhotep suddenly picked her up, bridal-style. She wrapped her arms around his neck to stop from falling over. He carried her out of the room and down the halls, back to the lake where the book rested. He slowly set her down and Paige arranged her legs so they rested beside her, so she wouldn't have to put pressure on her knees.

Imhotep observed how angry and sad she looked. "You must accept these memories."

"Yeah? And why?" Paige snapped, though she suspected what he was going to say.

"You will be able to understand so much more once you do. Isis is a part of you-"

"Like _hell_ she is."

"-and once you understand her, you understand yourself," Imhotep finished.

"Thanks for the Yen or whatever lesson, but I understand myself perfectly fine."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Why are you so afraid of the dark?"

Paige hesitated. How did he know that? And more importantly, how did he know she didn't know why?

"…don't know." She finally mumbled.

"Why are you so terrified of snakes?"

"…don't know."

"Why do you love music?"

"…don't know."

"_Now_ do you understand why?"

"No, I don't. It doesn't really matter _why_ all those things. Knowing _why_ won't change those facts. So no, I don't understand _why,_" Paige snapped. She hated being snappy usually, but that's how she acted when she was this scared.

What would it be like, to have her memories restored? Would she just be overwhelmed with memories, all of the sudden? Or remember one at a time? Would it be more like a movie? What would she be like afterwards – would she still be herself, or Isis, or both at the same time? She didn't understand, and she certainly wasn't going to ask!

Imhotep _chuckled._ "It seems you still make your emotions known."

"Mhm," Paige folded her arms across her chest.

They were both silent for a while. She wondered what he was thinking. Probably of a way to convince her to accept the memories. But did she even have to accept? Couldn't he just force them on her?

Paige suddenly noticed that her hands were shaking. She rolled them into fists and decided to change the topic.

"How long was I out?"

"Out?"

"Asleep."

Imhotep hesitated. "Three days."

"Three _days_?" Paige asked, shocked. Well…at least the others would be that much closer to saving her. "I can't believe…three days?

"Yes," Imhotep answered. He sounded like he was far away, in thought. Paige decided to let him stay there while she figured out a plan.

"…You will see why I am doing this, if you accept the memories," He finally said softly.

Paige sighed. She was dying to know that…but at what cost would it be?

Really, what other choice did she have? She was stuck here for who knew how long. He could make her life a living hell if she didn't accept them.

She may as well take the chance. At least then she would have some answers.

Sighing, she said, "Fine. I'll do it."

She didn't look at Imhotep, but she could almost feel him smiling.

"Good." She saw him open the book and flip ahead a few golden pages, and pause. He began to speak in ancient Egyptian. Paige couldn't understand a word of it, but it sounded nice enough. She waited until he was finished to begin,

"So, what-" Paige stopped talking to scream loudly when suddenly the water in front of them soared upwards, then began swirling around her. Paige was scared to death, but began to relax slowly. She felt almost as though she was falling into a dream. She closed her eyes and let the dream come.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** So, readers, please visit the Isis website (where you can see a picture of Paige's new necklace), and review! Ja ne!


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Travel

**THREE DAYS EARLIER**

"We really should have taken two cars," Alice complained, Ardeth's knee digging into her thigh as she leaned forward to talk to Evy.

Evy turned to face Alice. "Well, then one of us would have been in a car alone, and it would cost twice as much park at the airport."

"You live in a _mansion_, you should be able to afford two parking places," Alice sighed, but gave up. She leaned back and her elbow collided with Ardeth's chest. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," Ardeth said, grimacing.

"Besides," said Rick, "If we're attacked, it's better if we're all together."

Alice swallowed. That wasn't something she wanted to hear.

The trunk of the fashionably small O'Connell car was filled with bags, which contained clothing, money, weapons and any book that might help defeat Imhotep in case they weren't able to get their hands on The Book of the Dead. Inside the car were Rick in the driver's seat and Evy in the front passenger seat, and Alex, Ardeth, Jonathan and Alice crammed in the back. Alice was the lightest of the four and was therefore voted to sit on top of someone. Alice decided that the least awkward lap to sit on belonged to Ardeth.

"Are we almost there?" Alex complained, crammed between Jonathan's long legs and Ardeth's broad shoulders.

"Two miles to go," responded Evy

The car slowed down suddenly.

"Speed bump," Rick announced.

BUMP!

The car rattled up and down, causing the four in the back to bounce off their seats and back down onto each other.

"Ouch!" Alice exclaimed as she crashed down onto Ardeth's knees, and her elbows went into his chest. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," Ardeth scowled.

"I thought fighting a mummy was the hard part," Jonathan sighed as he detangled his arm from Alex's.

"So, tell me what we're doing again?" Alice asked, trying to adjust herself so she wasn't so much in Ardeth's way. She ended up swinging her legs over his right knee and pushing the back of her head against the window, leaving her right arm stuck between Ardeth's left one and the rest of her body. She crossed her ankles, trying desperately to remain proper while crammed in a car.

Evy sighed. "We're going to the museum and picking up the book. Then we're going to the airport and flying to Italy, changing planes, and then flying to Egypt. There we will get on a boat. When we reach the end of the line, we will get camels and go to Hamenatra."

"And save my sister."

"Yes."

"And defeat the Creature," Ardeth added, who had been insisting they defeat him again as soon as possible.

"Speed bump," Rick warned.

The four in the back shared a look of horror.

* * *

"I need a drink," Alice sighed, leaning back into her seat. She reached above her head and attempted, again, to aim the small air conditioner fan at her, but she felt it just blowing above her head, pushing her hair back but failing to cool her off.

"So do I," she heard Jonathan mumbling to the left of her. She glanced over to him, and noticed that he was playing a hand of Poker with himself. Alex was on the other side of him, staring anxiously out the window as though he could will the plane to move faster. Across the aisle sat Ardeth (who stared blankly ahead), then Evy and Rick, who were discussing battle plans. Alice then glanced up and down the aisles looking for a stewardess, but didn't see one.

"They're never around when you need one..." she sighed. But she supposed she really didn't _need_ a drink. Though she knew it would help calm her (she was the only one there who had never fought a mummy before, and she was _worried_ and _terrified_ for Paige), she also knew she'd need a clear head.

Jonathan threw his poker hand onto his tray with a sigh of frustration. "Tell me about it." Alice watched him deal a new hand and turned to look at Ardeth. What a strange man he was. He had the oddest tattoos across his face, wore strange desert clothing even in England, had dark unruly hair, an alluring accent, beautiful black eyes...

It took Alice a moment to realize that he was staring right back at her. She felt her pale cheeks flush and she looked down at her tray, which had a small cup of ice and a half-eaten bag of roasted peanuts. She forced herself to look back at him and smiled.

"So...Mister Bey, what is fighting a Mummy like?"

Oh, wow. Could she have come up with a sillier question?

Ardeth gave her a small smile. "Ardeth, please," he said, and then the smile faded. "And it is...difficult. I am surprised the O'Connell family has survived the Creature so many times. Not only survived, but defeated...they are very lucky."

Alice slowly nodded. It wasn't very reassuring, but what had she been expecting?

"Do you know how to fire a gun?" Ardeth asked. Alice nodded again, but didn't add that she'd only ever fired one at a firing range one time, two years ago at a friend's birthday. "Then you should be fine. The actual defeating of Imhotep will fall to Evy, Alex or I, who know how to read ancient Egyptian. You and Jonathan will help destroy his Priests, just by shooting at them." He hesitated. "And if we cannot defeat the Creature now...and if he does have _feelings_ for Paige, then he ought to spare you. Since you are Paige's sister. But I cannot say that for certain..."

"Because you don't believe he is capable of love," Alice finished for him.

Ardeth nodded. "He is a monster, Miss Woods-"

"Alice."

"Alice, and therefore incapable of compassion of any kind."

"Oh," said Alice, frowning. "But then...why didn't he just let Paige die?"

Ardeth frowned, too. "I do not know."

"Then maybe..." Alice hesitated, not wanting to offend. "Maybe you don't know Imhotep as well as you think you do."

Ardeth opened his mouth to argue and then paused and closed it. He closed his eyes for a second, seeming to be in deep concentration. "Perhaps you are right." He said, leaning back in his seat.

Alice decided to not bother him anymore. She looked back over to Alex and Jonathan. Alex was still staring blankly out the window, but Jonathan paused while reshuffling the cards.

"...Want to play a hand?"

Alice smiled weakly. "Sure."

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon: **This is it! This is the end of RubyMoon's Secret Place!

**Roselyn:** ...only not really.

**RubyMoon:** Okay, maybe not the END end. It'll still be around. I may even still have it called 'RubyMoon's Secret Place'. But I've officially decided to change my username. I still love Card Captor Sakura, but...'RubyMoon2' just doesn't fit me anymore. SO. Everyone go to the Isis website and vote for my new pen name!

**Roselyn:** ...sure you aren't just bribing them to visit the website?

**RubyMoon:** Shh, you. Oh! And thanks LOADS to everyone who signed the guestbook. Those comments mean a lot to me, and I mean really a LOT. As in I printed some of them up and put them in my diary.

**Roselyn:** Yeah, that's not creepy at all.

**RubyMoon:** Shut up. It's in the 'I need to feel better' section.

**Roselyn:** You _sectioned_ your diary?

**RubyMoon:** Yes. And before you say anything, shut up.

**Roselyn:** But I –

**RubyMoon:** Shut up.

**Roselyn:** Um...RubyMoon, you-

**RubyMoon:** Shut. Up.

**Roselyn:** No, really, it's –

**RubyMoon**: SHUT UP.

**Roselyn:** GOH!

**RubyMoon:** Go? Go where?

**Roselyn:** No, _Goh._ As in just back from the party I threw for him, _Goh._

**RubyMoon:** ...crap. –hides-

**Goh:** No, it's okay. I appreciated the party, so we're chill.

**RubyMoon:** Seriously?

**Goh:** Yeah. And as a sign of friendship, I felt I should warn you.

**Roselyn:** That's never a good phrase to hear.

**RubyMoon:** What is it?

**Goh:** Imhotep hates you. And he's hunting you down.

**RubyMoon:** Nothing new there.

**Goh:** Except that he's _really desperately hunting you down._

**RubyMoon:** ...Can I stay in Leafenia for a while?

**Goh:** I think Hayate and Mannen would object.

**RubyMoon:** Dang it. And Erik's is out...

**Roselyn:** How about at the O'Connell mansion?

**RubyMoon:** They hate me, too.

**Roselyn:** How do you manage to get so many people to hate you?

**RubyMoon:** I don't know! I think I'm a pretty nice girl.

**Goh:** -cough-

**RubyMoon:** So where should I hide?

**Roselyn**: Well, Raoul didn't seem too put out with you...

**RubyMoon:** He is.

**Roselyn:** Okay, then, how about with Sakura?

**RubyMoon:** ...That'll work! As long as I can avoid Yue.

**Goh:** As long as he stays Yukito, there shouldn't be a problem.

**RubyMoon:** Got it. Well, I'm off! Review, please, readers! Ja Ne!


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Another Birthday

"_Isis!"_

No, not yet. She was enjoying her dreams too much. She was in a beautiful golden palace, filled with jewels all meant for her.

"Isis! Wake!"

No…no, not yet!

"ISIS!"

"Mmph…" Isis groaned, rolling over to her side. Suddenly the sun was in her eyes. Curse her brother…he must have pulled back the curtains.

"Ardeth, I am asleep…"

"It is your day, are you certain you wish to sleep through it?"

Oh. That was right. She was fourteen today. That meant she would have her favorite food, and Ardeth would do any one of her chores she wished, and her mother and father would give her a gift.

Isis smiled and stood from her bed. She looked around the small room she shared with her older brother. There were two small beds her father had made for them, and a chest that contained both of their clothing, and another for the rest of their belongings. The room was bare besides those, and the window which normally had curtains over it made from an old dress of Isis's was letting in bright morning sunlight. She had already slept in late.

When Isis spotted her older brother by the window, she frowned at him.

"No, I do not wish to sleep through it," Isis admitted, "But please do not open the curtains next time!"

"It got you up, did it not?" Ardeth grinned.

Isis sighed. "I suppose."

"You ought to hurry and get dressed…or else you will have to wait to see what I bought you until tonight!"

Isis froze for a moment. "You…bought me something?

"Yes," Ardeth said, still grinning.

"You shouldn't have done that, Ardeth…you will need your money when you marry," Isis sighed.

"You're welcome," Ardeth laughed. "Do not worry about me, Isis. I may join the Med-Jai, and then I would not have to worry about finding a woman able to accept that I am simply more beautiful then she."

Isis laughed. "Explain that to mother."

"…I would rather not." Ardeth frowned. "Well, you should have been married by now yourself."

"It is not my fault my parents cannot find anyone worthy enough," Isis joked.

The siblings smiled at each other for a moment, before both slowly frowning. They knew the real reason why Isis was not married yet…No one would marry their son to a girl of such a poor farming family, no matter how beautiful Isis was. Some even thought the sun-colored hair meant that she was a favorite of Re, and so they were unwilling to marry her in case there was some sort of curse involved.

Ardeth sighed. "Well, bathe and dress quickly. You do not want breakfast getting cold!"

Isis nodded and rushed to the clothing trunk to pull out fresh clothes. She sped into the bathing room (which was also used to hold the jars of salted meats and vegetables) and set her clothes aside, and then went out of the house to the well. She pulled out two buckets of water and went to the outdoor oven (the one usually used to make tools) to heat the water. While waiting for the water to heat she went to the roof to see what her mother was cooking. Fish roasted on the oven, along with cucumber flavored with oil and nuts. Bread was already finished cooking and was left in the sun to stay warm. Isis's mother was cutting an orange melon into small pieces and placing them on a dish.

"Isis, why haven't you bathed yet?" her mother, Bastet, asked after spotting Isis attempting to sneak a piece of the melon.

Isis slowly put the melon piece down sheepishly. "The water is heating."

"Your father does not have time to wait for the water to heat," her mother said. "Go!"

Isis nodded and rushed down the stairs, back to the oven. She carefully picked up the water and walked back into the house. She poured the water into the bath and got in.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when she realized how cold it was. She washed as quickly as she could and then let the bath drain as she applied some perfumed oil, and then she changed into the clothing. She then skipped out of the room and back to the roof.

"Okay, I am ready!" she informed her mother.

"Go get your brother and father…they are in the garden," her mother said as placed the last baked cucumber on a dish.

Isis nodded and walked to the edge of the roof that overlooked the garden. She leaned over the wall and shouted,

"Father! Ardeth! It is time to eat!"

"I did not mean like _that_," Isis's mother sighed exasperatedly.

Isis giggled. "Sorry."

Isis's mother picked up the melon and the cucumber and began down the stairs. "Pick up the fish and bread for me, please, Isis."

Isis nodded, and went and picked up the plates. She smelled the sun-roasted fish and smiled. She couldn't wait to start eating…this was all her favorite foods in one meal!

Isis followed her mother into the dining area, and placed the plate on the table. Her father, Ahmose, was already sitting at the head of the table, with Ardeth sitting to his right. Isis's mother sat on the other end, and Isis sat on the left of her father.

They began filling their plates with fish, cucumber and melon in silence. As they began to eat, Ardeth and his father discussed how the farm was going…which wasn't well.

"Our vegetables are growing fine, but there are so many farms doing better then we are," Ahmose explained. "People are buying from those farms instead of us."

"What of mother's perfumes? Are they not selling well?" Ardeth wanted to know.

"They are selling," Bastet said, "However, not as well as we need them to."

"If this continues, we will have to live off of our land and nothing else," said the father. "However, with taxes…"

Isis swallowed her fish hard, wishing her family could speak of something else. She did not want to hear about how difficult the future was going to be.

"What will we do?" Ardeth wondered.

"Whatever we can," Ahmose sighed, looking briefly at his daughter, and then away. Isis frowned, but did not ask what he meant.

They continued to eat in silence. Isis had finished her fish and cucumber and had begun to eat her melon when her mother spoke again.

"Well, we have a very special gift for you, Isis."

"Oh?" Isis asked, curious.

"The family has been working hard to save money for it," Ahmose said. "Even Ardeth."

Isis frowned. "You should not have, father. If the family needs the money…"

Beside her, Isis's mother suddenly bit her lip hard, and tears came to her eyes. Isis didn't understand why her family was acting so oddly.

"It is something we felt you deserved," Ahmose said, standing. He went into his and his wife's room, and then came out a moment later with a small book and a leather bag. He handed them to his daughter, who looked at them in awe.

"What is it?" she asked, looking through the sheets of empty papyrus.

"A diary," Ardeth explained. "To record your thoughts and the things that happen."

"In the bag is a stick of charcoal to write with," Bastet told her.

"Oh, thank you!" Isis jumped out of her chair to hug her mother, and then her father and brother. "I can practice my writing now."

"Yes," Ahmose said, frowning suddenly. "Yes, you can."

Isis looked at the somber faces of her parents, and then to her brother. He looked as confused as she was.

"Isis," her mother began, "We have something to speak to you about tonight."

"Yes, mother…" Isis said.

Ahmose stood suddenly.

"Come along, Ardeth. We ought to get out to the fields."

* * *

Isis sat at the dining table at dusk, watching Ardeth washing the dishes. He had come back from the fields filthy and exhausted, so Isis had been reluctant to ask him to wash the dishes for her, but he had insisted – them doing one chore for the other was a birthday tradition he did not intend to break.

Isis had helped her mother with the making of the perfumes again that day, and had cleaned and dried vegetables and repaired her father's favorite work clothes. She was resting for a moment before going to help her mother prepare dinner.

"Are you going to write in your diary?" Ardeth asked as he set aside the last dish to dry. He had decided to do breakfast and lunch's dishes and let Isis do dinner's…it was the only way she would let him do any for her at all.

"I will tonight," Isis answered, standing. "I hope I can find something to write about."

Ardeth laughed. "I'm sure you will. You could simply write about what you did today."

Isis nodded. "I hope I can write the words right."

"It will take practice," Ardeth admitted. "But I am sure you can do it."

Isis nodded again, watching as Ardeth picked up three small, clay cups they used to drink at lunch.

"Oh no, Ardeth, don't," Isis begged, stepping forward to try and snatch the cups out of his hand. Ardeth stepped back to stop her from taking the cups. "We can't afford to break one!"

"I won't break one," Ardeth insisted. "I have done this a thousand times before."

And then he tossed a cup into the air. Isis held her breath and prayed to the Gods he wouldn't drop it. And then Ardeth tossed another cup into the air. He caught the first glass, and then tossed the third. He caught the second, and then threw the first one back up.

Ardeth continued the pattern, juggling the cups higher and higher. Isis sighed in relief every time he caught one, and then gasped as he tossed another into the air. After a minute or two, he caught them all and bowed. Isis laughed and clapped her hands.

"You are so good at that!" Isis was impressed.

"So are you," Ardeth said. He handed Isis the three cups. "Let's see it."

"No…no, I don't think so," Isis said, trying to hand Ardeth back the cups. He wouldn't take them.

"Yes! Come on…I taught you, so you can't be _that _bad," Ardeth insisted.

Isis stared at him blankly for a moment and then decided to give it a try. She bit her lip, took in a deep breath and was about to throw the cup into the air –

"No, no!" Ardeth insisted, going around Isis to stand behind her. He massaged her shoulders for a moment. "You have to be relaxed. You can do this."

Isis released her breath and nodded. She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them and tossed the cup. Then she tossed the second one, and caught the first. She threw the third and caught the second.

"There you go, you got it!" Ardeth said, walking back around to watch Isis. "I told you could."

Isis laughed as she continued to juggle. After a minute or so she faltered – the cup brushed past her fingertip.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, catching one of the cups before it could fall, but she knew there was no way to could reach the other cup before it hit the ground. Luckily, Ardeth had good reflexes. He caught the cup before it could break, and then took the other two from Isis.

"Well, you are a beginner," he smiled. Isis laughed.

"Isis," her father said as he entered the room from the bath. "Your mother and I need to talk to you."

Ardeth and Isis both frowned. This couldn't be good.

"Ardeth, please get your mother…and Isis…sit."

Ardeth immediately left the room, and Isis shakingly took a seat at the table. Her father sat on one side of her, and when Ardeth came back into the room with their mother, she took the seat on the other side of Isis. Ardeth sat across from his sister.

"Isis," Bastet began, her voice cracking. She shook her head, unable to go on.

"Isis, a message went out across the country," Ahmose informed her. "The Pharaoh is looking for new concubines. Every family that has an unmarried daughter is invited to send them to the palace, and the Pharaoh himself will decide who will join his harem."

Isis's whole body tensed. She did not like this….she did not like it at all.

"In return the Pharaoh will support the family of all those who have children in his harem," continued Bastet.

"Oh," Isis responded softly. She glanced to Ardeth, who looked even more upset then she felt.

"You are going to send Isis to become a concubine?"

"It is a great honor," Ahmose insisted. "A chance to serve the Pharaoh himself."

"Yes, yes…however…" Ardeth looked to Isis sadly.

Isis fought back tears. "If I go, I will not see you again…will I?"

Basted began to answer. "If you return-"

"But she will not!" Ardeth exclaimed, standing. "Her hair…her hair is like sunlight…why would the Pharaoh give something like that up? There are those who even say she was _meant_ for the Pharaoh…"

"There is a possibility we will see you again, however…it is slight," Ahmose admitted. "Sit down, Ardeth."

Ardeth slowly took his seat again. "We will not-"

"I will go," Isis said suddenly. "I will go. I want to serve my Pharaoh, and my family. It would be an honor to be chosen."

Ahmose nodded. "It is decided, then. In order to be there in time, you must leave in the morning."

"Tomorrow?" Isis asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"I need to start dinner," Bastet said, and then stood and fled the room. Isis watched her mother leave sadly.

"Alright," Isis said. "I will go pack…"

"Put all of Ardeth's things into one chest," Ahmose said, and then stood and went after his wife.

Isis and Ardeth still sat at the table, both silent.

"…Isis, I-"

Isis stood, staring at the wood of the table. She couldn't bear to look at her brother.

"I am going to go and pack…"

"I'll come with you," Ardeth said, standing.

"No, thank you, Ardeth," she said. "I need to do this on my own."

She could see Ardeth's shadow on the table slowly nod. Isis turned and walked to their room. Once inside she flung herself on the bed and began to cry. But after only a few minutes she stood and walked to the chest of things containing her belongings. There would be time to cry later…she had to be strong now.

She knelt in front of the chest and opened it, and began removing her things. When she got to the diary she stopped. She picked up the leather bag and pulled out the charcoal. She opened to the first page and began to write.

_Today I am fourteen years. My parents gave me this small book to record my thoughts and actions in, and to practice my writing. I have barely learned to write and read, so my words may not be right._

_Today my thoughts are sad. My parents want me to leave home and go to the Pharaoh and become his concubine so that they may be supported. I want to help my family. I want to serve my Pharaoh. But I do not want to leave my older brother. He is very good to me and protects me. I love him. _

"Isis," a voice interrupted. She looked up at her older brother.

"Yes?"

"I have spoken with father. I may, perhaps, be able to go with you to become a Med-Jai."

Isis was silent for a moment, and then sighed. "You cannot deprive our parents of both their children."

"I was going to marry and leave soon…this way I will go and serve our Pharaoh," Ardeth said.

"And what of grandchildren?"

Ardeth gave a small, sad smile. "Their grandchildren will likely be the children of the Pharaoh himself."

Isis smiled slowly. "It would be nice to know you are in the palace somewhere."

"Perhaps I will be able to protect you," Ardeth grinned.

She laughed. "Perhaps!"

Ardeth slowly walked over to his sister and knelt down beside her. She wrapped her arms around her brother and cried silently. Ardeth wrapped his arms around her back and began to rock her back and forth. They stayed like that for a moment or two when they both heard their father enter the house again.

Ardeth stood. "I am going to talk to him again."

Isis nodded, and then watched him leave. She turned back to her writing.

_He says perhaps he will go with me and try to become a Med-Jai. I would like that very much._

_I must help mother prepare dinner. I will write more later so I might get better at it._

Isis closed the book, stood, and left the room.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Ah, well. I'll get back into the swing of things.

**Roselyn:** RubyMoon has some sad news for you, folks.

**RubyMoon:** Oh, yeah. This will likely be the last 'RubyMoon's Secret Place'. I'm seriously thinking about changing the name to hide from…everyone, and I'm kind of tired of this name. I picked it when I was a bigger fan of Card Captor Sakura.

**Roselyn:** WAIT. Does this mean I get to be the biggest fan?

**RubyMoon:** …Sure.

**Roselyn:** I HAVE BEEN WAITING NINE YEARS TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT. –happy-

**Nakaru:** NOOOOOO! –gloumps RubyMoon- Namesake-saaaaan! I won't be able to call you Namesake-saaaaan anymore!

**RubyMoon:** …Which is a bonus.

**Nakaru:** V.V

**RubyMoon: **Well, please review all! Ja ne!


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Italy

**Modern times**

There was a great roaring sound coming from the sky. Alex stood by the window of Gate 42, watching a plane take off. He wished his family had just gotten their own damn private jet. Then they wouldn't have to stand here, waiting. Waiting for the plane to arrive to they could take off to Egypt. Wait even longer to see if Paige was even still alive.

Chances were, of course, that Paige was alive and relatively well. Imhotep had no reason to hurt her, besides killing her then raising her back so he could have her forever. But if that was his plan it would make more sense to wait until she was fully grown, didn't it? A few years, at least?

Alex sighed. He was thinking nonsense, but that was because he was anxious. He was trapped, with nothing to do to help Paige but wait for the stupid freaking plane…

His parents had gone off to wander shops. Jonathan had found a bar. Ardeth and Alice sat side-by-side at the gate, whispering to each other about how to handle one of Imhotep's priests, if they ran into one.

_Poor Alice_, Alex thought. She'd been thrown into all this with no warning. Her sister was sick, then dying, then kidnapped. And now she would have to go help rescue her from the mummy with no training whatsoever. Alex might have been eight last time, but he'd already had at least four years of experience exploring Egyptian ruins. That was something, at least.

Alex paced in front of the windows, stepping over a little girl's doll that she'd left on the floor while she pressed her face against the window watching the planes. Alex was tempted to do the same, as if it would hurry the plane.

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, and curled the fabric from Paige's shirt around his finger. For some reason, it was precious to him. A silky fabric with a pretty blue floral pattern on a cream-colored background…he'd always loved that blouse on her.

Alex looked out the window again, watching a plane take off. Another plane that wasn't theirs. And a few minutes later, a plane landed. Also not theirs.

Behind him, he saw his mother and father return. His mother carried a shopping bag which she set at her feet as she sat down. How could she think about shopping at a time like this? Sure, it was something to do, but…

"Alex," came his father's voice. Alex looked beside him, surprised that his father had snuck up on him.

"Yeah?"

"Go walk around a bit," his father demanded. "You need to get away from this window."

Alex clenched his jaw. "Why?"

"You'll go crazy. We still have another couple hours before the plane gets here," said Rick. "Go get some coffee, or eat some pasta or something. You need your strength."

Strength. That was true. What use was he to Paige if he was passing out starving?

"Fine," said Alex, nodding. He glancde out the window one last time, then hesitantly turned and began walking away from the gate. Maybe he could get a fancy Italian coffee or something, have some authentic pizza. And seeing what sort of stuff they sold here wouldn't be too bad.

He'd never been to Italy before.

He paused, and turned back to Rick. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we buy a private jet when we get back to England?"

Rick nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Please review! Ja ne!


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Journey

The sun was just beginning to rise in a dark sky. Streaks of orange and pink shone out from the horizon, but Re had yet to show himself. Isis had stood outside, watching each of the stars slowly disappear.

"Isis?" came a voice from behind her. She slowly turned and faced her brother, who had a leather bag swung over his shoulder, and a chest in his hands. He set the chest down and turned around to watch the door of the house open, and their parents step out.

Bastet handed a basket and a walking stick to Isis.

"Wrapped in the cloth is a loaf of bread, and there are two cucumbers and some dried fish. Ardeth has some money for you to buy beer at the next town. It will be a long journey," her mother warned. Isis nodded and tried not to cry as her mother kissed her on the forehead one last time.

Her father slowly approached Ardeth. "You have the dagger?"

Ardeth nodded. "Yes, father."

"If you are attacked by a wild animal, you know how to use it?"

"Yes, father." Ardeth seemed to be struggling not to shout. Isis wondered if he was angry.

"Good," Ahmose said, and then patted his son on the shoulder. "You will make a great Med-Jai."

"Thank you," Ardeth sighed, seeming a little calmer. "I will write to you when I am able."

Ahmose nodded, and then turned to Isis.

"Isis, I-"

She couldn't stand it anymore. She dropped the walking stick and basket, and threw her arms around her father, and began crying into his chest.

"I'll miss you, father!" she exclaimed. She knew she was being silly, but this could be the last time she ever saw her family. Her chest ached from all the emotional pain and she knew it would be so much worse if she did not cry.

Ahmose wrapped his arms around Isis for a moment, and then pulled away.

"You are being foolish, Isis," he said. "You cannot show your emotions to the Pharaoh."

Isis nodded and wiped the tears off of her face. "Yes, father, I know. I am sorry."

Ahmose nodded sternly, but then brushed a strand of golden hair out of her eyes. "Be careful on your journey."

Isis nodded. "Yes, father."

"Now pick up the basket, Isis."

She laughed. "Yes, father."

As she picked up the basket and walking stick, she watched her father slowly back away. She stood and watched him go back into the house. Isis looked to her mother, who was crying.

"Be safe, and pray to Ash to keep you from the heat," she said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, mother," said both Ardeth and Isis. Bastet slipped back into the house.

"Well," Ardeth said after a moment of silence, "I suppose it is time to begin our journey."

Isis nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "How far is it to the palace?"

"Two days' journey."

Isis frowned. "That far?"

"Yes," Ardeth said, and then picked the chest up again with a grunt. "And I have to carry this the whole way."

* * *

About sixteen hours and five blisters later, they had begun to set up camp at the sun started to set. Ardeth was building shelter and Isis was looking through the chest for something to serve food on. They had purchased an extra loaf of bread in town, but had forgotten to purchase dishes. They had eaten one of the loaves of bread and half of a cucumber during their journey. They would finish off the food they had brought the next day and purchase more food at a town a few hours away.

"We'll arrive at the palace at sunset tomorrow," Ardeth was saying as he finished off the shelter. "It is likely they will wait until the next day to present you to the Pharaoh. They will let you wash and rest first so you can be presented well."

"And what will happen to you?" Isis asked, giving up on finding dishes. She found an old bit of clothing and spread it on the ground instead.

"I will ask if I can join the Med-Jai. If not, I will go into town and rest, and then come home," Ardeth said, walking over and taking a seat on the cloth. He reached into the basket and pulled out some of the dried fish. "And if I can join the Med-Jai, I may be allowed to rest before meeting...whoever it is will train me."

Isis nodded, tearing off a bit of bread. She took a bite and swallowed before speaking again. "Why do you want to be a Med-Jai, Ardeth?"

Ardeth looked up in surprise. He finished his bite of dried fish, and then began to speak, but he closed his mouth before any sound came out.

"Hm," he grunted, thinking. Isis had another bite of bread, letting him reflect. "I want to serve my Pharaoh, but that is not the only reason. I feel compelled to protect, but I do not wish to join the army."

Ardeth sighed in frustration at not being able to express how he felt, but Isis smiled.

"I understand. Med-Jai are meant to protect, and soldiers are meant to kill. You want to help."

Ardeth nodded. "Precisely."

They ate in silence for the next few minutes.

"Why did you agree to go to the palace?" Ardeth asked suddenly.

Isis slowly chewed the cucumber as she thought about her answer.

"It is my duty," she finally answered. "To serve my Pharaoh. To help my family how ever I can."

Ardeth frowned. "Because you had to help your family? Isis, it is not your-"

"It is my concern," Isis answered calmly. "If my family starves, so do I. If my family hurts, so do I."

"We would have found another way..."

"No, Ardeth," Isis sighed, setting aside the cucumber. "There was no other way. It is okay, though...I am glad to serve my Pharaoh."

Ardeth laughed softly. "You also cannot tell a lie." Then he frowned and leaned back and laid down to stare up at the sky. Isis glanced up and smiled at the stars that were beginning to show. They were so beautiful and bright, and so...hopeful.

"I will be alright, Ardeth," she reassured her older brother. "Women of the royal harem are treated very well."

"I know that," Ardeth sighed. "I was just hoping to tease your future husband."

Isis laughed and looked back down to her brother. "I am sorry to disappoint you, brother, but I believe if you _tease_ the Pharaoh the punishment is death."

Ardeth laughed. "Or something like that."

Isis laid back as well, so she could stare at the stars better as she finished eating. An hour later, both had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning they finished their food, packed, prayed to Ash to keep them safe from the heat, and began their journey again. At the next town they bought some more food and beer, and Isis talked Ardeth into taking a short break to look around the marketplace. Ardeth was tempted to pick up another dagger when he saw a handle made of alabaster, but changed his mind when he saw the price. Isis dragged her brother from one jeweler to another until she fell in love with a necklace. It was a scarab beetle figure made of some sort of pale yellow stone and on a chain of gold.

"Please?" Isis asked again and again until Ardeth gave in. He bought it for her as a 'goodbye' gift. She put it around her neck and skipped around gleefully as Ardeth paid for it.

"Thank you, Ardeth!"

Ardeth shrugged. "I brought all the money I had saved, and if I become a Med-Jai I won't need it anymore."

Isis continued to thank him the rest of their journey, however, as she fingered the smooth stone. She hoped she would be allowed to keep it.

They approached the gates to the palace at sunset. Ardeth told the guards why they were there, and the guards gave Ardeth instructions. As they approached the palace, Ardeth repeated them to Isis.

"First we will meet a woman at the door...a lot of potential concubines have arrived today. She will take you to bathe and give you a place to sleep with the other girls. Then I will take our belongings with me and go speak with the head of the Med-Jai "

Isis clutched her necklace desperately. She felt sick from nerves. "What if the Pharaoh doesn't approve of me?"

Ardeth laughed. "He will. And if I am accepted to the Med-Jai or not, I will speak with you after the Pharaoh chooses his concubines and sends the rest home."

Isis nodded, unable to speak as they walked up the steps to the palace. At the doors stood a tall, beautiful woman with long dark hair and black eyes, full red lips and flawless skin. Around her neck was a jade amulet, and she wore kohl heavily around her eyes.

"You are here to become a concubine of the Pharaoh?" she asked with a strong voice when Isis and her brother were close enough.

"Y-yes," Isis stumbled. "I am Isis."

"I am Khenemetankh, or simply Ankh. I take care of the girls in the harem," the woman explained. "I have given the Pharaoh two sons, but I have been told that another birth would kill me. I served the Pharaoh eight years, so I know how to prepare you."

The woman turned to Ardeth. "You are?"

"Her brother," Ardeth answered. "I am going to request to become a Med-Jai."

Ankh nodded. "The head Med-Jai strolls the back gardens this time of night. You may take your things and find him there."

Ardeth nodded, gave a reassuring smile to Isis, and headed back down the steps and around the palace. Isis and Ankh watched him disappear around the wall before facing each other.

"I think you are the last of the girls tonight," said Ankh, eyeing the gates behind Isis. "Follow me."

She turned and walked briskly into the palace. Isis swallowed hard, trying to take control of her shaking body, and followed Ankh in.

The palace was, of course, beautiful. Far more beautiful then she ever had imagined. The first room after the entrance wasn't a room at all, but a garden. A pond was in the middle of it, with many trees around it and stone seats situated between each tree. Important-looking men stood beside the pond conversing. Isis averted her eyes quickly – she didn't want to know if any of them were looking at her.

Isis followed Ankh through a door to the left, and down a hallway whose walls were covered with colorful hieroglyphs, and through another door to the left. This was a wash room.

"I will fetch you fresh clothing to sleep in as the servant women bathe you," Ankh said, and then turned and left.

Isis faced the servant women slowly, uncomfortable with being bathed by another person. She knew most well-to-do Egyptians had servants bathe them, but her family had never had the money for a servant.

"Just remove your clothing and lie on the stone slab," one of the ladies informed her kindly. Isis nodded, but then frowned.

"May I keep the necklace?"

"Yes," answered the older servant. "Ankh may ask you to remove it in the morning, though."

Isis sighed, but then removed her clothing and laid on the stone table. After she had bathed, Isis stood and had her hair combed out. At this time Ankh returned and handed Isis a simple white gown to sleep in.

"How old are you?" Ankh inquired.

"Thir-fourteen," Isis corrected herself. "I am sorry, I only turned fourteen recently."

Ankh nodded. "And you are a virgin?"

Isis blushed and nodded.

"Good," Ankh nodded, watching as the servant women dressed Isis. "I will take you to the other girls and you will rest. The Pharaoh wishes to see all the potential concubines tomorrow, just after sunrise."

Isis nodded again, and once more followed Ankh down the hallway. Ankh opened a door at the very end, and let Isis enter first.

There nine other girls sat in similar gowns, sitting in a group and talking to each other in hushed voices. The room was plain besides twelve beds and a window facing the gardens.

"I told you all to sleep," Ankh snapped, and the girls looked up at her and gasped. They all looked suddenly guilty and quickly returned to their beds. Ankh turned to Isis. "Your bed is there-" Ankh pointed to a bed, "And you ought to sleep immediately. You do not want to meet the Pharaoh with circles under your eyes, do you?"

Isis shook her head silently.

"Good. Now, sleep. All of you." And Ankh turned and left. Isis slowly walked to her bed and laid down, but she was convinced she would not be able to sleep. She was too nervous.

"Hello," a girl in the next bed greeted with a soft, pretty voice. "I am Miu. Who are you?"

"Isis," she answered.

"It is nice to meet you, Isis," Miu said, smiling. "I hope we will become good friends."

Isis smiled, thankful to have someone being friendly to her. "So do I."

"Sleep, you two!" came a sharp voice on the other side of Miu. "I do not want Ankh coming back and punishing us for your disobedience."

Miu and Isis giggled, and then laid down and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Thanks for reading, please review! Ja ne!


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: First Meetings

"Up!" was the first thing Isis heard the next morning. She opened her eyes slowly and watched Ankh go from bed to bed and shake each girl. Isis sat up before Ankh reached her.

Ankh smiled as her. "Good, _Sheriti_. I do not have to force you up."

Isis nodded and got to her feet. "_Sheriti_?" she asked. "You called me 'maiden'?"

"Little girl," Ankh corrected. "Am I not allowed to give you a nickname?"

Isis smiled weakly. "I suppose...it is alright..."

Ankh nodded, and then continued waking the other girls up. Miu groaned when shaken, but her eyes opened quickly and second later and she leapt to her feet.

"Sleep well, Isis?" she asked.

"Yes," Isis smiled. "And you, Miu?"

Miu nodded enthusiastically. "Better then the floor I shared with my siblings at home."

Isis laughed, and then observed the other girls in the room. Most were on their feet now, walking around their beds to talk to their neighbors. Their faces were all incredibly beautiful. Dark eyes and clear skin, and perfectly formed features. Long, sleek dark hair that shone in the early sunlight. Most seemed to be older then her, too, by a year or so. They were tall, lithe, beautiful...every one of them. And every one of them kept glancing at her, their eyes wide with surprise.

Isis felt suddenly self-conscious. She ran her fingers through her light-colored hair and sighed. She wasn't as beautiful as these girls. Her face was rounder, her eyes lighter and narrower. Her nose was larger and her cheekbones lower. The only very pretty thing about her was her hair, and the Pharaoh may simply see her hair as _strange_; Isis certainly saw her hair that way.

"Silence!" Ankh shouted, and the whispers of the girls stopped suddenly. Ankh walked back to the door, and gestured to two other pretty women. "These are Hebony and Nebit. They also were once the Pharaoh's concubines. They will help me prepare you for your meeting with him."

The girls began whispering nervously, but Ankh stomped her foot hard on the ground to call the attention back to her. "The first group will go with me, the second with Hebony and the third with Nebit." She said. "Those who go with me will be Amisi," one of the taller girls stepped forward, "Miu," Miu gave Isis a smile joined Amisi, "And Sheriti."

Isis glanced around, wondering if Ankh meant her, or if one of the girl's names was Sheriti. No one moved forward.

"Isis, that is you," Ankh laughed.

"Oh," Isis said softly, and blushed. She joined Miu.

"Aloli, Nafrit and Shebi will come with me," one of the two other women said. "Tameri and Kebi and Afrikaisi will go with Nebit."

"Sheriti, Miu and Amisi, follow me," Ankh said, and left the room. The three girls followed quickly.

"You will be bathed, dressed and all else that must be done for your appearance," Ankh explained, "And I will tell you how to act."

"Yes, Ankh," Amisi responded softly.

They were led back to the courtyard, and led across it. It was too early for men to have gathered around it, but servants were clearing the water of plants that had grown beside it.

They entered a small corridor and entered a room just off it. It was large, with a long pit of water inside it. Atop the water floated various flower petals. Across from the door was a large window covered with pale yellow drapes. The air in the room was heavy with incense and the aroma of oils.

Six servant women bustled to and fro, examining the girls and arranging hair combs and selecting oils. Three of the women immediately went to Isis and began examining her hair, pulling and braiding and curling and pulling some more.

"Ouch!" Isis exclaimed when one of them pulled a little too hard.

"Bakit!" Ankh exclaimed, and pushed the servant away. "Too much!"

The servant frowned, and then went to a pile of flowers and began looking through them.

"I am sorry," Ankh apologized. "We are not used to seeing hair that color, and they got a little too excited."

"I am fine," Isis smiled. "It is alright."

Ankh gave Isis a small smile, and then looked at the other girls as well. "Remove your clothes and enter the bath. Two servants will help each of you prepare."

Amisi and Miu immediately began taking off their nightgowns, and Isis followed suit. They stepped into the water and Isis shivered – it was icy, thanks to the cool morning.

Two servants began scrubbing Isis's skin and hair with hard brushes and a sweet-smelling oil.

"When you meet the Pharaoh, immediately fall to your knees and do not rise until he tells you to," Ankh instructed. "When you do rise, stand tall and proud and look him in the eye. This is the only time you will be allowed to do so without explicit instruction – now he wants to see how you look. Later, if you are chosen, you must be granted this honor."

Isis nodded and heard Miu and Amisi grunt in answer. Their teeth were currently being scrubbed. A moment later one of the servants washing Isis took a brush and began doing the same for her.

"You will be asked simple questions such as your name and age," Ankh continued. "You are to give the correct answer and then 'my Pharaoh', and curtsey. For example, Amisi, if I ask you your age your answer is?"

Amisi's servant finished scrubbing, and Amisi took a deep breath before replying. "Thirteen, my Pharaoh."

"Good." Ankh helped Amisi out of the bath. "Sit in the chair there, and your servants will work on your hair."

Isis heard Amisi move behind her, but all she could see was the sunrise coming through the windows and the servants still scrubbing her hair and teeth.

"When you enter the throne room – where the Pharaoh will be meeting you – you will stand in a row, from tallest to shortest. That means Amisi will be first, and then Isis, and then Miu," Ankh continued. "When you leave, you will curtsey again to the Pharaoh, and turn to face the door and walk out in a line."

The servants suddenly lifted Isis up, and led her to a chair. A table was beside the chair filled with brushes, hair combs, feathers, flowers and several bottles of scented oil.

"Which scent did you select for Isis?" Ankh asked one of the servants.

"Jasmine," the servant answered. Isis smiled. So that was the sweet, crisp, flowery smell that was now being dabbed on her neck and temples. The small white flower was one of Isis's favorites.

The smile soon faded as the servants roughly brushed and pulled at her hair. She tried to listen as Ankh continued giving the rules of etiquette, but she was distracted by the pain in her head from her hair being roughly pulled. She watched one servant weaving black feathers into parts of her hair, and another servant braided some strands. When she was finished braiding she began adding cosmetics to Isis's skin. The other servant began weaving pretty blue flowers into her hair now. They were dark blue on the outside and light blue on the inside, with quite a few petals fanning out. Isis remembered them being called…centaurea?

When her hair was finished and her face was painted, she was forced to her feet and wrapped in soft, black linen that was held together with a brooch of black stone that was made to look like a scarab. It reminded her of the necklace Ardeth had bought her.

_The necklace._ Isis's hand went to her throat and she felt around, but the necklace was gone! The servants must have removed it while scrubbing Isis's skin.

"Ankh?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, Sheriti?"

"My necklace-"

"I have it here," Ankh answered, holding it up so Isis could see. "I will return it to you after you meet the Pharaoh."

Isis swallowed hard and nodded. She had wanted to keep the necklace with her as a good luck charm, but as long as the necklace was not lost she would be okay.

Now that all the girls were finished dressing, Isis got a better look at them. Amisi's skin was paler than most, and this was brought out by gold, sparkling powder that glittered on her skin. Extra amounts of this gold dust was added around her eyes, and she wore a golden headdress atop of straight, shiny black hair. Her clothes were white, but accented with golden thread. Amisi was taller then Ankh, and something about her eyes made her look older then she was. As though she had a soul much older then her body. When Isis walked a little closer, she could smell some sort of woody, crisp smell; Isis recognized it as sandalwood and patchouli, two scents her mother used often in perfume-making.

Miu was almost the opposite of Amisi. Her skin was darker then usual, her hair was more like a dark tree-bark color then black and was almost curly, and she was very short and had a youthful glow. The garments she wore had been dyed a pale purple, and strange long, purple blossoms had been weaved into a crown for her head. She smelled...floral, and calming. Isis didn't recognize the scent...perhaps it was only used in royal perfumes?

"You all look beautiful, but I did not expect any less," Ankh smiled. "Now, follow me."

She turned and led the girls away.

* * *

The girls stood in a row, waiting. They had been standing and waiting for the past thirty minutes, but no one told the Pharaoh he was late. There was no such thing as 'late' or 'early' to the Pharaoh – meetings started when he arrived.

But it gave the girls a chance to observe the full detail of the throne room. Everywhere was gold...the floor was of smooth, golden wood. Across the room up golden steps was the large, gold throne, and behind the throne there were no walls...it opened up into the gardens, and the sunlight reflected off the gold to make it appear as though the room itself was part of the sun. Everywhere were gold statues of Re, Osiris and Horus atop jeweled platforms. It was..._beautiful._

But even having something beautiful to look at, things were...boring. And Isis's legs were beginning to hurt from standing in one position for so long. At first she had dreaded the arrival of the Pharaoh, but not she looked forward to the chance to move, even into a deep bow.

But they still stood, hands at their sides, standing straight and tall and holding their breaths and waiting –

And in he walked, tall, strong, proud, dressed in white and gold and red. Isis, Amisi and Miu immediately fell to the ground, pressing their faces to the golden floor and murmuring 'my Pharaoh'.

"Rise," the Pharaoh commanded. The girls quickly jumped to their feet, standing tall and still again. Isis held her breath again.

The Pharaoh stepped forward, examining each of the girl's faces. He paused when he noticed Isis's hair.

"You," he pointed to her. "Step forward."

Isis obeyed, her heart racing. As the Pharaoh circled her, examining her, Isis began to feel ill. When he stopped in front of her and reached up to touch a strand of her hair, she was momentarily afraid she would be sick from nerves. She swallowed hard.

"What is your name?" the Pharaoh demanded.

"Isis, my Pharaoh," she answered, and curtseyed quickly.

"Your age?"

"Fourteen, my Pharaoh." She had just risen from her curtsey, but she bowed down again. It felt good to move her legs again.

The Pharaoh nodded approvingly and circled her again. "And you are a virgin?"

Isis felt her stomach tighten. "Yes, my Pharaoh." And curtseyed again.

"Your hair has always been this color?"

The curtseys were beginning to hurt her legs. "Yes, my Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh nodded again as he stepped back into Isis's vision. He looked deep into her eyes and then smiled.

"Perfect."

Isis wondered if this was a question she could answer with a curtsey. No, it was a statement...how had Ankh told her to respond to statements? 'Do not talk unless spoken to first'. The Pharaoh had spoken – but they hadn't been told how to respond to statements! Should she thank him? Should she curtsey again? Should she give a compliment in return?

In the end, Isis remained silent.

"Step back." The Pharaoh told her a moment later.

Isis quickly did as told, and watched him begin to examine Amisi. He rose her face with a hand beneath her chin.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Amisi, my Pharaoh," she answered. She didn't try to curtsey whilst her face was in his grip. Isis felt relieved he hadn't done the same to her – she likely would have attempted to curtsey.

The Pharaoh released her and stepped back. "Step forward," he commanded. Amisi obeyed and he circled her, just like he had Isis.

"You age?"

"Thirteen, my Pharaoh," Amisi answered, curtseying low. The Pharaoh nodded again.

"Step back, and you," he pointed to Miu, "Step forward."

Amisi took a slow step back and Miu took a shaky step forward.

"What is your name?" the Pharaoh asked her, already circling. There was a small frown on his face.

"Miu, my Pharaoh," she answered, giving a curtsey.

"Your age?"

"Fourteen, my Pharaoh." Another curtsey.

"Open your mouth," the Pharaoh demanded. Miu obeyed and he examined her teeth. Isis was happy he hadn't done this to her...she would have felt like a horse.

When the Pharaoh had finished examining her teeth her touched Miu's hair. "Is it always curly?"

Miu nodded, and then answered, "Yes, my Pharaoh," and curtseyed again.

The Pharaoh took a few steps back and looked at all three of the girls.

"Good," he said at length. "You may leave."

With that the girls turned and walked out of the throne room.

* * *

"You, Isis?" Miu asked.

All of the girls had gone and met with the Pharaoh, and now Ankh, Nebit and Hebony were speaking with the Pharaoh about the girl's personalities. All of the girls were sitting out in the gardens, looking at the thousands of flowers. Well, except for Isis, who was perched on a stone surrounding a flower bed. She was playing with the necklace Ardeth had given her and looking around the garden for a man – hoping Ardeth would find her. Hoping he was alright, that he had become a Med-Jai...and at the same time, hoping that he didn't. If he went home and worked on the farm he would be safe, but being a Med-Jai was dangerous.

She trusted in Ardeth's battle skills, but she hated the thought of her beloved brother in any sort of danger.

"Isis?" Miu asked again.

Isis looked to her new friend with a smile. "I am sorry...what did you say?"

"I asked you which of the flowers your favorite was."

"Oh," Isis said. She glanced around the garden quickly and spotted tall, colorful blossoms. One was a very pale orange-y pink, one was yellow, one red, one orange, one white...they were very pretty. Isis pointed to them. "Those."

"The gladiolus?"

"Yes," Isis replied. "Those."

Miu laughed. "I like those, too. They are very...cheerful."

Isis smiled, and the smile grew bigger as she spotted two men approaching.

"Ardeth!" she cried in delight, standing and rushing forward. She stopped herself from hugging him, but she smiled up at him. He looked exhausted, as though he had spent the night running. The truth was probably very close to that, actually, if he had been accepted as a Med-Jai.

"Hello, Isis," Ardeth grinned. "I'm becoming a Med-Jai!"

"Wonderful!" Isis gave him a smile.

"This is my trainer," Ardeth motioned to the man beside him. "I had to talk him into letting me see you, like I promised."

Isis looked at the other man. He was tall, broad-shouldered and handsome. His features were strong and his eyes dark and his hair the lightest brown she had ever seen.

"I am Menetnashté," the man said in a tough voice.

"I am Isis," she introduced herself softly, and then looked back to her brother. "So you will be staying at the palace?"

Ardeth shook his head. "I will be staying with the other Med-Jai in a large house outside the palace, but it will be close enough that I will be able to see you occasionally."

Isis nodded and smiled. "I am glad you were able to become a Med-Jai."

And it was true enough. She knew he wanted to be one, and she knew this meant she wouldn't be torn from her whole family, should the Pharaoh decide to accept her. But then, there shouldn't be any question that the Pharaoh wanted her...he had called her 'perfect'.

"How did your meeting with the Pharaoh go?" Ardeth asked her.

"Well," Isis said. "I am-"

"Who is this?" Miu asked, walking up behind Isis.

Isis turned and smiled at her friend. "My brother, Ardeth, and the man training him to become a Med-Jai, Meneta...Meneta..."

"Menetnashté," the men corrected her.

Isis smiled up at him apologetically. "Menetnashté."

"Girls!" Ankh arrived in the garden, and everyone turned to face her.

"I will see you again later," Ardeth told Isis, and left with his trainer. Isis waved goodbye to him and then paid attention to Ankh.

"The Pharaoh has made his decision," Ankh announced. "The girls who will join his harem are Miu, Amisi, Aloli, Shebi and Kebi. The rest of you girls shall be returning home."

Three of the girls who were not announced nodded and stood, but Isis didn't move. She hadn't been chosen? But...hadn't he called her 'perfect'? What was this? She was so confused!

"Except for Isis," Ankh added suddenly. "You will follow me, Sheriti."

Ankh immediately turned and began walking away, and Isis ran to catch up with her.

"Ankh, I do not understand, why-"

"The Pharaoh has another post for you," Ankh answered. Isis couldn't help but feel a little afraid at the worried look on Ankh's face.

"Is it...bad?" Isis asked hesitantly.

"The Pharaoh is not punishing you," was Ankh's answer. She hadn't quite answered Isis's question. Isis decided not to ask again.

She followed Ankh through the courtyard and corridors until they stood outside the throne room.

"Wait here until you are called for," Ankh said sharply, and then entered the throne room.

Isis looked around the large, golden hall. There was no roof to this corridor so the sun shined down and reflected off the gold so that it shined so brightly that anyone who approached the doors to the throne room _knew_ that the owner of such a palace was as great as the Gods.

One each side of the hall stood statues resembling the Gods, and to the left of the doors sat Osiris, and to the right a statue of Re. It was magnificently built...every line, every detail was perfection. It almost appeared as though the statue could be the great God himself, hiding under a layer of gold, sitting on a throne which had writing across the bottom of it.

Isis glanced around the corridor and noticed how empty it was. Well, no one was here...and it would be a good opportunity to work on her reading. Of course her reading was not perfect – it would never be, since only royalty, scholars and priests were able to learn so much – but she might be able to understand a few words.

_Homage to thee, O Re, when thou risest as..._she couldn't understand the next part, so she moved on. _Thou art to be adored. Thy beauties are before mine eyes, thy radiance is upon my body. Thou goest forth to thy setting in the..._ again, something she couldn't understand. _Thou..._something..._heaven in peace, and all thy foes are cast down; the stars which never rest sing hymns of praise to thee, and the stars –_

Movement behind her. In panic, Isis spun around to look. Priests! At least ten of them, all surrounding one man who she made eye contact with...

_The High Priest._

This was not good. Reading was allowed for commoners, but discouraged in concubines, especially in those who belonged to any adviser or high royal member. A concubine of the Pharaoh's had recently been executed for reading top secret material and giving what she could understand to the enemy...so everyone would be paranoid of another concubine who could read.

Had he seen her read? Had he –

He broke eye contact as he walked into the throne room. Isis prayed to Thoth and Isis that she would not be punished for her ability to read. Once the heavy golden doors closed behind the last priest, she stepped close to them and tried to listen in, but was unable to catch any words.

She held her breath and curled her fingers into knots as she pressed an ear against the door. There! She could catch a few words.

_"She - beauty, isn't -?" _the Pharaoh was saying.

_"Yes, my - however -"_ a strange man spoke. She imagined it was the voice of the High Priest. The other priests rarely spoke directly to the Pharaoh.

_"She - golden hair - reason," _came Ankh's voice. So they were talking about her. Isis should have guessed that earlier.

_"She -my gift - Imhotep," _said the Pharaoh. Imhotep was the name of the High Priest, Isis recalled. _"You - faithful servant. - her - belong to the Gods. Yet - you, Imhotep. Do - refuse?" _the Pharaoh continued.

_"No - honored, Seti." _Imhotep's voice was soft and Isis barely caught anything he said. "_Take - tonight."_

Tonight? What were they saying? Isis could guess, but she was afraid she was wrong...or more afraid she was right. Was she being given...?

Well! At least they were not discussing her ability to read. Isis stepped away and stood beside the statue of Osiris, and a moment later the High Priest stepped out, along with the other priests. He looked her in the eye a moment, scowled, and continued walking away. Isis watched him go. He obviously didn't like her and now she was dreading being told that she belongs to him now. Would he treat her horribly?

"Isis?" Ankh's voice broke through Isis's thoughts. Isis turned and looked at Ankh, feeling sick. "Follow me."

Isis walked into the throne room behind Ankh, and bowed down to the ground when she saw the Pharaoh.

"Rise," the Pharaoh commanded. Isis rose to her feet, but kept her head bowed down, remembering Ankh telling her not to look the Pharaoh in the eye unless told to.

"You saw the High Priest come and leave, Isis?" Ankh asked.

"Yes, Khenemetanankh," Isis responded, remembering to use the woman's full name in the presence of the Pharaoh.

"He is Imhotep," the Pharaoh said. "And you are his concubine. You will see him tonight."

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** I have a question!

**Roselyn:** What?

**RubyMoon: **Why am I still friends with you after you sent Imhotep after me?

**Roselyn: **-shrug-

**RubyMoon: **I guess I need the allies...but no more turning on me, okay?

**Roselyn: **Okay. I don't need to anymore, now that I am officially RUBY MOON'S NUMBER ONE FAN!

**RubyMoon: **Don't remind me.

**Roselyn: **Well, it's been awfully quiet around here lately.

**RubyMoon:** Yeah, don't jinx it. Please review, readers! Ja ne!


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: The High Priest

It seemed, to Isis, that all she ever did now was bathe.

She was in a bath deeper then the one she had been in earlier that day. Four servants surrounded her, cleaning and applying scented oils to her hair. Three more stood behind her, debating which dress would be better. She had been 'preparing' since early afternoon: first speaking with Ankh about things Isis wished she could burn from her mind, and then learning how to walk properly (she never knew there was an improper way to walk) and bow right and speak both respectfully and seductively, and now she had spent the last of the day in the baths. She could see through the window that it was dark out, and the first few stars were beginning to show.

"She should have been ready by now!" Ankh's sharp voice came from behind Isis. "Why is she not ready?"

The servants mumbled their apologies and pulled Isis out of the water, and then began to dry her, while applying even more scented oil. While she watched Ankh decide what should be worn to see the High Priest, Isis lifted her arm to see what she smelled like. It was a mix of many different flowers; it reminded her of the time when she was little and had accidentally knocked over twenty different kinds of perfume and soaked her dress. That dress continued to smell like a bouquet of flowers, no matter how many times she had washed it.

"Raise your arms above your head, Isis," Ankh commanded. Isis did and watched as silvery, flowy fabric was lifted above her head and then pulled down over her body. She'd briefly caught a glimpse at the small train, which had Osiris's Flower of Life stitched in blue on it. She'd always loved that design...it looked like many flowers lying so close together that their petals touched, kept inside a basket.

The servants began arranging the dress so it was straight, and Isis looked down at it. The sleeves sat on the top of her shoulder, and the front of the dress was square-shaped and went so low Isis was worried she might show more of her body to people in the halls then she wished to. It was tight around her waist and hips, and then fell loosely down to her ankles. Ankh had her slip on beautiful pale sandals while servants pulled at her hair, brushing it out. When Ankh stepped back, two more servants attacked her face with cosmetics. Isis had never worn kohl around her eyes so heavily, but she decided that the servants must know what they were doing.

When they were done with her face they brushed some sort of sparkling powder across her arms and chest, and then helped the other servants with her hair. Isis spotted the bright yellow flowers they were using to form a crown around her head…buttercup flowers.

Once her hair was finished they tied a silky blue sash around her waist. Then the servants as a whole stepped back and examined her with their judging eyes, deciding if she was ready or not. Isis felt her heart race at the embarrassment of being studied like that. One of the servants seemed to remember something, and handed Isis a sistrum. It was a tall musical instrument, with a long handle, a long metal circle at the top, and bars going across the whole, with hooks at each end of the bars. It looked more like a weapon to Isis, but then again she had never seen a real musical instrument before. She just knew that the sistrum was used for ceremonies for Hathor, and Isis, and...other Gods she couldn't remember the names of.

"She is ready," Ankh decided. "We should...oh."

Ankh had spotted Ardeth's necklace still around Isis's neck. She stepped forward to take it, but Isis stepped back quickly and nearly tripped over the train. A servant grabbed her arm to balance her, and Ankh stepped up once agaqin to pull the necklace off.

"Ankh, please..." Isis begged. "Surely it doesn't matter to the High Priest if I wear this?"

Ankh hesitated, frowning. After a moment she stepped back. "Very well, then. You know what you are to do tonight, Isis?"

Isis nodded, unable to use her voice suddenly.

"Good. Follow me, then." And with that Ankh turned and headed out of the room. Isis followed as well as she could, but she was unused to wearing such a long, elegant gown.

They walked for a long time, through ornately decorated corridors and past important-looking men who eyed her as she passed. Isis tried to ignore the hungry stares and focused instead on Ankh's back and her own thoughts.

She also tried not to think. If she thought too much about what she was going to do she might scream. And questions were beginning to form in her mind...questions which she should have asked earlier. Among the less frightening ones...or, perhaps, it could be the _most_ frightening ones...was if her parents would be as supported with her as the High Priest's concubine as they would have been if she had been the Pharaoh's. Would all this have been in vain? Isis desperately wanted to ask, but she knew now was not a good time. Wait until after...then ask Ankh at the next opportunity.

Ankh stopped at a tall, white door which had a servant standing on either side of it. "This is where the High Priest is. You remember everything I told you to do?"

Isis nodded again.

"Good," Ankh said, and then knocked on the white door.

"Enter," came a deep, cold voice from inside. Isis clenched her fists in a moment of terror, but forced herself to relax them as Ankh opened the tall door and stepped inside, with Isis trailing behind. When Ankh curtseyed low, Isis followed the example.

"High Priest, I present your concubine, Isis," Ankh said softly. Isis bit her bottom lip softly and stared at the carpet. Pale gold, with patterns stitched in black. It was beautiful.

"Rise," The voice of the High Priest commanded. Ankh and Isis both slowly stood. "You may leave, Khenemetanankh."

Ankh nodded, bowed, and backed out of the room, closing the door as she left. Isis continued to stare down at the carpet, trying to control her breathing and her racing heart.

"You may approach," the High Priest spoke after a moment. That meant she was allowed to look at him, too.

Isis slowly took in a deep breath, and looked up. The High Priest was sitting at a dark wood table, which held papyrus, a small kite, an onyx statue of a scorpion, three small juggling balls and a bowl of cut melon. There were two chairs before it, set so one could work on something and the other could watch. Isis assumed this was where the High Priest worked on his architectural masterpieces.

Isis turned her attention from the table to the High Priest himself. He was wearing a long back robe with long, thick lines of gold and thinner lines of blue around the neck. He also wore a long black loincloth with threads of gold. The ornaments the High Priest usually wore rested beside the bowl of melon – she could see the necklace with the Eye of Horus amulet and the band that he had worn around his arm earlier.

Isis could see the High Priest looking at her, too. Examining her dress, the sistrum, her face and hair. Most of all her hair. He seemed fascinated by the fair color, like most were. Perhaps he thought that it meant she was cursed, too. Maybe it meant she would...

"Did I not tell you to approach?" the High Priest asked again. Isis nodded and took a few shaky steps forward, standing as tall as she could. He motioned to the chair.

"Sit," He ordered. Isis obeyed, moving the train out from behind her as she sat. She crossed her ankles and folded her hands into her lap, and pushed her shoulders back like Ankh had showed her. She dared a quick glance at the papyrus and saw the sketch of a pyramid, and then she quickly tore her eyes away. The High Priest already knew she could read...she didn't need him catching her looking at his papers.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, neither speaking but both staring at each other. After a while the High Priest finally spoke.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, almost hesitantly, as he pushed the bowl towards her a few inches. Isis shook her head, though she was starving. She had been too busy preparing to eat. But the orange melon was one of her favorites...and it smelled so good...

But Ankh had told her to never eat in front of the High Priest. It was unattractive, or something like that.

"Do you have a name?" the High Priest asked.

Isis nodded. She wasn't sure if she could get her voice to work enough to tell him.

"What is it?" he asked, impatiently.

"I-Isis, my lord," she stuttered, glad she remembered to use the title Ankh had told her to use.

"After the goddess."

It wasn't a question, so Isis didn't respond. She just nodded again and glanced back at the fruit longingly. She had hoped he wouldn't notice, but the High Priest caught her glance, sighed, and picked up a bit of it. He held it up to her mouth.

"Eat," he insisted. Isis swallowed hard, hoping he didn't hear her heart pounding. She was about to reach up and take it when she hesitated. She remembered Ankh telling her to be seductive. Was eating fruit from a man's hand seductive?

Eating from a strange man's hand sounded more silly then sensual to Isis, so she set aside the sistrum and took the fruit from his hand and bit into it. It tasted so sweet, but the juice began to run down her chin. She was about to wipe it away with her hand when Imhotep picked up a cloth napkin she hadn't noticed before and pressed it to her mouth. Isis took it from him and wiped the juice away, and then chewed and swallowed before smiling at him gratefully.

"Thank you, my lord," she said, and then put the rest of the piece in her mouth. As she chewed she looked over the table again. Her eyes fell on the juggling balls curiously.

"Can you juggle?" the High Priest asked. Isis was a bit surprised at the casual conversation, but she nodded.

"Yes, a little. My lord," Isis added. "My brother taught me."

"Show me."

Isis's eyes went a little wider and she felt herself go pale. "Oh, no, My lord, I am not very good-"

"Are you _refusing?_" he asked, though he looked oddly amused instead of the furious Isis expected.

"No, of course not, my lord," Isis stood and took the juggling balls as Imhotep handed them so her. She stood back and took in a deep breath, tensing...but then she remembered Ardeth's advice. She released the breath, forcing herself to relax. She tossed one of the balls in the air, and then the next. She caught the first, tossed the third. Caught the second, threw the first. She repeated this pattern again and again, all the while praying she wouldn't drop one, or most of all that she wouldn't accidentally hit the High Priest in the head with one of the balls, as she so often did to Ardeth.

She continued to juggle for the next few minutes (never dropping one) until he told her to stop. She caught the balls, gently placed them on the table and took her seat again.

"Teach me," the High Priest demanded.

Again, Isis felt herself pale. "I am a mere beginner, my lord, I cannot-"

"Are you refusing me again?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. He sounded less amused this time. Isis shook her head enthusiastically.

"No, my lord! Of course not. I...I will do my best." Isis tried hard not to sigh. "Do you want me to teach you now, my lord?"

"Yes," he said, standing and picking up the juggling balls. He stepped back and Isis followed him.

"How many can you juggle now, my lord?"

He frowned. "None."

"Oh," Isis said, frowning as well. "It will take some time to learn how to juggle three, my lord."

"You have three days to teach me," he insisted, staring at her intensely. Isis's eyes widened in surprise. She took a small step back.

"May - May I ask why, my lord?"

The High Priest hesitated. "A..._friend_ challenged me to learn how to juggle by then."

Isis was a little surprised. She never pictured a High Priest having friends. "Oh," she repeated. "Well. I will try-"

"You _will,_" He insisted, angrily.

Isis nodded quickly. "Yes, my lord. It will take a lot of practice, however."

"Yes," he said, nodding. "Now, show me."

Isis nodded again, and took one of the balls from his hands. "It will be better to start with learning to juggle two...my lord."

"Hm," he responded.

"Toss one into the air, and while it is up, hand the second ball to the empty hand. And with the hand that just passed the ball (which is now empty), catch the first one. My lord," Isis added.

The High Priest nodded. He then tensed, and took in a deep breath.

"Oh, and stay relaxed, my lord," Isis giggled. "I have that problem, too."

She worried for a moment that she had been too forward, but he just nodded. He released the breath, and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a moment while he relaxed, and then he opened his eyes. He tossed one ball into the air, passed the second ball, and caught the first. He threw the second ball into the air – too high and far. It came crashing down toward Isis's head, but she reached up and caught it quickly.

"Perhaps we should begin with one," Isis decided. "...My lord."

"Yes, perhaps," he said dryly.

"Do not throw it up too high, my lord," she said. "A light toss will do."

He nodded, and then closed his eyes again. After relaxing he opened his eyes, tossed the ball, and caught it. He threw it from one hand to the other easily a few times, then stopped and held his hand out for the second ball. Isis handed it to him, and he began again. This time he didn't have any trouble until a few minutes later, when he used too much strength and the ball was thrown up too high, came down and collided with the first ball, and they both flew out, one at the High Priest and the other at Isis. He managed to catch the one that flew at his face but Isis missed the other and it hit her hard on the forehead.

Isis choked back an exclamation of pain and instead touched her free hand to her forehead for a moment, trying to rub the pain away. The High Priest stepped forward and took her head in his hands, tilting her head back to examine the wound. Isis would have almost interpreted this as kind, except that he had a distant look in his eyes that suggested he was looking at her as he would inspect for damage on a vase. He seemed satisfied that she was unharmed, and bent down to pick up the fallen ball.

"Perhaps that is enough practice for tonight," he said, taking the other ball from her hand.

"Yes, my lord," agreed Isis. She hoped she'd have enough time to teach him later...she didn't want to imagine what would happen if she failed.

She watched him set the three balls back on the table, pick up the fruit and carry it out and hand it to a servant. He shut the door and turned to face Isis.

"It is time to sleep."

Isis forced a nod through her stomach suddenly clenched in fear.

"I do not want a concubine," he said, and Isis frowned in surprise. "However, I could not refuse a gift from the Pharaoh."

Isis nodded again, unsure where this was going. It felt like all she did tonight was nod.

The High Priest continued, "The Pharaoh does not need to know what happens in my bedchambers."

Again, Isis was unsure what to do or say. Was the High Priest suggesting _lying _to the Pharaoh? To a living God?

"We shall share the same bed, but nothing shall happen but sleep, do you understand that, Isis?" he asked. Isis nodded yet again, feeling both relieved and oddly disappointed. She was glad for this reprieve, but was this because he did not like her? Did this mean her family would not receive support?

She would have to ask someone the next day whether or not her family would be supported, since she was the High Priest's concubine, and not the Pharaoh's.

The High Priest motioned towards the bed, waiting for her to lie in it first. She finally noticed it; it was large, and looked soft and was covered with white and gold blankets, and was surrounded by white curtains and looked much like the flowy fabric of her dress.

She stepped forward and the High Priest opened the curtains for her. She gave him a grateful smile and stepped inside. She walked slowly to the bed, pulling the blankets back and laid down. Her heart was racing as the High Priest blew out the candles and came in to join her. Just sleeping or not, she was still nervous. She hadn't even shared a bed with a sibling before...what if she accidentally kicked him in her sleep? As he lay down, Isis turned so her back was to him. Perhaps that would help, somehow.

"Goodnight," the High Priest muttered.

"Goodnight, my lord," she whispered back. A moment later, they were both asleep.

* * *

"Isis, wake," a voice commanded. Her eyes slowly opened, and she winced at the bright sunlight. It felt like just a moment ago she had gone to bed...how could the night pass so quickly?

Then again, the bed had been more comfortable then she ever had imagined. And she'd hadn't been woken in the middle of the night by a furious High Priest with a bruise on his face from her fist.

She looked up and saw the High Priest already dressed.

"I had a servant fetch you your belongings," he told her. "You will remain in here during the day, so when I have time to learn to juggle you will be here."

Isis nodded, sitting up slowly. He was standing on the other side of the curtains and looked almost like a shadow.

"I know you can write," he said, and Isis's heart stopped. "I saw you reading earlier, and I noticed the diary. I will not report you...I have nothing against learning. However, writing in charcoal will cause you to lose everything you have written in a short time. I have left materials on the table that you can use to write with properly...just be sure no one catches you. It is not against the law…but it _is_ frowned on."

"Thank you, my lord," Isis said, intensely grateful. She not only had permission to write, but he had given her a way to keep her writing forever.

"I may be back sometime mid-day," the High Priest told her. She nodded. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, my lord," Isis said, watching him suddenly walk out the door. She slid out of bed and found a fresh gown lying on the back of a chair. She also noticed a door to the right of the table that she hadn't noticed before. She picked up the dress and walked into the personal washroom to freshen up before changing. When she was refreshed and dressed, she walked out and sat at the table. She examined her new writing tools happily, and then sighed contently. She had almost all day to herself to practice writing. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Okay, Isis's dress is very symbolic. The silver/white color is to represent the moon (Isis was goddess of the moon), the blue represents purity, the sistrum was used in ceremonies for Isis.

**Roselyn:** Gee, you described juggling a lot.

**RubyMoon:** Yeah, I know. And I hate describing juggling. But that's how I came up with them bonding, so that's what happened. Ugh.

**Roselyn:** Sucks to be you.

**RubyMoon:** Yeah, it really does. –is hiding in a closet next to Roselyn-

**Roselyn:** Remind me why we're hiding, again.

**RubyMoon:** Mannen is after me again.

**Roselyn:** So why are _we_ hiding?

**RubyMoon:** Because your my friend and you want to be with me!

**Roselyn:** ...I do?

**RubyMoon:** I could always start claiming to be RubyMoon's biggest fan again...

**Roselyn:** Oh yeah! I do! –beam-

**RubyMoon:** Ugh. Well, readers, please review! Thanks. Ja Ne!


	30. Chapter Thirty: The Apis

Most of the rest of that day was spent practicing her writing. The High Priest came in briefly during the early afternoon to practice juggling.

She had finished tracing over her first entry and had almost completed her story of what had happened since then when the tall, white door opened and the High Priest stepped in. Isis immediately stood from the chair, and curtseyed almost deeply enough to press her forehead to the floor.

The High Priest sighed in annoyance.

"Stand, Isis," he said. "I do not have much time and you cannot teach juggling from the floor."

Isis felt her cheeks turn red. Ankh had told her to bow every time she saw the High Priest, no matter what. It would be difficult to stop herself from doing so, even if ordered not to. She looked at his face uncertainly, but when she saw the displeasure there, she slowly rose.

"I believe I am ready to practice with three now," the High Priest said, closing the door behind him and walking to the desk. Isis frowned, remembering the last practice with only two, but was too afraid to question him. Instead, she nodded and took a step back.

The High Priest picked up the balls, took in a few deep, calming breaths and then tossed a ball into the air. Then he threw another. He caught the first, threw the third – not high enough – missed the second and the third, and dropped the first in his attempt to catch the others. It had looked incredibly silly: the _High Priest_ struggling to keep three balls in the air, and then dancing about trying to catch them all before they hit the floor. Isis hadn't been able to help herself – she giggled.

Horrified at the sound that had escaped from her mouth, Isis clamped both hands over it. The High Priest froze in the middle of his task picking up the fallen juggling balls to glare at her angrily. She stared back with wide, frightened eyes. Then, slowly, his anger melted away to amusement. And he _chuckled._

"I imagine that looked...comical," he said as he finished picking the balls up, still laughing.

Isis uncovered her mouth and smiled nervously at him, nodding.

"Yes, High Priest." Isis caught a grimace on his face as he stood again. "My lord, I think it would be wise to practice with two for now."

"I agree," he said, setting one of the balls on the desk. He stepped back and tried again, this time with only two. It went well until he tried to speak while juggling.

"Isis, I believe-" and he threw a ball too high. Before she could react, it came crashing down towards her face, but the High Priest caught it before it hit her in the eye.

"I nearly hit you again," he said, frowning. "I must not be improving."

Isis shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "You are, my lord. I could not do so well my second day of juggling."

He frowned. "But will I do well enough after three days?"

"If you continue improving at this rate, I believe so," said Isis, nodding.

A knock on the door.

"Lord Imhotep," came a strong male voice. "The Pharaoh requests your presence."

The High Priest sighed and set aside the balls.

"Continue writing," he ordered before leaving the room.

He returned late that night. Isis has already fallen asleep, but she woke briefly as he slipped into bed.

* * *

She woke the next morning alone, which hadn't been unexpected. The High Priest was a busy man.

Isis got out of bed slowly, hesitant to leave such comfort. Then she went to the bathing room to freshen up. When she stepped out, a servant was setting breakfast on the table. Isis smiled awkwardly at her, unused to being served. The servant grinned back, wished her a good day, and left. Isis sat at the table and indulged on honey cakes, roasted duck, cucumber, pomegranates and a strange, small red fruit she later discovered was called 'cherries'.

When she finished eating, Isis began to write. She wrote about her favorite memory of working on the farm. She'd been very young then, and her family had grown too much produce to have her father and young Ardeth carry it all in themselves, so her mother and her had helped harvest. She had filled three baskets full when it occurred to her that she was very hungry. So she picked a fig, tore it open and ate it. Then she put one in the basket. Then she ate another.

She continued this pattern until Ardeth came to help and caught her stuffing some fig into her mouth. Her brother had glared at her, then laughed and picked a fig from her basket and threw it at her. Of course, Isis had to retaliate. They got into a huge food fight, which only stopped when their father caught them and lectured them for a full hour, while she and Ardeth fought back giggles.

But writing this story took much longer then recalling it. Words were complicated to write, and Isis had to keep stopping and shake her hand because it would get sore.

As she was massaging her hand for the sixth time, a voice came from beside her.

"Hold the brush more loosely," it suggested. Isis held back a scream and quickly turned her head to look.

"My lord!" she exclaimed, beginning to stand so she could curtsey properly. But a firm hand reached out to her shoulder and pushed her back into the chair. Then it reached for the brush.

"And that letter is written like this," the High Priest said, reaching for an extra bit of papyrus on his desk. He wrote it slowly, elegantly. Isis stared in amazement at how flawlessly he formed it.

"How did you do that?" she asked breathlessly, and then caught herself. "My lord."

The High Priest scoffed, and then stood from the chair Isis hadn't noticed he had been sitting in. "Practice. And I had a very good teacher."

Isis looked up at him, hesitating. His eyes were hard, as though he was always angry. But the question she wanted to ask was too tempting...

"Could..." her throat closed up, so she swallowed and tried again, "Could you teach me, my lord?"

Now that it was out she realized how foolish it was. He was the _High Priest_. He didn't have time to teach a concubine a skill she would never use.

But to her surprise, he nodded. "When I have time, yes; we will need something to fill our time together, and you have spent some time teaching me a such a useless skill as juggling, I do not know why I cannot take the time to teach you a useful one."

Isis smiled wide, and though she tried to stop herself she couldn't...she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Once their skin had made contact, however, she pulled back as though she had been burned. Her expression was horrified, and his was...shocked.

"I am sorry, my lord, so sorry, so very sorry..." she babbled, her eyes welling up with tears. This was quite a bit more then a small laugh...he may not forgive her for initiating contact with him when he had made it clear he didn't want it. "I am not good at controlling my emotions! Please forgive me! I am very sorry, my lord, very-"

"Oh, for the sake of Re, please stop apologizing," he sighed. "I will not forgive you if you do not stop asking for it."

Isis bit her lip and nodded.

"Now wipe the tears from your eyes."

Isis lifted a hand to her face and did so obediently.

"And now you will continue to teach me to juggle."

He improved even more that day. He juggled two very well and moved on to three, and though he did drop them a number of times, they never collided with anyone.

When he had practiced for a few hours, they sat and talked. They discussed her life at the farm (very boring), his life as a High Priest (also very boring, though Isis hung onto every word), and religion. It had been very interesting discussing the Gods with the High Priest. A man who spoke directly to them, who received their instruction and guidance. When she looked in his eyes she could almost see the Gods themselves looking back at her.

When they had sat and talked to each other for another hour, the High Priest was called away. Isis fell asleep not long after the sun had set, and didn't wake until early the next morning as she listened to the High Priest prepare for his day and leave.

She got out of bed, washed, dressed, and ate before sitting at the desk. Then she realized that the High Priest had left something for her – things to practice her reading and instructions to practice her writing. She smiled joyfully and worked hard at them until early afternoon when a knock came.

Isis turned towards the white door and frowned. Who would knock at the door of the High Priest? Was someone looking for him? What should she do? Surely she wasn't meant to answer it for the High Priest…

A servant on the other side of the door announced, "Ardeth and Menetnashté to see the concubine Isis."

Isis squealed gleefully, leapt from the chair and ran to the door. She pulled it open and smiled at her brother.

"Ardeth!"

He smiled weakly back at her. "Hello, Isis."

He looked very worn. It was obvious Menetnashté was working him hard, but Isis decided that was a good thing – the harder he trained, the better Med-Jai he would be. And the more likely he was to survive in a dangerous situation.

She stepped aside to let them both in, and then closed the door behind them. Menetnashté stayed standing by the door, but Ardeth wandered further into the room, looking at the ornate decorations and the writing-desk and the large bed with the curtains surrounding it. He didn't seem to enjoy looking at the last, because he frowned and looked back at Isis.

"The High Priest?" he asked her. His tone almost suggested it was her fault she wasn't serving the Pharaoh.

"Yes," she said softly.

Ardeth scowled and began pacing the beautiful carpet, leaving a trail of dirt behind him. Isis frowned, wondering how she would clean it up after they left. Or if she would have time before The High Priest arrived.

"But your hair..." he sighed. "I thought for _certain _you'd claimed by the Pharaoh..."

"I was a gift from the Pharaoh," Isis informed him.

Ardeth stopped his pacing for a moment to look at Isis. He almost looked as though he was going to cry. Isis felt as though a knife had been thrust into her chest. It was a very rare occasion when Ardeth cried, even rarer when he cried in front of her. She didn't think she could stand it if he cried now.

"Did he not like you well enough to keep you as his own?" he wondered. "Did you insult him somehow?"

"I do not believe so..." Isis tried hard to remember. "I did everything Ankh told me to do."

Ardeth began pacing again, nodding and then shaking his head.

"Then why wouldn't he choose you for himself? Will our parents be given money to support themselves with?" he demanded.

"I do not know." Now Isis felt like she would cry. He kept demanding answers she didn't have.

"That should have been the first thing you asked!" snapped Ardeth. Isis felt tears run down her face. He'd never spoken to her that way before.

"If I may," Menetnashté said suddenly. He had been so still and silent that Isis had forgotten he was there. "The Pharaoh has been looking for the most beautiful girl in the country to reward the High Priest for the..._skills_ he used to improve the army."

"Ah," Ardeth sighed, then swallowed hard. "That makes sense."

"Yes," Menetnashté said dryly. "And though the Pharaoh will help the family of all his concubines, only those who please the High Priest will have money sent to their families."

"Oh," Isis remarked. She wasn't sure what else to say...she hoped the juggling lessons would improve her chances of him liking her, although they would never...

"Two minutes until we must leave," said Menetnashté.

Isis hadn't thought it possible for Ardeth to frown any further, but he managed to.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have started a fight..."

Isis nodded. "It's okay, Ardeth."

Ardeth took a step forward and hugged his sister. Isis wrapped her arms around him and fought back more tears. She was suddenly so very homesick, and she wished she had enjoyed her old life more before everything changed...

"One minute."

Ardeth scowled at his trainer, but pulled away.

"I'll see you again," he promised.

"Good," said Isis, smiling. "I look forward to it."

Ardeth nodded, looking worried and as though he did not know what to say.

"I am alright," she reassured him, forcing a smile.

Ardeth must have seen right through it, but he smiled, too. "Good."

"We must leave now," sighed Menetnashté.

"Goodbye, Isis," Ardeth said.

Isis waved. "Goodbye, Ardeth."

And then her brother and his trainer left. Isis sighed, and then looked down at the rug. She rushed into the washing-room and took a rag, wet it, and then came back to scrub the dirt out of the rug. As soon as the rug was clean and the rag placed back in the water bowl, the large white door opened again.

Isis stepped out of the washing-room and saw the High Priest approaching. She began to curtsey as soon as she recognized him.

"Did I not tell you to stop doing that?" the High Priest asked, sounding irritated. Isis stopped and stood again. She didn't recall him telling her specifically to never do it again...however, she wasn't about to question him.

"Yes, my lord, I apologize," she said humbly.

"We must remained focused on the juggling today...in a few hours' time I must prove my skills," he said stepping up to the writing desk and picking up the juggling balls.

"Yes, of course, my lord," Isis said, and they began their lesson for the day. They spent almost the whole of their time juggling, except for a small break for lunch which was spent _talking_ about juggling. When the sun had set, the High Priest was able to juggle three balls easily. He took a small bag and placed the juggling balls into it.

"I must go and visit my friend now," he informed Isis. "In the morning you will be brought back to the harem."

Isis nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Go to bed now...they may take you early."

"Yes, my lord."

She watched as he walked toward the white door, and when his hand touched the handle he turned back to her.

"Thank you, Isis, for your assistance," he said, a genuine smile crossing his features briefly. Before she had a chance to respond, he opened the door and left.

When the door closed, Isis sat at the writing desk, overwhelmed. The High Priest had thanked her for her help...something he did not need to do; she was, after all, his. And if things went well with his friend...and, oh dear, if things did not go well...

The future was something she would have to think about later. For now, it was time to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Isis was woken before the sun rose. A servant gathered her things together as Isis washed and dressed, and before they left Isis looked to the bed, which was empty. The High Priest had not returned that night.

The servant brought her to a large room. There were windows that went nearly up to the ceiling and down to the floor all along one wall, giving a lovely view of the gardens and allowing sunlight into the room. There were nearly a hundred beds and pillows strewn across the floor, where scantily clad women rested, all gossiping with each other. The air was filled with smoke, from musky incense.

She recognized Aloli, Kebi and Miu all talking in a group. When Miu spotted Isis, she smiled, said something to her companions and then stood and rushed over to Isis.

"Isis! I am glad to see you. Come, let's talk in the garden," she said, and then took one of Isis's hands and led her out through a large door. They walked for a time until Miu stopped at a large pond with blue lotus floating inside it, surrounded by lilies and beautiful trees. Amisi and Shebi talked there, but when they saw Miu and Isis approaching, they whispered to each other and left. Isis watched them walk away curiously.

"They are elitists," Miu said, frowning at them. "They think you and I are inferior to their grace, intelligence and beauty...especially since you were not chosen to serve the Pharaoh, and I have not been to see him yet though they have both already gone, and Amisi twice."

"But it has only been three days! He cannot see all his new concubines in three days."

Miu nodded. "I have tried to tell them that, but they will not listen to a commoner like me...hah!" she rolled her eyes as she sat on the wall of the flower bed. "Shebi is trying to keep it secret from Amisi that before she arrived here, she was just the daughter of a poor merchant with no wife and no sons."

"Oh..." said Isis. She tried to smile, but she had always found it difficult to smile at other's tragedies.

Miu didn't seem to notice. "Well! You were gone for so long...what happened to you?"

Isis flushed, and looked away.

"Oh! I am sorry..." Miu said, placing the palm of her hand against her forehead in a sign of embarrassment. "I did not mean to pry. I have always been too curious for my own good..."

"It is alright," Isis said, smiling at her friend. "Nothing bad happened...he actually was very kind."

"Really?" Miu said, doubting. "He always seems so stoic to me..."

Isis giggled. "Well, he is that, as well. It is very strange."

"It is," agreed Miu, nodding.

"What had happened here?" Isis asked, taking a seat beside Miu. She looked into the pond and smiled at the fish there, and then faced her friend. "I was gone for three days. Did anything happen besides Shebi and Amisi being cruel?"

"Yes!" Miu exclaimed, excited to be able to share her gossip with someone new. "Aloli was engaged to be married before her family sent her here."

Isis gasped. "But why would they send her here if she was going to be married?"

"She had not told her parents," Miu giggled. "She was secretly engaged to a man they did not like, and she was going to marry him before they discovered it, but they sent her here instead."

"Oh! How tragic," Isis commented, feeling awful for poor Aloli, while at the same time delighted that she had a female friend to gossip with. Ardeth was her best friend, but he did not understand the feminine need to chat. "Is she alright?"

"Yes," Miu said, nodding. "She had decided that her parents were wise to send her away...she is happy being here, and has decided that if her parents did not approve of the man she wanted to marry, then perhaps there was something wrong with him."

Isis nodded. "That is wise. And Kebi?"

Miu laughed. "Kebi is adorable! She is eleven, but she acts so much younger. She is so naïve...it is endearing." She paused, frowning. "Well...it is not that she is _naïve..._she just acts so young and..._alive._ Spends half her time dancing and enjoying flowers and incense and _life._"

"You almost sound jealous, Miu."

"I am!" Miu said. "I wish I could just let everything go and not care what others' think."

"I understand," said Isis. "I could never just..._dance_ in front of strangers."

Miu nodded enthusiastically. "Neither could I. Oh, but if only-"

Miu did not finish speaking, but instead looked behind Isis, her eyes widening. Isis looked behind her and saw the High Priest approaching.

Miu and Isis stood at the same time, and bowed into deep curtseys as he stopped before them.

"High Priest," they both murmured in recognition.

"Rise," he ordered. Isis stood immediately, but Miu hesitated for a moment before obeying.

"Isis," he said. "Come with me."

He turned and began walking away. Isis frowned at Miu, who shrugged. She gave Isis a quick hug and then walked back into the harem. Isis rushed to catch up with the High Priest, but she made certain to keep a pace behind him. They wandered the garden in silence. Isis took in the beautiful, colorful flowers with a smile, but was also confused. Why was she walking through the gardens with the High Priest, almost as though they were friends?

"My lord..." Isis eventually said, hesitantly. "My lord, may I ask, why are we...?"

The High Priest turned to look at Isis, a smile on his face. "I managed to juggle successfully last night. We are celebrating."

"I am glad it went well, my lord," she hesitated, but could not keep her next question back. "But why are you celebrating with me and not your friend?"

The High Priest hesitated, and then answered, "My friend is a busy person. And you are the one who taught me to juggle...since you worked for my success, I believe you deserve some of the joy in it."

Isis smiled. "Thank you, my lord."

The High Priest scowled suddenly. Isis's heart raced, and she wondered what she had done wrong.

"Do not call me 'my lord' any longer," he sighed. "I do not care for formalities between friends."

Isis felt her legs go weak, and hoped she would be able to stand. "Friends, my lor – erm...that is..." she could not think of anything to replace 'my lord' with that did not sound even more formal.

"Yes," said the High Priest firmly. "Friends. We have spent nearly the whole of three days together, helping each other equally...what do you believe we are?"

Isis could not think of a word that described what she thought they were. Not friends...he was the High Priest, and she was just his concubine. They could never be true friends. Could they?

"And call me Imhotep," he continued. "I dislike always being called 'my lord' or 'High Priest', as though I am nothing else. A name means that I am a whole person, not simply a priest."

Isis nodded, understanding. She tried to picture only ever being called 'farmer's daughter' or 'concubine'. She was so much more then those things.

"Yes, my lor – um, Imhotep, I mean," she said, blushing.

"Good," said Imhotep, and he turned and continued walking through the garden. Isis followed for a while, until her curiosity got the best of her.

"My lord?" she said, and then sucked in a sharp breath at her mistake. "I apologize, I mean...Imhotep?"

"You will get used to it, Isis," he said, not looking back at her. "What is it?"

Now that he had given them the title 'friends', Isis was sorely tempted to ask the question she had been wondering since she'd been told that she belonged to the High Priest. But would he consider her bad-mannered if she asked him?

He turned back to her and sighed. "What is it, Isis? You do not have to hesitate..."

"I..." she began, but was unable to go any further. She swallowed hard and looked away from him, to a few jasmine that were growing in the garden. She thought that perhaps it would be easier to ask if she wasn't looking at him, but it made things worse. Now that she was not looking at him, her body seemed to think it a good time to cry. Her eyes filled with tears and her throat constricted.

"Isis?" Imhotep asked, and then moved around so he was in her field of vision. "Tell me why you are going to cry, Isis."

Isis nodded, but couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She swallowed a few times, looked away from him again and then spoke. "My lord...um, Imhotep. I came here to become a concubine because-"

"Look at me," he ordered.

"Yes," Isis said, and then forced her head to turn towards him. She swallowed. "Because my family desperately needed money and if I was selected by the Pharaoh they would survive on the money he gave them. With my hair, they were certain he would choose me, however-"

"He gave you to me instead."

"Yes."

"You do not have to worry, Isis," Imhotep reassured her. "I sent them money yesterday."

"You did?" Isis asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did," he said. "Now, will you stop crying and come with me?"

"Yes, Imhotep," Isis said, smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes. "May I ask where we are going?"

He laughed. "You will see."

* * *

When they left the garden they went out to the palace gates, and a chariot had been waiting for them. They traveled outside the city to a hill, where they had to go by foot. It was nearly two hours that they traveled in the heat of the day (chariot and walking and all) before they reached a temple.

"Do you recognize this place?" Imhotep asked.

"No," Isis answered. "I have never been to a temple before..."

Imhotep nodded, and led the way inside. Isis folded her hands behind her back, and walked as quietly as she could. She looked around at the tall pillars and brightly colored walls in amazement.

Imhotep let her stand and take everything in for a moment, before taking her arm and leading her through a corridor. He paused a moment so she could examine a few of the hieroglyphs.

"What does it say?" he quizzed her.

"Um..." Isis said softly, her face flushing. She wasn't used to being tested. "Something about Osiris."

Imhotep nodded. "Follow me."

Isis followed him down the corridor until he turned suddenly.

They had entered a large room, with a window toward the city and a door to the outside, a stall for keeping large animals, two priests and...

"The Apis bull," Isis whispered, her voice filled with reverence.

Imhotep nodded. "Yes."

Isis was afraid to take a step closer, so instead she examined him from the doorway.

The bull was now about six years old, and was large and mostly black. There was a white patch on it's forehead that was shaped like a diamond, and one on it's back that looked like an eagle. She knew without looking that the tail had double amount of hairs of a normal bull and that there was a scarab-shaped mark under it's tongue.

The bull lazily turned it's head to look at her, and Isis's heart raced for two reasons. She knew this bull was tame and unusually kind, but she'd learned very well as a young girl to stay away from bulls – she'd been chased by one when she was six.

But forgetting that this was a bull - because, really, it wasn't a true bull - this was a living God.

"Osiris reincarnated," Imhotep said softly, and then looked at the two other priests in the room. "Leave us for a time."

The priests obediently left the room, but in order for them to walk out the door Isis had to take two steps closer to the bull. She felt her heart racing even faster and it was becoming difficult to breathe. She was in the presence of a God; she'd stood in the presence of the Pharaoh once before, and that had been frightening enough. The Pharaoh was a god. But this...this was _Osiris_. The first King of Egypt. The Lord of the Underworld. The husband and brother of her namesake.

"Approach him, Isis," Imhotep suggested casually, but Isis shook her head, her eyes looked on the Apis.

"I cannot."

"Are you afraid?" Imhotep asked.

"Yes," Isis admitted. "And..._awed._"

Imhotep nodded, understanding. He walked around the bull to a cabinet, and opened it. He withdrew hay, and walked to Isis and pushed it into her hand.

"If you ask the Apis a question about the future, he will answer it," Imhotep told her, and he gently took her by the shoulders and began leading her to the bull. He leaned over to whisper into her right ear. "If he eats the food, it is a good omen. If not, it is a bad one."

"Oh," was all Isis could say. The closer she got to the Apis the more reverential awe she felt. If she were able to admit that she had a favorite god or goddess, Osiris was it. She respected him more then even her namesake. He had taught the people everything they needed to know to be civilized...he had led them out of darkness. He had even taught them how to pray.

"Kneel in front of him."

Isis was nervous to lower herself so far down, to weaken herself before the Apis. What if he disapproved of her? What would he do to her?

But she obeyed, and looked up into the bull's eyes, which were oddly compassionate. Isis felt a little reassured.

Imhotep released her, and took two steps to the left so that she could look at him. "Whisper your question to him, and then offer the food."

Isis had been too nervous to think of a good question. She examined Imhotep's face, and suddenly a question occurred to her. She leaned forward and whispered it to the Apis (soft enough that Imhotep couldn't hear), and then leaned back and offered the hay to him.

The Apis bent it's head down, and took a bite. Isis watched with fascination as the bull chewed and swallowed the food.

Imhotep smiled. "There, your question has been-"

Imhotep stopped speaking as the bull took a sudden step forward. Isis fell back, looking from the floor up at the great bull with large, terrified eyes. The bull lowered it's head towards her face...and pressed it's closed mouth against her forehead. Then it stepped back and continued eating the hay.

Isis turned her gaze from the bull to Imhotep, who was looking from her to the Apis in amazement.

"I have never heard of an Apis bull doing that..." Imhotep began to smile. "He likes you."

"He...likes me?" Isis repeated, breathless. She struggled back to her feet, and then looked back at the large, black bull that had nearly finished with the hay. It looked back up at her, and it's eyes were...warm.

"There is a reason your name is Isis," Imhotep said softly. Isis looked at him, confused, but he was staring at the bull with a surprised look on his face. She suspected that he wasn't going to explain what he meant.

* * *

They stayed with the Apis the rest of the day, even having dinner in the same room. After they ate, Imhotep showed her some more of the temple, and then suggested they head back to the palace, since the sun had set and it was dark. Isis agreed, and followed him out. They were heading down the hill in silence, both reflecting on the day's events, when Isis suddenly heard a strange sound.

_Fffff..._

Isis stopped. "What is that?" she wondered, accidentally saying the words aloud.

"What?" Imhotep asked, pausing and turning back to her.

_Fffff..._

"That," Isis asked, looking around for what the noise might be. It was familiar...hadn't her parents told her about an animal that made that sound?

Imhotep's eyes darted around the ground.

_Fffff..._

"Isis, do not move!" he ordered suddenly. Isis froze, but then turned her eyes toward him. His eyes were large and panicked, and locked to the ground where her left foot rested.

Isis looked down and choked back a scream.

A snake, nearly five feet long was below her foot. It had dug its way into the sand, and it's head was near the front of her foot, it's body in the sand, and the tail came out above the sand behind her, slowly curling up as though it were preparing to strike. She was stepping on it. It was tan with dark brown spots, and it's head was triangular and wide, with two horns sticking out behind it's eyes.

_A horned viper!_

"Imhotep," she said softly, trying to keep as calm as she could. "Should I move?"

"No," Imhotep said. "Do not move."

Isis looked down at the snake, that was slowly working it's way forward, out from under her foot. She looked back up at Imhotep, who had just picked up a long, forked stick.

"Imhotep," Isis whispered, her voice gripped with fear. Tears were falling down her face. "Imhotep, I am afraid."

"Just breathe deeply," he advised. "When I tell you to, leap over the head of the snake and run towards me."

Isis nodded, and closed her eyes and tried to breathe slower and deeper. She ran over the plan again and again in her head. _Leap and run, leap and run, leap and run..._

"Isis?"

Isis looked at Imhotep. "Yes?"

"Now."

Isis swallowed hard, bent her knees and then sprung up over the head of the snake – and then felt two fangs digging into the inside of her right shin. She hit the ground, crying out. Imhotep was suddenly beside her. He used the stick to fling the snake away, and then dropped it and fell to his knees.

"Isis, can you hear me?"

Isis nodded, trying to choke back the sobs of pain and misery. The most poisonous snake in Egypt had bitten her – now she would die!

"I am going to take you back to the palace," he said, suddenly picking her up. He began to run down the hill. "There is still time. Do not be afraid."

Isis nodded, but was unable to speak. She didn't necessarily believe him, but it was good of him to reassure her.

They had nearly made it back to the chariots when it all became too much...her vision became darker and darker until she was no longer conscious.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Okay, there's a lot to note here. First of all, I am no animal expert. I know only what Google tells me. If the horned viper is not the most poisonous snake in Egypt at that time, don't kill me. Also, I'm going to use authoress magic and make it so the poison takes a while to actually work.

**Roselyn:** Second of all.

**RubyMoon:** I've heard so many different versions of what the Apis bull was. I know it was supposed to be a living god, some say it was a kind of reincarnation but never said what of, and others said that it was Osiris reincarnated. For the sake of the story, I'm going with the last part.

**Roselyn:** OR IS SHE? Dun dun dun.

**RubyMoon:** Also, the Apis bull was originally Ptah's, or something, I didn't really read through that part, since I wasn't going to use it.

**Roselyn:** Third of all.

**RubyMoon:** Sorry for anything here that doesn't match past things I've written...I tried to match it all up, but I got so tired of skipping from one chapter I've written to another. I guess I'll just have to rewrite again. (Thanks to Queen Isobel for the help in pointing out some...mistakes.)

**Roselyn:** Fourth of all.

**RubyMoon: **Please review. Ja ne!


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: Promises

Black. That was all she could see for...years? Hours? Months? It was impossible to tell; time no longer existed for her, at least not in the usual way. Minutes were days and hours were seconds...the past was the future and the future was the present. Was this what it was like to die?

Throughout her time in the pure dark oblivion she could hear voices; mostly it was Imhotep. In the beginning he sounded angry, and she caught bits of sentences: _'Bring me...'_, '_...and she will not..._', _'Be silent or..._'. As time (what _was_ 'time'?) went by, he seemed calmer, but in a way that scared her. He sounded defeated as she caught him saying things like_ '...in the end...'_, _'I should have...' _and her least favorite, the words repeated most often, _'...my fault.'_.

She heard other voices, as well. Ardeth's and Miu's mostly (she tried not to listen when she heard them crying)...but later on, she could almost have sworn she heard the Pharaoh's. She could never quite catch what he was saying, but he didn't seem to be speaking to her, anyway.

And near the very end of her time in the blackness, she heard the chanting of Imhotep's priests, and a strange, beautiful music. Was this it? Was she dying now? The priests would suggest she was...although most people didn't get a whole assembly of priests to see them off to the next world.

What if the priests weren't Imhotep's? Maybe she was hearing something in the next life, in the underworld.

But wait! No! She wasn't ready to die! She couldn't recall _anything_ from the Book of the Dead...and in order to get into The Fields of Life, she had to remember the instructions and spells listed in it. What would she do? Without that knowledge she would be trapped forever in oblivion...!

And then...slowly...the darkness began to fade. Sounds became clearer – she could distinctly hear the stringed kinnor playing a soft tune – and she could smell the musky incense burning around her. She opened her eyes and was surprised by the light and colors, after seeing nothing but black for what felt like a lifetime. She saw brown and blue...the ceiling above her was wood, but there was blue fabric hanging down from it, surrounding her in a soft curtain of the color. She was lying on a soft bed of white and green, and there were sticks of incense being burned around her, along with oils.

Through the thin curtain of fabric she could see three shapes. Two were women...she imagined they were priestesses of Isis by the way they were dressed and the figures on their heads. Another was in a chair, bent over the kinnor.

Suddenly she could feel a burning in her leg. It felt as though she was on fire! She tried to stop herself from screaming, but before she knew it she had cried out. Her fingers dug into the fabric around her as the rest of her body slowly began to burn, bit by bit, spreading from the throbbing wound on her leg. And yet...she also felt cold. An icy chill touched her skin and gave her goosebumps, and she shivered.

The figure that had been bent over the kinnor stood suddenly and walked through the curtain.

"Isis?" he asked, surprised.

"_Imhotep!_" Isis called, reaching a hand out to him. "Help, please...it burns...and...it is so _cold..._"

"The poison...it spread..." Imhotep began, and then closed his mouth. He took Isis's hand in his and held it tightly, and sat on the bed beside her. Isis gripped his hand as if holding on to him would keep her from leaving this world. "I am surprised you are awake."

She didn't want to ask him to clarify his first words. She did not want to know. "How long have I slept?" she choked out through the pain.

"A day."

"That is all?" It was difficult to believe that those years spent in darkness was a mere day in reality.

Imhotep nodded. They were both silent for several minutes...Isis was fending off the pain, and trying to comprehend what was happening to her. She eventually realized that she could not fully accept her situation if she did not know what it was.

"Imhotep..."

"Yes, Isis?" Imhotep tore his gaze from the smoke that was curling in the air above her head and looked into her eyes.

She couldn't look at him, so she stared at the ceiling instead. "Am I dying?"

She heard him sigh, and felt her heart begin to pound. How could she be dying when her heart was so strong?

"You will soon be with your namesake in the Fields of Life," he murmured softly. She felt tears build in her eyes.

"But, Imhotep..." she whimpered. "I don't know how to get there. How can I possibly learn everything I must before I-"

"I will teach you everything I can," Imhotep interrupted urgently. "And we will rely on the mercy of Anubis to help you through the rest."

Isis nodded, and prayed sincerely that she'd remember Imhotep's instructions, and that Anubis would, indeed, have mercy on her. "Will he?"

"Your soul is among the purest I have ever encountered. I am certain he will take pity on your situation." Imhotep's voice was heavy with what sounded like guilt. Isis was about to ask what his tone meant, but he stood and left without warning. But he returned ten minutes later holding a heavy book.

The Book of the Dead.

He took a seat on the bed again, opened the book to a certain page, and then began to speak.

"First I will read to you the things which are most important that you remember..."

"Yes," Isis acknowledged.

"You must say...'Homage to you, O ye Lords of Kau, ye who are without sin, and who live for the endless and infinite eons of time which make up eternity. I have opened up a way for myself to you. I have become a spirit in my forms...'"

And he continued to read for hours, and she listened to every word and did her best to hold them in her mind. His voice, though emotionless, was somehow soothing, and the idea of the High Priest himself – the most holy man in Egypt excepting the Pharaoh - helping her prepare for her journey through the underworld was reassuring.

When Imhotep finished explaining how to keep her heart safe in Khert-Neter, he set the book aside. Isis's eyes were half-closed and her breathing was shallow. She would not remember anything else he'd read.

"Isis," he spoke softly.

"Yes?" she whispered in response, unable to make her voice any louder.

"What did you ask the Apis?"

She smiled weakly. "May I refuse to answer?"

"Of course," Imhotep said, laughing lightly. "It is between you and Osiris."

They were silent for a moment until Imhotep spoke again.

"Shall I play for you?"

Isis smiled. "Please."

He stood and walked behind the curtain to pick up the kinnor, and then came back and took his place on the bed again. He began playing a soft, sweet tune that reminded Isis of a lullaby. She sighed, surprised that she felt content though she was both on fire and covered in ice, and though she was soon to die. The music was so beautiful, and was played near her by a friend...a friend who was the High Priest. Had anyone ever died so at peace?

When the song ended she was so near sleep she almost didn't notice. She vaguely heard Imhotep place the kinnor down, but felt it when he leaned closer to her.

"Isis, I..." she felt his breath on her ear. "I believe that I..."

But she was asleep before she could hear what it was he believed.

* * *

"_Isis."_

Someone called to her, and she felt the need to obey, though she did not want to. Her dreams had been so beautiful...there had been lush green fields, and soft white clouds floating above her in a brilliant sapphire sky, vivid flowers and thriving vegetation surrounding her. The air smelled warm and sweet, yet the breeze was cool and fresh. The sun was bright and the birds sung sweetly. It was paradise.

"_Isis,_" the voice called again.

_Yes, _she thought. _Yes, I am coming._

The dream faded and she felt reality setting in. Cool sheets wrapped around her burning, icy body. She breathed in hot, thick, smoky air into her lungs and had to fight to push the breath back out. Eventually she managed to open her eyes, expecting to see Imhotep. But it was not he who called her name.

He stood beside the bed, in front of where Imhotep usually sat. He was looking down at her. His face was oval, but with a strong jaw. There were long ears on either side of his head. His eyes were more slanted than most, and were so dark a brown they appeared to be black. The long, arched brows that were above his eyes were lowered with concern. He had an unusually small (and somewhat squared) nose, and his lips were full and a little wide. They were set in a small smile, which was odd considering the look of concern on his face. On his slightly pointed chin was a long black beard held together by some sort of golden clasp...it was of the sort the Pharaohs had, only much finer. His skin was darker than hers and he must have been a head taller then Imhotep. He was unusually handsome and dressed in simple white garments with a gold ribbon about his narrow waist.

She knew who this was, and was vaguely surprised that he was dressed so commonly...and that his skin was not green.

"_Lord Osiris,_" she breathed through dry, painful lips.

Most of his concern visibly faded away, though some still clung about his eyes. He granted her a small smile. "Yes."

She did not know what to say. What could she possibly say to her God, to the Lord of the Underworld, to her namesake's husband and brother? And she did not know what to do, either. How could she bow properly when it took so much strength to simply breathe?

And why was he here? If all went well in the underworld, she would see him soon enough for her judgment. What did he want from her?

"What..." she couldn't choke out any other words. She lost her breath so easily! She must be so near to death...why was _he here?_

Osiris frowned, and then took Imhotep's usual seat beside her. From the air he produced a clay cup, and he slid a hand beneath her head and pulled her up. Isis moved her hands behind her to keep herself balanced.

"Drink," her God ordered her, and pressed the cup to her chapped lips. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath, smelling the warm and almost sour scent in the cup. Osiris tilted the cup back and the warm liquid poured into her mouth. She could taste some bitter herbs, but also an almost sweet flavor...honey? She swallowed until the cup was empty, and then felt herself lowered back onto her pillow. The cup disappeared in Osiris's hand.

"What was that?" she asked, and found it suddenly much easier to control her breath. She took in another, and was relieved that it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her lungs.

"A potion," Osiris explained, brushing some of her hair out of her face. "A healing one."

Isis felt lines form between her eyebrows as she frowned in confusion. "But...why? If I may ask, my Lord," she quickly corrected herself. Why had it been so easy to remember such manners before Imhotep and yet she'd forgotten them before _Osiris_?

"All I have done is to help ease your pain..." said Osiris. "The High Priest's healing skills are better then he believes..._he_ saved your life. The burning you feel is not the poison as he believes, at least, not the poison taking effect. It is the poison turning into a harmless liquid in your veins."

"How is that possible?" Isis asked in wonder, again forgetting her place.

Osiris smiled affectionately. "It is simple, dear one. He found an antidote."

Isis found herself smiling back at him. It felt as though his smile had penetrated into her skin and to cause her joy. She could not stop herself from smiling. And she felt so safe here, near Osiris. It felt as though she belonged here.

"Why are you here?" she eventually asked.

"I knew that your journey to health would be long without my help..." he said softly, a smile still on his lips. "The High Priest prayed continuously for my help. I could not refuse him, not when he's been so good, nor when it is on your behalf he is speaking."

Isis frowned, unable to understand the last of what he'd said. Osiris laughed, and she again felt his delight affecting her.

"You are a favorite of mine, dear one," he explained. "Did you not notice how my Apis bull reacted to you?"

Yes, of course she could remember. It had been so odd...so frightening, and yet...so...comforting, at the same time. And it was rather difficult to forget a bull kissing you on the forehead.

"And about the Apis..." Osiris continued. "Your question."

Isis could feel a blush forming. She'd never fully thought about _Osiris_ hearing her question. Now it seemed so silly and childish.

"Oh," she spoke. "I did not..."

"Do not apologize. It was an honest question. Something you were genuinely concerned about." Osiris's frowned faintly. "Too many ask questions that are formed to make themselves look more intelligent, or more selfless. Very few ask questions they actually care about."

"Oh," was the only response Isis could think of.

"And the answer," Osiris continued, taking one of her small hands into each of his longer ones. "Is yes. I promise you that one day you will find someone who loves you, and who you love in return and you will be together always."

Isis smiled, and felt such great peace inside of her. She was incapable of putting her emotions into the proper words...'peace' seemed so weak in comparison to her emotions, as did 'blissful' and 'contented' and 'loved'. Was there ever one person as close to paradise as she was now?

"Thank you," she spoke sincerely as she felt tears of happiness and gratitude building in her eyes.

Osiris smiled kindly. "Of course, my dear one," he laughed. "And now...I must leave you. You need your rest."

She frowned, not wanting him to leave. She still had so many questions, and he had an aura of such peace and joy that she didn't want to be kept from it. She held onto his hands as he stood. "Please...stay," she begged shamelessly.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I will not leave you forever. We shall meet again one day, Isis. I promise you. And on that bright day, will you embrace me as a friend rather than bow to me as a God?"

Isis smiled, ecstatic at the thought of being friends with him, her favorite of the Gods. "Yes, of course."

"Well," he said, bending down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I will see you then."

And then Isis felt herself being pulled back into sleep, the green fields and blue sky forming before her eyes.

* * *

When she awoke, there could be no doubt that what had happened was reality and not simply a very good dream. Her breaths came much easier, and though she still burned it was not as fierce. The ice around her had lost it's sting. She felt...better.

She looked around, and saw Imhotep behind the curtain, bending over the Book of the Dead.

"Imhotep," she spoke, and her voice was clearer. His head shot up and he looked to her. He quickly set the book on the floor and walked into the curtained area, and sat on the bed near her.

"Isis..." he said, and then hesitated. He was looking at her with surprise. She imagined that he saw in her eyes what she'd seen in his when they'd spoken of religion. "Isis, you are..."

"Osiris spoke to me last night," Isis revealed, and his eyes went wide with surprise. "He told me that you had healed me...that you had found some..._antidote._ He told me that you saved my life."

She watched Imhotep as a smile slowly formed on his face as he realized what, exactly, it was she'd said. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, then pulled her up suddenly in a fierce hug. She heard him thanking every deity he'd prayed to, though between each he thanks Osiris. Isis smiled at the mention of the God in prayers; she knew she would never again be able to think of Osiris in...an abstract, properly religious way again. He wasn't just a God anymore, not simply the Lord of the Underworld. Those were his titles. Now he was Osiris, her friend.

She wrapped her arms weakly around Imhotep's neck and listened to his prayers for several minutes, until he finally finished.

"All is well, then," he whispered into her hair. "You are going to be fine."

"Yes," Isis reassured him, and then felt odd at doing so. Now she had to reassure the High Priest, rather then the High Priest reassuring his concubine?

_His friend. _They were friends as well, she had to remember. Though how she could ever forget that, she did not know.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Yeah, I think I'll still call it this.

**Roselyn:** Good for you.

**RubyMoon:** Well, let's see now...I'm not sure if the kinnor really was in ancient Egypt. I looked up ancient Egyptian musical instruments on google and a website claimed that was one of 'em. So. There.

**Roselyn:** And...

**RubyMoon:** And there is a couple random clips from the real Book of the Dead. I don't own those.

**Roselyn:** And...

**RubyMoon:** AND OKAY I'M SORRY. I meant to have the newsletter out ages ago but I barely found the time and energy to write this. So. Nyah. I'm sorry. I'll try to get it out ASAP.

**Roselyn:** Go to the website to check it out!

**RubyMoon:** Which will also be updated ASAP, with some info on Osiris, Isis, the Apis bull and the Egyptian afterlife.

**Roselyn: **Please review.

**RubyMoon:** Yeah, that too. And. Well. Review please! They really do mean a lot to me. You have no idea how much. It's been a rough time lately and those little review really make me smile. Ja ne!


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Gift

Author's Note: Please be advised that there is some light adult content in this chapter.

* * *

Time passed, and Isis found it easier and easier to remember that she and Imhotep were friends. In the beginning – while she was still recovering, mostly – she was still occasionally stiff and formal, but he would gently remind her of their friendship and she would open up a little more. Then after she'd recovered fully they spent more time alone together. He would call her to his rooms at night, and he would teach her to write, or they might play a game. They'd chat about everyday cares over dinner, and then would retire to the same bed, keeping a polite space between each other.

And then a fortnight later, their conversations turned to deeper subjects. Their deeper worries, secret fears and hopes (she particularly discussed her new terror of darkness and snakes), parts of religion they weren't certain they cared much for. Their activities grew more friendly and open, as well. Imhotep might hold Isis's hand while showing her how to form the letters, or sometimes they would tease each other while playing a game. And every now and then they would sleep closer to each other – if it was cold, or if one was upset over something that had happened earlier that day.

He even began to give her gifts.

First was something simple...a small pendant with the symbol of Isis that had caught his eye. But then they grew more extravagant...

One day, Isis had been practicing her writing when Imhotep walked into his bedchambers after a meeting with the Pharaoh.

"Imhotep," Isis had greeted, turning to face him with a smile that disappeared when she noticed that he was carrying a large object wrapped in linen. She had begun to recognize that as meaning he had something for her. Though she appreciated all of his gifts, she disliked him showering her with them. It felt like too much – she was just his concubine, and a friend. Shouldn't he be showering a lover with gifts, instead of her?

"What is that?" she asked eventually. Imhotep smiled.

"Close your eyes," he asked, and Isis tried to hide and wince as she obeyed. A moment or so later, she felt something heavy and cold around her neck. She opened them in surprise and looked down, as Imhotep finished tying it around her throat.

It was a large, amber necklace...the sort she would imagine to see on the Princess.

"Oh...oh...Imhotep..." she gasped. "This is too much."

"No, it is not," he insisted, sitting next to her. "It looks...perfect, on you."

She blushed. "I will never be able to wear it, though."

"Nonsense," he said. "You'll wear it here, and in the harem, and anywhere you like. It's not unusual for..."

He didn't finish, and Isis was grateful. Neither of them liked being reminded of the relationship they were _supposed_ to have. It was easier to pretend that she didn't return to the harem, that he wasn't her master. It made it much easier to be friends if they didn't think of that.

And they had become _very_ good friends over the last month.

* * *

Isis woke up in the middle of the night when Imhotep's voice broke through her dreams. He'd cried out – but why? What was happening? What _could_ happen to cause the High Priest to cry out? Was – was he being attacked? Who would do such a thing?

Her eyes opened suddenly and she sat up, but they were surrounded in darkness and silence, save for the faint light of candles flickering outside the curtained bed. She turned to look at Imhotep, who was rubbing the side of his face. Isis frowned in confusion.

"What-"

"You hit me," he mumbled. Isis blushed.

"Oh! Oh, I am so sorry-"

"It's fine," he mumbled. And then he grinned. "I will have revenge on you somehow."

Isis's eyes widened, but she fought back a smile. "Are you going to kick me tomorrow?"

"No, no..." he laughed. "I am much more crafty than that."

Isis raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He smirked. "Goodnight, Isis."

"Goodnight..." she said hesitantly, and then lay back down. She stayed awake a few minutes more, wondering what he was planning, but eventually she began to see other images...a field, a hippo, a...

"NO!" she screamed, as she felt hands on her sides. Imhotep's fingers were...oh no.

He was tickling her.

She kicked and laughed and screamed and laughed and squirmed and laughed. Only Ardeth had ever known this secret of hers...and he usually preferred just tackling her.

"Oh, so you _are_ ticklish..." she heard Imhotep laugh, and his hands moved to tickle under her knees. She used her hands to try and push herself away, moving herself further back, but she only succeeded in meeting a wall. He moved his hands up to her neck and Isis squealed, and tried pushing him away, but she wasn't very strong. So she tried the only defense left: she attempted to tickle him back. It started at his neck, and his nose wrinkled up. He moved down to tickle her feet, and wrapped an arm around her legs when she tried to push him off the bed. She sat up and began tickling his feet, too. He laughed, but then quickly moved his feet behind him and tickled her sides again. She was too busy laughing and squirming to try to get him back, and she'd closed her eyes tightly shut. She fell back onto the bed and he leaned over her, still tickling. She moved backwards until she was against the wall again, but he continued tickling her...but after a moment, he stopped. She spent a moment catching her breath, and then she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him...and repressed a gasp.

His eyes were dark and intense, cold yet on fire. She wasn't certain why...had she made him angry?...and she...

But then he leaned forward, and his lips met hers.

She wasn't sure what surprised her most – the fact he'd kissed her, how soft his lips were, or her reaction to them. She hadn't been aware of any romantic feelings growing between them, but now they threatened to drown her.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms slowly around his neck, and pressed back against his lips. He smiled against the kiss and she felt his fingers run gently through her hair. He pulled away for a second and she drew in a breath before she felt his lips again. The kiss was a little less soft...he pressed harder against her mouth, though she pressed back just as hard, trying to feel him and make sure this was all real.

A moment or two later, they both pulled away. She opened her eyes, and they were wide with surprise and shock at the emotions running through her body.

"Isis?" Imhotep whispered softly. She was unable to speak, so she simply nodded slowly. "Isis, I...was that alright?"

She swallowed hard and tried to answer, but again her voice didn't seem to want to work. So instead she leaned forward and slowly brushed her lips against his. He smiled, and dug his hand further into her hair. They kissed again, and after a moment or two she felt something wet running over her bottom lip – his tongue? Isis vaguely remembered Ankh mentioning something about this before her first meeting with Imhotep, and she opened her mouth. She felt his tongue slip in and heard his soft moan. She felt cool, silky fingers running up her leg, stopping at her thigh. She felt a strange, tight feeling deep in her stomach.

Imhotep leaned back suddenly, and Isis nearly groaned with disappointment.

"Isis, I..." he said, his eyes strangely intense again. "_I love you._"

She felt happiness rush through her and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, too," she said, and then kissed him, pressing her body against his as best as she could. He gently picked her up and placed her so that her head rested on the pillow. She felt his hand traveling up her leg again, and he pushed his body against hers, as well.

Isis knew a brief moment of fear that faded away as his hand continued to travel up...

* * *

She woke the next morning, warm and content. She was curled up against Imhotep, an arm going across his chest. One of his arms went around her shoulders, keeping her near him. She sighed happily and cuddled in as close to him as she could get, and realized he was awake when his other hand pushed golden stands of hair out of her face. She smiled and looked up at him, and was rewarded by a kiss on the forehead.

"How are you?" he asked, a faint smile on his face.

Isis considered her answer for a moment. "Very happy. And you?"

"The same," he replied, brushing his fingers across her face. She smiled wider. "But we must be getting up soon...the servant will be around to bring us lunch."

"Lunch?" Isis asked, confused, and then looked about the room. It was too bright to be morning...had they really slept in that long?

"Yes," Imhotep answered, standing up. He left the curtained area to put on a fresh tunic, and then returned and laughed when he saw Isis, still lying in bed. He took one of her hands in each of his and gently pulled her to her feet. "Up," he insisted.

"Yes, _my lord_," Isis teased, and then giggled as he pulled her against him and lightly tickled her sides again. She stepped away, only to be pulled back for a kiss.

She pulled away and began walking to where she kept her own tunics, when she stopped suddenly and winced. "Ow," she complained, pressing a hand against her abdomen. She began to notice a throbbing _soreness_ inside of her, which really she should have known was coming. Ankh had explained to her how she might feel afterward...but Isis had forgotten bits of the talk they had had all those weeks before.

"Take a hot bath," Imhotep suggested. "I need to see to some things, but I will return before you get out."

Isis nodded and insisted on another kiss before he left, and then went to the washroom. She managed to draw herself a hot bath, and poured in calming bath oil – she believed it was called 'chamomile' – and slipped in. She sighed, attempting to release all her tension and relax, but terrible thoughts began occurring to her.

What if that heat and intensity she had seen in Imhotep's eyes was not love, but lust? And he had only told her it was love to get her to agree, to be most willing?

"He wouldn't do that," she told herself. "He is my friend..."

But the wicked little voice kept telling her otherwise. It belittled his attempting to save her as a guilty conscience for taking her out in the first place, told her that he had been showering gifts on her to loosen her up, that the love was really lust and he cared nothing for her, and that she was more of a whore then a concubine, because she accepted his gifts as payment.

Isis did her best to fight the thoughts away, but she ended her bath with more tension then when she'd started it. She changed into a fresh tunic and stepped out. As promised, Imhotep was there...and as soon as she saw him she began to cry.

"Isis?" Imhotep asked, seeming to be concerned. He rushed forward to embrace her but she stood back.

"Do you _really_ love me, Imhotep?" she asked through small sobs. "Really?"

"Yes, of course," he reassured her, running his fingers through her hair again. "What brought this on?"

"I – thought – maybe," she said between sobs. "I'm not a whore, am I?"

"_No,_" Imhotep insisted, pulling her against his chest tightly. "No, of course you are not. Why would you think such a thing?"

"I...don't know," she sighed. "I just thought that...maybe..."

"You are _not _a _whore,_ Isis..." Imhotep insisted. "I love you, and you love me...our act last night was an act of _love,_ not lust. Understand?"

Isis nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around Imhotep. They stood there for a moment or two, Imhotep gently rocking Isis back and forth while she finished crying, and then they stepped away from each other.

"Should we practice your writing?" Imhotep suggested. Isis nodded. They went to the desk and Imhotep pulled out a few writing materials, and they picked up where their last lesson had left off. Isis had become very good at writing and her diary was almost full (Imhotep casually mentioned buying her a new one sometimes, but she would refuse saying that he had bought her enough objects).

They went through their lesson rather smoothly and quietly, until Isis began to hum. She wasn't sure what the tune was – had it been the song Imhotep had played for her while she was ill? – but it was soft and pretty.

Imhotep paused in his instruction and listened intently, until Isis realized she had an audience. She blushed and stopped, and turned back to focus more on her writing, but Imhotep snatched the pen from her.

"You can sing?"

"Oh, no," Isis insisted. "At least, I do not think so. I never have before."

Imhotep stood suddenly and walked across the room. "You have one of the most beautiful voices I have heard, Isis," he said, which made her blush intensify. He picked up a kinnor from the side of the room and returned. "Do you remember the hymn for Osiris?"

Isis nodded.

"Sing it," Imhotep insisted, and Isis's eyes widened in surprise. She was about to object when Imhotep began to play. She sighed, and began to sing, feeling awkward. But the soft smile that formed on Imhotep's face when he heard her voice helped Isis relax, and she smiled back at him.

She couldn't remember ever being happier. It seemed Osiris's promise to her had come true sooner then she could ever have hoped.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Yesh. I was so nervous about writing the 'sex scene'. It took three wine and roses candles, a stick of 'Passion' incense AND Tazo 'Passion' herbal tea to calm me down enough to write that little bit. It's the 'adult content' that I've been writing towards this whole story. EEK.

**Roselyn:** Well, now it's over.

**RubyMoon:** Thank goodness. I've been freaking out over it this whole time.

**Roselyn:** Well, I think that –

**RubyMoon:** Sorry, cutting this 'secret place' short so I can go upload this ASAP.

**Roselyn:** -glare-

**RubyMoon:** Please review! Ja ne!

_**RubyMoon:**__ As an add-on, I may be killed by a zombie fly. Just FYI._


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: Kiss

They spent a whole week in pure bliss. Imhotep spent as much time with her as possible, and when he wasn't around she stayed in his rooms and wrote or sang or simply daydreamed. And when he was there, they talked for hours, and made music together, and kissed often. They made love again two other nights, and the other nights they spent cuddling as close together as they could.

She loved how it felt when he stroked her hair, those nights they simply laid close to each other. It made her feel so loved, and so safe...quite how she had felt when she'd been visited by Osiris. She was filled with indescribable feelings of pure delight and contentment, and those feelings lingered on even when Imhotep wasn't near her.

After a complete week together, however, Imhotep decided it was best to return Isis to the harem briefly. It was unusual for a man to spend so much time with his concubine, no matter how 'good' she was.

So she went back to the harem with the promise that he would call for her after sunset, and once there she found her friend Miu with her feet soaking in the cool water of a fountain in the gardens.

"Miu!" Isis exclaimed, running up to her friend with a smile on her face.

"Isis!" Miu also exclaimed, jumping up and rushing over to wrap her arms around her best friend's shoulders. "Oh, Isis, dear. How are you? You're never in the harem!"

"I am well." Isis smiled, thinking of the understatement. "And you?"

"Very well," Miu grinned, leading Isis to the garden wall and sitting her down. Miu put her feet back into the fountain – were they _allowed_ to do that? – and then turned to her friend with a grin. "Did you hear the latest news?"

"No," Isis said, grinning, enjoying the girly gossip. As much as she dearly loved Imhotep, he simply wasn't a girl. "What is it?"

Miu smiled wickedly and then leaned forward and whispered in Isis's ear, "The Pharaoh is to marry his _concubine._"

Isis's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Can he do that?"

"Of course! He is the _Pharaoh,_" Miu explained. "It's been done for ages...didn't you know?"

Isis shook her head, but she wasn't paying much attention anymore. The Pharaoh was going to marry his concubine – wasn't her name Anck-Su-Namun? – and...

Could the High Priest marry his concubine, as well?

"Isis? Isis, are you listening?" Miu asked, gently tapping Isis on the shoulder.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "No, I am sorry. I was...distracted. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that – _oh!_ Get down!" Miu grabbed Isis, jumping out of the fountain and then dragged her to the ground. They both hid behind the garden wall in silence until Isis couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Why are we hiding?"

"The Pharaoh's concubine and his _daughter_ are walking through the gardens across from ours'."

Isis slowly peeked over the wall, and spotted the two beautiful women strolling the garden, in heated discussion. One was tall, with angular features. She had long, straight black hair and was painted gold – that was Anck-Su-Namun, then. The Pharaoh's concubine. And beside her, with clear, pale brown skin and wavy hair...that would be Princess Nefertiri, the Pharaoh's daughter. She was..._beautiful_. As a Princess should be, Isis decided.

The two women seemed deep in discussion about something, a heated discussion. Isis could only catch a few words here and there, nothing she could really make sense out of.

"What are you two doing?"

Miu and Isis screeched as a deep, rough voice came from behind them. Isis just had time to notice the two women's heads turning in their direction before jumping up and turning to face the voice, Miu doing the same beside her.

"Menetnashté!" Isis exclaimed, surprised. What was he doing here? Were they in trouble? He looked grave...why? What was – oh, no – "Is Ardeth...?"

"He is fine," Menetnashté insisted. "He was injured in training but will only require a few weeks' rest."

Isis sighed with relief. If Ardeth were to – to – she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't there for her anymore.

"He requests that you visit him," Menetnashté continued. "This evening. You will have to request permission from your master, the High Priest."

Isis winced, unused to hearing Imhotep called her 'master'. But she quickly recovered and nodded. "I shall."

Menetnashté nodded, and said his goodbyes. As Isis watched him leave, Miu put an arm around Isis's shoulders.

"Are you...alright?"

Isis paused for a moment of self-reflection. How did she feel? Relieved that Ardeth was alive, sad that he was injured. She wished she could see her brother immediately, but she wouldn't see Imhotep again until later that night.

"Do you want to walk around a little?"

Isis glanced over at Miu, with a small smile on her face. "Yes."

She and Miu walked around the gardens for hours, talking of palace gossip and the latest fashions and how beautiful the flowers and fountains were. As the sun began to set, they soaked their feet in warm water and talked and laughed with some of the other girls. Isis felt a little guilty for having so much fun while her brother was injured, but at the same time was overjoyed. She'd never had friends to talk to when she lived at home, but here no one seemed to mind her yellow hair.

As the sky grew darker and darker and still Imhotep did not call for her, she began to feel anxious. She wanted so desperately to see her brother, but could not without Imhotep's permission. And she still hadn't seen Imhotep.

_Perhaps the Pharaoh is keeping him busy, _Isis attempted to reassure herself. But soon the other girls were going to sleep, and still she had no word from Imhotep.

Finally, she could not take the waiting any longer. She snuck out of her bed and quietly tiptoed out of the harem. She knew this was dangerous, that this was something she was not allowed to do, but she couldn't help herself. She was so worried for Ardeth, and she didn't know where Imhotep was. So she began wandering, looking for him so she could finally see her brother.

After what felt like years of searching and in reality must have been less then an hour, she heard Imhotep's voice coming from a room. She noticed a couple of his priests outside of it, off a ways to the side. They were not paying attention to the door…instead they knelt on the floor, praying.

Isis held her breath and slowly crept forward, and pressed her ear against the door, hoping that the priests did not hear her over their prayers, and that the Pharaoh was not inside the room she was eavesdropping on.

It wasn't the Pharaoh. She heard a woman's voice on the other side of the door. A voice she remembered hearing in the gardens earlier that day – the Pharaoh's concubine? Why was Imhotep…?

Isis's face grew pale when she heard the clear sound of a kiss.

A kiss.

A kiss.

Imhotep was kissing the Pharaoh's concubine.

_Her Imhotep was kissing the Pharaoh's concubine!_

Stupid, silly girl. How did she ever believe that he loved her? And…and to make things worse, it was the _Pharaoh's concubine_ he was kissing. The punishment of a man not the Pharaoh touching the concubine was death. Imhotep was risking _death _to kiss her. Another woman. Not Isis.

Her mind was swirling, and her breath was now coming in ragged gasps. She felt as though someone had torn everything in her out of her body.

It was supposed to be him. Imhotep was supposed to be the one she'd spend her life with. Surely Osiris hadn't lied…?

Tears stinging her eyes, her hands fumbled with the door handle. She had to see, she had to know _for certain._ She had to see this woman in his arms. She had to look into his face and see that the love there wasn't for her.

She tore the door open, ignoring the priests's sudden cries to stop. Inside stood her Imhotep, with the gold-painted concubine in front of him, her arms around his shoulders.

Isis's face didn't betray any shock, only eyes wide with misery and tears. Imhotep's, however, were full of shock, surprise…pain. The Pharaoh's concubine looked sharply at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "You will tell no one!"

Isis did not respond, but instead turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to get away, get away from the vision of Imhotep with another woman's arms around him, away from the sound of Imhotep calling her name.

The worst, the very worst of it was that there was no true escape from this. She was still Imhotep's concubine. She still would have to see him any time he wished.

She ran blindly into and through the gardens, until she reached a fountain she did not recognize. She collapsed to her knees before it, and buried her face in her arms and the smooth marble. There, she began to sob. Her heart was broken, shattered. She wished she'd never left home, even if it meant slowly starving to death in that small shack.

"Isis."

His soft voice penetrated her sorrow, causing adrenaline to flow through her veins and replace sorrow with anger and resentment. She leapt to her feet to face him.

"Yes, _master?"_

Imhotep's eyes were pained, but she was certain it was only because he'd been caught. "Do not do that, Isis. Allow me to-"

"What is there to explain, master? You took what you wanted from me, and-"

"Isis," Imhotep said sharply. "You must-"

"Now you have your true lover!" Isis shouted.

"I love _you,_ Isis."

"You do not have to lie to me any longer. It is obvious that it is _she_ that you truly love – otherwise why would you take the risk in being with her?"

"Isis-"

"My only concern," Isis said, laughing, though she did not know why, "Is…is that I wonder why you chose her. She belongs to the Pharaoh!"

"She belongs to no one!" Imhotep roared suddenly, causing Isis to jump. But it did not stop her from continuing.

"She is the Pharaoh's concubine, Imhotep! She _belongs to him_, as I belong to you as your concubine!"

Suddenly, Imhotep seized Isis's arm, and shoved her to the ground. Her head hit the ground hard and she gave a little cry of pain, but she looked up to Imhotep's face, which now instead of pain was full of rage.

"You say I took what I want," Imhotep said, his voice a deadly calm whisper. "It is _you _who got what you wanted. Your family received money, you received education and all sorts of gifts which you 'modestly' tried to turn down, and all it took was a little acting and a few nights in bed! You were right – you are nothing more then a filthy _whore._"

Isis gasped as she felt something both sharp and cold stab into her chest. She looked down, expecting to see a dagger, but saw nothing. The pain was inside, and she gasped for air as it spread through her body and attacked her heart and mind. She choked back a few sobs before shakingly attempting to get to her feet.

"Isis…" Imhotep said breathlessly after a few moments of silence. "Isis…I – I did not mean…"

"You did," Isis whispered brokenly. "You _did._"

"No, Isis, I never-"

Isis did not stay to hear his excuses. She could not stand to hear those comforting lies. They would be a poison to her that would seep into her mind and hypnotize her, either into believing them or into madness because she could not believe them.

So she ran away, as quickly as she could. She wasn't certain if she was further hurt or relieved that he did not follow.

She finally collapsed when she reached the harem's garden. She again collapsed before a fountain, but she did not have the strength to cry. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Ta-da! New chapter! Aren't you all so proud of me?

**Roselyn:** Sure.

**RubyMoon:** Now I need to move my 'Isis Notes' document from the desktop to my laptop so I can work on the next chapter…

**Roselyn**: Sure.

**RubyMoon:** I'm spending my New Years writing. Yesh. Oh! By the way – Happy New Year!

**Roselyn:** Sure.

**RubyMoon:** I just love your enthusiasm, Roselyn.

**Roselyn:** Offer me part of that cookie, and maybe I'll care more.

**RubyMoon:** We'll see. Ja Ne!


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: Near

**MODERN TIMES**

"Alright, a left-" Evy stopped walking suddenly, squinting in the darkness, trying to recognize something. "No, wait. A right."

It had been almost two decades since she'd last been in Hamanatra. Since then, everything had collapsed in on itself, and then it had been dug into and torn apart by people who had no respect for it's history. And then, later, the tourist industry attempted to clean it up – and had put things back in the wrong places.

This Hamanatra was different from the one she had seen, though some things remained the same. It was still dark, dusty and well…just plain creepy.

"Ardeth? Do you know where we are?" she turned towards the Med-Jai, who shook his head.

"I have never been to this part of the dead city," he replied.

"Why didn't we go the way you knew, then?" asked Alice.

"We're trying to sneak up on Imhotep," Rick answered. "There is one obvious path – the way the tourists set up. There's also the path we took last time, which he would also expect and set up guards for. So we had to guess and try a way none of us knew."

"Right," breathed Alice. Glancing around the almost pure blackness, she almost would rather face mummy guards then get lost here.

"You okay, Alex?" Jonathan asked, glancing over his shoulder to his nephew.

Alex had been staring at his feet (or as best as he could in the darkness), humming 'All I Ask of You' softly to himself. It was the last song she listened to. He had one hand in his pocket, so he could run his fingers over the piece of fabric from her shirt.

"Alex?" Jonathan repeated. Alex glanced up.

"What?" he asked. "Oh. Oh, yeah. I'm okay."

The rest of the group frowned. He hadn't been…fully aware of anything since Paige was taken. What would happen to him if they couldn't get her back…?

"So…" Alice began softly. "A right?"

"Yes," Evy confirmed. They turned to the right. Alice slowed her step to walk beside Alex, who was in the back.

"Alex?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Alex sighed deeply in response.

"I know you're worried – of course you are, I'm worried too – but there's nothing we can do by worrying," Alice said. "We can only keep our minds clear and be ready to fight for her."

Alex nodded. "It's just that…" he sighed again. "There are so many 'what ifs'. What if he kills her? What if we die trying to rescue her? What if…what if he's given her back her memories of Isis?"

Alice frowned. "Well, we can't really control-"

Alex looked up at her, and through the darkness she could see the tears in his eyes. "What if, after he gives her Isis's memories, she loves him again?"

"Oh," she muttered in response. She bit her lips together softly, and tried to think of something to comfort him. "Didn't he kill Isis? Wouldn't she hate him?"

"She loved him first. Maybe she would understand, and forgive him."

"But…it's still Paige. Just because she remembers Isis doesn't mean it erases this whole lifetime," Alice said, and stopped suddenly when she realized she didn't know what she was talking about. "Does it?"

"When I remembered my former life as the Princess," Evy began, surprising Alice. She'd thought they were speaking quietly enough to not be overheard. "They were just…memories. They didn't change who I was. But Meela, on the other hand…"

"She changed," Ardeth continued. "Her current life was almost entirely suppressed by Anck-Su-Namun."

"Then…it just depends on the person?" Alice asked.

"Neela was prepared…ready to have her memories returned to her," Evy said, "And I wasn't. I think it depends on how open you are to them."

"Then if she isn't open to them, she'll be fine?"

"I believe so."

"And if she is open to them?"

Evy didn't respond, and no one else seemed ready to confirm Alice's suspicions.

"We're almost there," Evy said.

"Where?"

"The treasure room."

"Should we get ready, then?"

"Please," Jonathan pleaded, "I'd rather walk around here armed."

The group paused and got into the heavy packs they carried on their backs. They each took a gun of varying types, and Evy pulled out The Book. She moved the pages gently over, looking for the correct spell as everyone else began passing out the ammo. Ardeth took two large daggers from his pack, and sheathed one in his belt. He gave the other to Alice.

"Should the guns fail and the ammo run out, you will need another form of protection," he said. "You are the only one of us who has never faced a mummy before."

Alice wanted to object, but nodded instead. Evy had a book of spells to protect her, and the others had at least some experience on their side. It made sense.

"Stay close to me," Ardeth insisted.

That…didn't make as much sense. Well, he did have more experience then she did. And he spent his life training to protect people from mummies. So…well, okay, it made sense enough.

And she wasn't about to object.

The group looked at each other, seeing both fear and courage on one another's faces.

"Are we ready?" Rick asked.

"As ready as we are going to get," responded Jonathan.

"Then let's go."

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon: **Yay chapter!

**Roselyn:**–munches on cookie-

**RubyMoon: **And Roselyn? You need to give me half that cookie.

**Roselyn: **What? Why?

**RubyMoon: **Because. I have to give half of it to The One And Only Charcoal. Or she'll be mad at me.

**Roselyn: **Huh. Well, that sucks.

**RubyMoon:** Yeah. So can I –

**Roselyn: **I mean, I don't have the cookie anymore.

**RubyMoon:** What do you mean? You have it right in your hand!

**Roselyn:** -stuffs the rest of the cookie into her mouth- No I don't!

**RubyMoon:** Argh! That's it! I need a new buddy to hang out around here with.

**Roselyn:** I could call Nakaru for you?

**RubyMoon:** …That's okay, I'll pass. Anyway. Um. Please review! Ja ne!


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: Willow Song

Isis woke slowly, raising her head and wincing at the strain in her back. Sleeping against the fountain hadn't been a good idea, but she hadn't wanted to face the other girls in the harem. She still did not, not yet.

She slowly got to her feet and began wandering around the gardens aimlessly, barely even seeing the sun rising or the vibrant colors of the flowers or the clear blue waters in the fountains. She felt as though she was viewing the world through a grey veil.

How had all this happened? How could she have gained and lost everything so suddenly? It felt as though even her Gods had abandoned her – hadn't Osiris promised her that she and Imhotep would be together forever?

_No, he hadn't,_ she suddenly realized. He'd promised her that one day she would find _someone_ – not necessarily Imhotep. She appreciated that now more then ever. It gave her a thread of hope to hold onto. One day she would recover from this heartbreak. One day she would find someone who truly loved her. Someone who did not just…use…

Falling back to her knees, Isis sobbed. She'd loved him so! She had given everything of herself to him: her heart, her soul, her body. And she had been so happy. And she'd thought he'd been happy, too. But obviously, that wasn't true. She didn't make him happy enough for him to desire to be with only her. And he must not have been happy with the Pharaoh's concubine, either, for him to turn to his own concubine…

The pain was fresh again. She felt sob after sob rip from her chest. She hit the ground with her fists.

"Isis?" came a soft voice. Isis hurriedly looked up, and through blurry eyes she recognized Miu. "What happened?"

Miu rushed forward and lay on the ground beside her friend, her long arms wrapped around Isis's shoulders.

Isis could not tell Miu what had happened. How could she? How could she explain that she had fallen in love with the High Priest and had thought he loved her? She certainly couldn't tell Miu that he was kissing the Pharaoh's concubine. That meant a death sentence for both the concubine and Imhotep. Hurt or not, she couldn't betray him that way.

Instead, she rested her head in the crook of Miu's neck and continued to cry. Miu patted Isis's gold hair, trying to soothe her friend but not knowing what to do or say.

"Please, Isis….tell me what has happened…"

"My heart is shattered!" Isis exclaimed, unable to stop herself.

"Why? Whatever has happened?"

Isis nearly screamed. "I can't! I _can't_."

"Alright," Miu said quickly, not wanting to upset Isis further. "It's alright. Just…breathe."

Isis attempted to take in a deep breath, but also inhaled tears off of her face. She coughed, and Miu closed her eyes and murmured a prayer to all the Gods that Isis would be okay.

* * *

Hours later, the girls sat in the garden together, their backs against the wall of the fountain, their legs spread out before them. Isis had managed to stop crying thirty minutes earlier. Now they sat together, soaking in the sunlight and attempting to keep smiling.

"Have I told you what Kebi did? She was running through the gardens, and-"

"Yes," Isis whispered. "You told me."

"Right," Miu smiled weakly. She glanced around the garden, as though looking for another story to tell.

"Let us walk…" Isis said weakly, carefully getting to her feet. Miu nodded, and then stood as well. They slowly began walking around the gardens, staying silent, enjoying the heat and the earthy, floral scent, and the sound of the water splashing and bees buzzing.

The girls turned when they heard an extra pair of footsteps. Ankh was walking up quickly behind them, her beautiful face solemn.

"Sheriti," Ankh greeted Isis, and then turned to the other girl. "Miu. I bring tragic news."

"What?" the girls asked breathlessly. Isis felt her heart race. What could have happened that was worse then what she had already been through?

"The Pharaoh is dead," Ankh said. Isis felt her blood run cold – how could this be possible? How could their King and God be dead so suddenly?

But Ankh wasn't finished yet. "The Pharaoh is dead, and his concubine murdered him before killing herself."

His concubine. His concubine. His concubine. Anck-Su-Namun. The woman Imhotep had been kissing.

"When?" Isis heard Miu ask, though the light voice sounded far-away.

"Last night," Ankh answered.

Last night! Isis felt Miu's worried, concerned gaze.

Last night. Last night, after Imhotep had kissed her. Anck-Su-Namun killed the Pharaoh and herself after Imhotep _had kissed her_. Could this have happened while Imhotep was in the gardens calling Isis a whore? Or was it after…?

Isis felt her legs go out, and was roughly caught by Miu before being lowered to the ground. Isis felt tears on her face, though she wasn't aware of crying. Miu had tears, too. And Ankh looked as though she wished she could break down.

Isis curled herself into a ball, with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could. There, in a tight ball where she could see nothing…she could almost believe she were asleep. That she simply had not woken yet, that none of this had really happened and it was all just some horrible nightmare. Imhotep hadn't kissed Anck-Su-Namun. Anck-Su-Namun hadn't killed the Pharaoh. Hadn't killed herself. Everything was just fine, fine…fine.

Isis broke into sobs again, and she felt Miu's arms around her, and heard voices far-off. Miu was telling Ankh something, though whether it was about how Miu had found Isis that morning or something else, Isis couldn't tell. All she could hear were her own sobs. Did she do nothing but cry now?

Was this…somehow her fault? What if it was? What if Imhotep had gone back to Anck-Su-Namun and explained his affair with Isis, and Anck-Su-Namun had been just as upset as Isis had been…? Only instead of crying, she reacted with violence.

Oh, no. Oh, no.

The Pharaoh was dead and _it was all her fault._

Anck-Su-Namun had taken her own life and _it was all her fault._

Isis was crying so hard she was afraid her body might break apart.

"Now, Isis," Ankh's soothing voice broke through the sound of Isis's sobs. "You must calm yourself. It is an unhappy day for us, but the Pharaoh will soon be with Osiris. It is not so sad."

Osiris. Oh, what did her think of her now? Was he angry with her for causing so much death? There had to be some way to receive his forgiveness! She'd do anything, give everything to have his friendship back.

Slowly, Isis fought back her sobs and looked up, blinking a few times as the sunlight stung her eyes. She wiped the tears off her face with her fingers, and then looked at Ankh with a smile.

"Ankh…"

Ankh gave a weak smile. "Yes, Isis?"

"I want to give my belongings to Osiris." She forced the words past her lips.

Ankh frowned. "All of them?"

"Except for my necklace." She didn't need to name which necklace she meant.

Ankh nodded. "I will see to it that it is done, if you are certain."

"I am," Isis said, already feeling a little less guilt.

"Go into the harem," Ankh said, standing. "Enjoy a bath, both of you. It will be good for you. I have others to inform now."

Miu and Isis nodded, both standing.

"Good day," Ankh wished them, before walking away.

Isis didn't know how it could be considered good in the slightest.

* * *

Days past, and the kingdom was in confusion. The only sons the Pharaoh had were by concubines…the only child he'd had with his Queen was a daughter. The people didn't want a concubine's son as their King, but the courts didn't want a woman Pharaoh.

Finally, one of Seti's last wishes was discovered written in a diary: Should Seti die without producing a legitimate male heir, then the High Priest would take his place until his daughter would marry, and then her husband would become King.

The news spread quickly: Imhotep was Pharaoh.

Isis, however, hadn't heard it. She'd spent her days isolated in the harem. She spent most of her time in the gardens, whispering her worries to the flowers. Sometimes she went to the baths, but then she sat away from the others. She was still filled with guilt, and misery and…loneliness. Despite what he'd done, Isis missed Imhotep terribly.

She didn't hear the news until the night Imhotep was crowned.

Isis sat in the gardens in the evening, sitting on the ground beside a garden wall. Her head rested on the wall which contained a small lake, and her fingers gently brushed the long, fragile petals of a blue lotus flower. She very softly sung to the flower, a song that, as a child, she had heard her mother sing as she worked.

"_The poor soul sat sighing by a sycamore tree…_

_Sing all a green willow._

_Her hand on her bosom, her head on her knee…_

_Sing willow, willow, willow, willow_

_Sing willow, willow, willow, willow…_

_My garland shall be…"_

She continued singing as she heard footsteps softly approaching behind her. They were too light to be a male. Most likely it was Miu.

"_The fresh streams ran by her, and murmur'd her moans…_

_Sing willow, willow, willow._

_Her salt tears fell from her and soft'ned the stones…_

_Sing willow, willow, willow, willow_

_Sing willow, willow, willow willow…_

_By garland shall be…"_

"Isis?" Miu's voice came from behind her. Isis sighed, and slowly turned to look at her friend. She felt a twinge of guilt for ignoring her, but she hadn't had the energy to speak to anyone.

"Yes, dear Miu?"

"Imhotep…"

Isis's eyes slowly closed at the sound of his name. She half-dreaded whatever it was Miu was going to say about him…and half hoped for it.

"Imhotep has become Pharaoh."

Isis's eyes opened suddenly in shock. When had this happened? The last she heard of anything was that they were trying to decide among the Pharaoh's sons…

But then, she hadn't been very observant.

"Tonight?"

Miu nodded. "Yes. A moment ago."

Isis sighed, standing. "How strange."

"Yes," Miu agreed. "And you know him so well…" she stopped suddenly, biting her tongue. "I am sorry. I forget that…"

That Isis winced any time Imhotep was mentioned.

"Isis?" a familiar male voice. Isis looked to her side, a true smile on her face. Ardeth and Menetnashté stood a few feet away. She instantly stood and rushed towards her brother, intending on throwing her arms around him…but merely stopped before him when she caught Menetnashté's sharp look.

"Oh, my brother…" she gasped. "I have missed you so!"

"Yes," Ardeth laughed weakly. "I see that."

She looked her brother up and down, a smile still on her face. "You look well."

"I recovered quickly," Ardeth said.

"Remarkably so," Menetnashté commented, a hint of admiration in his voice.

"That is wonderful," Isis laughed.

Ardeth grinned. "I wanted to let you know that I am healthy. I ought to be leaving now…"

Isis nodded, understanding. "I shall see you again soon?"

"The day after tomorrow," Menetnashté informed her. Isis nodded.

"Until then," she smiled.

"Until then…" Ardeth said, and then he and his trainer turned and walked away.

Isis turned to Miu with a smile, and Miu smiled back, looking relieved.

"Let's go talk to Kebi," Isis suggested.

Miu laughed, and nodded.

* * *

The next evening, Isis was feeling…better. The hole in her stomach had mostly disappeared, and she smiled easier, and she was much more social. She spent time with Kebi and Miu, laughing and playing games.

They were sitting in a circle telling each other scary stories when Ankh walked into the harem.

"Sheriti," she called.

Isis stood and faced her. "Yes, Ankh?"

"The Pharaoh wishes to see you."

Isis paled. The Pharaoh. Imhotep. Her Imho – no. Not her's.

"Immediately?" Isis asked.

"Yes," Ankh confirmed.

Isis closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to call strength to her. Imhotep. The Pharaoh. What could he want from her? Did he blame her, as she blamed herself? Perhaps he would send her back to her home. It wouldn't so bad. Away from Ardeth, but with her parents again. She could cry in her mother's arms.

Isis followed Ankh, walking through now familiar halls, halls she called home. It was strange how things could change so quickly. The last time she had walked toward the Throne Room she was so timid and afraid. Well…that was still true. But now everything felt so…safe, here. She knew the corridors better and had grown to love many of the people. Miu, Kebi and Ankh. She was even rather fond of Menetnashé. And…of course, Imhotep.

They stopped at a room that was not the Throne Room like Isis had expected. Ankh opened the door, and inside was a large, cool room. The far half of it was mostly open, showing the royal garden in all it's beauty in the dark of twilight. The floors were smooth white stone, and there were statues of various Gods around her, but the room was empty otherwise.

"I'll take my leave," Ankh said softly, and kissed Isis on the forehead. "The Pharaoh will be here soon. I shall see you afterward."

Isis nodded, unable to speak.

"I wish you luck," Ankh said, seeming to understand that whatever the Pharaoh wanted of her now could not be good. "May the Gods be with you." She left, closing the door behind her.

Isis stood in the dark room for a moment, silent and still. But then, slowly, she walked to an open part of the wall that revealed flowering trees and white moonflowers and yellow evening primroses – flowers that only bloomed in the soft glow of the moon.

Isis hummed to herself, attempting to steady her nerves. How strange it was to be nervous to see Imhotep again…she had grown so used to looking forward to seeing him.

Her hum eventually became a song…the soft, sad song she had sung the night before.

"_Let nobody blame him, his scorn I approve,_

_Sing willow, willow, willow,_

_He was born to be fair, I to die for his love_

_Sing willow, willow, willow, willow!_

_Sing willow, willow, willow, willow!_

_My garland shall be…_

_Sing willow, willow, willow, willow_

_Sing all a green willow!_

_My garland shall be..."_

Her eyes were beginning to blur with tears, and she looked down at her hands, a pale, almost deathly white color.

"_I call'd my love false love but what said he then?_

_Sing willow, willow, willow,_

_If I court more women, you'll couch with more men_

_Sing willow, willow, willow, willow!_

_Sing willow, willow, willow, willow!_

_My garland shall be…"_

She heard the door open behind her, but could not stop herself from finishing the song.

"_Sing willow, willow, willow, willow,_

_Sing all a green willow,_

_My garland shall be…"_

Her voice broke on the final note. She bowed her head and closed her eyes tightly.

"Isis."

Oh, that voice! She had missed it…even now, though it was cold and forceful, she still loved it so.

She turned slowly, and fought back a gasp. How handsome he looked, dressed all in royal splendor. He was wrapped in soft white material, with gold adornments about his wrists, ankles, neck and head.

She lowered herself to the ground, pressing her forehead against the cold, smooth floor.

"My Pharaoh…" she murmured.

"Rise," he commanded. Isis obeyed, still keeping her eyes to the floor. "Look at me, Isis."

She did, looking into his cold, unforgiving eyes. Oh, how her heart was breaking, again! And she had only just begun to repair it…

The Pharaoh closed the door behind him, hiding his priests outside in the corridor. He stepped forward, and walked until he reached the center of the room. He motioned for Isis to do the same, and she obeyed.

"Isis…" he said, and then the…reservedness…melted away. "_Why_? Why did you send the Med-Jai to us?"

Isis frowned, confused. "The…Med-Jai?"

"Do not act as though you are innocent! You sent the Pharaoh's guards after Anck-Su-Namun and I. Do not deny it."

"No, Imhotep, I-"

"_You have no right to call me by name, concubine!"_ he spat. Isis flinched back, feeling as though she had been slapped. The hole in her stomach grew.

"My Pharaoh," she said, bowing her head in respect, "Forgive me, but I swear to you by the Apis bull that I never-"

"I will not accept lies," Imhotep said. "You were the only one who knew of Anck-Su-Namun and I. You sent them to stop us, but they came too late to save Seti-"

"You were there?" Isis asked, breathlessly. "You were there when she killed him?"

"_I_ killed him!" Imhotep exclaimed. "Anck-Su-Namun wounded him, but it was I who drove the sword through his belly."

Isis gasped, and staggered backward. "You murdered the Pharaoh?"

"He was a cruel man, forcing Anck-Su-Namun into a marriage she did not want-"

"You killed him to save her from becoming Queen?"

"Yes!" he shouted. "Yes! I only wanted her happiness, her to be free of his tyranny before I married you!"

"_Married me_?" Isis was…confused.

"Yes. But then the Med-Jai arrived. They could not have known what had happened so soon – they must have been sent by _you._"

"No, I-"

"Silence!" Imhotep insisted. He began approaching her, and Isis desperately fought to keep from backing away from his fierce anger. "For betraying the secrets of your Master, Isis, I hereby sentence you-"

The hole in her stomach suddenly caused her sharp, severe pain. Something cold and solid…wait. No.

Isis looked, and discovered that the hole she felt now was not one caused by emotion. It was real. The handle of a dagger was outside her body, the blade buried inside of her. Blood seeped out, drops of the crimson liquid falling to the white floor. She looked back up to Imhotep in shock.

"To death," he finished, and twisted the dagger. Isis gasped in pain, and then crumpled to the floor. He stood over her, his eyes cold yet…agonized.

The world was swirling around her. Strange, the pain was fading. The room was becoming colder. She tried to focus…tried suddenly, desperately to remember anything written in the Book of the Dead, but all she could think was _Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep._

A sound. What was it? A door, perhaps. And a voice. Something about the Princess claiming she had seen Imhotep kissing Anck-Su-Namun, and then…about seeing Imhotep killing the Pharaoh…guards were coming to arrest him.

A gasp, this time not coming from her. A cry of 'no'. And suddenly, Imhotep's face was above her, sobbing. She felt the pressure of his hands on her stomach.

"Isis, Isis…" he cried. She tried to speak his name, as well, but instead felt a bubble of blood burst past her lips. Instead, she mouthed his name, over and over again. "Isis, I am sorry…I am so sorry…I am a fool!"

She did not know if she was crying or if his tears had fallen onto her…or if it was blood on her cheeks. She reached out, and he held her hand in his. His lips were touching her forehead, cheeks, mouth…when he pulled away, her blood was smeared across his lips. His lips that were still speaking.

"I love you, Isis…I love you…I love you…I will love you for eternity," he swore. "Forgive me. I am a fool!"

Isis tried to listen, but her attention was called behind him, where Osiris stood watching on with a small, sad smile.

"I swear, I shall resurrect you…I swear I shall resurrect you and shall protect you always…and love you always…my dear, my sweet Isis…" Imhotep pulled Isis into his arms, and murmured into her soft, golden hair.

Isis wished she could speak, if only to tell him that she still loved him. Even now.

She looked to Osiris, who held his arms out for her. And then…she closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon: **Hey guys! Hope you liked it.

**Roselyn:** You mind telling people to not attack me?

**RubyMoon: **Oh. Yeah. Um, everyone? I've never explained this before, but Roselyn…well, she's basically…

**Roselyn: **A god.

**RubyMoon: **I wouldn't go that far. But she does control the wind, earth, water, ice and fire. So.

**Roselyn: **Don't mess with me. And if I want to eat cookies, I will.

**RubyMoon: **Now, can you stop threatening to lock my readers up in ice cages?

**Roselyn: **…But it's fun! And at least it isn't fire!

**RubyMoon: **...No. Just…don't. Anyway. I know that this song wasn't written back then, but it seemed to fit really well, so I used it. Also, I don't know if moonflowers or evening primrose existed in ancient Egypt. I don't care. I'm too tired to look up night-blooming flowers that did. I already checked with the blue water lily (awesome ancient Egyptian ties, by the way!). Anyway. Please review! Ja Ne!


	36. Chapter ThirtySix: Silence

Author's Note: This is short and kind of stupid, but I really liked the idea of getting a glimpse of what Paige and Alice's parents were going through. So. Here you go, enjoy!

* * *

Back in America, Paige and Alice's parents sat on opposite ends of the dining room table. The silence between them was thick – the only sounds were the grandfather clock ticking away in the dining room, and the traffic outside their door.

Their daughters hadn't called. Alice had left to collect Paige and come straight back. But then they got a phone call about Paige being sick, and then…

Nothing.

Both parents were terribly worried, but neither could admit it to the other.

So they continued to sit there in silence, wishing and hoping that Paige and Alice were healthy and safe. Hoping for the best…and expecting the worst. They waited for a phone call to tell them that Paige was dead, and that Alice hated them for making Paige leave.

Maybe they had taken their fights a little too far. Maybe they'd made too many mistakes. Maybe…

"Do you want some water?" Paige's father said, standing. "I need some water."

"Yes," said Paige's mother. "Please."

He went to the cupboard and pulled out two blue water glasses, and then filled them with water from the kitchen sink. He roughly placed one onto the dining-table in front of his wife, spilling a few droplets. She scowled up at him, but then sipped the water daintily. He took a few large gulps from his glass before sitting back on the other side of the table.

There was more silence, more ticking, more traffic. How could silence be so…loud?

"Robert, why do you think they haven't called?" Paige's mother asked, finally finding the courage to bring up the issue that was on both their minds.

Robert shrugged. "I don't know, Diana."

"But you must be able to think of something-"

"I can't, Diana."

More silence.

"What if they just decided to not come back?"

Robert sighed. "Then that's what they decided, Di, and we can't do anything about it."

"They would have called," Diana insisted.

"Then, there you go. They would have called."

"What if something happened to both of them?"

"Then the O'Connell's would have called."

Robert and Diana watched as her finger slowly traced the top of her glass, going around and around in circles.

"They might just be at the hospital," said Robert, though skeptically.

"Someone would have called."

"Well," Robert said, pounding his now-empty glass on the table in front of him. "Then it must be these friends of yours. They're some sort of adventurers, right?"

Diana fought back a sigh, frustrated because she had already explained this to him. "You remember how a few years ago there was a mummy raised in Egypt?"

"Oh right," Robert said, nodding now. "Yeah, them. What if they dragged our girls into some sort of trouble?"

"They wouldn't do that," Diana insisted. "Evy wouldn't put Paige in danger."

"Well, maybe danger found them…"

Silence.

"Maybe," Diana agreed.

Silence.

"Want more water?"

Silence.

"No, thank you," Diana thanked him. "But I will take some whiskey."

Silence.

Laughter. Robert got up. "Good idea."

Silence.

Silence, and the hope for a phone call.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** I hope you enjoyed it. Ja Ne!


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven: Home

Author's Note: Thank you to Chisu-chan for catching some errors in the original version of this chapter!

* * *

Paige's eyes opened suddenly as the dream faded, and she woke into the modern world.

She looked around herself as though unsure of her location or time or person. She turned her head to stare into Imhotep's face with new eyes. They both had tears in their eyes, and Imhotep slowly smiled at her – a bittersweet smile. His arms opened.

"Isis…my love…" he murmured, before pulling her into his embrace. Paige sat still, silently crying for a moment before suddenly shoving Imhotep away. She jumped to her feet and took in a slow, deep breath.

"_First_ you stalk me…no, wait, I guess first you _kill_ me," Paige screamed. "**Then** you stalk me, THEN you give me a fatal disease, and then blackmail me into being kidnapped and living out the rest of my life with you…and you expect me to _love_ you?"

And then she turned and ran.

She wasn't sure where she was going; all she knew was that she needed to get away. She needed to _move_, and with her whole body moving her mind was clouded. Memories swam before her eyes. Suddenly she felt her own fears and passions more intensely, now that she understood them better. She feared snakes and darkness because she had been poisoned by one of those creatures, and then lost herself in darkness where she thought she would die. She loved music because she had in a previous life, partly from the beginning and partly after Imhotep had played for her. For _Isis._

Paige wanted to scream, so she did. She was relieved that she still felt anger and fear, that she was still herself. She was still Paige. She hadn't allowed herself to be destroyed by accepting those memories. She still existed.

But was she also Isis? She searched every inch of her mind and body, but found no trace of this strange girl, who allowed her heart to be broken and her body torn apart by the monster. Paige wasn't Isis…the memories only felt like a rather realistic movie she'd seen once, and which she had identified with the main character.

How she wished she could just close her eyes and run for miles, but in here she was likely to run into a wall –

She did run into something. Or some_one_.

She fell onto her back, and her body screamed, reminding her that it was only a few minutes ago she'd injured herself running, rather then a few lifetimes ago like it felt. She winced, and looked up, ready to scream at Imhotep some more.

But it wasn't Imhotep. It wasn't anyone she knew.

It was a tall, rather good-looking man with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a brown trench coat. Paige's eyes widened and she crawled to her feet again, refusing the hand the man offered.

"You!" she cried out. "You were on the subway, and you snuck into the dressing-room at the play…"

The man nodded.

"You're the one who injected me with the sickness! Why the _hell _would you-"

"James," came a voice from behind Paige which made her growl. "Leave us to talk."

James bowed, and walked out the room – the treasure room, Paige realized.

"Paige…"

She sighed, rolled her eyes and then turned around to face Imhotep.

"What? What could you possibly have to say to me?" This was where Paige intended to stop, but she couldn't control herself. She kept going. "'I'm sorry'? Sorry that you poisoned me and kidnapped me and made me miserable all because you promised to _protect_ some girl you _murdered_ in another life? Are you sorry about that?"

"Isis, I-"

"I AM NOT ISIS! My name is Paige! And if you meant to protect me in this lifetime, then you're doing a crappy job of it. If I need protection from anything, it's from _you._"

"Paige, please-"

"I wish I had never come-"

"Paige!" Imhotep shouted, surprising Paige. She flinched back, but kept her mouth shut. "Let me explain everything else. I know you are angry. You have made that clear now. But it is my turn to speak."

Paige sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "Fine. Just don't call me Isis again."

Imhotep gave a small, grim smile. "I will not make that mistake again," he said, then gestured to a gold-and-silver bench nearby. Paige slowly turned and took a seat on one side of the bench, and Imhotep took a seat on the opposite end.

"After your – Isis's death," he began, "I escaped arrest. I hid in the gardens for hours. When my priests found me, I wanted to make arrangements to resurrect you…but I had promised Anck-Su-Namun first. Also, your body was still being prepared…Anck-Su-Namun's was already ready to be buried, so it was easier to steal. But while I was resurrecting her the guards founds me, and arrested me. I was allowed one request before being given my punishment. I prayed to Osiris that I would be reunited with Isis."

"Why would you kiss Anck-Su-Namun when…" Paige couldn't finish the sentence. It seemed there was a little Isis in her – she felt her heart ache suddenly.

"I loved her first," Imhotep admitted. "She was the one who challenged me to juggle, saying that only a woman could master it. The night you – forgive me - _Isis_ found me kissing her, was the night I meant to say goodbye. I went there to tell her that I loved another, but I wished her the best…but she began kissing me, and I was lost in the moment, thinking I would give her this final kiss…"

"But then Isis walked in."

Imhotep nodded. "I wanted to explain, but she continuously kept insisting that I did not love her, and I knew that I did, and I became angry. And I said something I have regretted since the words passed my lips."

"Thousands of years ago," Paige interjected skeptically.

"Yes," Imhotep laughed lightly. "Thousands of years ago."

"What about what Ardeth told us?" Paige asked, too emotionally exhausted to realize that Imhotep had no way of knowing what Ardeth had told her.

Imhotep frowned. "What the Med-Jai told you?"

"He told us originally that the Pharaoh decided to keep Isis until she…_aged_ a bit more."

Imhotep sighed. "I suppose fact is lost through time."

"Oh," Paige said. She sighed, feeling calmer now.

They sat in silence for a moment or two. Paige felt a little bad for exploding on him, but everything she had said was still true. If his idea of protecting involved poisoning someone, then…well then…

"But if you promised to protect me," she found herself saying, though instead of looking at him she stared at a box of gold by her feet. "Then why make me sick? Kidnap me?"

"I did not know how else to tell you…why I will always be near, why I love you and wanted to protect you. I did not know how else to return your memories."

"You could have just told me," Paige said.

"How, when you ran from me?"

Paige was silent for a moment. "Right."

"I would never have let you die, Paige," Imhotep insisted. "I always intended to give you the cure."

Paige swallowed and nodded, unsure of what to say.

This made sense, she supposed, in a twisted way. She still would have preferred another way of being informed she was going to be stalked – or better yet, given a choice – but as long as he had a reason for putting her through such hell it didn't seem quite so bad.

She saw him moving out of the corner of her eye, and she looked over to see him drawing something out of his robes. He held it out to her, and she gasped and carefully accepted it. She ran a finger gently across the pale yellow scarab, and down the golden chain. She looked back up at Imhotep.

"You…forgive me, _Isis_ was buried with the necklace. After I was resurrected and before following you, I found her tomb and took the necklace," Imhotep explained.

Paige raised an eyebrow. "You robbed my grave?"

Imhotep laughed. "I prefer to think of it as returning your property to you. And I thought it might be better appreciated with you than in a grave."

Paige nodded, and then slowly turned her back to Imhotep and lifted her hair.

"Could you help me take this amber necklace off? I want to wear this one, and besides, it's sort of heavy."

She felt Imhotep untie the necklace, and then he helped her slip the golden chain over her head. She looked down at the beautiful, ancient necklace in awe. It was amazing, but she almost felt…like she was at home. A better home than the one she had.

Perhaps living the rest of her life with Imhotep wouldn't be quite as bad as she had expected at first. But still…she would miss her family, blood-related and otherwise. She would miss…Alex…she could almost hear his voice now, saying her name –

"Paige!"

There it was, his voice, how very realistic it sounded…hearing voices probably wasn't a good sign, though…

"Paige!"

There it was again! _Wait a second…_

Paige looked up, and saw a group of people walking into the room from the other, far end. Rick and Evy were in front, and behind them Alex fought to get ahead of them. Behind him were Ardeth and Alice, and then Jonathan in the back. She smiled, relieved to see them safe. They had managed to come save her. But now she wasn't so certain she wanted to be rescued through force.

She felt Imhotep stand and looked up at him in alarm. His face had changed from the strange warmth to a coldness that chilled her.

"Please, don't hur-"

"I will not hurt them," he assured her.

Paige found that hard to believe, since they had come to hurt him. What was he going to do, grab her and run away? He could do that if he wanted to, but it didn't seem like something he would do. Chase her, yes…run away, no. Especially not away from here – where else would he go?

Then again, he did have that…James fellow to take care of him. Weird.

As she watched, her group of rescuers – family, friends, and someone who might be a bit more – rushed forward to, well, rescue her. Paige nervously glanced from them to Imhotep and back again.

_Please, _she begged whatever force she could think of. _Don't let this get messy. I don't think I can deal with a fight just yet._

To her surprise, Imhotep spoke again right then.

"Go with them."

"What?" Paige asked, turning towards him in surprise and shock.

Imhotep turned from the approaching group to Paige, a sad but understanding look on his face.

"Go with them," he repeated. "I was never intending on actually forcing you to remain here – I did dream about it, but I knew I could not actually keep you here. I simply wished to return your memories, that is all."

Paige felt her breath release, though she was unaware that she had been holding it. He was going to let her go? He'd never actually planned on keeping her forever? "Why didn't you just say that, then?" she asked.

Imhotep slowly smiled. "I wanted to dream I would. Now…go back with them. Before they start a fight." He hesitated a moment, and then reached behind the bench and picked up a suitcase. Her suitcase. He handed it to her. "Now, go."

Paige took the suitcase and nodded, but hesitated. It seemed strange, leaving now, so suddenly. Would she see him again? Did she care if she would? Did she…want to be friends with him?

"Paige!" Alice cried out this time. They were getting closer, fast.

"Bye," Paige said casually, smiling at Imhotep. And then she turned and ran to her family.

"Paige," Alice breathed, relieved to see her sister, but it was Alex who fought his way to the front and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"He's letting me go," Paige announced, "But let's go before he changes his mind."

* * *

The group immediately turned and began the other way.

It was only once they were in the car (a suburban, so they all would fit inside this time), driving back to Cairo that they really began to speak. Paige was bombarded with questions. 'What happened?', 'Are you okay?', 'Where did you get the necklace?', 'Did he tell you anything?', 'Are you sure he'll just let you go like that?' were just a few of the questions asked. Paige answered the questions as carefully as she could, while watching Alex nervously play with something in his pocket. Once or twice he seemed ready to take whatever it was out, but he never did.

Alex had meant to return the sleeve to her – though he wasn't sure why – but now he had decided to keep it. Again, he wasn't sure why…but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"When Imhotep returned your memories," Evy began, "Did you recognize anybody there?"

Alice looked at Evy questioningly, but Paige smiled and laughed.

"Oh yes…I feel like I'm in the Wizard of Oz," she began. She pointed at Ardeth. "You were there. You were my brother," she said, and then pointed at Rick, ignoring the confused looks on Ardeth and Alice's faces. "You were his trainer," she continued, and then pointed at Alice. "You trained future concubines," Paige said, and then repressed laughing at Alice's blush, "And you were the princess," Paige said, now pointed at Evy. Then she pointed at Jonathan – who was driving – and Alex beside her. "You and you were not there. But Fi was. She was my best friend. Ironic, huh?"

"Fi?" Alex asked. "Fi, as in, Fiona Bianca Fi? As in did makeup for the show Fi?"

"Fi as in one of my best friends, yes, that Fiona," Paige said, and then giggled.

"That's weird."

"You are surrounded by people in this life that you knew in the last," Ardeth observed.

"Yeah," Paige said. "I guess it is weird."

"Are you sure you don't feel any different?" Alice was concerned.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I mean, sometimes I get like these…flashback emotions, I guess. But otherwise I'm still me."

"Thank God," Jonathan commented. "The you in a previous life might have been better at Poker then you."

"Then you really would have been in trouble, huh?" Paige laughed. "Since I already beat you all the time!"

"You do not!" Jonathan insisted. "Only some of the time."

The whole car laughed at this, and Paige turned her head as she felt Alex's hand on hers. He gave her a very small smile, which she returned.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** I hope you liked it!

**Roselyn: **-is electrocuted- I can't believe this is over a freaking cookie.

**RubyMoon:** Half a cookie, actually.

**Roselyn: **You know what? I'll buy you a freaking bag of Chips Ahoy, how about that?

**RubyMoon: **I love how you try to make peace, so sweetly and politely –

**Roselyn: **Shut up.

**Alarm: **BOOP-BOOP! BOOP-BOOP!

**Roselyn: **What the eff is that?

**RubyMoon: **I installed an alarm.

**Roselyn: **Your alarm says 'boop boop'?

**RubyMoon: **Sure, what does yours say? 'Beep beep'?

**Alarm: **BOOP-BOOP! BOOP-BOOP!

**Roselyn: **What's the alarm for, anyway?

**RubyMoon: **To let me know when someone has broken into my secret place – OH DEAR.

**Roselyn: **I'm thinking you're about to run away, right?

**RubyMoon: **RIGHT! Hope you all liked the chapter! Ja Ne! –runs away-

**Disembodied Voice: **Where is RubyMoon?

**Roselyn: **Beats me. Got any cookies?


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight: Answers

They flew through the sky, high above white clouds that must be turning pink or purple or orange from the view below. It was difficult to remember the troubles back down on earth, when you were so high above everything, practically touching heaven. Wars or hunger or sickness just didn't seem like they could exist. At least, that was how it felt to the group of worn liberators who were on the plane on their way home.

The only thing Paige worried about now was how very tired she was. Apparently being sick, and then sleeping for two days straight, and then running around and falling and receiving memories from the past was…wearing. She felt like she could sleep for decades, leaning against Alex's shoulder and staring out the window at the blue, blue sky. She felt his arm softly wrapped around her, his thumb gently rubbing up and down her arm, comfortingly. She closed her eyes and yawned.

Now that she was back, she really should be thinking about Alex's confession, but that was nearly impossible with the weight on her eyelids. Besides…what was there to think about, really? Alex liked her. And she liked him back. No – she _didn't_ like him back, not that way, at least. Wait…yes, she did like him!

Paige sighed, more confused then ever. But confused or not, this was still the most peaceful she'd felt in…well, years, really. Since before her parents started fighting. Since before she started dating that jerk. She hadn't even had any close friends back then, really. She had a few friends she could go to the movies with or to the mall or spa or whatever, but no one she could really confide in.

Now she had Fiona, and Alex, and even Josh. She'd barely known Josh very long, but already she felt very close to him. He was so cute, with the video, and visiting her when she was sick…he was really sweet.

There was another problem. She liked Josh, and she _knew_ she liked Josh. She wasn't sure if she liked Alex. And if she did like him, did she like him enough to stop seeing Josh? She looked so forward to seeing her maybe-boyfriend…

But it was Alex who she knew would go to rescue her. And it was Alex who rushed to her side. Alex who put himself into danger to protect her.

She knew Alex cared for her. She knew Josh cared for her. Maybe Josh would have been the one to rescue her, if he'd had the chance.

Oh, this was so confusing!

Instead of thinking about her feelings, she thought back on what had happened since she'd left Imhotep. It wasn't much. She had looked over her shoulder every three minutes, half-expecting him to follow her again although he'd already let her go. The group had spent some time in a hotel and at a store, where they bought Paige some more normal-looking clothing. They'd also gotten something to eat; though she wasn't used to Egyptian food, her empty stomach had been completely grateful. And then she and Alex and locked themselves into another room to study, which was something she hadn't done much during their break. She was surprised she could remember so much from school.

And then she'd thought about how much she missed Josh, and then felt guilty for thinking about Josh when Alex was around, taking care of her…

Paige sighed. Now that her thoughts were swimming, she couldn't sleep. She sat up, giving a thankful smile to Alex.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

Paige nodded. "Too much to think about."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "I'm not so sure Imhotep is going to let us off that easily."

Paige shrugged. "I dunno. He seemed pretty sincere to me. Maybe he finally realized that I'm not the same person he loved."

"Maybe…" Alex said skeptically, and then mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Nothing," Alex responded. He moved his arm from around her, as though he just realized that it was still there. "So, what's the first thing you want to do when you get home?"

_See Josh,_ she thought, but instead said, "Take a long, hot bath. And then play poker with you and Jonathan and Alice, if I can convince her."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, speaking of Alice…"

Paige raised her eyebrows. "What about Alice?"

"Funny how she insisted on sitting next to Ardeth."

Paige laughed, looking over her shoulder in an attempt to see past Rick and Evy to her sister and the Med-Jai warrior. "Yeah…what happened while I was gone?"

"I didn't really notice anything," Alex shrugged. "They talked on the plane here. And when we went in to rescue you, Ardeth suggested Alice stay close to him, but that could be because she has zero experience with mummies and he had…a lot."

"Maybe…" Paige said, smiling. Alice and Ardeth? That was an interesting idea…

"It would be weird…" Alex began.

"What would be weird?" Paige urged him to continue.

"If they got together."

Paige nodded. "Weird, and kinda cool. He was Isis's brother, and then to have him become my brother-in-law…" Paige closed her eyes, shook her head and squealed. "Too weird!"

"Yeah," Alex chuckled.

They sat in silence for a moment, she looking out the window at the darkening clouds, and he looking at her.

"So Paige…"

Paige turned to look at him. "Yes?"

Alex opened his mouth, and then hesitated and closed it. He swallowed hard, closed his eyes and spoke.

"About what happened…you know, before….Imhotep came."

"Oh," Paige said so softly she was unsure if he could hear her over the plane engines. "Yeah, about that."

"If you don't want to talk about it, then-"

"No," said Paige. "We can talk about it."

Alex opened his eyes, and examined her face. His expression was unreadable, which was unusual for Alex who usually showed his emotions so well. If he was sad he showed it, if he was happy you knew it.

Then again…he'd managed to hide that he liked her for…ages.

"So, um…I know you haven't had any time to think about it…"

"Yeah," Paige sighed, tangling and untangling her fingers in her lap.

"So maybe later is a better time?"

Paige bit her lip softly and was quiet for a minute. Later she would have her thoughts organized better. Later…she would have seen Josh. Maybe she'd be able to figure things out later. Or maybe she would just end up more confused.

"I think so…" Paige finally answered.

"Because you want to see Josh?"

Paige turned her head to stare at Alex. See, this was the problem with having this kind of situation with your best friend. Alex could practically read her mind.

"Kind of," she shrugged. "I just want to see him to see if I…still feel the same way about him."

"It's only been like, three days," Alex reminded her, sounding a bit gloomy. "Things probably haven't changed that much."

"Well, four days ago I didn't have all these new memories. And I didn't know that you…"

"Right," Alex nodded, sounding a little more positive. "Okay."

It was quiet again – well, relatively so. The plane engines still roared, and babies still cried, and people still chattered, and the guy across the aisle from them somehow managed to snore over all of it. But Paige and Alex didn't speak to each other. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

"If you don't like me," Alex said, "You can just say so. I won't hate you or anything."

"I didn't say I didn't like you," Paige sighed.

"I know. I just wanted you to know that if you don't…feel the same way about me, I understand. And I want to still be friends."

Paige grinned. "I certainly hope so. I'd hate to lose your friendship…"

But would she hate to lose more then his friendship? Paige closed her eyes and tried to picture it. If Alex told her he didn't like her that way anymore, that he just wanted to be friends…would she be relieved? Or disappointed?

_Why do I want to cry suddenly?_ Paige wondered. Okay, so it was time to try the other way around. What if Josh told her the same thing? 'Sorry, Paige, but I think I just want to be friends'…?

She'd smile. 'That's okay, Josh. I'd like to be friends, too.'

"I'd hate to lose your friendship, too," Alex was saying. "I really have fun with you, Paige, and-"

"Alex," Paige interrupted, opening her eyes.

"What?"

"I like you, too."

Alex hesitated. "Well, yeah…I know that…We're best friends, you mentioned-"

"No, Alex," Paige laughed. "As in, I don't want to date Josh anymore."

"…Wait, what?" Alex asked, confused. "Did I miss something here?"

"Yup," Paige giggled. "But don't worry about it. The important thing is I figured it out."

"So, you like me…as in…?"

"As in the same way you like me," Paige grinned, and then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh!" Alex said, blushing. "Oh, wow."

"You're really cute when you blush," said Paige, also blushing. _He really IS cute…_

"Thanks," Alex laughed, turning redder. He reached out a hand and took her left hand, and rubbed his thumb over the top of it. "You're cute when you blush, too."

Paige giggled again, feeling some funny ticklish sensation in her stomach. She leaned her head against Alex's shoulder.

"So Paige," Alex said, resting his head on hers.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Paige giggled, yet again. "Yes."

* * *

Alice sighed, setting aside her book of Sudoku puzzles. She couldn't concentrate well enough to get any of them done. Though they had rescued her sister, she was still worried. She hadn't noticed anything different about Paige, but she was sure that all those memories must have changed her somehow. At least made her more cautious, or predictable or calmer…

Or maybe she was just hoping for that.

Honestly, she would hate to see Paige changed…at least anything beyond a bit more careful outlook. Paige was her sister, and she wouldn't be the same person without her outgoing, dramatic personality.

Alice picked up her ginger ale and took a dainty sip, then glanced at Ardeth, who was sitting to her left. He sat with his arms folded, a crease between his brows.

"Worried about something?" she asked, slipping her hair over her shoulder. He gave her a small half-smile.

"No," he reassured her. Then frowned. "Yes. I do not believe the Creature will let us go so easily."

Alice crossed her ankles. "Well, Paige said-"

"The Creature could have lied," Ardeth said. "In an attempt to lull us into a false sense of safety."

"Why?" Alice wondered as she set down the drink and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "He already had her…"

Ardeth's frown deepened. "I do not know."

Alice sighed, leaning back into her seat. Yet another thing to be concerned about. Imhotep coming back for her sister.

But the worst was over, wasn't it?

"Ardeth, do you date?" My, that was out of the blue. Alice shut her mouth quickly and felt a blush quickly spreading across her fair skin.

Ardeth's eyebrows rose. "Do I…?"

"Date," Alice repeated. "You know…go out…with women…"

"I know what dating is," Ardeth said. "I…do not date currently, no. Why?"

"Well, why don't you date?"

"I did not know any women who I wished to…date."

"'_Did_ not'? Why is that past tense?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Alice turned to look out the window for a moment. Why did she care if he dated or not?

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" she answered her own question, and then turned to Ardeth. "I would like to date you. You're mysterious and almost wild while still being sensible and in control."

Ardeth smiled, nodding slowly. "I would like to date you, as well. You are calm and collected, as well as lovely and charming."

Alice smiled. "Well then. That's convenient, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Ardeth laughed. "Shall we have dinner when we return to England?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Alice agreed. "Perhaps we could go to a show beforehand?"

"Excellent. We should plan this for the night after we return…that way we can be well-rested."

Alice nodded. "Alright then, it's a date."

"Yes," said Ardeth. "It is a date."

* * *

Evy and Rick sat in their row, leaning close to each other and talking.

"Evy, _darling,_" Rick began. "Next time you want to go on vacation, let's not go to Egypt. In fact…let's just never go to Egypt again, alright?"

Evy pouted. "But Rick…it's not really _Egypt_ you have a problem with, it's-"

"No, it's Egypt I have a problem with," Rick disagreed. "Remember that they tried to hang me."

"Oh, yes…" Evy recalled. "What was that for again?"

Rick opened his mouth to answer, and then closed it quickly. "Nice try."

"You'll have to tell me one day…"

"No, I don't."

"But I'm your wife!"

"And that's exactly why I don't need to tell you," insisted Rick.

"But all you told me was-"

"Oh, I know what I told you," Rick grinned. "And that's all I'm going to tell you."

"If you tell me, we won't go to Egypt again."

"We won't go to Egypt again regardless."

"Oh, but Rick…"

* * *

The drive back was dark and foggy. Mist clung to the black, moist streets. Paige leaned to the side to face her window, and breathed on the glass, and then drew a heart.

"It's cold and wet," Paige complained.

"Welcome to England," Jonathan muttered from the other side of Alex.

Paige sighed. Though she was still herself, the memories were affecting her a little. She'd almost felt the heat on her skin from the ancient Egyptian sun while she was inside those memories. Now that she was back in cold Europe…she felt as though she wasn't used to the chill, though she'd spent quite some time here.

Then again, the last time she'd been here was when she'd had a fever. That could be it.

"I'm not turning the heat up any more," Evy said from the driver's seat. Rick mumbled something about how HE would've turned up the heat, if he were driving.

"I am never sitting in the car with you driving ever again, Rick. You nearly killed us last time," Jonathan complained.

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to pack all four of you in the back like that!"

"Yes, it was! You said-"

As Jonathan and Rick argued, Paige glanced over her shoulder to the cab that Alice and Ardeth were sharing. There was definitely something going on there.

"You want my jacket, Paige?" offered Alex. Paige looked over with a smile.

"No, thanks," she said, pulling at the edges of her own coat. "I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay…" Alex said, frowning. He slowly reached to his side and placed his hand over hers. She fought back a bit of a squeal when the butterflies in her stomach demanded to be released. She smiled as she looked out the window, and turned her hand over to grasp his.

"Why didn't I insist on sharing that cab?" Jonathan muttered to himself as Rick seemed to have won the argument.

"Because Alice wouldn't let you," Paige chimed in.

"Why on earth wouldn't she let me?"

"Probably because she's gotten to know you," joked Alex.

"That's very nice, Alex, haha," said Jonathan sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"She probably wanted some alone time with Ardeth…what?" Paige asked, glaring at Alex after he elbowed her in the side.

"Alone time with him?" Jonathan asked, frowning. "Isn't he too old for her?"

"Well…I don't think so," Paige said, shrugging. "It can't be that much of an age difference anyway, she's like, twenty-five – ouch! Alex, what was that for?"

"She's _what?_" Jonathan asked. "Alex! You said she was eighteen!"

"What? Why would you do that, Alex?" Paige wondered.

"I was protecting your sister from a gold digger!"

"I am not – well, I am a gold digger," Jonathan admitted, "But it's not as though Paige's family has any money. No offense."

"None taken," Paige giggled.

"But she's pretty, so she was still at risk," Alex noted.

"…Did you just call my sister pretty, Alex?"

"Well…yeah, but um…I meant that…she's not all _that_ pretty-"

"Did you just call my sister ugly, Alex?"

Alex paused. "I'm not going to win, am I?"

"No," answered everyone else in the car.

"Forget I said anything then," Alex laughed, squeezing Paige's hand harder.

Paige smiled again as she stared out the window, trying to keep away depressing thoughts like how she was going to break the news to Josh, or about how Imhotep might be following them (which Ardeth wit his usual timing had warned her of as they stepped off the plane), or worse yet…thoughts about Jonathan becoming her brother-in-law. Ew. That would make Alex her…something. Cousin-in-law? Alex was Jonathan's nephew, so if Jonathan was her brother…

This was starting to remind her of the Gods of Olympus, where they all were related in one way or another.

The car slowly pulled up the long driveway, and Paige watched as the light green lawn and dark green and brown trees sped by. Everything had a glisten to it, and Paige figured that the rain had caused a small amount of ice to form on the leaves. Why was it so cold? It was England, but it wasn't the dead of winter. Well, it happened sometimes, she figured. Maybe she was just paranoid of the world ending now, after meeting a mummy who had the ability to end it.

The car stopped in front of the house, and Evy turned the engine off. She stepped out of the car and slowly opened the door and got out. Rick unbuckled and quickly followed her. Paige and Jonathan both unbuckled at the same time, Jonathan frowning and a crease forming between Paige's brows. Alex slipped out of the car after Paige.

"Why aren't you pulling to the side of the house?" Rick was asking.

Evy pointed to where the O'Connell's usually parked their car. Instead of an empty space there were three cars. Paige walked up to them, with Alex behind her. One was small and blue, another was taller and black, and the last was a red sports car. On the back of the two of them was a small sticker with a symbol.

"Rentals," Alex muttered. Paige nodded and then looked to the other car, which was…familiar.

Alex frowned. "Hey, isn't that-"

Paige turned as she heard the cab pull up behind them. She and Alex caught up with Rick and Jonathan (who were still standing by their car, Rick eyeing the other cars and the front door suspiciously) as Evy went to pay the cab driver and to warn Alice and Ardeth. As they approached Paige caught their conversation.

"Should we call the police?" Alice asked, worried.

"What, a bunch of mummy killers call the cops? Please," Paige scoffed, trying to laugh it off.

"Let's head in," Rick suggested. "Let's grab the guns first, though…"

"No," Paige insisted. "I think I know who it is."

"Who?" Alice asked.

"You _think_ you know it is," Rick repeated. "But you don't know. It'd be safer if we went in armed."

"It would be best if we called the police," Alice sighed. "And who do you think it is?"

"That's Josh's car," said Alex, wrapping an arm protectively around Paige's shoulders.

Paige ignored the raised eyebrow from her sister. Instead, Paige raised an eyebrow at her when she spotted her arm in Ardeth's.

"I don't know who the other two belong to, though," she admitted.

"All the more reason to bring-"

"Rick," Evy interrupted. "Maybe we should teach you how to handle a situation without violence."

"People broke into our house; I think I'm fully in my rights to be violent!"

"Josh is probably just worried about me," Paige shrugged. "I don't know what you guys told him while I was sick, but he must have known it wasn't good, and then we all disappear without a word."

"And whose cars are those?"

"His host family's?" suggested Paige.

"What's the harm in bringing the guns in, really?" Rick wondered. "We can say were unpacking."

"And give the poor boy a heart attack? No," Evy disagreed. "Usually I'm fine with the guns, but let's just go in. I'm sure everything is fine."

Rick sighed. "Alright. But if we get shot at, don't blame me."

"We won't get shot at," Paige laughed, and then the group turned and headed into the house.

As they walked up the stairs toward the front door, Paige braced herself for seeing Josh and trying to explain to him both why she'd disappeared and why she just wanted to be friends. Things were complicated enough as it was, and this was just going to cause more drama. She was tired and wanted nothing more then to go straight to sleep, but…she had to handle this first. She couldn't let Alex or Alice speak up for her; Josh deserved to know the truth, directly from her. Especially since he'd come with his host family and everything.

Rick got to the door first, and slowly opened and stuck his head inside. Sounds of things being moved and thrown around came from inside. Rick turned back.

"Now can I grab my guns?"

Evy shushed him and tried to push around him, but Rick put out an arm to stop her and went in first instead. Evy followed behind him, and then Paige and Alex, and behind them followed Jonathan, and then Ardeth and Alice. As they walked forward, Paige caught a glimpse of someone who was vaguely familiar, though she couldn't put a name to him. He was about her age (though shorter then she was) and had shaggy reddish hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes.

"Hey!" Rick exclaimed. "Who are you?"

The boy turned and dropped the vase he'd been holding, causing it to shatter across the hard entryway floor. He ran into the living room, with Rick right behind him. The group followed the two into the living room in time to see Rick leap over the couch and get the boy in a headlock.

"Who are you?" demanded Rick.

"Jhahawsh!" the boy yelled, or tried to. His windpipe was crushed by Rick.

"Rick, loosen up," Evy said. "We can't hear his answers."

Rick loosened his grip with a grimace.

Paige glanced around the room, frowning. The place was trashed. Most of the furniture had been turned over, books were emptied off of their shelves and artifacts were scattered around, most of which were still in perfect condition, but some which were broken. Paige noticed some of the better-looking ones were missing.

"Paige?" came a surprised voice behind them. Paige whipped around.

"Josh?"

The next instant she was up the air, being twirled around. Paige was too much in shock to squeal in surprise. When he set her down, his back was to Rick and the boy. "Paige, you're okay! Where have you been? What happened?"

Josh's voice was full of relief and joy, and Paige felt as though she would cry.

"I'm okay, but-"

"Josh," Rick interrupted. "Who is this guy?"

Josh turned around. "Oh, that's Don. He's a friend. Can you let go of him?"

Paige frowned, the name as vaguely familiar as the boy's face.

"Depends," Rick said, "Why is our house a wreck?"

"I asked my friends to come and help," Josh shrugged. "When we realized you weren't here, we looked through the house to see if we could figure out what was wrong, and since we couldn't we started looking for a note, or some clue as to what happened."

Rick let go of Don and let him fall to the ground.

"Why are some of our artifacts missing?" asked Evy.

Josh seemed embarrassed. "Ah…some of my friends are…well, I'll get them back."

"Darn right you will," Jonathan muttered from the back of the group. Apparently he'd decided that letting Alice and Ardeth closer to the crazed teenager would be better then him being closer.

"But Paige," Josh continued as though he hadn't heard Jonathan. "What happened? Where did you go? How did you get better so fast?"

"Well, Josh…" Paige started, but then stopped dead when she suddenly remembered where she knew Don from. Don stood behind Josh, glaring at her. Rick had rejoined the group to stand next to his wife, staring at the other two boys.

And Paige was going white.

"Paige?" Alex asked with concern.

"Is she…not better?" Josh asked, sounding almost terrified.

"She is," Alice reassured him, but she was starting at Don and frowning, too.

Paige turned, clearing her throat. "You guys better go get the other boys running around the house…stop them from tearing anything else apart. Get them to go home."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked slowly.

Paige nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Hesitantly, Rick, Evy, Alice, Ardeth and Jonathan turned away to find the other boys and tell them to stop.

After the others walked away, another boy walked around Alex and Paige. He wore dirty, too-large jeans and a red button-up shirt with a black skull printed on the left shoulder. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were a cold grey. His skin was almost a pale yellow color, and he stood almost two feet taller then Alex. His shirt revealed a big black tattoo of some sort on his left shoulder.

He walked until he stood next to Josh, sliding his bony hands into his pockets. He then turned to face the couple, examining Alex and then scowling when he noticed Paige.

Alex knew this face from a picture Paige had burned on her arrival to England. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and Paige wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep herself steady. She tried not to look at Josh's face…he seemed to have realized what happened while the group had been gone. A deep crease formed between his brows and he bit the inside of his lip hard. His breathing became heavier. Paige wanted to apologize for flaunting her new relationship with Alex before explaining, but she couldn't get her mouth to work.

"Paige?" the boy with yellow skin asked, surprise and anger mixing in his tone.

"Chris," Paige answered breathlessly.

Josh looked from his best friend to the girl he'd wanted to date, and then back again. "You two know each other?"

"He's my ex I told you about," Paige said through gritted teeth. "The one in the gang."

"Oh."

"You're in the gang, too, aren't you, Josh?"

"…Yes."

"_What_?" Alex demanded, as Paige let out a deep breath and felt her legs go weak. Alex caught her, an angered look on his face as he glared at Josh.

"Josh joined up a couple days after we broke up," Chris grinned, now seeming to assume he had power over the situation. He took a hand out of his pocket and motioned for someone to come in from the TV room. A boy with long, messy blonde hair walked in and past Josh to stand next to Chris. Paige remembered his name as Hank. Chris elbowed him and motioned to the black bag Hank was holding. Hank began opening the bag. "Speaking of the break up, I'm still a little…irked about it."

"Chris," Paige began, "It's not like we-"

She stopped suddenly as she noticed what Hank was taking out of the bag. A gun.

"Chris…what are you doing?" Paige asked softly, carefully, pushing Alex's arm aside as he tried to push her behind him. She didn't want him to provoke Chris, and any sign of affection could set him off.

"I'm not doing anything," Chris smirked. He pushed the gun into Josh's hands, grinning. "Josh…you need to make a decision."

"A…decision?" Josh asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Chris continued. "Paige, or the gang. I can't have one of my closest friends hanging around _her_."

Josh glanced up at Paige, his eyes filled with tears. Then he glanced at Alex, and the way he held her.

"You," Josh answered, his voice breaking. "I choose you, Chris."

"Prove it."

Josh turned his head to look at Chris as he frowned. "How?"

"Shoot her."

"Dad!" Alex called, pushing Paige behind him. But a hand grasped Paige's wrist from behind and she was yanked away, and then dragged to the side a few feet. And then an arm wrapped around her to hold her in place. Paige didn't struggle…she knew she didn't have the power to fight one of these guys off. She didn't scream, either – that could set Chris off even more, and he could shoot her right out.

Another boy grabbed Alex around the middle, grunting as Alex struggled.

"Shoot her now, Josh," Chris commanded. "Before their buddies get here."

Josh swallowed hard. "But I…I can't-"

"Do you still want to be one of us, or not?"

"I can't kill-"

"You knew you'd have to kill somebody at some point, Josh," Chris said, speaking so quickly his words were almost impossible to understand. "This is just some chick."

"But I know Paige…"

"And she obviously doesn't care about you. Did you see how she flaunted her relationship with that boy? After being with you?"

Paige gasped for air as her heart pounded in her chest. "No, Josh, I swear I didn't mean-"

"Shut up, bitch!" Chris spat at her, and then turned back to Josh. "Do it now, Josh. She hurt you, right? Well – hurt her back!"

Josh closed his eyes tight.

"No, Josh…" Paige wasn't aware when she started sobbing, but whenever she had started it got worse now. "Please."

"Josh," Alex shouted, "Don't! You know she didn't mean to hurt you – ack!" he cried out as the boy grabbed his arm and then twisted. Another boy – Royce? – came up and grabbed Alex's legs as he put up a harder struggle.

Josh opened his eyes, and then looked at Paige. She felt her body go cold when she saw the dark, empty look in his eyes, the frown his mouth was set in, the hatred she could almost see in his skin.

"Josh…" she squeaked.

He lifted the gun, aiming for her heart. "You shouldn't have betrayed me."

"I didn't…Josh…"

"I was worried to death about you…I made the guys come out here for you…and you were with _him_. Were you screwing him?"

"_No_, Josh-"

"I don't believe you." Josh whispered. "You're a whore."

Paige felt as though her chest had been it with a brick. Another flashback of Isis's feelings, mixed with the terror of the present.

"That's right. Do it, Josh. Now," commanded Chris.

Josh cocked the gun.

"No!" Alex cried, fighting harder now. "Josh, don't do it! You don't want this!"

"I do," Josh mumbled. "I want her to suffer. I want her _dead._" He aimed the gun at Paige's head. She swallowed hard, feeling her body tensing and shaking. This was it. She was going to die now. After everything…she was going to die right _now_. She hoped it wouldn't hurt too much…

Her eyes widened as Josh's eyes narrowed. Then he closed his eyes…

And then he turned the gun on Alex, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** First of all, thank you, annabethchase45, for helping me buy Chips Ahoy to pay back Charcoal. Second of all…um…I'm not sure what to say. I'm kind of…in a smidge of trouble.

**Roselyn:** AKA, she's so desperate she dug a hole in the ground to hide in.

**RubyMoon:** Someone took over my Secret Place, and I don't know who, and I don't have any allies to help me.

**Roselyn:** I wonder why…

**RubyMoon: **Me too!

**Roselyn:** I was being sarcastic. I know why.

**RubyMoon:** Oh…why?

**Roselyn:** You annoy everyone!

**RubyMoon:** I do not! I only annoyed the Leafe Knights…and Imhotep…and Erik…and Raoul and Rick and Evy…and…oh, dear.

**Roselyn:** Exactly.

**RubyMoon:** It's not my fault I have such a bubbly personality!

**Roselyn:** Bubbly?

**RubyMoon**: Shh. Point is, someone took over my Secret Place, and I don't know who, but whoever they are they're after me more intensely then Mannen or Goh or Yue ever were. They never bothered to take over my Secret Place…just chase me off for a little while.

**Roselyn:** I know who could help you!

**RubyMoon:** Besides you?

**Roselyn:** Nah, I'm not going to help you, I get into enough trouble on my own – remember my being electrocuted? No, you could ask Ruby Moon!

**RubyMoon:** …I am RubyMoon.

**Roselyn:** No, I mean Nakaru!

**RubyMoon:** Oh! I could, couldn't I?

**Roselyn:** Yes…

**RubyMoon:** NAKARU! …I can't believe I'm actually TRYING to get him to come here.

**Nakaru:** -pops out of nowhere- Yes, Namesake-san?

**RubyMoon:** -gloumps- HEEELP! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!

**Nakaru:** Who? Who is trying to kill you?

**Disembodied voice:** We are.

**RubyMoon: **MEEP! THEY FOUND ME, THEY FOUND ME, THEY FOUND – wait. We? There's only one of you!

**Disembodied voice:** Only one of us can throw our voice.

**RubyMoon:** One of you…? OHMY!

**Roselyn:** I'm gone. –poofs out-

**Disembodied voice:** …poofs out?

**RubyMoon:** Why doesn't anyone think that's awesome?

**Nakaru:** Who are you, Mr. Disembodied voice?

**Disembodied voice:** Who am I? _I_?

**Nakuru:** …yes. You.

**Disembodied voice:** I! I am…Erik! –dramatic flash of light and crash of music, and then the Phantom of the Opera appears standing over the hole, looking down on RubyMoon and Nakaru with a white mask and glowing golden eyes-

**RubyMoon:** …Yeah, that would have been much more dramatic if I hadn't already guessed that. AND LET ME GUESS WHO IS WITH YOU.

**Erik:** Go on then. Guess.

**RubyMoon:** Imhotep?

**Erik:** …You see, this is why no one likes you. You spoil all our fun.

**Nakaru:** I LIKE HER.

**RubyMoon:** Yeah, Nakaru likes me!

**Erik:** …and that is a good thing?

**RubyMoon and Nakaru:** SHUT UP.

**Imhotep:** -looks down the hole- Come out!

**RubyMoon:** Um, let me think about that for a second – NO.

**Erik:** Do it…or else!

**RubyMoon:** Or else what?

**Imhotep:** You will suffer.

**RubyMoon:** And what's going to happen if I come out?

**Erik:** You will suffer.

**RubyMoon:** …I think I'll just stay down here, thanks.

**Nakuru:** -whispers- I'd turn into Ruby Moon, but then things would really get confusing.

**RubyMoon:** I need another ally.

**Nakuru: **But who?

**RubyMoon:** Sakura? Eriol? Mawata? Shin?

**Nakuru:** They're busy with things like magic cards and the end of the world.

**RubyMoon:** Oh. Darn. What about Raoul and Rick?

**Nakuru:** You don't remember the limbo, do you?

**RubyMoon:** Right. What about…um…any other ideas?

**Nakuru:** Not really –

**Erik:** We're still here, you know.

**RubyMoon:** WHY ARE YOU AFTER ME? I left you alone!

**Erik:** I was bored.

**Imhotep:** And we wanted revenge for your disturbing our homes.

**Erik:** That, too.

**RubyMoon:** Well, I really think you two need to - -floats- WHY AM I FLOATING?

**Imhotep:** -snicker-

**RubyMoon:**-is on the ground above the pit- Crap.

**Nakuru:** -flies up after her-

**RubyMoon:** Um…what now?

**Imhotep:** Now we-

**Others:** -from behind Imhotep and Erik- Now, you're rescued!

**RubyMoon:** HURRAY! YOU CAME! …also, please review!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine: Gunshot

Author's Note: HERE WE ARE, FINALLY. This newest chapter of Isis. The continuation of the longest cliff hanger ever. Will Alex live? Will he die? Will I ever shut up and let you find out?

…Please review. –smiles- Enjoy!

* * *

Out of Paige's throat ripped a raw, wordless cry. She couldn't even form the name that was most precious to her. All she knew was a ringing in her ears, a stinging in her throat and tears blinding her. She screamed until she was completely out of air, and then took a deep breath to scream again.

"ALEX!" she cried out, blinking her eyes several times to get the tears out of them. The grip on her had loosened, so she pulled away. Then she saw why the boy holding her had loosened his hold on her. He'd been shocked.

She was shocked, too.

Alex lay on the ground, holding his head. And above him, with a bullet wound to the chest, was Imhotep.

"Imhotep," she whispered softly.

Imhotep didn't look at her, and instead began walking towards Josh and Chris.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Chris demanded of Imhotep. The bullet wound in Imhotep's chest was quickly disappearing.

He stopped in front of Josh, then reached up and tore the gun from the boy's grip. Josh stood still, white, with shaking hands.

Imhotep looked down at the gun. "I despise these weapons," he said, then tossed it aside and glared down at Josh. "It allows for too much cowardice."

The other gang members seemed to be getting over their shock, and drew weapons themselves. Two had knives…one had a gun. Chris took a step back from Imhotep, but Josh continued to stand and stare.

Footsteps came rushing down the hallway. Rick entered the room, a gun in his hands, aimed forward. At Imhotep.

"Dad, no!" Alex cried out, but Rick didn't need the warning. The boy who had held Paige aimed his gun at Rick. Paige dropped to the ground and covered her head. Shots were fired. She looked up with relief to see that Rick was okay, but the boy behind her had his shoulder grazed by a bullet.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Rick.

"That's what I want to know!" roared Chris.

There were gunshots coming from the staircase. The boy who'd stood behind Paige – she remembered his name as Kyle, but she couldn't guarantee it – raised his gun again to shoot at Rick, but Rick shot the gun from the boy's hand…taking the tip of his finger with it. Paige cried out as blood spattered her, and she began to crawl towards Alex. He moved towards her as another shot rang out.

A bullet that had been meant for Rick again hit Imhotep instead as Imhotep appeared quickly in front of him. The boy who'd fired took off running when he realized that the bullet wound was healing itself. More shots were fired upstairs, and Imhotep disappeared. Alex reached Paige and pulled her into his arms, then wiped a drop of blood from her cheek. Kyle moaned behind them, collapsing to the ground.

Rick turned his gun towards Josh and Chris. They had switched places for some reason, and Josh was facing to the side. But he froze when Rick's gun turned on him.

"Tell me what happened!"

Josh swallowed. "I-I-"

"HE-" began Alex, but was interrupted by his mother's cry coming from upstairs. Rick, Alex and Paige glanced upwards in panic. Then Rick looked to the boys holding knives.

"Drop them and kick them over here. Do it now!"

The boys quickly obeyed. He picked up the knives, and then walked to where Paige and Alex lay. Alex stood quickly and took the knives from his father and the gun Rick had produced from under his shirt. Alex held the gun and motioned for all the boys to stand in a group by Chris and Josh. Once they were all in position, Rick ran upstairs while Alex stayed with the gun aimed at the boys.

Though Alex held the gun, Chris still acted as though he were in charge.

"What the fuck is that?" he demanded. "_What the fuck is that?_"

"Shut up!" demanded Alex.

Paige got to her feet shakingly, staring at Chris, Josh and the other boys. She knew all of them but one. That stupid gang that had made her life hell in America was here now. What was she going to do? Who knew how many gang members were in the house, running around with guns, firing at people…oh God, was Evy okay?

"How did he heal himself? How the _fuck_-"

"Don't you know any other cuss words?" screamed Alex in frustration. "And I told you to shut up!"

"I'll speak however I damn well please, bitch!" screamed Chris, bending over to pick up a piece of broken pottery and throwing it at Alex. Alex took a step to the side and the pottery shattered on the floor behind him.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" said Alex, hit gun trained on Chris.

"Not as pathetic as you," insisted Chris. "She dated me, then Josh, and now you. Her expectations are getting lower and lower, which is to be expected from a whore like her."

"Chris," sighed Paige. "You do realize that you're a weak little 'gang' leader with a foul mouth and Alex is a rich, smart, sweet and not to mention rich boy who helped saved the world once?"

"What the hell are you rambling about?"

"Why is it no one ever remembers?" asked Alex. "Seriously."

Paige took another step towards Chris. "Remember, in Egypt, an ancient Mummy was raised then put back into his grave? Alex's parents. And when the Scorpion King almost came back? Alex and his parents. Now that there's been a third go, Alex and his parents are involved, too."

Chris went a little pale. "You mean…That _thing _that heals itself is…" he paused, and looked behind Paige and Alex.

Paige glanced behind her, and saw another boy – Parker, this time – behind them. He was aiming a gun at Alex.

"Alex, look out!" she cried out. She moved to push him out of the way, but Alex had already spun around and shot the boy in the leg. Parker cried out and fell to the ground, clutching his leg.

Oh, dear God, there was so much blood everywhere.

Another shot rang out, Paige turned and saw Josh aiming a gun towards where Alex had been standing. Josh had run to the other side of the room where Imhotep had thrown the gun! That's why he and Chris had changed places. Josh got the gun to try to shoot Alex again.

But Alex was now on the ground, with Jonathan on top of him. He must have come from the other room and tackled Alex to the floor. If Jonathan hadn't gotten Alex to the ground, Alex would have had a bullet in his head.

Paige turned and ran quickly for Parker. She slipped on his blood but managed to grab his gun and turn around, and walk a few steps forward so he couldn't grab her. She took a steadying breath.

"Drop it, Josh! Drop the gun!" she cried out, aiming the gun at Josh's chest, though her hands were shaking.

"You drop it!" he demanded, cocking his gun. Paige then remembered to cock hers. She was so bad at this.

"No," she insisted. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to explode out of her chest. "You started this Josh. _You_ drop it!"

"You started it by sleeping with that douche bag!" yelled Josh.

"I didn't sleep with him!" Paige practically screeched. "Alex saved me!"

"So you scre-"

"SHUT _UP_ Josh!" she screamed, taking a couple more steps forward. "I didn't do anything wrong! Alex and I want to be together now! It's not like you and I were in a relationship anyway, and I was going to tell you first thing when I got back!"

"You lying slut!" insisted Josh. "A relationship like that doesn't just happen in three days!"

"Alex and I have known each other for a lot longer and besides, yours and mine did!"

"So you admit – it was a relationship!"

"No, Josh, it wasn't. We went out, that was it. It's not like I'm the freaking love of your life, Josh!"

"WHO SAYS YOU WEREN'T?" Josh roared. He aimed the gun at her head. Paige hesitated, and then fired her gun. The bullet grazed Chris's arm. Paige dropped to the ground as Josh fired again. Alex grabbed onto her and flipped over her to shield her with his body.

Josh cried out again suddenly, and Paige looked up. He was staring at his empty hand, and then looked to the other room. In walked Imhotep, an army of guns floating behind him.

"Get out," he demanded. The boys didn't hesitate – they ran around Paige, Alex and Jonathan towards the door. Josh picked up Parker and threw him over his shoulder on the way out. A large group of other boys were already headed out the door.

Paige heard the guns drop to the floor. Alex rolled off of Paige, and then helped her to her feet. He pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked in a soft whisper.

Paige nodded. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Paige stayed wrapped in his arms a moment longer as she got control of her breathing and her heart began to slow to a normal pace. Then she pulled away from him, so she could thank Imhotep for saving them all.

But Imhotep wasn't there anymore.

Paige glanced around in confusion, and then went to the other room to look around. But Imhotep was nowhere to be found.

She turned to look at Alex and Jonathan.

"Where did he go?"

They both shrugged. Alex turned to Jonathan.

"Thanks for saving me back there," said Alex, patting Jonathan's back.

"No problem, any time," said Jonathan, though he sounded a bit winded and shaken. He straightened his tie. "You know me…always the hero."

Paige smiled.

"It's clear!" came Rick's voice from upstairs. "They're all gone!"

"Good," said Ardeth.

"Bring her down," Rick insisted.

Paige, Alex and Jonathan rushed into the entryway and saw the other group coming down the stairs. Rick walked ahead, and in the back was Evy. Ardeth came downstairs in between them, carrying Alice in his arms.

Paige went white.

"Alice!" she cried out, running towards her sister. "What happened?"

"They shot her in the leg," said Evy as they headed for the couch.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Paige in panic, tears running down her face.

She watched as Ardeth set Alice on the couch, and heard Alice's hiss of pain when he released her. Blood flowed from the large, open wound on Alice's thigh. Paige swallowed hard and grabbed her sister's hand.

She watched as Evy and Ardeth examined the wound. Ardeth tore a piece of his shirt off and pressed it hard against Alice's leg as Evy ran to get some supplies. The group stood around the couch silently as Evy washed the wound, and Ardeth bandaged it.

"It looks clean," said Ardeth. "The bullet went straight through good muscle without hitting major blood vessels. But we need to get her to a surgeon."

Paige nodded and reached into her pocket for her cell phone to call for an ambulance.

"How do we explain all this?" asked Alex.

Rick shrugged. "Just tell them the truth. As crazy as this story is, we've been through crazier ones. They'll believe us."

* * *

Paige sat in the hospital waiting room, tapping her nails against the arm of the chair. Alex was beside her, his arm around her. They had been waiting quite some time for the surgery to finish. The sun was probably getting ready to rise outside, if it hadn't already.

Evy, Rick and Jonathan sat in the row of chairs across from her. Ardeth paced up and down the aisle, hands clasped behind his back. He's assured them they he was sure she'd be fine…but he still looked pale and worn.

Paige had flipped through all the magazine, more counting the pages than actually reading anything. She'd looked at the different snacks in the vending machine. She had even counted the floor tiles, twice. She didn't know what else to do with herself. She was going crazy.

Finally, the door opened, and in walked Alice's surgeon. He looked…grim.

"Is she okay?" asked Paige, jumping to her feet and walking over. Alex and Ardeth were right behind her.

The doctor frowned, but nodded. "She'll live. But she might need a cane to walk."

Paige swallowed. "For how long?"

The doctor sighed. "The rest of her life."

Paige felt dizzy. Her elegant, graceful sister, using a cane? It seemed unthinkable.

But at least Alice was safe.

"When can she return home?" asked Ardeth.

"We'll give her a couple days of recovery," said the doctor. "Then she can return to her normal life, as long as she's careful not to be on her feet too much for the first few weeks."

The group seemed to nod as a whole.

"Can we see her?" asked Evy.

"Not yet," said the doctor. "She's still in recovery. Come back around eight AM and she should be awake."

"Okay," said Paige roughly. Then she turned to sit down.

As the doctor gave Evy, Rick and Ardeth the information they needed in order to visit Alice later, Alex went and sat next to Paige.

"She's okay," he said.

Paige nodded and wiped the tears off her face. "Yeah. Yeah, that's good."

Alex pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Paige.

"I think it's time you called your parents."

Paige swallowed hard, and then took the phone with a shaking hand. "You're right. It's time they knew about…all of this."

Alex reached over and squeezed her other hand. Then Paige dialed.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Hello?" came her mother's voice.

Paige took in a deep breath.

"Hi, Mom. It's Paige. I'm sorry I haven't called…a lot has happened."

* * *

The O'Connells, Paige and Ardeth made it back to the house as the sun began to rise in the sky. Before joining the others at the hospital, Rick and Evy has stayed behind to talk to the police. Their living area was still a crime scene, as well as the hallways upstairs. Some sort of examiner was collecting blood samples.

Paige stood and stared at the puddle of blood in the hallway. Getting shot in the leg wasn't like it was in movies…a non-fatal flesh wound, no big deal, just used to stop someone from running. No, the legs had major blood vessels. If a bullet wound to the leg didn't kill you, it could still seriously maim you, handicap you for life. Was Parker okay? Did he die?

She didn't care about Parker himself that much, though it would feel really weird if someone she'd once known died. But Parker had a little sister named Madison. She was cute and clever and liked when Paige painted her nails. She didn't want to think about how Madison would be if her brother died. Even if her brother was a scumbag.

She headed upstairs with Alex, and turned down the hall, walking to her room. She slowly opened the door. It was weird, being in there after what felt like years. Her bed was still unmade, a tray of crackers still laid out from when she was sick. It felt like walking into another time.

Alex hugged Paige from behind. "Get some sleep, okay? You need it."

Paige nodded, and then turned to him. "Can you stay? Just for a bit, please," she begged, tears coming to her eyes.

Alex hesitated, and then nodded. He took off his shoes and led Paige to the bed, pulling the covers back for her to crawl under. He was about to pull them over her when Paige pulled him into the bed with her. Then she covered them both with the blankets.

She turned over and pressed her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all going to be okay, Paige," he whispered. And then he kissed the top of her head.

Paige nodded against his chest, though she still felt tears escaping. She hadn't cried this much in years. She tried to remind herself that things weren't that awful…Alice was going to be okay. Imhotep had saved them and now seemed to intend to leave them alone. She had Alex. And though her parents screamed at her for no one calling them, for no one telling them she was in trouble, for no one calling when Alice was shot…they were yelling together. They had been there for each other.

She knew there was no way this meant that her parents were getting back together, but at least it meant they could stand to be around each other. Maybe the divorce would go more smoothly. Maybe they could still hang out together as a family, sometimes.

"Goodnight, Alex," she whispered as she fell asleep, a small smile on her lips.

"Goodnight, Paige," he said, stroking her hair.

Maybe everything was going to be alright, after all.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** So what was going on in the last Secret Place? Yeah, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter for the conclusion. Partially because I don't want to ruin the somber mood of this chapter, and partially because I have no freaking clue who I was going to have save…er, me. So. Please review!


	40. Chapter Forty: Sand

A/N: It's about time for another chapter, don't you think?

I've decided to split up this chapter into two parts (this one is already over 5,000 words and I didn't want to take too much more time), so there is STILL two more chapters. Yay?

Aaaaaand, enjoy!

* * *

The next seven days passed without another incident. The police finished their investigation by reaching the conclusion that the boys had escaped to America, and the O'Connell's were left to clean up after the fight. After much pleading, Evy convinced Rick to buy new floors rather than attempt to get the blood stains out. The process of putting in the new hardwood and carpet all over the mansion took two days – the work was rushed with the offer of a couple extra thousand.

Alex and Paige were officially taken out of school, which was Rick's price for the new floors. He thought a child like theirs – who seemed to face down mummies on a regular basis – needed a different kind of education than most children. So Evy chose a new tutor for him, and Rick began teaching Alex survival skills.

Paige had been removed from school because the day after Alice got back from the hospital she would be going home for the duration of her parent's divorce – maybe even permanently. Her departure hung over everyone, but especially Alex.

The two spent almost every minute together. They ate breakfast on the patio out back every morning, spent the day either playing cards with Jonathan, at the library or watching movies together. Alex took Paige out to dinner every night, from burger places to four-star restaurants. They had a lot of fun, but the stress of the last few weeks and of Alice being the in the hospital still and Paige's impending departure was getting to them. They were all smiles for each other, but at night it was difficult to relax, and they had more than a few sleepless nights.

Ardeth spent most of that week walking around the grounds of the mansion, trying to be certain that the Creature had not returned. He came inside only for meals and spoke to no one. His face was looking pale and worn, and when Evy tried to convince him to get some sleep, he only mumbled something in Arabic and began wandering the grounds again.

On the seventh day, Alex, Paige, Jonathan and Ardeth all sat in the living room. Most had their hands or else their arms folded, Ardeth and Jonathan kept glancing at the clock, Alex tapped his foot against the carpet and Paige was rocking back and forth. The ticking of the clock seemed obnoxiously loud and slow. How much longer could it be? The anxiety seemed to be building with every passing second, just building and building until…

Jonathan stood. "Where the bloody hell-"

He froze when he heard the front door open, and everyone turned toward the noise.

"We're back," announced Rick from the entryway. Paige and Alex leapt to their feet, but Ardeth beat them to the door. Jonathan came scrambling behind them.

Rick and Evy walked in, both standing on either side of Alice. The young woman stood tall with her shoulders back, and it was hardly obvious from seeing her grace and pride that she was using a dark wood cane.

"Alice!" exclaimed Paige, stepping forward and seizing her sister in an enthusiastic hug. Alice lost her balance for a moment, but Rick caught her quickly. Paige pulled away.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly.

Alice tried to look stern, though a smile was breaking through. "You'll have to be more careful than that for a while, Paige. My balance is a little off, and my leg is still weak."

Paige frowned. "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

Alice was wearing a long blue skirt, though a glimpse of the thick bandaging could be seen beneath it. The majority of the group tried to pretend that they didn't notice, but Jonathan gaped at it.

"I thought you just had a hole in one part of your leg?"

"_Jonathan_!" exclaimed Evy, but Alice put her hand on Evy's arm.

"No, it's okay," she said softly, forcing a polite smile out for Jonathan. "I had multiple surgeries so they had to bandage the whole thing. They said I should be back to normal in a couple of weeks."

Paige stared, a slow smile forming. "You mean…normal, normal? As in not needing a cane normal?"

"Yes, Paige," said Alice, nodding. "That sort of 'normal'."

Paige jumped up and down in place, clapping her hands the squealing. This was _great_ news! The idea of her elegant sister having to use a cane for the whole of her life – going to job interviews, attending classy parties, going down the aisle – was just something so wrong. Paige would always feel like the whole universe was off. And now, knowing that Alice was going to be okay…a warm flood of relief filled her. Things were right again.

Except she was going home tomorrow.

"Can we be seated at the dining room table, please? My leg is hurting and I could really use some tea," Alice requested.

"Of course," said Evy, and she and Rick took Alice by the waist and the group made their way to the dining room. While Alice took a seat, Paige rushed to the kitchen and started heating water in their electronic kettle. She didn't have to ask what sort of tea it was that Alice wanted. When they'd lost their pet dog, Alice had made tea. When her parents announced their divorce she'd had that certain cup of tea again. When Paige started dating Chris she had the same tea.

With the water heated, Paige grabbed a nice tea set Evy had – white with little blue flowers all over it – and poured the hot water into the tea pot. Then she added a couple of tea bags and headed back to the dining room, put the tea pot and a cup on a saucer onto a silver serving tray and went back to the dining room. She carefully set the tray on the dark wood table and sat beside her sister – taking note that Ardeth was on the other side.

"Thank you, Paige," said Alice. "I'll wait for it to steep a bit."

"Your flight is at six PM?" asked Ardeth. Paige also noted a hint of concern in his voice.

Alice nodded as she set the tea cup in front of her. "Yes. So make sure everything is packed up tomorrow morning, alright, Paige?"

Paige sighed, folding her arms on the table and putting her head in them. "I will."

Alice patted her sister's back. "I know you're upset, but if you want a say in where you're going to be living then we need to get home."

"I know," sighed Paige into her arms. She heard Alice reach for the tea pot and pour herself a cup of tea.

"Mmm, Earl Grey," Alice said contentedly after taking a sip. She delicately set the cup back down on the saucer. "Stop pouting, Paige. You know if you go with Mom she'll send you back."

"What if Dad wins custody?"

"…He won't," sighed Alice. "He's the one who cheated, and mothers almost always win custody."

Paige glanced up over the top of her arms. "Even though she's the one who did the psychotic screaming?"

"Yes," confirmed Alice.

Paige sighed. Well…it's not like she _really_ got a say in it. And when she turned eighteen she'd get to move out regardless of who she lived with, and that wasn't too far away. Maybe Rick and Evy would let her come stay again. She was, after all, their son's girlfriend now.

…Oh. _Was_ she his girlfriend? They were dating, yes. And she spent every day with him, though that was partially due to the fact that she lived with him. But did that make them boyfriend/girlfriend? They hadn't talked about that yet. Maybe they needed to tonight.

She felt Alex rub her back and smiled. She hoped – yearned, really – that they could make a long distance relationship work. He was rich enough to be able to visit her, after all, and he was homeschooled now so it wasn't as though he wouldn't have time. And she could move back as soon as possible. THE DAY she turned eighteen if she couldn't get there sooner.

Paige sat up again and glanced around the table, looking at each person one at a time. It felt so strange to think that she'd be leaving all of them tomorrow. They were her family now, her _real_ family. Even Ardeth felt like a brother to her…although admittedly, that could be because of the Isis memories.

Isis. It felt like so long ago already that Imhotep had taken her and 'returned' her memories. It was so strange to her, now that time had passed, to have two people's memories inside her head. She knew she was Paige, she felt like Paige, she acted like Paige but sometimes…sometimes she'd get a hint of Isis. A strange sorrow, or a longing. A flash of juggling when she set cups on the table, a hint of jasmine when she bathed, a tickling feeling when she sat a certain way in bed. Pieces of Isis were still with her. She was Paige, but Isis was also a part of her now. And nothing she did was ever going to change that.

"I'm tired," announced Alice. "If you all don't mind, I'll retire to my room."

Sometimes Alice's old-fashioned way of speaking made Paige giggle. This time, it made her smile.

She looked up. "I'll help you upstairs."

* * *

"Straight," said Paige as she revealed her hand.

"What – again?" sighed Alex. "Is being good at Poker an Isis thing, too?"

Paige laughed as she gathered the chocolate Kisses Alex had bet and added them to her pile. "Nope, I'm just amazing."

"Sure," said Alex sarcastically, but there was something in his eyes that said he meant it sincerely. Paige felt her cheeks turn a rosy color and decided to focus her attention on counting her betting chips.

Paige and Alex sat on her bed, a tray table set between them. Alex let his long legs dangle off of the end of the bed as hey laid on his stomach, but Paige kept hers curled up under her. She'd used the table earlier to paint her nails a vibrant pink as she watched Alex struggle with the zipper to her suitcase. The thing had gotten caught in the fabric and was stuck closed. As far as Paige was concerned, it was a sign she should just stay here. Unfortunately, she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Hey, Alex?" she asked, examining her nails now. How was it that no matter how careful she was, she always managed to chip the polish within minutes of it drying flawlessly?

Alex looked up from shuffling the cards. "Yeah?"

Paige hesitated a moment, before deciding that she just wasn't the 'shy' type. She needed to suck it up and just ask.

"Are we…you know, together?" she asked, looking up.

Alex blinked his large brown eyes a few times. "Like, in the same room?"

Paige sighed. Boys could be idiots sometimes. "No…like in a relationship together."

"_Oh_," said Alex, his face now turning a little pink as well. He was pretty cute when he blushed, Paige had to admit. "Oh. Um. I thought so?"

"You _thought_ so?" echoed Paige, a little irritation in her voice as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," said Alex, setting down the red-backed deck of cards. "Didn't you?"

"You never asked me to be your girlfriend,"

"I asked you out on lots of dates!" objected Alex.

Paige rolled her eyes, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "Dates aren't the same as being together, Alex."

Alex was silent for a moment. He put his hands against the mattress and pushed himself up, pulling his legs beneath him so that he was kneeling on the bed. "I didn't think I needed to ask specifically, I thought us dating all this time meant that we were together."

"It's nice to be asked."

Now it was Alex's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine." He rolled of the bed and onto his feet. He took one of Paige's hands in each of his and slowly pulled her off of the soft bed. Once her feet were on the ground – and she was giggling madly – he got down on both knees in front of her, one of her hands in each of his. He raised one up at a time to kiss, then looked up at her, a very dramatic twinkle in his eye.

"O Great, amazing, beautiful Paige-"

"Clever, too."

Alex paused. "…deluded-"

"Hey!" objected Paige.

Alex narrowed his eyes. "Who is doing the asking here?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Paige sighed. "Fine. Continue."

"Thank you," said Alex softly, then cleared his throat and spoke with bravado. "O Great, amazing, beautiful – _clever_ – Paige Woods, wilt thou-"

"Really, you're going to use that language?"

"_Shush._ Jeez, now I have to start all over again," muttered Alex. "Just let me get through it already, will you?"

Giggling, Paige nodded. "Alright, fine, I'll shut up."

"Good. Now…" Alex cleared his throat again. "O Great, amazing, beautiful, clever, annoying – don't you dare interrupt me again – Paige Woods, wilt thou do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Paige was still laughing hard enough to bring tears to her eyes, but she managed to nod and choke out, "Yes, good sir, I will!"

Alex stood and hugged her tight. After she wrapped her arms around him too, he pulled away and kissed her.

"This is where I'd give you a flower, but you'll have to do with all the chocolate you're about to win from me."

Paige gasped dramatically. "What – I'm not worth a flower?" she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm kidding. Do you want to stop playing poker for a bit and watch a movie?"

"No, no…now you challenged me," said Alex, a determined look in his eyes. "I now must procure you a flower!"

Before Paige could yell 'wait!' he was out the door. Paige giggled and shook her head, sitting back down on the bed. She gathered up all the chocolate and set it aside, then picked up the deck of cards and put them away. She changed into her pajamas, washed her face and brushed her hair, and then started to wonder what was taking Alex so long. He wasn't driving to the store to buy a bouquet, was he? It was definitely something he'd do but right now she just wanted to curl up on the couch and watch a movie with him. Something like _Kate and Leopold _or _Definitely, Maybe._ She was about to win at Poker after all and therefore should get to choose the movie. Besides, there was only so many times she could watch _Taken._

Paige started for the door when Alex came through it, holding a pink peony from one of his mother's bouquets downstairs.

Paige smiled. "Oh, Alex, you didn't have to steal one, though it's pretty and-"

"You need to come downstairs, Paige. Right now."

It was then Paige noticed Alex's mouth set in a grim line, and the little lines he got on his forehead when he was concerned about something. Without a word, Paige followed him downstairs.

Everyone – including Alice – was gathered around the television in the living room. The news was turned on loudly, and Paige and Alex silently stopped behind the couch to watch. The images were confusing – there were flashes of what looked like a sandstorm, but also bits of video of people running around buildings she'd seen in Paris. Yes, yes, that was exactly what was happening – there was a large sandstorm in Paris. It was almost impossible to see through it in some areas.

"The sandstorm that started as a minor inconvenience in certain quarters of Paris has now grown into a danger to all the citizens of this great city," said a reporter from a local news channel that Paige had seen once or twice. "This sandstorm is on a level the likes of which Paris has never before seen. Winds are strong at _eighty-six_ miles per hour and – as you can see – the sand is thick. This storm seemed to have originated at the world-famous Eiffel tower, and has come out of nowhere. It is expected to get much worse…some predicting the possibility of a category _five_ hurricane. With such a strange change in weather that seems to be growing rapidly in strength and spreading, some have speculated that this could possibly be supernatural. As viewers should recall, a little over two decades ago a Mummy was risen-"

"It's about time someone remembered," mumbled Alex.

Ardeth turned off the television. "It would seem we have not heard the last of Imhotep."

Silence filled the room, and only the slightest movements could be seen. Ardeth took Alice's hand, Rick put his hand on Evy's knee, Jonathan began flipping a coin between his fingers, Alex handed the flower to Paige. Everyone's eyes briefly flickered to the young girl. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going."

And then the room was no longer silent.

"Absolutely not!" insisted Alice, carefully getting to her feet.

"We're not about to let you-" started Evy.

Ardeth pressed the fingers of his free hand against his temple as he interrupted Evelyn. "You must not put yourself in danger, you should-"

"Like hell, Paige," said Rick, also getting to his feet. "_We'll_ go handle it, you-"

"Paige, you can't keep risking your life," said Alex turning towards her.

"…I think it's a great idea," came from Jonathan. The room was silent again as everyone turned their gaze to him. He raised his hands defensively. "Well, I do. If she can talk the old bloke into letting her go, maybe she can stop him from destroying the world, right? Worth a shot, isn't it?"

"Absolutely not," repeated Alice. "She's a teenage girl, she's not risking her life to stop some madman mummy."

Paige pulled away from Alex, and put her hands on her hips. "I _have_ to go. I could save those people!"

"Paige," said Evy wearily, "It's become clear that the only thing to do is send him back to his grave."

"Again," added Jonathan.

"Again."

"Obviously that hasn't been working," sighed Jonathan. "Why don't we try a different tactic for once, other than going in, guns blazing?"

"See where that got us last time," muttered Rick, glancing at Alice's leg. "It's the only way to handle this guy."

"The Creature isn't one to be reasoned with," insisted Ardeth.

"But he _is_," said Paige, raising her voice in frustration. "I don't know what he was like when he fought all of you-"

"Evil incarnate," muttered Alex.

"But he let me go, and he sat down with me to have a calm discussion about his motives and all that. I KNOW I can stop him. Why won't you let me go?"

"Because he tried to _kill_ you Paige!" screamed Alice. "He made you sick and almost let you die, kidnapped you and gave you memories of a life you did not want…a life where he killed you. What there suggests that he might listen to you? Chances are he'll just try to take you again."

"But-"

"No! You are not going, and that is final!" Alice shrieked. Paige had never heard Alice shriek. "We have to be on a plane tomorrow morning. I suggest you get some sleep. Let Evy, Rick, Alex and Ardeth take care of this."

Jonathan stood and left the room, going upstairs.

Alice sighed. "And Jonathan. Sensitive man."

Paige folded her arms and gritted her teeth. "Fine," she spat, then turned and ran up the stairs. She slammed the door to her room. She threw the peony on her dresser and collapsed on her bed.

A few minutes later, there came a tapping on the door.

"Paige?" asked Alex. Paige sighed and stood, then went and opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's whats best, Paige. We just don't want you to get hurt," he said. Paige frowned, and then wrapped her arms around Alex.

"I know," she said. "I'm just frustrated."

She felt Alex nod. "Want me to help you pack?"

"No, I'll do it," said Paige, pulling away. She kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his wrap around her waist, and she stood on her tiptoes, pressing against him. A moment later, she pulled away. "I'll be able to violently throw everything in the suitcase, and feel better that it's all wrinkled and will drive Alice crazy. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Alex nodded. "Alright, I understand. Get some sleep soon, please?"

Paige nodded. "I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Alex, giving her another quick hug before heading down the hall. Paige closed the door with another sigh.

The emotions of that night were…confusing. She was so happy and amused when Alex asked her to be his girlfriend, and so confused as he led her downstairs, and then further confused during the news broadcast. Then came hurt and scared, and then came determination, and then came anger. She was exhausted. She still felt that she needed to be the one to go and stop Imhotep, but what was she going to do on her own? There wasn't any way for her to get to Paris on her own, and she didn't see herself being able to fight through a storm to get to the Eiffel Tower. A plane wouldn't even land in Paris, most likely. So what was she going to do?

Paige decided to do her best not to worry about it. Rick, Evy and everyone had much more experience fighting mummies than she did. They probably knew what was best. Even though she felt like _she_ must know Imhotep best.

"Argh," she exclaimed, moving towards her bathroom. She'd wash her face and then climb into bed and try to sleep. She had an early flight the next day, after all. A flight back to hell.

She opened the door to her bathroom and was about to walk in – the problem was, someone was already in it.

"Jonathan!" she exclaimed, stepping back.

"Shhh!" he said, placing a finger against his lips. "Do you want the whole house to hear you?

"What on _earth_ are you doing?" she demanded, folding her arms across her chest. "Are you drunk?"

"No – what? No!" he insisted, stepping out of the bathroom. "Do you want to go stop Imhotep or not?"

Paige stared blankly into Jonathan's face for a moment, trying to see if he was being serious. He did have a habit of saying somber things in complete jest. "What do you mean?" she asked finally.

"I mean you and I, sneaking out of here and going to Robert's house. He's a pilot," he added as an afterthought.

Paige turned, and softly bit her lip and she walked a few steps towards the window. "And…what is Robert going to do for us?"

Jonathan sighed, exasperated. "Get us just outside of Paris, of course. And then Georgina – this blonde I met there – will pick us up and take us to the Eiffel Tower. You said you wanted to save the world, didn't you, Paige?"

Paige spun around. "Yeah, I did. But why are you helping me?"

"Because I think you're the one to do it. You knew Imhotep in another life, so you must know him better than anyone else. Besides, he might actually listen to you. All the rest of us know how to do is destroy him, and we've been lucky to do that as many times as we have. Besides…" Jonathan trailed off for a moment, sticking his hands deep in his pockets. "I want to be helpful for once."

Paige blinked, surprised by this comment. "Jonathan…" she began weakly. "You _are_ helpful."

"Thanks for that, darling, but you and I both know it's not true," he said, walking up to her and patting her shoulder. "I'm only good for anything by accident or to save my own…er, arse."

"But Alex told me you tried to-"

"_Tried._ I always try, I never quite do," Jonathan said, shrugging. "Enough mushy-feely stuff. Are you in or not?"

Paige frowned, then ran to her dresser and pulled out some clothes, a jacket and, of course, unmentionables. She also grabbed a pair of shoes off the top of it.

"Wait here, I'll be right back!" she said, and then rushed into the bathroom. She changed quickly, into an asymmetrically-striped pale green and white tank, dark blue jeans, and green Converse sneakers. The jacket she had was also green with a few buttons on the top and a hood. She rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed a white belt and put it on, then grabbed a large green bag.

"Whats taking you?" complained Jonathan.

"Hold on," muttered Paige as she went back into the bathroom to grab a bottle of sweet-smelling perfume, figuring that she wouldn't have a chance to shower for the next couple days. She grabbed her sunglasses off the counter and then went back into her room to throw in a notebook, pen, MP3 player, lip balm and, in case she needed it, her passport. Then she spotted the pink peony, and picked it up and carefully placed it on top of everything else. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, put on the scarab necklace, and then turned to face Jonathan.

"Alright," she began, "What now?"

"Now we find a way to sneak out of this room."

Paige smirked. "Luckily enough, there's a drain pipe next to the window. After you?"

Jonathan walked across the room to the window that Imhotep had used to get in during Paige's sickness, and pushed it open. He glanced around and spotted the drainpipe.

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically, but he began out the window anyway. He took hold of it, then wrapped his long legs around it. He clung to that spot for a while, afraid to attempt to go downward lest he fall. But remembering that getting back to the window would be even more difficult, he slowly started to slide towards the ground. When his feet hit the ground, he thanked his lucky stars.

"Catch," he heard Paige hiss at him, and managed to look up in time to see her green bag flying at his head. He grabbed it in time, and watched as froze at the window.

"Whats the matter?" he asked.

"…I can't do it," said Paige. "I'm terrified of heights. I'll fall."

"This was your idea!"

"Well I forgot that I'm afraid of heights!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Well, you need to find _some_ way out!"

Paige frowned. What could she do? She knew she couldn't slide down the drain. She'd have a heart attack. But what else could she do?

She left the window and creaked her door open a bit. The noise of the TV was turned off now, and there was the sound of clinking dishes. Probably Alice making tea. She could hear Ardeth's muffled voice too, but no one else. Rick and Evy had probably gone to bed.

Paige creeped out of her room and tiptoes down the stairs. She glanced around the hall and then rush – as quietly as possible - to the front door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she could still hear Ardeth and Alice talking in quiet, solemn tones. She slowly turned the handle of the door, then slowly closed it. It made a barely audible 'thud' sound. Chances were, no one heard. But just in case, she turned and rushed off to hide against the wall.

"Hey," came Jonathan's voice. Paige jumped.

"Jonathan!" she whispered. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"We'll need to push the car down the driveway," said Jonathan, ignoring her comment as he handed her purse back to her. They began walking towards the small, fashionable car as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door, and stuck his head in to put the keys in then put it to 'neutral'.

"Alright," he said taking a seat. "I'll steer and you'll push."

"Like hell," said Paige, raising an eyebrow. "I'm lighter and weaker, you push."

"I'm older, you push."

"You push."

"You push."

"You push."

"You push."

"You push."

"You push."

"We don't have time for this. How about we both push?" suggest Paige. "Just leave the door open and push and turn the wheel when you need to."

"Fine," sighed Jonathan, getting out of the car. Slowly, the both of them pushed the car down the driveway, trying to be as quiet as possible. When they reached the end of it, Jonathan opened the gate and they pushed the car onto the street. When Jonathan closed the gate, Paige got into the car and heaved a sigh of relief. It looked like it might really work out.

…Now she wished she had left Alex a note.

"Okay," started Jonathan as he got in the car and buckled up. "Here we go."

* * *

Robert's plane wasn't a very good one. It was small – only seating a pilot, copilot and four passengers – and old and worn. Being in it was completely terrifying, especially with how close to the giant sandstorm they were going to get. And as Paige looked out the window, the ground seemed mighty far below.

But that wasn't as terrifying as the task that lay ahead of her. She'd felt so confident back in the O'Connell's living room when she'd insisted that she could do this. That all she had to do was fly to Paris and talk to Imhotep. What had she been _thinking_? She couldn't just run off the save the world, she wasn't some super-intelligent librarian who knew loads about Egyptology, or a clever adventurer with more bravery then one man should possess, and she definitely wasn't a teenage boy mixture of both. She wasn't a desert warrior. She was just…Paige Woods. An actress who was overdramatic and tended to be a bit annoying that had a habit of doing stupid things and getting herself into trouble. The only things she had on her side were great friends and Imhotep loving her in another life.

In fact, it was all her fault the world was coming to an end. If she had never raised Imhotep in the first place, this would never have happened. And though she couldn't even begin to imagine _why_ he would be doing this, she had a feeling she was the motive behind it somehow.

Paige felt tears prick her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to blink them back. Jonathan didn't understand – _she_ was the one that wasn't helpful. She was the one they kept having to save.

How could she ever think that _she_ could do anything to fix this?

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Yay! I'm so glad you came to save me. …why did you come to save me? I thought I annoyed you?

**Rick:** You did.

**Evy:** But we couldn't just let you die.

**Raoul:** And we didn't want either of these guys to win.

**RubyMoon:** …I'm good with that reasoning.

**Rick:** Now get out of the way.

**RubyMoon:** Okay! –dashes off and hides behind a boulder-

**Epic Fight:** -rages on-

**Noises:** -clang, bang-

**RubyMoon:** -cowers-

**People:** -scream-

**Nakuru:** -turns into Ruby Moon…the powerful character, not the weak author-

**Epic Fight:** -continues to rage-

**Imhotep:** FINE. You all win….for now. –poofs out-

**Erik:** Just tell her to leave me alone. –leaves-

**RubyMoon:** -peeks over boulder- …what happened?

**Rick:** -reloading gun- What, you think we're actually going to describe an epic battle in author's notes?

**RubyMon:** …so break it to me gently. Should I just move my secret place to somewhere no one lives?

**Evy:** Probably.

**RubyMoon:** …I'll think about it. Well – thanks for saving me! Do you want a party at my secret place?

**Rick, Evy and Raoul:** NO.

**Nakuru:** YES!

**RubyMoon:** Awesome, you guys aren't invited anyway. Come on, Nakuru.

**Nakuru:** OKAY. –skips off with RubyMoon-

**RubyMoon:** Please review!


	41. Chapter 41:Atop the Eiffel Tower, Part 3

Authors Note: So in this chapter, you need to REALLY keep in mind that I've taken creative license with…just about everything, but especially the way Paris is set up. Also, hurricanes.

But to make up for it, this chapter is a little over 8,000 words. I'm so glad I cut up this chapter and the last. A 13,000 word chapter might've been a smidge excessive.

Oh, and I should probably note that the writing style here is alllll over the place. No idea how that happened, it's just how my brain decided to work for this chapter.

Anyway, please read, enjoy, and most definitely review. =) Keep in mind that this is the last 'real' chapter of the story. The next chapter will be the epilogue. It's almost over!

…Scary.

Er. So. Enjoy!

* * *

Paige had to wonder how on earth Jonathan had convinced a girl like Georgina to help them. Georgina was a leggy blonde with bright blue eyes, a golden tan and a Victoria's Secret model figure. How had Jonathan been able to make friends with someone like her and make a good enough impression that she'd help them out now? How had he managed it?

Though the 'how' was left in mystery, the reason _why_ Georgina was helping them was answered fairly quickly.

"If you can stop this monster from ruining my city I'll be forever in your debt," Georgina said in heavily accented English as she sped down the road in a tiny little European car. It was a nice car, but cramped. This was probably a good thing, when Paige thought about it. Georgina skillfully avoided any debris that was flung their way as they approached the Eiffel Tower, things that would have otherwise hit them and caused a lot of damage…maybe even injury. Or worse.

Jonathan sat in the seat beside Georgina, his face pale, even tinted green a little around the edges. His mouth was set in a grim line, and there was a determination in his eyes that Paige had never seen before, not even when everything was on the line in a poker game. But then, Paige had never seen him when his family was in real trouble before, either. And this was 'end of the world' kind of trouble they were faced with, so much more than just his family in danger. _Everything _was in danger.

As the car sped down the road, Paige looked out the window. Paris sped by them, though this one was unrecognizable from the one she had visited not too long ago. There were no flowers being sold on the street, no shoppers carrying fashionable paper bags full of designer purchases, no tourists dressed in hideously bright colors with giant cameras hanging around their necks. Paris was abandoned. And over everything was a veil of beige, like someone made all of Paris into a sepia photo. Parts of buildings had crumbled from the force of debris and grains of sand hitting them, the windows that weren't boarded up were broken and some shops looked completely empty, probably looted.

Paris had not been officially evacuated yet, though, and some eyes peeped out of high windows through the sand storm. Most were obviously adults and elderly, people who thought they could outlast the storm (admittedly, the winds had gone down some) or who had lived in Paris their whole lives and refused to abandon it. But one particular pair of eyes was haunting. They were just above a windowsill, small and scared. Beside them were the glass eyes and golden curls of a doll.

Paige tried not to think about the people still left in the city, the people it was her job to save. But this was a difficult feat with the eyes staring at her through the windows and the small tell-tale signs of life in the city. And to make it worse, it was, in fact, her job to rescue all of the people out there in the whole wide world. The number of lives that depended on her were completely beyond her ability to comprehend. If she failed, what would happen to everyone? Would Imhotep _really_ destroy everything?

And what was his reasoning for doing this? Why was he destroying everything?

Paige shook her head, trying to shake the negativity right out of her….and failing. She had to focus, she had to think positive if she was going to do this, she had to think of what she was going to say, but all she could think about was how she was the last person in the world who should be doing this. She was always terrible with picking the right words. She often accidentally offended people. More often than not, she just said whatever popped into her head. What was she doing trying to go talk down a destruction-crazed mummy who had attempted this two other times before?

But here they were in Paris, and really, she was the world's last hope.

…What a sad thought that was.

There was more than just a lack of the right words to be worried about. Her fear of heights. It was complete and seizing and caused her to lose complete control over herself. Was there any possible way to conquer it within the next few minutes?

The last time she'd tried to climb the Eiffel Tower she had frozen in the middle. And the worst of it all, she had nearly _fallen off_. She was shaking already with fear and the Eiffel Tower wasn't even in sight yet. Obviously she would be taking the elevator – the stairs were far too dangerous in high winds filled with sand – but that didn't make it any less scary. What if the mechanics failed with so much sand in them? What if it got stuck part of the way up? Who would rescue her? _What if it plummeted to the ground?_ She was going to die, and that was that.

Paige closed her eyes and leaned back against the pale leather seats, taking slow, deep breaths. She had to get her mind off of falling, had to stop her body from trying to imagine how it would feel to have her bones crushed.

Instead, her mind wandered to the last time she was on top of the Eiffel Tower. How Imhotep had helped her. He has rescued her, really, even though it was technically his fault she'd fallen in the first place. She wouldn't have been up on that staircase if it wasn't for him.

But the fact remained that he didn't have to help her up. Didn't have to speak kindly to her, trying to get her away from the edge. Didn't have to be so gentle when he saved her from falling.

Paige wondered, briefly, if life would have been so terrible with him. She would have missed her sister, Fiona and Alex, Evy and Rick and Jonathan and Ardeth. That was obvious. And, she admit begrudgingly, she'd miss her parents, too. And she would never truly be happy being held captive.

But it felt like Imhotep genuinely cared about her. And he could protect her, obviously. And with all those riches in Hamunaptra, he could provide for her. And they'd gotten along so well in another life…maybe they would be a good match now. If you ignored the age difference.

But she only thought about it for a moment. The answer was obvious – it was never Paige Imhotep cared about, it was Isis. And Isis was another person entirely, another person who had died a long time ago. Though they had things in common and every now and then Paige would get a flash of emotion from her past life, she just wasn't Isis. She wasn't the woman that he had loved. And Imhotep had to realize this somehow.

And besides, he'd basically stalked her, made her deathly sick, threatened to kill her and generally made the last few months of her life hellish. Why would she want to be with someone who had done all that to her? She didn't believe him to be a bad man, she just…didn't want him romantically.

Plus, he was sort of destroying the world right now. That was a downer on their relationship.

"We are almost there," announced Georgina. Paige blinked, and refocused her mind while she felt a flood of fear rush over her body. She reached into her bag and put on her sunglasses, to protect her eyes from the sand. "I will scare the guards off with the car, and then Paige will jump out and run up the stairs."

"The stairs?" repeated Jonathan, sounding incredulous.

"The elevator doesn't operate with all this sand and high winds," stated Georgina, in a tone that suggested she thought Jonathan was an idiot for thinking otherwise.

Paige's face went pale. Oh, no. She would have to face climbing the Eiffel Tower's stairs. In hurricane winds. Oh, no…Oh, NO. This was so much more terrifying than the idea of facing the Mummy by herself.

SHE WAS GOING TO FALL.

Paige took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. It didn't work. Her heart was beating so hard she could feel her veins throbbing. Her head ached with every beat. She couldn't quite catch her breath.

She wasn't going to make it to the top, she was going to fall and die –

"Brace yourselves!" shouted Geogina, and Paige heard the tires shriek as she was thrown forward, hard. She hissed in pain as the seatbelt cut into her shoulder. She felt blood trickle down her skin from a small cut in her skin. Once the car was still, Georgina shouted again, "Out!"

Paige immediately pulled open her car door, undid the offending seatbelt and leapt out of the car. Jonathan followed her out, and she had to grab his arm briefly to battle her dizziness. When she could see straight, Paige stumbled forward towards the stairs, realizing that the guards had just scattered when the car came screeching towards them, and would soon be back and arresting them.

But she couldn't move up the stairs, no matter how hard she tried. Her body refused to move.

"Paige, go!" Jonathan shouted, pushing her up. "We'll hold them off as long as possible."

"I _can't_-" she sobbed.

"Now, Paige!" insisted Jonathan in a voice that left no room for argument. Paige was surprised at his sudden authority, but she moved anyway. She began climbing up those horrifying stairs at a speed that would scare her if she allowed herself time to think. But she wouldn't let herself think. She was facing her worst fear in order to do this, and thinking would just get in the way.

One step, two step, three step. Ten, eleven, twelve. She wasn't going to think, she wasn't going to do it. Eighteen, nineteen, twenty. She wasn't going to think about how much higher she got with every step. Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five. Higher and higher she went, and the wind grew more and more fierce. Fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty-four. She hadn't even made it up a hundred steps yet and her resolve was weakening. Eighty-eight, eighty-nine, ninety. How many steps were there, again? Hundred-four, hundred-five, hundred-six. Something like a thousand steps, right? Hundred-thirteen, hundred-fourteen, hundred-fifteen. She was out of breath, had been out of breath for fifty steps, but she couldn't stop to catch her breath or she would freeze. Hundred-twenty-one, hundred-twenty-two, hundred-twenty three. Her chest burned. Hundred-thirty-three, hundred-thirty-four, hundred-thirty-five. Her legs burned. Hundred-forty-four, hundred-forty-five, hundred-forty-six. It hurt to inhale. Hundred-forty-nine, hundred-fifty, hundred-fifty-one. Little black spots were appearing before her eyes, and she realized she was shocked that she hadn't tripped yet. Hundred-fifty-eight, hundred-fifty-nine, hundred-sixty…

Paige collapsed.

She had pushed herself too far, too hard. There was no possible way she could have made it all the way up there running at the speed she'd been moving, but she hadn't wanted to slow down in case they caught her, and she hadn't wanted to stop because then she'd remember her paralyzing fear.

Now she had no choice but to stop.

Her knees screamed in pain when they hit the edge of the next stair, her palms burned when they scraped against the metal. It was only then that she realized how much sand she had been breathing in, and she choked on it. She tried to spit the grains of sand out of her mouth, but they were in her throat. Oh, how her throat burned. And her chest felt similar, but it was hot coals where her throat was on fire. Would she even be able to talk when she got to the top?

Paige noticed now that most of the railing had been replaced, probably due to her falling through it earlier. A lot of it was built much higher, out of some kind of clear and stable plastic. Maybe some sort of bullet-proof stuff. That was probably why the wind wasn't able to blow her over, and why there wasn't as much sand in the air as there was all around the stairs.

This thought reassured her for a moment, before she realized that she could easily come across more construction and be blocked on her way up. And as she gasped for air she noticed just how high she was. It was only going to get worse.

_No_! She didn't have time to think about that! Instead, Paige began crawling up the stairs. Her muscles ached in rebellion, but she couldn't stop. At least this way she could catch her breath in the relatively clear air, and once her lungs stopped burning so much she could run again.

But the sand was slick and made her progress much more difficult. How she had gotten that far without falling she didn't know, except that maybe she had been moving too fast for the slippery surface to really affect her. The moment her foot hit a step it was back up and moving forward…or at least, that's how it had felt.

But now that she was crawling, her hands kept losing their grip on the next step. She was completely covered in sand, too – the previously white stripes on her shirt were quickly turning brown. Her skin itched from the tiny grains of sand sticking to her, and if she got out of this okay she would be trying to get the sand out of her hair for weeks. Where had he gotten all this sand? He couldn't just create it, could he? Maybe he'd just lifted every speck of it available in Paris. Or got it from the French coast.

Whatever it was, it was really beginning to get annoying. Her progress was almost slowed to a standstill. Paige took a deep breath and pulled herself back up on her feet and began moving up the stairs, much slower than the speed she'd been running at earlier but it was quicker than crawling.

Paige took deep breaths between every stiff step, repeating 'don't look down' every other step and kept a running count in her head at the same time. Two hundred steps. Three hundred steps. Four hundred steps. She was almost halfway there. Somehow, she had never quite pictured it taking this long. Had it taken this long to get high up the last time?

Last time. High up. _Don't think those words, Paige, _she insisted, and began mouthing the words 'don't look down' as she continued her journey up to the top.

Five hundred steps. She wondered what Jonathan and Georgina were doing on the ground. Had cops – surete – whatever began following her? Would they overtake her, and make it so that she never reached the top? What would happen then? Would this storm ever end? Six hundred steps. Seven hundred. Eight hundred. Look down.

No – don't look down!

But it was too late. She had already looked, and it was dizzying, almost _blindingly _high. Paige took a sharp intake of breath before sinking to the ground again, sitting on a step, directly in the middle it so that she wouldn't be anywhere near either edge. But she had a sinking feeling the stair she was sitting on would break and send her hurling to the ground with it. Regardless, she couldn't move off of it. If she moved, she was going to fall. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

This was higher than she'd ever been outside of a plane. She couldn't figure out how she was still breathing. How she wasn't dead from fear. Her whole body threatened to shake apart. She couldn't move except for an inch in any direction while her body shook violently. Wrapping her arms around herself, she rocked back and forth for a moment, then sunk her head and rested it against her knees. And then she began to sob.

It was so _high….so _high_._ How was she going to survive? How was she ever going to get down? She couldn't move up, and she couldn't move down. If someone were to carry her she'd probably fall over the edge again.

Oh, dear God. She was going to die. This was death. She couldn't move in either direction and she was _going to die here_ sitting on the steps. This thought made her cry harder and her chest ached from the racking sobs.

"Alex…_please_…" she begged into her knees. What she was begging for she wasn't sure, but she felt sure that if Alex were there with her she'd be okay. She would be alright if he was there, she would be able to stand and continue on. He would comfort her, fill her with confidence. She needed him. She _needed_ him.

_No,_ came a voice, somewhere in the back of her head. _You don't need anyone Paige. You're a strong, independent woman. You don't need a man to take care of you. You just want one to be your companion. Never tell yourself you need a man to survive. You're too strong for that._

What was that voice? It was familiar.

Oh. It was her mother.

She remembered now. Just after she had broken up with Chris, she had felt so lonely. Even though she didn't want Chris in any way, shape or form, she had become so dependent on him that she wasn't sure how she could go on without a boyfriend in her life.

Confiding in her mother, her mother had given her that little speech. Her mother looked so small and weak, and it was obvious she was thinking about her own weakness, feeling like she _needed_ her soon-to-be ex-husband but knowing she couldn't keep him in her life.

It was true, though. Paige had never needed anyone to take care of her, at least not since she had gotten old enough to be capable of being self-sufficient. That was part of why she had rebelled against her parents, part of why she didn't often listen to Alice's advice. She took care of herself. She made her own mistakes, and figured out a way around them.

She had to be brave enough to pick herself up and keep going. Too many people depended on her. And she had to prove to herself that she could do this. She could face her fear and come out a better, stronger person. Even if it meant going through a hell of a lot of pain and terror on the way.

Paige picked herself up, and took one shaking step, and then another. She moved slowly, slower than when she had crawled, and she kept her hands out in front of her…just in case she tripped and fell again.

But eventually those slow, shaking steps grew more and more confident, and her sobs turned into whimpers, and then into a determined expression. She was doing this. She was going to make it to the top, and she was going to stop Imhotep. There were no other options. And she was fully capable of it. She was strong.

Slowly Paige began moving up the steps at a normal speed, and then at a quick one. The sooner she got up the stairs, the better. She might be facing her fear and succeeding but that didn't mean she wanted to prolong the experience.

Finally, she made it. One thousand, seven-hundred-ten steps.

But she was only on the second level.

_What now?_ Paige wondered, looking around wildly. If she had just gone through all that for no reason –

And then she spotted them above her head. Emergency stairs. The first few had to be pulled down in order to be used and to get to the rest of the staircase. She reached up and yanked down with all her strength, but the stairs barely budged. Weakness had crept through her limbs due to the running and the fear. She tried again, this time putting her weight into it. They moved down a few more inches. And then Paige put her all into it, jumping up and then yanking them down like her life depended on it – because it might.

Finally, the steps moved down enough that she could begin climbing them again. This staircase was a bit shorter, though not by much. And it was less protected. Paige clung to the handrails and moved at a steady pace, wanting to get up them quickly but not wanting to risk tripping and falling or losing her balance. With her heart pounding, Paige made her way up to the very top. She didn't see Imhotep anywhere, so she took a few deep breaths, trying to regain her confidence and be a little less winded when she saw him.

Slowly, Paige moved around the circular area inside the tower, but he wasn't there. She saw a few more steps which led up to the outside. She moved up these stairs – swearing that from now on she'd take the elevator everywhere, if only because her legs would be aching forever – and opened the door. She still didn't see him. In a bit of a panic, she moved quickly around the area, keeping her back as close to the middle as possible so that she would be as far from the edge as she could be. The wind whipped her hair into her face, stinging her skin, and a few times it blew hard enough that she was afraid it would lift her right off the tower.

When she got around to the opposite side, she stopped. There he was.

Imhotep.

"_Why are you doing this?_" She screamed, irritating her lungs and throat further so that she had a bit of a coughing fit.

She hadn't realized how much that question bothered her until now. What on earth had possessed him to get all pissy and just go off and destroy the world? Hadn't all this happened because he claimed that he wanted to protect her? Didn't he realize that she lived _in_ the world, so that destroying the world would be destroying _her_?

If he had gone completely crazy and thought that killing her was protecting her because that meant no one could hurt her, she would scream. Long and loud. Not only did it mean she and everyone else was screwed, but that was the kind of crazy there was no reasoning with. And she wasn't really prepared to face that kind of crazy. …Not that she was prepared to face this, either.

But as he turned, he didn't look crazy. He looked surprised. And then concerned. When Paige began coughing again, choking on the sand, the storm quickly ceased. Paige said a quick prayer of thankfulness and shook some of the sand out of her hair.

"Paige," he said, his deep voice hoarse. "What are you doing so high up?"

Of course his first thought would be that she was high up, not that she was there with him for a reason. "I'm here to stop you," she said, spitting sand out of her mouth right after. The whole inside of her mouth felt grainy, like it had felt when she was a kid and tried eating sand in the sandbox. She'd had to rinse her mouth out with mouthwash for hours and still the sand hadn't been entirely washed out.

"Stop me?" Imhotep echoed, and then turned to look at the city. The expression on his face was like a mix of dull surprise and irritation. It was unnerving, to say the least.

There was a sudden, loud metallic ripping sound, and Paige saw the emergency stairs float up and move to block the door that led to the inside, and felt a surge of panic. Why had Imhotep done that – to trap her? But a moment later she could hear loud voices yelling in French and pounding at the walls. The police had caught up with them, and Imhotep was ensuring that they would be left alone. She tried not to think about how on earth she was ever going to get back down.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice you were destroying the world," said Paige flatly, pushing her weight against the wall in an attempt to stop her legs from screaming in pain.

Imhotep slowly shook his head. "I knew," he said softly, looking over the city. He seemed to be taking in the destruction with a hint of pleasure. "I was not entirely aware of how far the storm spread. It didn't reach your home, did it?"

"No," said Paige a little roughly. "But it reached all these people's homes. And it was spreading and building in power and was coming close to killing thousands of people. They were saying it could possibly be the end of the world." Or maybe it was just her that had thought that. She couldn't remember anymore.

She felt a sharp pain in her heart when a small smirk spread across Imhotep's face. He really hadn't meant it to be the end of everything, had he? He wasn't trying to destroy everyone but her? He couldn't have been. He seemed too sane for that.

"I…" Imhotep began, "I merely meant to destroy _things, _not people."

"Why on earth would you do that?" she shouted in a shrill voice from her place against the inner wall. Imhotep was near the other edge, looking back and forth at his destruction. Even without Imhotep's help, the wind was strong and blew at his robes, the ancient-looking ones he'd been wearing back at the very beginning of this little adventure. The wind was causing her eyes to water, and his too, it looked like. But a quick look at him suggested that maybe her assumption was wrong. His hands were shaking at his sides.

He was crying. _Imhotep_ was crying.

Paige blinked, unsure if this was true, but it certainly seemed like it was. Tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks, his hands were shaking, his voice had been hoarse. And it sort of explained the mass destruction, too. When she was having a breakdown she tended to throw things. Maybe if she had supernatural powers, she'd have been destroying a city, too.

"I waited a few millennia for my greatest love to return to me," said Imhotep, "Only to be forced to leave her in the arms of the child of my worst enemy."

Paige was left speechless. What on earth could she possibly say in response to something like that? She wanted to say something clever and comforting and give closure all at once, but she just wasn't the sort of girl to be able to think of just the right thing to say. But still, she couldn't just stand there staring at his back, slack-jawed. She had to say something, preferably something somewhat meaningful.

"That does sound like it sucks," was all she could manage, though with a good amount of sympathy in her voice. Imhotep turned to her, a brow raised partially in response. She shrugged and smiled weakly, trying to communicate that there was really nothing for her to say that would be both reassuring and true.

Imhotep began approaching her suddenly in quick, powerful strides. Paige leaned further against the wall and swallowed hard, hoping he wasn't about to punch her for saying something so stupid.

He stopped a couple of feet in front of her, though the top of his body leaned in closer to hers. "I would not be a poor husband for you, Paige," he insisted, and she recognized the desperation in his eyes and in the deep tones of his voice. "I was once highly skilled in medicine and architecture and leadership. I was a carpenter and a priest, an administrator and…what is the word?...engineer. Surely some of those skills could be put to use in this age. Hamunaptra is filled with riches I could use to take care of you. I know your soul better than even you do, and I have great powers that I would use to always protect you from all harm." Imhotep put his hands behind his back and began to pace. "You would be safe from illness and financial ruin and evil men and any sort of accident that could befall you. You would never have to be afraid again. And you would never need fear my love straying. I have loved you for thousands of years and I will continue to do so until the end of time itself. I know I could make you happy, Paige, if only-"

His words cut off when Paige's legs finally gave out. He reached forward and grabbed her by the waist before she could hit the ground, and then he gently set her down so that she could sit. Paige felt tears rolling down her cheeks, though this time they weren't drawn up by the wind. She closed her eyes when he removed the sunglasses from her face and put them on top of her head, but she could still feel the warmth and pressure of his other hand on her waist.

"Paige," Imhotep spoke softly, and Paige opened her eyes. His dark brown eyes were intense and warm, causing her stomach to twist a little in discomfort. "I know you do not feel for me what I feel for you, however…it is merely a matter of time-"

"No," Paige said, her voice more sure then it had ever been. "It's not."

Little lines of concern formed between Imhotep's brows as he pulled back, kneeling before her. "You do not know that," he responded slowly, resting the palms of his hands on his knees.

"I do," said Paige. "Just like I know that you don't love me."

Imhotep winced as though he had been hit. "Why would you say such a thing? You do not know what is in my heart."

Paige wrapped her arms around herself, almost like a shield. This wasn't going to an easy conversation to have, but she felt the certainty in her heart. She could feel the words waiting to escape, words which could possibly be those magical, inspired words that she'd been looking for. "No offense, but…neither do you."

Imhotep's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not Isis, Imhotep," she sighed softly. "I might have her memories, but that's all that's left of her."

"You _are_ Isis," insisted Imhotep, reaching forward and using the tip of his finger to brush grains of sand from her eyelashes. "You are the same soul. I can see her in your eyes."

"What you're seeing is me, Imhotep…" she sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. A small handful of sand came out with it. She winced and brushed the grains off on her jeans. "Imhotep, you don't know anything about me."

"I know what is important."

"Do you? Do you know how old I am? My favorite food? How many sisters I have, if I have a brother, whether or not my parents are happy?" she paused, looking for some sort of reaction in his face. Not finding any, she continued. "What is my worst fear? What do I want most in the world? You don't know any of those things. You knew Isis, but you do not know me. Isis doesn't exist anymore. I'm sorry…I know it must feel like losing her all over again, but it's the truth. I'm not Isis. You don't know me. You can't love me."

There was a long minute of silence before Imhotep answered. "But I do know you, deeper then any of those things. Those things are _about _you, they are not _you_. They are details…important ones, yes, but mere details that I could easily learn. I know _who_ you are. I know your goodness, your gentleness, your light, your soul. I showed you things that you did not even know about yourself, how can you say that I do not know you?"

"You showed me why I'm afraid of snakes and darkness, yeah," Paige admitted slowly, the wheels in her head spinning, trying to find something to say to make him understand. There had to be something, some sort of example…"But do you know why I'm afraid of heights?"

Imhotep slowly shook his head. "No, I do not. Tell me."

"When I broke up with Chris – the tough guy with a foul mouth at the mansion – it was because I'd discovered he was selling illegal drugs, among other pretty bad things, like…beating people up and killing pets. I went to his apartment…a building that holds a lot of smaller homes inside, is basically what an apartment is…anyway, I went there to end the relationship," Paige said. She took a moment to take in a slow, deep breath. She had never told anyone this. Not even her parents knew what had happened that day. "He lived on the ninth floor. I went in and he got me a drink and asked to talk on the balcony, since it was such a nice day. Stupidly, I followed him. When I told him it was over, he nodded calmly, took my drink…and then dropped it off the balcony. I turned to watch it fall and he grabbed me and leaned me over the edge of the fence around the balcony. I was already a little scared of heights so I was frozen in terror when he began pushing me over the edge. When my feet lifted off the ground, an alarm went off in my head. I began just _mindlessly_ fighting him, clawing at him like an animal. It was only thanks to someone on the ground screaming and a lucky kick to his knee that I got away. Otherwise I would have fallen to my death – oh," she finished when Imhotep suddenly and fiercely embraced her. She felt her back pop, but he didn't seem to notice.

"This is why you need me," he insisted, his voice low and breathy in her ear. "I will always protect you from such people. I would never hurt you in such a manner."

"Imhotep, you _have_ hurt me," she insisted, pushing him away. Or, attempting to, and Imhotep allowing her to. "You might have your own justifications for it, but you basically poisoned me. You stalked me, you terrified me and that's not even _touching_ on the things that happened before."

"Before?" asked Imhotep as he crossed his arms across his chest. The police were banging on the walls even louder now, as though they had something helping them. A sledge hammer?

"Yes, back before I got here," she said. "With Rick and Evy, and then with Alex a few years later…"

"Those are separate issues," Imhotep insisted coldly.

"Well first of all, they're my friends so they kind of affect things. And secondly, I'm a member of the human race, and since you tried to take over the world, that kind of would have affected me too."

"I was following Anck-Su-Namun," he said, getting to his feet and pacing again. "I thought I loved her, and I thought I would never see Isis again. And if I did, I thought that she would hate me. But you do not hate me."

"I'm not Isis."

"You are," he persisted. "You simply do not realize it yet."

"I told you, I'm Paige. Not Isis," said Paige, but she threw her hands up in frustration. "But going back to the current subject. You were going to let them…those…bad people, I'm not entirely sure who they were…but you were going to let them kill Alex."

It was obvious that Imhotep did not like hearing Alex's name by the way his muscles tightened and jaw locked as the word passed through Paige's lips.

"I was not myself," he said, an almost despairing tone in his voice that surprised Paige. "I was brought forth using a different spell, Paige. It called on the curse. Not on my soul. The curse twisted my mind, made it so that the idea of right and wrong_ existing_ seemed to pale in comparison to gaining power and taking revenge on the world that had tortured me, cursed me and destroyed me when I had done nothing wrong."

"Except murder the Pharaoh."

Imhotep froze and closed his eyes. "Seti was not a good man nor a great leader. Anck-Su-Namun tried to kill him to gain her freedom, but she did not understand the human body or how to destroy it. I finished it for her. He would have died either way."

"I'd still call that wrong."

"I told you," he breathed, opening his eyes and turning towards her. "My mind was twisted by the curse. I _thought_ myself innocent at the time. I am no longer influenced by the Hom-Dai. Yet I cannot change the past."

"No," Paige said, relieved that he had said that. "You can't. You can't change that you murdered Isis. No matter what you do for me now, it won't change anything."

"I know that. But protecting you will help me to atone for my crime. And I love you."

It was the first time he'd outright said it that way, and though she felt her chest tighten she had to ignore the misplaced surprise (he _had_ claimed to love her earlier, after all). Now was her chance.

"Imhotep," Paige sighed. "Look at me. Except for the color of my hair and some spark of light you see in my eyes, is there anything familiar about me?"

"…No," he confessed. "It does not-"

"There's nothing familiar about me because you _do not know me._ You know nothing about who I am or where I come from, anything about my home or my family or my interests or even about my personality…except maybe you've noticed I'm a bit dramatic."

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "It does not change-"

"Do you really love me, or are you just trying to hold on to a love that died a very long time ago?"

Imhotep blinked a few times, but did not respond. Paige continued. "If you love me, then tell me what it is about me that you love. What qualities do I have that attract you so much?"

Again, she was met with silence. Slowly, Imhotep turned and walked a few paces away. He was quiet for a long time, as he stood there and watched the stars. Finally, he turned back, and Paige could see that his throat was tight.

"Isis is dead," he said, softly enough that she could barely hear him.

Paige nodded slowly, hoping he could see the sympathy in her eyes. She had seen people cling to disbelief before, as though it were a life raft that was keeping them from slipping under. And now Imhotep had to release that hope that kept him afloat and accept the death of the woman he loved all over again. It wasn't an easy thing to do, and she honestly hurt for him. She was so grateful that she hadn't had to suffer that pain in her life. It wasn't completely guaranteed she'd make it through something like that and come out the other side still sane.

She bit her lip for a moment, and then responded, "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how much it hurts to say that…but it's true. Isis is dead. I may have her memories, I might even have her soul…but I'm not her. It's your family and your experiences in life that make you who you are, and I just haven't had the same things happen to me that shaped her, and my family isn't the same as hers. We're different people."

Imhotep nodded. It was disturbing, seeing a supernaturally strong creature like him cry. But he was human too, after all. And he'd been through quite a lot in the last few thousand years.

Respectfully, Paige looked down at her hands so that Imhotep could cry in privacy. She tried picking the sand out from under her fingernails, but there was so much there she could almost plant a garden of cactus in her nail beds. It would take weeks of soaking to finally getting all the grains out.

She looked up when she felt him kneel in front of her again. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "I still owe you my life, Paige. Isis or not, you still have her soul, and I must repay my debt somehow."

Paige couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'm a pretty independent girl, Imhotep, I can take care of myself." She began pull herself back onto her feet, but her legs gave out again. Imhotep grabbed her before her knees hit the ground, and carefully helped her get to her feet. He held onto her waist to make sure she didn't fall over again, and instinctively she wrapped an arm around his back to steady herself. "Except for right now. But it's no fair judging my ability to take care of myself on this moment; I usually don't run up a thousand stairs in a sandstorm."

"You also raised a cursed mummy from the dead who proceeded to…what was it?...stalk you, poison you and attempted to destroy the world for the third time. That also does not suggest a great ability to take care of yourself."

It could have been insulting, save for the lightness in his voice. Paige couldn't help but laugh. Imhotep had a sense of humor? "Yeah, okay, but that usually doesn't happen either."

"And the men with guns that attacked you?

"Okay, so I needed your help then, too," said Paige, rolling her eyes again. This was getting to be a hit to her confidence. "I can handle pretty much everything else on my own, though. I mean…everything _normal. _And it's not like I'm entirely without help."

They stood there quietly for a moment until Imhotep spoke, a bit of resentment in his voice. "You will have Alex to protect you."

"And I don't think he'd be terribly thrilled if you were hanging around watching me, too. Plus, to be totally honest…it sounds kind of creepy." The inspiration left her and now she was back saying awkward, borderline rude things. But that was how she was normally, so at least she wasn't worse off.

"I suppose you do not…_need_ me," he admitted, though with even more resentment in his voice.

Paige bit her lip. "Well, no, not really. And I don't really think the O'Connells would be happy to have you around. But it's not like I hate you or anything, or that I don't appreciate the offer. But pain is a part of living, and if I don't get to make mistakes or get hurt sometimes, I'm not going to grow or learn anything."

She felt Imhotep nod. "I suppose all that is left then is to get you home."

Paige turned towards him, but could not read his face. "What will you do?"

"Return to Hamunaptra. Perhaps there is a way I could return to the Underworld."

She felt her face go pale. "Er…is that bad?"

Imhotep shook his head. "No. There I may have a chance to repent of my sins."

"Oh," said Paige, unsure of what else to say. She really didn't want to know too much about the next life…which, ironically, it seemed the ancient Egyptians were right about. This was getting a little too deep to think about at the top of the Eiffel Tower. "So…that's it, huh? I go home and you go back to Hamunaptra?"

"After l send James with a good sum to pay for the damage I have done…yes, that is all."

Paige nodded. "Okay. Well…I don't really know what else to say. It's been…exciting, I guess, meeting you." This felt like it should have been a more emotional parting, but she didn't really know Imhotep. And after everything he had put her through, how could she feel very sad to see him go? She felt sorry for him, but that was all she could manage.

"I am…glad to have met you, Paige. Though Isis is gone, it is a comfort to know that her soul continues on," said Imhotep. "And you are wrong, in a way. I do feel love for you. However…it is not the same love I felt for Isis or Anck-Su-Namun." Paige wasn't sure how to respond to that, and was grateful when he continued. "Perhaps it is a form of friendship. I did not have many friends in life, so I cannot be certain."

Paige smiled weakly in response. "That's cool. So…how do we get down?"

Imhotep's arms wrapped tight around her. "Hold on tight," he said. "And know that I will not drop you." She held tightly to him and closed her eyes, shaking from fear. She knew they were about to float down, and the thought of going to the ground without anything solid beneath her was terrifying.

The wind intensified, and there was sand again, more and more building around her. It wasn't until her feet lifted off of the ground that she realized that all Imhotep was now was sand. That didn't seem possible, but then, neither had a mummy with supernatural powers or reincarnation.

Paige was so bewildered by Imhotep's body becoming sand that she barely registered the journey down. It was quick, but not once did she feel like she was falling. This was probably a result of the wind blowing around her pushing away the wind she would have felt had she simply been falling.

Her feet touched the ground, and with one last breeze through her hair the small sandstorm – or in other words, Imhotep – lifted off and disappeared into the sky. She watched the grains of sand disappear into the darkness, then flipped her hair over and shook as much of the sand out onto the ground. Then she flipped her hair back and looked around. And froze.

The guards had Georgina and Jonathan at gunpoint, with three more of them searching the car and two others with their guns now trained on Paige. She raised her hands above her head as they shouted at her in French. Jonathan was on his cell phone, his jaw dropped from watching her float down from out of the sky.

Carefully, Paige approached Jonathan and heard him talking to Rick.

"Look Rick, I know you're pissed, but it would be nice if you could call a lawyer and – ah – here's Paige, I'm putting you on speaker phone….What?...I said I'm _putting you on speaker phone!_" he moved the phone away from his ear, wincing, and then pushed the button to make it loud enough that Paige could hear the multiple people screaming.

"Paige is there? Is she alright?" Alex's voice came the loudest. "Did he hurt her?"

"I'm fine, Alex. He-"

"How dare you take off like that, Paige!" screamed Alice. "You had me worried sick! I thought you were going to _die_, do you understand that?"

"Yes, Alice, I'm sorry, but I-"

"You ought to have told someone you were leaving, Paige," came Ardeth's voice, calmer but still obviously irritated. "At the very least you ought to have told _me_."

"Told you? I'm her sister, Ardeth, she should have told me."

"I'm the one with the most mummy fighting experience, they should have brought me along," insisted Rick.

"Guns wouldn't have done much good, Rick," said Evy, who was interrupted by Alex.

"Can you all just shut up so Paige can tell us what happened?"

"Watch your mouth, Alex, I'm still your mother!"

"Rick," Jonathan interrupted loudly. "We still have a bunch of guns on us. A little help, please?"

"Jonathan," Evy sighed. "You have diplomatic immunity, remember?"

"Oh," said Jonathan, sounding relieved.

"Erm," said Paige, looking around at all the French police that were arriving with blaring sirens. "What about me? I don't have immunity. And I'm already on the verge of legal trouble back home."

"And there's Georgina to think about," insisted Jonathan. Paige would have found this uncharacteristically selfless of him, except that he already knew he was going to be alright…and Georgina was, well, hot.

"Jonathan told us the storm ended," said Alex, breaking in while the adults argued in the background about who should have been brought, who should have been informed, whether brute force or intelligence would have had a better chance at stopping Imhotep, and about who the hell Georgina was. "Is Imhotep gone, Paige?"

"Yeah," sighed Paige, exhaustion creeping in. "He's gone."

"Then you and Georgina will probably receive immunity as well," said Evy.

"I will?"

Alex spoke next. "You just saved the world, Paige. Welcome to the club."

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon:** Well, I hope you all liked that. Let me know what you thought, and get ready for the final chapter of Isis! Please review!


	42. Chapter 42: Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Seven years. Seven years is a lot of time. It's an elementary school kid. It's almost a whole decade. If I broke a mirror at the beginning of writing this, my bad luck would be almost up. It's truly horrific how long it took me to write a 42 chapter story. But at the same time, I'm glad it took me this long. The story and characters grew with me. It reached more people than I could have ever hoped. People who started reading in the beginning will probably never read the ending, but the new readers I've gained over the years have been just incredible. I met quite a few friends through this story – and then promptly lost them, because sometimes I'm terrible with remembering to message people (if any of you are reading this, I'd be thrilled to hear from you again!). And even people I never talked to at all shaped what this story became, and what kind of writer I am now. I'd like to thank you all, every last one of you. I've reread my reviews more times then I can count, and even a short 'I like this story' review brings a smile to my face that won't disappear for hours. The not-so-praise-y reviews have been _so_ helpful to me. And I've looked forward to a lot of specific reviewers saying something about what happened in a certain chapter. In a lot of ways, this was more entertaining for me than for my readers. Certainly more fulfilling.

What I'm trying to say is, thank you for your criticism and your support, your friendship and your loyalty, your comments on the story and on my writing and on my life. Every single one of you – EVERY ONE – has helped me finish this project, and I couldn't be more grateful. I can honestly say I've had the best audience of the fanfiction world (or at least, of any of my other stories). Thank you for coming on this journey with me.

That being said, I hope you'll come with me on the next one. It might be three to six months before I begin the sequel (tentatively named 'Osiris' but it might also be 'Set'), but I hope you'll keep your eyes open for it. Meanwhile, I'll have two other projects – a Harry Potter fanfic, and a Phantom of the Opera/Hunger Games crossover – that I hope to see some of you on. Either way, please visit the Isis website and join the newsletter- link on my profile. The newsletter is about to become a bigger project of mine and will have sneak peeks, contests, polls and maybe a giveaway or two. (I also might be publishing a book in the next year or two, and if you're on the newsletter I'll be able to tell you more about it!)

Again, thank you so much for reading my story. I'm thrilled to have moved so many of you to laughter, terror and tears – that's the best thing I could hear as a writer. I hope you'll enjoy the final chapter of Isis.

Read, and enjoy!

* * *

**One Month Later**

Paige glared to her left at Alex, her fingers tapping on her knee, her mind racing as she tried to read his face. She didn't know what to do. Take the risk, or play it safe? If she risked and it didn't turn out well, there was so much at stake. But risking everything was so tempting…

"I want your card," she finally spoke, pushing her down turned card at her boyfriend. He smirked and pushed his card to her before peeking at her old one – a card she knew read 'six'. She looked at her card. Eight. She breathed a sigh of relief, but it wasn't safe yet. Chances were, he'd pass his card on to Evy.

Sure enough, a moment later he handed the seven off to Evy, and glanced at his card. His face fell, but only enough that _she_ could read it. Evy glanced at the card, and smiled.

"I'll keep it," she said, glancing around the table. Seated around the dining room table were Paige and Alex, Rick and Jonathan, as well as herself. They'd been playing poker with chips for an hour and a half, and it seemed that Pass The Trash was the most popular game. Now they were at sudden death, all having gone from four chips down to only one chip in front of them. The person with the lowest card would have to put the chip in the pile and bow out of the game. Everyone had the option of changing cards with the person to their left (the dealer could trade with the deck), but once traded, they were stuck with the card.

Paige had a feeling Evy had originally had a lower card, which meant Alex was stuck with it. Poor Alex. The only hope was if someone else had a lower card.

It was Jonathan's turn now, and he hesitated a moment, eyes moving from Evy to Alex, unsure of if to stick with his card or trade with the deck. He sighed. "I'll stay, too."

Rick had started with a King, which he immediately flipped over once dealt it, meaning that no one could steal it from him. Paige now flipped over her eight, Jonathan had a seven. Evy showed the six and Alex…Alex had an ace, the lowest card possible.

"Aw," said Paige, patting him on the shoulder whilst attempting to not break out in laughter. "Sorry, Alex."

Alex rolled his eyes and threw his last chip into the pile. "No big deal. When did Alice and Ardeth say they'd be back, anyway? It's almost midnight."

"Two hours ago," said Paige, as Jonathan dealt out another round of cards. She had an eight, which she would have traded with Evy if she hadn't just flipped over her King. Drat, she was stuck…unless Rick traded with her. He didn't. "They were supposed to just get dinner and take a bus tour, but they've been gone for _ages._"

"Well, I'm glad she chose to stay after Diana decided you could stay with us," said Evy, glancing at Rick when it was revealed he has a seven and was now out of the game. "I think she's been good for Ardeth."

"Taken away some of his edge, maybe," said Rick, standing from the table to get another beer. "Weird couple, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but they compliment each other," said Alex.

Jonathan dealt out the next hand. "Opposites attract and all that, I suppose."

Paige nodded, glancing at her card. A queen, and she now didn't have to worry about someone stealing her card. "I agree. I like them together. Plus he already felt like an over-protective big brother," she laughed, rolling her eyes. Somewhere deep in her chest, she felt a twinge of familiarity and love for Ardeth build up and then quickly die down. It didn't seem like these flashes of Isis were ever going to go away. "I'm staying, by the way."

Everyone watched as Evy traded her card with Jonathan, and then as Jonathan looked at it and then made a face. He flipped the top card of the deck over, only to reveal a two. Evy had a nine. Jonathan was out.

"Well, as much bloody fun as this is, I say after this hand we go to bed," he said, dealing a card to Paige and one to Evy. "If they want to stay out all hours of the night, it's their business."

Paige nodded in agreement, and then yawned in agreement. She was tired. She was still recovering from the events of the last few months, and though it was nice to have some downtime, it was getting boring spending the majority of her time sleeping or playing poker. She almost missed Imhotep.

…Almost.

She looked at her card and carefully studied it. A three. That was awful. She traded with Evy, and grinned in triumph when she saw it. A Queen. She was sure to win this time.

Evy traded with the deck…and revealed a King.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Paige exclaimed, her jaw dropping. She flung her last chip into the pile, and Evy collected her winnings. She had a large pile, bigger than anyone else's. Evelyn seemed as surprised as anyone that she'd beaten them all at poker.

"Well, it's been a good game," said Evy standing, stretching her arms over her head. "Losers clean up."

Said losers opened their mouths to object, when they heard front door open and close.

"Hello? Is anyone awake?" called out Alice.

"Finally," breathed Alex, and Paige looked at him, eyes narrowing. Why was he so anxious for Alice and Ardeth to get back?

The couple walked – Alice moving in her heels with just a slight limp - into the dining room, dressed in the nicest casual clothing they had. Alice was in a knee length A-line pink skirt and white blouse, and Ardeth in black trousers and a black shirt. He still wore the turban.

"Have a good evening?" asked Evy, beginning to sort the betting chips, unable to just leave them so unorganized.

"Yes," said Alice. Her hair was falling in waves around her face, which Paige realized was beaming. It was unusual for her older sister to wear her hair in anything but an updo. She also held on tightly to Ardeth's arm with both hands. Ardeth himself seemed to have an extra bright twinkle in his eye.

"…Did you do anything special?" asked Paige, walking up, confused as to why they seemed so unusually cheerful. And then she saw it. On her sister's left ring finger was a silver ring.

"Oh. My. _God, _Alice!" she screeched, shoving Ardeth aside so that she could fling her arms around her sister. "You're being spontaneous for once!"

"What is she-" started Jonathan in confusion, when Ardeth interrupted to answer.

"We're engaged."

"You're engaged?" repeated Rick doubtfully, eyeing Paige nearly choking the life from Alice as she hugged her big sister tightly.

"Yes," said Ardeth, nodding. Evy grinned and immediately moved to shake Ardeth's hand, and pry Paige from Alice in order to offer her congratulations. Rick soon followed, and then Alex.

Once removed from Alice, Paige hit Alex on the shoulder. "You knew, didn't you?"

Alex shrugged, and Ardeth responded. "I asked Alex what ring he thought would be appropriate."

At the mention of the ring, Paige pushed her way back to her sister and seized her left hand. The ring was beautiful, sterling silver with a fairly large oval-shaped emerald, and a small rectangular diamond on either side of it. It was beautiful. "I love it, Alice! It's so pretty."

"Thank you," said Alice, smiling brightly. "I love it, too. It's perfect for me. Thank you for helping Ardeth choose it, Alex."

Alex grinned. "No problem. I thought you'd like something more understated. Congrats, by the way."

Jonathan finally joined the rest of them, hugging Alice and Ardeth, offering his own congratulations with tears building in his eyes. The group eyed him suspiciously, finding his emotions a bit…unusual. He quickly made an excuse of being exhausted and headed up to his room. He still hadn't gone back to his own mansion, and no one quite knew why.

"…Well," said Evy, smiling though her worried eyes glanced in the direction Jonathan had left. "I think this is cause for celebration. Champagne?"

"Awesome," grinned Alex.

"Not you," insisted Rick. "You get sparkling grape juice."

Paige shrugged. "Sounds good."

They broke out the crystal and poured drinks all around, and each of them offered a toast to Alice and Ardeth's future. Neither of the couple had ever looked so happy, so fulfilled, so at peace.

* * *

Somewhere around one am, after a long discussion with Alice about churches and flowers and bridal gowns, Paige climbed up the stairs towards her room. Alex promised to come say goodnight as soon as he finished helping put the crystal away, so she had some time to brush her teeth and change into some pajamas and collapse on her bed. She opened her door as she closed her eyes and yawned, stepped forward – and fell over.

"Ouch!" she cried out as she hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. She opened her eyes and looked around…and then blinked a few times to be sure she was seeing everything right.

Her room was filled with gold. Coins, bracelets, necklaces and small statues were in all the corners, and apparently one had fallen in front of the door. On every surface were piles of gemstones, including lapis lazuli and turquoise and jasper and rose quartz and even amethyst and emeralds. Some were loose, others in necklaces or bracelets or rings or figurines. And as she got to her feet, she saw some familiar items laid across her bed. Isis's diary, the jade necklace, ancient juggling balls, a kinnor, a large sistrum, a bottle she assumed was for perfume and other odds and ends. The memories that flashed before her eyes and the race of her heart and wave of homesickness told her that these items had all belonged to Isis.

Imhotep had been here. She looked around in panic, and danced over the items on the floor to the bathroom and swung the door open. He wasn't here anymore, but her window was open. She looked outside, and saw no sign of him.

"Are you okay?" came Alex's voice from the doorway. "I heard a thud and – oh. Oh, no."

She turned and noticed Alex looking around in surprise and panic.

"He's not here, Alex," she breathed. "Actually, I think he was just leaving these as a sort of goodbye gift. He promised them to me a long time ago."

He looked at her doubtfully. "Why would he wait so long?"

Paige shrugged. "Maybe he just couldn't get up the nerve to come back? I don't know. Either way, if he'd wanted to see me, he could have waited for me to get here and then close and lock the door. Or take me out the window."

Alex blinked, and looked around again. "I guess so. We should go tell my parents, though."

Paige nodded. "I agree."

"You know what this means?"

"…That I'm filthy rich now?"

Alex snorted. "I guess. But it also means he was standing in your room. He still knows where you are. He's still keeping tabs on you."

Paige bit her lip, but then sighed. "You know what? I'm not worried about it. Our goodbye was pretty final. I'm sure he understood that I needed him to leave me alone."

"This is leaving you alone?"

"It's making me filthy stinking rich is what it is."

"Pretty stuck on that, are you?" asked Alex, rolling his eyes.

Paige put her hands on her hips. "Well, yeah. You're used to being rich. You don't understand how awesome it is to go from entirely broke to richer than Bill Gates."

"…I don't think you're richer than Bill Gates," said Alex, but as he glanced across the room he thought he might be wrong. Not only were these gems and gold, but they were ancient artifacts. His family had gotten rich off of selling a lot of ancient artifacts. "But you know you never had to worry about money, Paige."

Paige smiled sweetly, hopping over the mess back to Alex. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, then smiled up at him. "I know. I love you, Alex."

He grinned. "I love you too, Paige."

* * *

A couple weeks later, they sat on the back porch, wrapped up in a warm blanket and each other's arms. It was night and the stars were glistening brightly in an unusually clear sky. Evy and Rick were out on a date, and Alice and Ardeth had taken over the dining room table with magazines and financial statements, planning their wedding. Jonathan was…well, likely he was upstairs with alcohol, money and a blonde, but who knew for sure?

Paige and Alex had spent the last three hours talking about everything, from the shows they wanted to do to their adventures with Imhotep, to baseball and books and tigers and adventures they wanted to go on together when they were a bit older. For the most part, these daydream adventures took place _outside_ of Egypt.

Eventually, though, the conversation turned to Paige and her occasional flickers of Isis.

"It doesn't really worry me," she said, her head leaning against Alex's chest and her legs curled up behind her. His heart beat had lulled her into a blissful state. "I mean, sometimes it gets irritating to have these flashes of feelings that aren't mine, but for the most part it doesn't get in the way. And I know when it's me and when it's something else."

"You don't think…" Alex began, and then hesitated.

She glanced up at her handsome, sweet boyfriend. "I don't think what?"

He sighed. "You don't think they could manipulate your feelings? Into…I don't know…having feelings for Imhotep?"

Paige shook her head. "No. They're more like far-away echoes than actual, real emotions. Now and then I might feel a distant fondness for Imhotep, but that's it. Even if Imhotep became our best friend and I saw him every day, I don't think I'd ever feel more than that distant fondness." She paused. "Not that I'd ever want to be buddies with him. That'd just get awkward fast."

Alex chuckled. "Okay. Just making sure."

They cuddled in silence for a moment or two, staring up at the stars.

"...You know what? You went through a lot this year, and you made it out still pretty sane," said Alex, patting her on the back. "I think that's cause to celebrate."

Paige hesitated, and then sat up to give Alex a doubtful look. "That I'm still pretty sane?"

Alex snorted. "No. That we raised the ultimate Mummy threat again, he stalked you, tried to kill you, kidnapped you, we all had a bunch of scrapes with him, you nearly fell off the Eiffel Tower twice, performed in a huge drama competition, dealt with lame gang members that tried to kill us all, saved the world, got the mummy to back off, went to Egypt and Paris and celebrated your birthday and…what else…met a bunch of new people and had a lot of things happen to us and we survived. More than survived. We came out with each other."

Paige smiled. "That _is _reason to celebrate."

"What do you say we sneak some champagne? I'm sure they'd just blame the empty bottle on Jonathan."

Paige folded her arms across her chest. "I think I've been a bad influence on you."

"Maybe just a bit."

She laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully. "We're not exactly legal, you know."

"And?"

Paige play-gasped. "I _am_ a bad influence!"

"Is that a no?"

She shook her head and slid off the bench. "I'll go get it, and a couple glasses. You wait here."

"Why you?"

"I'm the one wearing black!" she said, as though it mattered in the brightly-lit house.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "A mini black halter dress is easier to sneak around in than jeans a long sleeved shirt?"

"A bright blue shirt, yeah," said Paige, putting her hands on her hips, stating it as though it should be obvious to the world. "Plus. I have slippers on."

"So do I!"

"Mine are boots with pom-poms."

"So?"

"So they're cuter – bye!" she skipped off through the door, practically hearing Alex roll his eyes at her.

As she snuck towards the cellar door – where the majority of the alcohol was stashed – Paige heard the front door open and close. Evy and Rick were back from their date to the museum and shooting range. Both were in jeans and long-sleeved shirts, covered with bits of black gunpowder. Obviously it had been a successful visit.

Paige snuck past the side door to the dining room and glanced in, seeing Alice with her hair down again, leaning in beside Ardeth looking at a magazine of floral arrangements. Ardeth didn't seem terribly interested, but he held her hand and let her point things out to him anyway. With a smile, she opened the cellar door, and quickly and quietly ran down the stairs. She grabbed the nearest bottle of champagne (having no idea what made a bottle 'good' or not), found two tall glasses and then just as quietly ran back up. She stepped onto the front porch – then quickly stepped back and hid the bottle behind her back. Jonathan was sitting outside with Alex, talking.

"Even my favorite nephew is in a serious relationship," sighed Jonathan, not seeming to notice that Paige had briefly been behind him.

"I'm your only nephew," joked Alex half-heartedly, but she could tell from his tone it was a rather somber conversation.

"True," Jonathan said, laughing with about as much as enthusiasm as Alex had joked. "But the point is, I really think it's time I grew up. I've been on _three_ adventures now that ended in saving the world from certain doom and a certain mummy friend of your girlfriend's. That's more than most men my age have to deal with. But still I waste my time with gambling and drinking and…er…loose women."

"You're not happy anymore, are you?"

"No," she heard Jonathan respond, in a tone more honest than she'd ever heard from him. "Honestly, I'm not. I like my things and my life but it's just not enough anymore. I want what your parents have, what Ardeth has, what you have with Paige. Hell, even Imhotep managed to be in a love for a while there. I need that. I'm ready for that. Selfishness has never really done me much good."

"You're not as selfish as you think you are, Jonathan."

"Oh, no," he disagreed. "I am. Almost everything I've done had a motive involving what I would get out of it. Even when I helped Paige, I sort of wanted to see Georgina again."

"Everyone always looks for something to get out of a situation," mentioned Alex. "And what about Georgina?"

"Nah," responded Jonathan. "She's not the marrying type. Don't get me wrong, I'd be glad to have a wife that looks like her – did you ever get a good look at her? Legs went on forever…" Jonathan drifted off, obviously thinking about the French blonde. "But what I'm looking for is something more lasting, isn't it?"

"Finally," said Alex, sighing with relief. "We were starting to worry I wasn't going to get an aunt from you."

Jonathan snorted. "You still might not. I'm just now realizing how unhappy I am. We'll see how things go."

"Have you talked to mum about this?"

"No. And don't you mention it to her, either. This is between you and me. And Paige."

Paige bit her lips shut to keep from laughing. "Sorry!" she called out.

"No problem," said Jonathan, standing. "I figured he'd mention it to you anyway. Well…goodnight." He walked through the back porch door, taking a moment to glance at Paige desperately holding her hands behind her back. He winked, and then headed to the sitting room to meet up with Rick and Evy.

Paige took Jonathan's seat beside Alex, and smiled when the blonde teenager wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She wiped the glasses clean and then struggled with the cap on the champagne bottle. Alex took it from her and opened it with ease, then poured the yellow liquid into the glasses.

"What should we toast to?" Paige wondered, holding her glass up by the stem. Alex set the bottle down by his feet and then held his glass in front of Paige's.

"I don't know," he said, sighed. "The upcoming New Year? Surviving all the madness of this year? To my parents, who've somehow stayed married through all the craziness? To Alice and Ardeth starting a new life together? That we're not old bachelors just now realizing that love isn't such a bad thing?"

"Or an immortal mummy who murdered his love," muttered Paige.

Alex frowned then slowly smiled. "Alright. To you, to me, to us. To new love, to our hopes and dreams, to a bright though uncertain future. And to that future being uncertain, because where's the fun in knowing how things turn out?"

Paige smiled. "To good health, long life, to looking forward to a future together…and though that future might not always be easy…at least we have such happiness tonight."

"Amen."

"I don't think you say 'amen' after a toast. You just clink."

Alex glared playfully at Paige and clinked his glass against hers, and then they both took a sip. After a moment or two of considering the taste, Paige looked at Alex. "So…interesting idea, but never again?"

"Can I say 'amen' to that?" laughed Alex, taking her glass and throwing the champagne of both the glasses into a nearby potted plant.

"Yes."

"A-freaking-men."

Paige giggled, and then wrapped her arms around Alex. He put the glasses down on the bench beside them and wrapped his arms around her, and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Alex."

They kissed again and for that moment they were both supremely happy, certain that theirs, at least, was a true eternal love.

* * *

**RubyMoon's Secret Place**

* * *

**RubyMoon: **I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of Isis. I know it's bittersweet to be finished writing it! I'll miss the characters _so _much, but I know I'll see them again soon. Just like I hope to see you all again soon! Some of you have been around for years, it's just mind-blowing to me. And some saw that this story has been going on for _seven years _and still decided to read it. I appreciate every last one of you, and would like to thank you all:

Angel1411, melbo18, Liasmani, Fan of the Mummy, Llarian, rebel0venus, ChildOfDarkness, Kazoona, immortalwizardelf-fan, hgfgh, S a i r a h i n i e l, nefertirioc, Spellcaster Hikaru, Harrygirlie, Renee, ihateramenandschool, Ringquelle Calentil, , Meghan, Samantha, Kitten, Lady-outkast, Lonewolf122290, Academia, Kurisu, THIboxNK, Nelys1, OtakuMuses, li, TheDiamonDog, Paperclip Princess, Rachel, SMoonEmpress, Ancient Egyptian Dreams, Voldemort's Hikari/Voldemort's Hikari1, Arcana Dagger, SaintSalieri, SeraphimGuardian, TriGemini, PrincessAiriana, kikat, Demonic Angel, amy, GuessWho, Darth Ergo, lusiki, Dragon'sPrisoner, Isis Leeanna, Ailias Kurai, NoBoDy'S LiL' AnGeL, Imhoteps gal, Anon, Kaeruiin, The Fideal, Marinanthe, Agent Silver, EndOfLife, TheLittleLillith, The Littlest Bit, Ai, crazy-lil-nae-nae, word junky, Z-AKA Andrea, shero003, niah1988, shariena, Steph, ace, Noriko333, Phantom's Ange, LucyferPhoenixMalfoy, Mz Lin, deeply-spaced, Midnighter92, EleanorLilyPotter, mangoskin93, dragonlady421, baby, aragornsgirll, Lindsey, Kemowitch92, lilsteves, The Phan Ghost, buffyandspike-4ever, Wednesday Adams, Britny, The Dancing Egg, Rory4, Talenyn01, Rochelle, hello, Roch, It'slikeAna, Darkangel, Kelsxx09, deanna, Wolfinson, the blur, Anghel Ni Kamatayan, Laurenmlbc, KMalapert, samantha, SuLily, Muffy31776, Peckish Pixie, amanda, bookworm97, Evanesce, Lindsay, Belle, , Chisu-san, LadyGaelen, hellionkyou, FutureCSICrystal, K, xdanishxpastryx, amanda, SugarLandBabyGirl, hermonine, Minako, Queen Isobel, Leena69Wicca, XxXLoveless-NinjaXxx, ...self, Mark, MazdaKitsune, , Mistress Bubblebee, Rin07, Trippy Hippie, Catsie Hunter (Serena!), .hOnIe.O.o, WhiteRose621, Sheena-Lee, CrazyGunFire, Lift the Wings, mm, ShiningGalaxy, razzle-dazzle1606, LarnieRae, Ceville, sunlitauthor101, wolfchildscub, Pirate College Graduate, The One And Only Charcoal, Imaginary-worlds, IAmYourPhobia, ScarletReaper13, death wish girl, , Evelyn Night, Nekokitten1123, SileaLove, CrazyGunFire, sarcastic sweetheart, Alexa Twitch, jay, Apocolyptic Fish, , TheMentalHyuuga, LM1991, X-XNotavaibleX-x, I Keep Goldfish In My Bra, JenCarpeDiem, thatcaravangirl, Bobby Rae, Yuti-Chan, Shayla, jay, Crystal Vice, Jeannine, neomarsu, kali yugah, artsybelle22, Kateera, , stef, Arcelia, Charlie Drear, lizzy-1809, krtr, hannah, EvilBoyzR2Cute, Alelia, Ashley, Deal, Azera-v, PaintedxWings, Songorita, vampirelover2009, mucc, Roza, CrissYami, JARETHSxNUMBER1LOVER, Jasmine, FiOnAFiO, Tannerdarko, Princess Anika Chan, TK, KarenLovesYouu, winner, MidnightIsis, Little Child of the West Wind, Kstar101, Nicole, Blusylver, Mrs. Barnes, Crystalthewise, Elishaiba Daere, wolviegurl, Diosa-Aome, EldaX7, Nicole and JoJo Lupin.

**RubyMoon**: I'm sorry for any repeats or misspellings, and DESERATELY sorry if I've left anyone out. I do really appreciate every single reviewer, every person who has put me or my story on their alerts or favorites list (I know who you all are!), and anyone who read this and liked it without doing either. You've been my lifeline in a lot of ways. Anyway, before this gets too sappy, I just wanted to say thank you again, I hope you all have a lovely new year – and goodbye for now!


End file.
